Upon A Wish
by Zygopetalum
Summary: An apprentice was dragged into politic affair of his Kingdom because of his painting. In order to save himself from King's soldier, together with his brother he hides inside temple, in a wardrobe. But when they wake up they find themselves two hundred years later in the 21th century. And he meets someone he never expected. AU story of Yun Bok and Jeong Hyang.
1. Past and Present

**Finally another story from this fandom. Happy New Year btw :) **

**I need to tell you that English isn't my first or second language, but I will try my best. There will be historical character or period in this story, but this is a fiction story which means it won't follow the actual event.**

**To prevent confusion, boldface is past time and lightface is present time.**

**Okay, hope you will enjoy this one. I don't own POTW and its characters.**

* * *

**Upon A Wish**

Ch 1. Past and Present

**Once upon a time there was a Kingdom ruled by a great King. Under the reign of the great King, the Kingdom expanded its territory and gained incredible power that no Kingdoms could stand it. Because of the great King's wisdom and generosity, people lived without fear of war. Land and sea produced abundant crops and fish that famine never happened over hundred years. Only joy and gay that existed in the Kingdom.**

**However, if there was good, there would be also evil.**

**...**

**Sounds of galloped horse broke silence of night. Sitting on the horse was a man, a soldier. He gripped reins with both hands while spurring the horse to run faster. A loud sound caused him to turn head aside. It was sound of gong, sign for soldiers. He kicked the sides of his horse to increase its speed. They passed court building and he turned the horse. Some soldiers noticed him and tried to stop him by blocking his way. But he didn't slow the horse. The soldiers jumped aside for their life and he galloped his horse. He needed to reach his destination before other soldiers did. **

**He spurred the horse into yard and pulled the reins. He had arrived at his destination. Quickly he jumped off and ran to building entrance. An old man with red uniform and matched color hat ran out as he noticed his presence. **

"**Where is he? I need to take him now." **

"**Will he be safe? Please save him, don't let they arrest my precious student."**

"**I promise you I will bring him to the safest place, but we are running out of time now. I believe the King's soldiers will be soon arriving." He said to the old man, a teacher. He took a glance to make sure no soldier had arrived. "We need to leave now."**

"**He is**** ready, I will call him."**

**He waited while the old man going inside. Moment later the old man came out with two young men. He was confused a little for he was told to bring only one person. "Which one is Shin Yun Bok?" The shorter one stepped out. "You are Shin Yun Bok?"**

"**Yes, I am."**

**He took a look at the young man for a moment before nodding. "High Priestess sent me to bring you to temple." He was about to turn around but the other young man stopped him.**

"**I'm going too."**

"**No, you can't." He said to the taller man. "There is only one horse and we don't have time for looking for another horse." The taller man once again stopped him by catching his arm.**

"**If he goes then me too, because there is no way I will leave him alone."**

**He thought to push the man back but then sighed in defeat. How could he ignore those concerned eyes? "Alright, you can go with him." The man finally released his arm. "But since we only have one horse, you go with him. Bring him to High Priestess, she will lead you."**

"**Thank you sir."**

**He nodded and watched as the old man enveloped the two apprentices in a hug. "You better hurry now, we don't have much time." He nodded as they bowed before running to his waiting horse.**

"**I hope they will make it safely."**

"**Let's hope so." He said while watching the horse galloped outside yard into dark night.**

* * *

"**You okay?"**

"**Yes, and no."**

**He smiled a little at the answer. "Don't worry, you will be safe." He tightened his grip on reins. '**_**I will do anything to make you safe**_**' He spurred the horse to gallop faster. "Hyaa!"**

**He pulled the reins to stop the horse. They dismounted from the horse and left it outside temple. They ran into entrance and met a Priestess waiting for them.**

"**High Priestess is waiting inside."**

**He nodded at his brother and they followed the Priestess. But sound of troop of horses stopped them in their tracks.**

"**The soldiers are coming, let's go inside!"**

**He took his brother's arm and they quickly ran into prayer building. They ran into a long corridor, passing confused Priestesses. The Priestess took them to back room they never entered before. Inside the room there was a woman dressed in long white robe, High Priestess. **

"**Thank Gods you make it safely here." High Priestess approached the young men. "Where is Kang?"**

"**My apology High Priestess, but I can't leave my brother. Wherever he goes I will go with him."**

**High Priestess looked at the taller man before turning back to the shorter one. He had soft features for a man, but those eyes shone with confident and passion. '**_**Such a young man but carries an important duty on his shoulder**_**', she thought. She only wished that heavenly Gods would protect him. **

"**High Priestess, the soldier is coming."**

**The young Priestess' worried voice pulled High Priestess out of her thought. "Follow me."**

**He glanced at his brother and they followed High Priestess, while the Priestess who took them leaving the room. There were voices outside the room. High Priestess opened a door and beckoned them to come. He took his brother's arm and they walked following High Priestess inside. It was an empty room with only an antique wooden wardrobe standing against wall. High Priestess approached the wardrobe, pulling its doors open.**

"**Come inside."**

**He couldn't help staring back at the oldest Priestess in confusion. It was his brother who voiced out the question.**

"**Please forgive me but…it's a wardrobe," He cast a quick glance at his brother before continuing. "We have come along here to hide inside a **_**wardrobe**_**?"**

**High Priestess kept her gaze steady although at moment there were two pairs of eyes looking at her as if she had said a stupid thing. "This is…" But her sentence was cut off by bangs on door. "Another time I'd be happy to tell you the story, when you don't have soldier looking for you." She stepped closer to the short one. "I need you to trust me. There is no safe place in this Kingdom than here." It seemed can convince him. "You have a duty, a very important duty that will change history of this Kingdom, I am trying to protect you." The young man looked into her eyes and finally gave a small nod.**

"**I know."**

**High Priestess noticed the sadness in his eyes. She reached for his shoulder. "Only you can save her name." He nodded. A bang on door reminded them that there were still soldiers outside room. "Now hurry up." She held the door while the apprentices stepping inside. Once they were inside she took the short one's hand. "Listen carefully, it can hear you, whatever you think or wish…" But she couldn't finish her sentence as the soldiers finally broke the door.**

"**What do you mean?" He asked but High Priestess closed the door, leaving them enveloped by darkness. He felt his brother's hand over his.**

"**You will be safe, I will protect you."**

**High Priestess turned around and saw King's soldiers coming in. "Is this place a market or battle field that you need to bring a sword, Commander Jang?"**

"**Where is he?"**

"**Who? I am afraid don't get what you meant." High Priestess watched as the commander sent his men to look around the room. She turned her gaze when the commander approached her.**

"**I ask you once again, where is he?"**

"**And I had answered already, I don't know what you meant." High Priestess replied with calm voice. The commander clenched his jaw and looked up at the wardrobe behind her. He then looked back at her with a smile at lips.**

"**I am sorry High Priestess but we don't have time for playing hide and seek right now. Soldier!"**

**High Priestess kept standing in front of the wooden wardrobe, but commander Jang took her arm moving her aside. She brought hands to chest, sending silent pray to Gods. **

"**Open it!"**

**High Priestess closed her eyes, couldn't bring herself to see it. But commander Jang's angry voice caused her to open her eyes, and the sight surprised her.**

"**Where is he!? He must be here, somewhere! Go and look for them idiot!"**

**High Priestess watched as the commander scolded his soldiers exasperatedly. He turned around and she held her head up.**

"**I will find him, even at the end of the world I will."**

**High Priestess pulled corners of lips up, smiling. "It surely will take hard work, Commander." She noticed his clenched jaw but kept the smile. He turned around, shouting at his soldiers, leaving the room. After they left the room she let out a breath of relief. She then turned around, looking at now empty wardrobe. A smile tugged at her lips.**

* * *

_Present time_

Inside security post a man was sitting behind a desk. He wore black uniforms with Seoul National University was written over forearm of his shirt uniform.

"Such a peaceful day, the sun's shining brightly in the sky, but too bright maybe, I forgot to bring my lotion today." He sighed. "But it's boring with nothing happened," He yawned and shook his head. "Don't sleep, don't sleep, you're at work now." He slapped his cheek to send away sleepiness. A blue Hyundai Genesis passing gate got his attention.

He put chin on palm and dopey grin over face, eyes followed the blue sedan. "She's the only reason I could sit here for hours." He lifted another hand, supporting his chin. "Oh Miss…" A sudden ring from his phone startled him that he almost fell off from his chair. Muttering he grabbed his phone. "Hello, what's up?"

...

She took off her Channel sunglasses, putting it inside her bag. She pulled out the key and got out the car. She hung her hand bag on an arm while another one holding her laptop bag. She left parking area and walked toward College of Humanities building.

"Good morning."

"Morning." She gave a smile at the greeting from her juniors walked past her and entered elevator. Leaving elevator she walked toward her room. As soon as she pushed the door open a perky voice greeted her.

"Morniiiing honeeeey!"

Rubbing her ear with fist she turned to the person, her best friend Min Jee, who now had wide grin plastered her face. "I always wonder why they still let you in this room."

"Because I'm pretty, I'm cute." Min Jee replied, making her cutest eyes. She laughed when her best friend rolled her eyes playfully. "Because I'm your best friend, of course."

"Yeah, yeah,"

Min Jee followed the other woman toward her desk. "You busy today, have something?" She leaned against the desk.

"Writing my thesis, yes."

Min Jee palmed her head. "I should know that," She looked up at her friend now putting laptop before her. "Alright, I won't disturb you. But," She held forefinger up. "We have lunch together, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded. "Now let me finish my work first."

"Alright then."

She just chuckled when Min Jee put hand beside forehead before turning around. Taking out USB from drawer of desk she started her work.

"By the way, Professor Kim was looking for you."

She slapped her forehead. "I promised to meet him this morning."

"Lucky you, I told him you'll be late so he said you can meet him after lunch."

"Thank you Min Jee."

"Welcome hon." Min Jee put a thumb up while holding door. "Okay, see you later, Eun Hyang."

"See you later."

After her best friend left the room, Eun Hyang continued her work. She was in the middle of writing her thesis for her Master degree. She thought to finish her thesis before fall semester start which was two months later. It was almost done but there was some information she still needed and unfortunately the object of her thesis was full of mystery. She majored in Korean History and her thesis was about arts during Choson dynasty. And the object of her thesis was a talented painter Shin Yun Bok.

He was one of famous painters, however, very little was known about him. His paintings were not much like other painters of Choson dynasty. It made many researchers study about him, including her. But it wasn't the only reason she chose him as the object of her study. There was something different about him, about his paintings that captivated her.

It was her father who introduced her to the famous painter of late Choson dynasty. Her father loved art and history same like her, and now worked at Seoul National Museum. He took her to museum when she was a child and there where she saw painting of Shin Yun Bok for the first time. Even now she would always visit her father at museum but honestly to see his paintings. Somehow she felt a connection with the painter, although she didn't understand it herself.

Eun Hyang took painting collection album of Shin Yun Bok from her desk and looked inside. Her lips curled up in smile of admiration as she trailed her gaze over the beautiful paintings of his.

She looked at the woman who was sitting over a swing at lakeside. "Dano festival," Smiling she turned the pages. "Is it just me, or…" She leaned her back against backrest of chair, wondering. "It's a same woman?" She bit her lower lip, staring at a woman, a particular woman in his paintings. "Who is this woman? Why is she always there, in his paintings?"

She jumped on her chair at ringtone of her phone. She put the album on desk, reaching for her phone. It was her father. "Yes, dad,"

'_Hello sweetheart, how are you doing?_'

Eun Hyang just scratched her temple. "We just met at breakfast dad, an hour ago, remember?"

'_Eun Hyang,_'

At her father's tone she sighed. "I'm fine dad, just arrived and doing my thesis." Her father would always worry about her, she couldn't blame him for she was the only family he had. Her mother passed away when she was a child. Surely she liked the affection but sometimes he was being over protective, a little.

'_Eun Hyang darling, you still there?_'

"Yes dad, by the way you need something?" She heard small laugh from the other side.

'_It's the day! You don't remember?_'

She knitted her brows. "What day?" But then she could remember it. "It's the day!?" She rose from her chair. "It's come already?"

'_Already._'

"Okay, coming now." But she slapped her head. "I have appointment after lunch,"

'_It's alright darling, you can come later. It won't go anywhere._'

She chuckled. "Alright, dad. I'll be there after finish my work."

'_Okay sweetie, see you later, and be careful when driving._'

She rolled her eyes but smiling nonetheless. "I will. See you later, dad." She laid her phone over desk and threw herself back against chair. "Finally it's coming today."

Today some paintings of Shin Yun Bok came to Seoul National Museum for exhibition which would be held two months later, and she had been looking forward to see them. Grinning in excitement she took the album back. "I can't wait."

* * *

She left elevator hastily for she couldn't wait to meet her father, honestly the paintings. She approached basement door and walked into storage room. She pulled the door close while looking for her father.

"Hello," She looked over at the museum warehouse. "Dad," She glanced at artifacts from over thousands of years ago. She moved to next aisle, and saw many animal specimens. When she was in elementary school her father allowed her to write a project about them, and her classmates envied her for that.

Leaving science area, she walked toward arts. She walked passing statues from ancient Korea and from around the world. It still made her feel creepy whenever she passed them. Quickly she left the area.

"Dad, where are you? It's me Eun Hyang." She called her father once again but still no reply. "Where's he?"

She decided to turn back and call her father when suddenly something touched her shoulder. She screamed out in fear at the skeleton hand on her shoulder and whirled. She groaned in frustration as she saw the person. "Appa, you scared me," (*appa means father)

"I'm sorry honey, but look at you, still scare with this."

Eun Hyang approached her laughing father. She crossed her arms, pouting. "You know that I don't like surprises, I could have heart attack right now."

Director Lee put the skeleton back to its place on artifact shelf, still trying to hold his laugh. "Don't say that. I apologize, forgive me?"

Eun Hyang took a glance and when he lifted both arms she let him hug her. "This time yes, but next time no."

Director Lee chuckled and pinched his beloved daughter's cheek. "So, you ready?" He let out a laugh when she cheered up, nodding. "I wonder why you are fond of him that much, more than me."

"Because he's special," She giggled, taking his father's arm as they headed photos and paintings area. He lifted an eyebrow of confusion and she added. "Because he's handsome, I believe."

"What if he is an old man, with bald head, and only has one tooth left?"

Eun Hyang laughed. "No way, I believe he is…handsome." She glanced at him.

"What makes you so sure?" His daughter turned gaze aside and shrugged.

"I don't know," She crinkled her nose and grinned. "Perhaps I have sixth-sense." She laughed, joining her father. They stopped and she released his arm. Her eyes soon glued to beautiful paintings hanging on wall. "Dad, this is…"

"Amazing." He smiled upon seeing her stunned expression.

"Indeed," Was what she could say as she eyed the paintings one by one. She had seen some of his paintings before and the others in his album, but today finally she could see all of them. And she found herself captivated by them. She stepped closer to a painting of a man and a woman meeting under moon. The lovers under the moon. She couldn't help lifting a hand to touch the painting. Usually she couldn't but it was covered by plastic.

'_Hyewon,_' She trailed fingers over fine lines of the painting. '_How could you draw this delicate and beautiful painting?_'' Her eyes stopped at the picture of man. She inhaled for suddenly she felt something, something she couldn't define it. '_I wish can meet you just for once, Hyewon_'

That was the craziest thing she had ever wished for because it was impossible. She would never see him for they live in different time. She shook her head mentally and smiled.

"You like it?"

She turned around, couldn't help bright smile, nodding. "I love them, dad. Thank you for showing them to me."

"I know you will be happy to see them. And actually, I give you permission to use them for your thesis, if you want."

"Really!?" She squealed in delight. She hugged her father. "Thank you dad, I love you."

"You are very welcome honey."

Eun Hyang leaned off, still smiling in excitement that she was allowed to see them for her research. "I will tell my Professor, and, and, my team. They must be happy to hear this."

Director Lee just chuckled seeing his daughter's excitement.

"I will call them tonight, yes tonight, and perhaps we can start next week, or maybe tomorrow. Is it alright dad?"

"Certainly."

She clapped her hands. "Okay, I must go now, and tell them. Oh, and Min Jee too, forgot her."

"Wait, wait," He stopped her exciting daughter as she turned around to leave. "You don't forget something else?"

She grinned sheepishly before leaning to kiss his cheek. "Sorry, too excited. See you later at dinner, dad."

"Be careful," He said but she had already walked off. "…when driving." He shook his head, smiling. "Okay, let's check it before going back."

After making sure everything was in their place he took keys and torch from shelf. However he stopped when the light flickered. "Light problem?" The light suddenly went off, but before he could switch on his torch it returned. "Looks like something's wrong with light system."

He thought to take his phone to make a call but stopped when there was sound. "What's that?" He tried to catch the sound. It was sound of wind. '_Wind? From air conditioner?_''

A blast of wind at sudden caused him to lowered his body. And the next second strong wind came from every side. He quickly reached the nearest shelf, holding it tightly. It was like a storm, he couldn't open his eyes and only sound of blowing hard wind that he could hear. He gripped the shelf to keep his body on ground. He let out a hiss as something hard hit his head. The wind must blow off all of artifacts right now.

He tried to reach for his cellphone in his pants pocket. After second try finally he could take it out. But he still had a problem for he couldn't open his eyes due to strong wind. He just pushed whatever button of his cellphone and placed it over his ear.

"Hello! Hello, please help me!"

He felt the storm gradually calm and the wind stopped blowing. He opened his eyes and stunned upon seeing the sight.

'_Hello sir, are you alright? Are you in danger?_''

He lowered his hand and stood up, with his trembling knees. He cut the line, apparently he had made it to 119. But the sight before him astonished him more. Everything was perfectly placed on their place like the storm never happened. "What in the name…" Something fell on floor startled him. It was his torch. It seemed like the torch had hit his head earlier.

Leaving the broken torch on floor he decided to take a look. For his surprise everything looked like when he entered the room. He was about to walk to the other side when his ears caught voices. "What's that?"

He headed back to paintings area since the voices came from the place. He turned at a corner and knitted his brows when he saw something lying in front of Hyewon's paintings he didn't see before. His eyes widened as he recognized it. "Oh my God, hey are you alright!?"

He ran approaching the person, two persons, apparently man. He thought to wake the unconscious men but their outfits confused him. It looked far from modern outfit, he could tell that for he was a director of museum.

"Where are they coming from?"

* * *

**Hope you like it :) ****And you may have noticed that I used some characters from my previous story :p **

**Okay, thank you for coming and reading, until next ;)**


	2. A Time-Travelled Painter

**Hi again, glad you're still coming :) Thank you for the reviews on prev chapter. No name, glad you like it, oh you will find it here ;) 5 nyang fan, glad that you're happy for this story, don't worry I will ;D AceLey, hey, happy to see you here :D you'll soon find it ;) yes, I put her here, ah I know that drama though haven't watched it yet :p nothing to envy my fren, trust me I need my dictionary and google to write, and still make mistakes xD Happy new year! ;D Guest, thanks, glad you like it :) for your questions you'll have to wait a little longer ;) **

**Okay, I don't own POTW. Hope you like this one. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Ch 2. A time-traveled painter

_**He tied his gat (men's hat) tightly on head while running past Palace servants. He was in hurry for he had something important, a person to see. He was too excited to meet the person that he didn't notice a group of court members. **_

"_**What are you doing? Watch your way, young man."**_

_**Yun Bok lowered his back, bowing. "My apology sir." The court members continued their talk walking on. After they left he blew a breath of relief but then remembered that he was in hurry to Palace garden. "I should hurry up."**_

_**He arrived at the garden at time, or he thought he did. Bending his back he tried to calm his breath. He looked around but saw no one. "It means I'm not late." Straightening up he took long breath of evening air. He approached pond and admired the sight of half-moon reflection on water. **_

_**Today he had another competition with one of his classmates. Actually he had it every day. His brother had warned him about it, but it wasn't him who picked the compete thing. And honestly he liked to compete with his classmates, because he would always win. But today he couldn't concentrate during his class. He couldn't wait to see her.**_

"_**Wait, is my clothes appropriate to meet her?" He looked down at his green dopo (overcoat, usually wore by men over jeogori. Jeogori is upper garment of Korean traditional clothes). "Perhaps I should change to something better." **_

"_**Is there something wrong with your clothes?"**_

_**Yun Bok turned around at the soft voice. Although he had expected the person but he couldn't help staring at her. Tonight she wore green dangui (upper jacket for female member of royal family) and red seuran chima (a skirt usually paired with dangui), her hair was tied in a bun with dragon-shaped hairpin, Queen's hairpin, decorated it. Stunned with her beauty he just stood there staring at her. Her smile finally broke his stunned. He quickly bowed his head. "Your Highness," **_

"_**It is a coincidence to meet you here."**_

"_**I thought to have a walk, I'm sorry if I disturb Your Highness." He looked up at the Queen and saw small smile at her lips.**_

"_**No, you didn't. I thought to have a walk too, and I'm glad to meet my favorite painter." She said to the smiling painter before turning to her maids. "Wait here."**_

_**Yun Bok gave a bow before following the Queen. They left Queen's servants and guards behind and walked around the pond, admiring night view of the garden.**_

"_**How is your class?"**_

"_**Good, just had another competition, and I won it." He said and she let out a small laugh.**_

"_**It must be fun."**_

"_**Sometimes." Yun Bok took a glance toward the Queen for a moment. '**_**She really looks beautiful**_**' But he quickly looked away when she turned her head.**_

_**She noticed his glance and held back a smile. "So, I wonder when you will come and paint a painting for me again?"**_

"_**Anytime," He answered, too quickly, and cleared his throat. "I mean when Your Highness need me, I will be ready." He kept gaze at the garden since he could feel her gaze at him. And it made him blush. **_

"_**How about now?"**_

"_**Now?" Yun Bok stopped and turned to face the Queen. She put a fist over mouth laughing. He secretly loved to hear her laughter.**_

"_**I'm just kidding." She looked at the slightly annoyed painter before her. "But you said you will be ready whenever I need you."**_

"_**I don't bring my brushes." He lifted his empty hands. **_

"_**I can tell my servants to bring them." She pressed her lips, trying to hold a grin. She secretly loved to tease the apprentice.**_

"_**Your Highness," He watched as the Queen laughed. Her eyes narrowed as she laughed. She looked up at him and their eyes locked for moment. With those eyes staring at him, he felt cheeks getting warm. He cast gaze aside before he could turn red from embarrassment. **_

_**Taking in evening air she followed his gaze at the garden before them. "This place is really beautiful." **_

"_**Yes, it is." He laced hands behind his back and continued. "That is why Your Highness like this place." He turned his gaze to her. **_

"_**You are right, I like this place. I can put everything aside for a while and just stare at this garden, it makes me relax."**_

_**There was small smile at her lips but her eyes looked empty. '**_**Or is it sadness?**_**' he wondered while keeping gaze at the Queen. She turned her gaze to him and her eyes had changed, the glint had returned.**_

"_**I must leave now, it's getting late."**_

_**He pressed his lips and nodded, offering a smile. Although to tell the truth he wished for some more times. **_

"_**I'm really happy to meet you here, painter." **_

_**He nodded, keeping the smile on face. He gave a bow and watched as Queen Jeong Hyang walked toward her waiting maids and guards. '**_**Good night Your Highness**_**'**_

_**...**_

**Yun Bok inhaled and opened his eyes, although he couldn't see anything since he was still inside wardrobe, hiding. His brother still gripped his hand as they heard shouts from outside. **

**To tell the truth, he was scared, scared that they would be arrested by King's soldier. But at moment he felt sad from the memory of **_**her**_**. He missed her. **

**He lifted his other hand to his chest, over a rolled-paper inside his jeogori, and once again closed his eyes. '**_**I wish can meet you again, wherever you are, my Queen**_**'**

**His eyes watered by tears and he failed to prevent it out. He opened his eyes as he heard a weird sound and felt his brother tightening his grip. He felt the wardrobe starting to move, spinning around. "What is going on?"**

"**I don't know."**

**Suddenly, everything turned bright that he had to close his eyes. And he felt his body was spun around. He let out a scream of panic but as it moved faster he slowly lost his conscious. He heard his brother calling his name but couldn't answer him. And finally it turned quiet and dark.**

* * *

There was a voice, a strange voice he never heard before. '_Who is that?_'' He slowly opened his eyes and shut it close from the bright light above him.

"Are you awake? Can you hear me?"

Yun Bok opened his eyes slowly. There was a face but it was blurry that he couldn't recognize the person. He blinked to adjust his eyes. It was a man but he never saw him before. Getting panic that they had been found by soldier he jerked up. "Leave me alone!" He jumped off from soft _bench_. He stepped over something and a loud sound of weird music roared out from a box beside him. He quickly fled to door.

At the loud sound of hip-hop music from speakers Director Lee grabbed music player remote. He should tell his employee, warehouse keeper, not to bring his personal thing into office. After turned the music off he looked up at the confused man. "It's alright, don't be afraid."

Yun Bok was confused. The sound suddenly went off after the man pressed a stick-like thing. '_What's that weird thing? And where am I?_'' He looked around at the room.

"May I know who are you? And how did you get in here?" Director Lee asked the young man who now was staring at control system machine and monitor.

Yun Bok thought to run but getting confused by his surroundings. There was a table-like thing with many buttons, and big square thing above it which showed blinking letters and dots. On the wall beside it, there was metal thing covered by many buttons. Everything was strange to him. "What is this place?"

"Hello, are you alright?"

Yun Bok whirled at the voice but his eyes caught his brother lying on other _bench_. "Hyung!" He ran to his side. "Hyung, are you alright?"

Young Bok blinked once before opening his eyes. When he saw his brother's face he quickly sat up. "Are you alright? You aren't hurt, are you?" Yun Bok nodded. "Where are we?" He looked aside and finally noticed the other man's presence. He rose to his feet, putting his brother behind him. "Who are you?" He knitted his brows in confusion upon seeing weird clothes the man was wearing. That was when he realized his surroundings. He glanced over the room which looked strange to him. "What is, this…place?" He looked back at the man.

"I think we better sit, and talk." Director Lee said and quickly added. "Don't worry, I bring no harm for you, both of you."

"Why would we believe you?" Young Bok said, still keeping his brother behind. "We don't know this…weird place. And you look…" He looked up and down at the man. "Are you a soldier?" The older man started to laugh, making them confused.

"A soldier? No, I'm not a soldier." Director Lee shook his head. "You can trust me." The two young men looked at him skeptically. "Why don't we sit, and I will tell you about myself? You will decide if you can trust me or no."

Yun Bok looked up at his brother. Although he still felt doubt toward the older man but when Young Bok nodded he followed him sitting down on the soft _bench_. Now he realized the bench was covered by leather that made it comfortable. Turning his attention back to the unexpected situation, he looked at the man. The man seemed likely in his fifty, like his step-father.

"My name is Lee Jeong-ho, I'm director of this museum." Director Lee introduced himself. The reflex motion of their eyebrows showed their confusion. '_What I've thought is true then_' he cleared his throat and continued. "From the clothes you are wearing, and your confused and surprised expression, I assume you are not from this time, are you?"

"What do you mean?" Young Bok asked, getting more confused. "I don't understand."

Director Lee stood up and reached for table calendar from desk. He sat back on sofa, showing the calendar to them. "It's 2015 now."

Yun Bok and Young Bok looked at each other, jaw dropped down slightly in surprise. "Wait, you said 2015? Now is 2015?" Yun Bok asked.

"Yes." Director Lee nodded. "Where are you coming from?" Although he had a guess but he needed to confirm it.

"We are from…"

"Hanyang," Young Bok finished his brother's sentence. "We are from Hanyang. Wait," He knitted his brows. "It's over two hundred years, how could it be possible?"

Yun Bok tilted his head, brows furrowed deep. He was confused as well. They were hiding inside a wardrobe moment ago, but now they were sitting in a weird room with a man wearing weird clothes. "I don't get it. We were in a temple, right?" He said to Young Bok and his brother nodded. "Waiting for King's soldiers to leave, but…but now we are here, in 2015. It doesn't make any sense."

Director Lee once again cleared his throat to get their attention. "What I told you is true, I'm not lying. You can see me," He pointed hands to his own clothes. "And around you, I believe you have never seen it before."

"He is right." Young Bok pointed. "Still, it doesn't make any sense, how could we come from 1778 to 2015?"

"There is one theory to explain it, which is not the thing I'm better at. It looks like you time-traveled here."

"Pardon me, time what?" Yun Bok asked.

"What does it mean?" Young Bok added.

"Time travel." Director Lee stood up, approaching desk and leaning against it. "I wish my daughter is here, she could explain it better than me." He sighed. "Anyway, they say there is a phenomenon, though still in debate, that one can travel through time, forward or backward." Their expression was getting confused. "I don't know how it works precisely, but it is the only thing that could explain why both of you are here right now."

"I still don't understand." Young Bok rubbed his head, now having headache. His brother suddenly grabbed his arm. "What's wrong?"

"That wardrobe," Yun Bok finally got realization. "That wardrobe brought us here!" He turned to his brother. "High Priestess said that…that it can hear us, whatever we think or wish, remember? And I wished…"

Seeing the shorter man trailed his voice off, Director Lee approached sofa, sitting down. "You mentioned about a wardrobe which can hear you, and a Priestess. What do you mean?"

Yun Bok glanced at his brother first before revealing the event that made them 'time travel' to future. "We are apprentice, painter, at Dohwaseo."

"Royal painting institute during Choson dynasty." Director Lee said.

Yun Bok nodded. "Yes." He then continued. "We have problem, actually it's me," He smiled a little casting gaze down. "I caused a problem. After she was arrested, our King thought to arrest me." He closed his eyes, and fists, recalling the memory.

* * *

_**Yun Bok tried to keep his tears while running through crowd. He didn't bother to stop for an apology when he bumped to a man. His chest was hurt from running, but he wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop now. He had to see her. He had to save her.**_

_**He made a way by pushing other people aside. He had to hurry, or he would be late. Finally he made it to front. However, as soon as he saw the sight he lost his words. She stood over knees with head facing down. Gone the gorgeous and colorful dress, she wore only white jeogori. There was no longer accessory in her hair. **_

'**Why did this happen? She didn't deserve this**_**' He shook his head, taking a step forward. But an announcement from a soldier stopped him.**_

"_**Park Jeong Hyang, you will receive your punishment for your crime against King, you are no longer possessing your title as Queen, and exiled from this Kingdom…"**_

"_**No, no…they can't do that," Yun Bok shook his head, didn't bother to hear the rest. "They can't do that to her," Trying to fight his tears he stepped forward. "She did nothing wrong," Unaware that he started to get attention, he continued to walk. **_

"_**She did nothing wrong, she is innocent." He couldn't help saying out loud. Now everyone was looking at him but his eyes glued to one person. "She did nothing wrong."**_

"_**What are you doing?"**_

_**A hand on his arm pulling him back caused him to turn head aside. His brother gripped his arm, trying to pull him out. "We have to save her, she is innocent." He grabbed his brother's hand, pleading.**_

"_**No, we can't." Young Bok glanced at the soldiers. He had to take his brother away before the soldiers came to them. "We better leave."**_

"_**No," Yun Bok pulled off. "We have to save her, they will send her away." **_

_**Young Bok quickly grabbed his brother's arm turning him around. "Listen to me, we can't save her. There is nothing we can do." A soldier now walked toward them. "We should leave, now."**_

"_**No, I won't leave her!" Yun Bok tried to pull his arm off but his brother held him tightly. "Please brother, help me. I have to save her," He turned his head and his eyes met her. She was looking at him. Instead of sadness she was looking at him with smile. "I want to save her," He couldn't hold his tears anymore.**_

"_**I'm sorry, but we have to leave."**_

"_**No, no, no, Your Highness!" Yun Bok tried to run back to her but his brother pulled him out of crowd. He kept his gaze at those beautiful eyes. There was still smile at her lips as if telling him that she would be alright. '**_**How could I leave you like this? Please forgive me,' **_**She became smaller, and smaller, until he could no longer see her. '…**_**my Queen**_**'**_

* * *

"After the Queen is punished, they come to look for us." Young Bok continued the story for he knew it was too much for his brother. "We ran to a temple for hiding. It was High Priestess, the highest Priestess in our Kingdom, who told us to hide inside a wardrobe, until King's soldiers leave temple, but…"

"You are here instead."

Young Bok nodded. He glanced at his brother who still looked down at hands on lap. He brought gaze back to the older man. "And now we have no idea how to get back."

"I wish have one, but I don't either." Director Lee sighed. For a while they sat in silence. Looking at the younger man's face he could notice sadness and…regret. He wondered why he had those feelings. It seemed like he was close to the exiled Queen. As a director of museum, and a fan of history and art (said his daughter), he was curious about their story, but as a father he knew that their parents must be worried about them. If it was Eun Hyang who traveled back, not only to other country, perhaps he would have a heart attack.

"I think for now you two need rest." Director Lee started. "You must be exhausted, and confused as well." The younger man looked up and looked about to argue. "I know you want to get back to your time as soon as possible."

"I have important task to do. Besides, this isn't our world." Yun Bok said.

Director Lee got curious at the reply but deciding to put it aside for now. "I believe you do. But I can't help you, now. I promise will find a way, but I'm afraid it might take time. After I got you two here, I've checked storage room but found nothing unusual." They looked at each other. "I need to talk to my friend, he is a historian and perhaps he knows something about that wardrobe."

"Really?" Young Bok asked in hope.

"Perhaps, I can't promise you, but I will try. And while we try to find a way, you can stay at my place. You don't know this _world_, and I think it's safe if you stay at my house, if you don't mind of course."

Yun Bok glanced at his brother. Young Bok gave a small nod and he nodded in agreement, although honestly he didn't fully trust the other man.

"Great. Oh, I forgot to ask you. May I know your name?"

Young Bok glanced at his brother for a moment before answering. "My name is Young Bok, Shin Young Bok. And this is my brother, Shin Yun Bok."

Director Lee wanted to doubt his ears. "Shin Yun Bok? The famous painter from Choson?"

Yun Bok knitted his brows in puzzle seeing the older man dropping his jaw. "Yes, I'm Shin Yun Bok, but famous…I think no."

"You have no idea, young man." Director Lee shook his head in disbelief. At moment he thought to slap his cheek to make sure he wasn't dreaming. In front of him was sitting Hyewon, the famous painter from Choson dynasty.

"Sir, are you alright?" Young Bok started to get worried seeing the older man remained quiet.

"Such a pleasure to meet you, both of you. It feels like…" He once again shook his head in astonishment. "Like a dream. My daughter will be surprised to hear this. Oh, I have a daughter, and she loves history, she's doing a research, study, about Choson dynasty. She must be…" A sound of ringtone from his phone interrupted him. "It's her."

Yun Bok and Young Bok glanced at each other in confusion, seeing the man talking to a small square thing. "You think we can trust him?" Yun Bok asked. Seeing the man talking alone worried him a little.

"He looks kind, somehow reminds me of father." Young Bok nodded. "We can trust him."

Yun Bok nodded reluctantly and brought gaze back to the other man apparently had done his talk to the square thing.

"My daughter is still at campus, her school, she will have sleepover at her friend's house." He put his cellphone back in pocket. "So, you agree to stay at my place?" When the two nodded, he smiled. "Let's go now then, shall we?" He stood up first. "Oh, and, you can ask me anything." He offered. And for the offer he got a lot of questions during their driving to his house.

...

"This is a house? Incredible." Young Bok said in amazement.

Yun Bok nodded in agreement, keeping gaze at the Palace-like house. He was still astonished at the modern world. He was startled when the car let out a sound. Who would have ever thought that the big metal box could carry people? He still didn't understand how it worked. Usually they used horse or manpower to move carriage. But he didn't see animal or anyone.

"Is everything okay?" Director Lee approached the still standing sibling. "I know you still have a lot of questions, I will answer all of them, but later. Now let's get you inside." Smiling he took them inside house.

For the next hours, Director Lee spent his time showing his house and explaining to his guests about all electrical things in the house, with a little accident when he tried to make dinner for them. They ended up ordering delivery for dinner. After dinner he spent an hour to explain how to turn on shower and use restroom, with another accident. Young Bok mistakenly pushed button of shower toilet and it showered him. And later Yun Bok almost got them showered in bathroom.

An hour later, after safely took bath, Yun Bok and Young Bok went downstairs. Director Lee was reading a book at living room.

"You're done?" He put the book on coffee table approaching them. "I hope you like the clothes." He gave them a pair of pajamas, Eun Hyang bought them for him but too small, and another pair of shirt and pants. He would take them to buy some clothes.

Yun Bok looked down at the modern jeogori. "I like them, thank you sir."

"I'm glad you like them. You can have rest now, you remember your rooms, right?"

"Yes sir, thank you." Young Bok said and they bowed.

"Don't be formal. You can think me as your father, or friend, it's alright."

"We really appreciate it." Young Bok said. Director Lee nodded and after saying goodnight they headed their rooms. They would have separate room at second floor. He waited until Yun Bok entered his room and walked back to first floor. He approached living room. "Sir,"

Director Lee lifted gaze up from his book. "Young Bok, I thought you are upstairs. Is there something you need?"

"There is something I want to talk, but I…"

Director Lee smiled. "You can't tell me in his presence. What is it?"

Young Bok smiled sheepishly. He then pursed his lips. "I think we better keep our identity secret."

"I thought the same thing."

Young Bok was relieved to hear the reply. "He is in danger, in our world, but still, I prefer his identity is kept from other people."

Director Lee nodded. "I agree with you. I promise won't tell anyone about your identity, also about where you are coming from. You can have my word." Although it made him sad because he had to lie to his daughter.

"Thank you sir. I am very grateful for your help." Young Bok gave a bow.

"Don't worry. Now you should take rest." Young Bok once again bowed before leaving to his room. It made him wonder, why King's soldier tried to arrest the young apprentice. As much as he was curious about history but he would respect his guests' privacy.

Sighing in boredom he took back his book. He felt lonely without his beloved daughter. He checked his phone and smiled brightly when he saw a message from her. It was a goodnight message.

'Goodnight sweatheart, sleep well. Love you.

From daddy'

He typed and sent the message, continuing reading his book.

* * *

He was unpleasantly awakened by an incessant noise. Looking around he was reminded that he wasn't in his room at Dohwaseo but two hundred years later in the house of museum director. Getting frustrated with the annoying sound he got off from bed. However, he stumbled over something and fell down.

"Aww, my leg!"

He pushed body up from floor and found Young Bok lying beside his bed, rubbing his leg he had accidently stepped on. "What are you doing there? Why didn't you sleep in your room?"

"I couldn't sleep." Young Bok sat up. "And thought…to keep watch, I know they aren't here, but still."

Yun Bok smiled. "Thanks, though you don't have to."

"I've promised to father to protect you." Young Bok smiled back. But the sound started to annoy him. "What is that sound?"

"Now you mention it, I thought to kill it off." Yun Bok stood up and found the ringing thing. Putting a hand over an ear he took it from small table next to bed. "What is this thing? How to turn it off?"

"Have no idea." Young Bok stood beside his brother. "Let me see it." He took it from Yun Bok. He then shook it in hope the sound would be off. Unfortunately it still rang. He eyed the circular thing with three different size sticks moving around over foreign letters.

"Hyung, quickly. My ears hurt." When his brother still stared at the ringing thing in his hand, he grabbed it from him and threw it on floor. It crashed into pieces.

"What are you doing?" Young Bok looked down at whatever thing on floor, now broken, before looking up at his brother. "You crushed it."

"No, I didn't. I just shut it off." Yun Bok said defensively. Young Bok raised his eyebrow. "Okay, I did. But it stops ringing now."

"Let's hope Director Lee didn't mind it." Young Bok glanced at the scattering pieces. "But I'm glad it stops ringing, really annoying." They grinned.

"I wonder why modern people need such thing." Yun Bok said.

"Now as silence is back, I want to continue my sleep." Young Bok climbed the bed and let out a pleasant hum. "This is much much much better, my back hurts from lying a whole night on floor."

"No one ask you to sleep on floor." He chuckled. "It's morning already." He said but only got incoherent mumble. Leaving his brother to have some sleep, he decided to go downstairs.

Stretching arms out to send the sleepiness away, he walked outside room. "I need to use...what is it? Restroom, yah restroom. Where is it?" He looked around and saw a door next to his room. "Must be that room."

He pushed the door open and walked into the room. The room was big and had a bed. It looked like his room, except there were shelves with many books and the room was more colorful. "Is this the restroom? It looks different from last night." He thought to ask Young Bok but he needed to use the room immediately. He saw another door. "Must be there." And ran toward it. He pushed it opened, bursting inside, and bumping into something. Or someone.

He let out a cry of pain as his knees hit the hard floor. "I'm sorry, I didn't…" His word was taken away suddenly from him. Those eyebrows, deep brown eyes, nose and lips, he remembered all of them. He brought gaze back to those beautiful eyes of her. It took his everything to fight a tear.

"Your Highness,"

* * *

**Thank you for reading, see you again :)**

**AN: I had mistaken the time for summary now it changed :p **


	3. First Meeting

**Hi again, glad you still coming :) Thank you for the reviews. No name, glad you like it, and you are welcome :) AceLey, haha I think you read too fast XD but compare to Mendol series you're right it's short, so I make this one longer, hope you like it ;) it's okay, don't worry I will, because that OS is not only for telling their future life but also to give hints about 'another story' ;D yes, there will be continuation for SC (spoiler :p) ;D**

**Okay, I hope you will enjoy reading this one. I don't own POTW and all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Ch. 3 First Meeting

"**I have nothing to wish anymore. Everything in my life has been accomplished. I brought my family name into this place, into this position. Importantly, I got His Majesty's trust, and now my daughter will be betrothed to His Majesty. I have nothing to ask anymore."**

**She lowered her gaze, listening to conversation of her father and his colleagues. Being born as daughter of Minister she had been taught to live in discipline as if she was a Princess. She had never made a decision in her own. It was her father who chose everything for her all the time, including to whom she would marry. She could only inhale as her father laughed with other members of court.**

"**Jeong Hyang,"**

**She lifted her gaze. "Yes mother?"**

"**You look not pleased with the wedding."**

'_**How could I be? I don't know the man whom I'm going to marry with.**_**' She cast gaze down. She had heard that the King was a great King like his father, the previous King who passed away years ago. However, she still could let a stranger possess her. She wanted to give her body and heart to the person she loved. And she was still waiting for that person.**

"**Jeong Hyang,"**

**She put a smile on face, turning to her mother. "I will be fine. It has been decided," She inhaled, pausing for a moment. "But if it is possible, I have a wish."**

**...**

"**I heard from your mother that there is something you want to ask. What is it?"**

**Jeong Hyang played with the belt of her jeogori. After a moment to prepare herself, she lifted her gaze. "Soon I will be betrothed to His Majesty King," Her father gave small nod, smiling. She took in deep breath before continuing. "If I have your permission, I want to have a trip before my wedding."**

"**A trip?"**

"**Yes, a trip. I want to see outside world." He shook his head and she quickly added. "I will follow your decision, I will marry the King, and live inside Palace for the rest of my life. I only ask for a trip, I will come back before wedding day, please father." His father closed his eyes and she waited. Her mother could only offer a small smile. "Please father." Finally he opened his eyes, looking at her.**

"**You can have your trip. But one condition, you have to return before your wedding, and Eun Ae will go with you."**

"**I will. Thank you, father." Jeong Hyang bowed and smiled when her mother took her for a hug.**

* * *

**Standing over a bridge, she sucked in deep breath. "I soooo love this." She turned her head at small sigh from the young maid. "What?"**

"**Seriously Miss, what are we doing here? In this small city, far away from Capital," Eun Ae complained and stepped back as a man with big straw basket on shoulder passed her. "And so crowded."**

**Jeong Hyang giggled seeing the girl complaining. "It's fresh, the air, don't you think?"**

"**We are in a market, Miss." Eun Ae crinkled her nose. Her Miss just chuckled. **

"**We should take a look then, after all this is my first time visiting a market." Jeong Hyang grinned and pulled her reluctant maid with her. "Look, there are many vegetables here."**

"**And many fruits." Eun Ae added. "And, it's cheap." Her Miss suddenly grabbed her arm, starting to run. They stopped in front of a shop which sold birds, rabbits and other small animals.**

"**Look at them," Jeong Hyang pointed at a brown rabbit. "It's cute."**

**When the seller man approached them, Eun Ae quickly took her Miss away. "We don't need a rabbit Miss. Be careful at market, because they will make us buy expensive…" **

"**Hey, look at those beautiful clothes!"**

**Her Miss had already run to clothes shop before Eun Ae could finish her sentence. ****Seeing her Miss looked so excited she just smiled. ****"I'm glad she wished for a trip. But we're going to spend a day at this market." **

**Jeong Hyang approached clothes shop, but suddenly stumbled back when someone bumped her shoulder. Before she could fall a hand grabbed her arm.**

"**I'm sorry. Are you alright?"**

**She looked down at the hand which held her arm before bringing gaze up to the man. It was a young man, looked like around her age, or younger. She should pull her arm off and scold him for touching her, but oddly, she could only stare at him. **

* * *

It said that eyes were a window to see one's soul, a doorway to one's heart. It could tell truth and lie, interpreted one's mind. She always saw into people eyes when talked for it was the appropriate thing, but never before in her life an eye could catch her. Catch her gaze, catch her breath, catch her word.

A pair of brown eyes was looking down at her, over her face, as if recognizing it. Those eyes were strange to her, yet it looked familiar. It felt like she had seen it before somewhere but couldn't remember it.

"Your Highness,"

The man's voice pulled her out from the magical moment. That was when she realized that there was a man, a stranger, inside her room, her bathroom for exactly, straddling her.

"How…" Yun Bok started but the next moment came too quick. A hand landed on his cheek, his vision suddenly was blocked by a basket, and his body was pushed aside landing ungracefully over floor.

"Get off me! Who the hell are you!?" Eun Hyang pushed the man aside but after throwing laundry basket over his head, and quickly stood up, looking for something as weapon. Unfortunately there was nothing she could use.

Yun Bok let out a cry of pain as his elbow hit wall. As if his confusion wasn't enough now he had pain, not to mention a basket over his head. He took off the basket and quickly stood up. He got more confused seeing the Queen-like woman standing with both fists up, and glare.

"Get out of here or I will call police." She said but then remembered that she had her phone at bedroom. '_Uh-oh,_ _not good_' "Well maybe not now, but I did Taekwondo, when I was child," Although she quit at the first class. She held fists up, moving a foot behind. "And boxing too." That was a lie. She did a jab, or she tried, and moved back quickly. "So you better leave now or I'll break your bones, all of them." She tried to sound cool although honestly she wanted to scream at the moment. '_Appa where are you? And why is he still standing there, staring at me?_'

Yun Bok was too confused that he couldn't decide how to react. He didn't even know what taekwondo and boxing meant. Also, the woman he thought was Queen Jeong Hyang was apparently different person, although had same face.

"Eun Hyang, are you okay!?"

Both of them jumped at their spots when his father burst in. "There's thief in my room…" She let out a scream when she saw another stranger. "There are two! We should call police!"

"Eun Hyang wait, wait," Director Lee caught his panicked daughter. "They are not thieves."

"What do you mean? He," She pointed at the shorter man. "Sneaked into my room."

"No, I didn't." Yun Bok said defensively.

"Yes, you did. What are you doing here then?" Eun Hyang asked.

"I thought to use…use…" Unfortunately he forgot the name.

"See? He's making excuse." Jeong Hyang glared at the man.

"No, I didn't." Yun Bok glared back.

"Eun Hyang, this is just misunderstanding. They are…" Director Lee glanced at the sibling. "My employee, yes new employees."

Eun Hyang knitted her brows. "What? New employees? This thief?"

"I'm _not_ a thief." Yun Bok said in frustration. The woman just raised her brows.

"No, he is not a thief." Director Lee stepped between his daughter and Yun Bok. "I'm sorry, I should tell you earlier. They are my new employees at museum. Since they just…" He cast quick glance at Young Bok and Yun Bok. "…come to Seoul and haven't got any place to stay, they will live with us for a while."

"What?" Eun Hyang uncrossed her arms. "They live with us? But…"

"Eun Hyang, what have I taught you? We have to help other people who need help. And now they need our help."

Eun Hyang let out a sigh and nodded. "I'm sorry dad."

"That's my daughter. But it wasn't me actually." Director Lee gave a nod toward his guests.

Reluctantly she bowed her head. "I'm sorry for…" She cleared her throat. "For the mistake."

"And for the slap." Yun Bok added and got him a light slap from his brother. "What? She slapped me on face."

When her father looked at her with you-shouldn't-do-that in fatherly look, she sighed. "I'm sorry for the slap too."

"I think everything is clear now." Director Lee said, smiling in relief that problem was solved. "Although I prefer another place, but I think it's time to introduce my daughter. This is my daughter, Eun Hyang,"

Although she still doubted the two but she gave a bow.

"And Eun Hyang, these are…" Director Lee glanced at the men. He forgot that he hadn't asked their new name yet.

"Young Su, Park Young Su." Young Bok offered and gave small bow. "And this is my brother…"

"Hye Won." Yun Bok said.

Eun Hyang looked up at the name. "Hye Won?"

Yun Bok nodded before bowing. "It's Hye Won." The woman, Eun Hyang, looked surprised to hear the name, and it made him curious a little.

Young Bok just sighed softly. They were supposed to disguise their name, but his brother just used his other name. Now was too late to take it back. He turned to his brother and knitted his brows in confusion seeing something hanging down from the collar of his shirt. "What is that?" He took the black garment.

"That's nothing." Eun Hyang quickly grabbed her bra from Young Su and hid it behind her back, starting to blush. She lifted her gaze only to find the shorter man, Hye Won was looking at her, making her blush deeper. '_Why do I have to embarrass myself today?_' She looked aside but couldn't help glancing back at him. He quickly cast gaze away.

* * *

Director Lee lifted his gaze from his paper work when door pushed open. He laid his pen down and left his desk.

"Is it true? He is here? Hyewon is here? How can that be possible?"

"Please sit down my friend," Director Lee beckoned to his old friend. Professor Kim was his friend since university, they took same major, and now he taught at Seoul National University. He was actually his daughter's advisor.

"So, it's true?"

Director Lee couldn't help a smile seeing his curious and excitement. He nodded. "Yes."

"How?"

"That's the thing I want to discuss with you. They just appeared at warehouse, suddenly. It sounds crazy, but, I'm sure only me in the room that night. And their outfits show that they come from past."

Professor Kim rubbed his chin while listening attentively. It still surprised him, also confused him. "You sure they aren't just some fella having costume party, or festival?" His friend shook his head. "But if that the case, it needs _condition_ to move back or forward," His friend's furrowed brows told him to skip the detail. "Anyway, _if_ they really did time travel, there must be something that brings them here."

"Wait a minute, they mentioned about wardrobe."

"Wardrobe?"

Director Lee nodded. "Yes, a wardrobe. Have you ever heard about a wardrobe, magical or something, that could bring people to past or future?"

"I have never heard about that before. But perhaps such thing exists, you know that there are ancient artifacts that possess power." Professor Kim said. "Well, I will try to find some information about this wardrobe." His friend nodded. "And now, can I meet them?"

Director Lee chuckled. "I know, you are a fan of Hyewon. They are in staff room, let me take you."

Meanwhile at Seoul National University, Eun Hyang was sitting at her desk looking at photos of Hyewon's painting. After her father gave permission, she took her team to museum and got some pictures. Sound of high heels caused her to look up, and as she had expected it was Min Jee.

"Hey, hey, hey, look what I found in front of your room." Min Jee grinned and stepped aside revealing the person.

Eun Hyang let out a sigh, sending a quick glare toward her grinning best friend who now seated herself comfortably at other desk. "What are you doing here?" She asked the man, Jang Hyo Won. Hyo Won was in the same grade with her, also majored in Korean History.

"Just passed by, and thought to see you. How are you doing?"

"Fine, thanks." Eun Hyang replied indifferently. She put attention back to the photos.

"You have time this weekend? My father holds a party, and I want to invite you to come with me."

'_Here comes again_' She rolled her eyes mentally. Keeping gaze at photos she said. "Sorry, I can't, busy."

"Oh, okay." Hyo Won sighed in disappointment. "I guess should go now. See you around, Eun Hyang."

Min Jee burst into laugh after Hyo Won left the room. She approached Eun Hyang's desk. "You don't even look at him, or say goodbye. Poor him." She laughed when she got another glare.

"Why did you bring him here?"

"He's pacing outside, you know." Min Jee let out another laugh. "Seriously, why do you always ignore him?" Eun Hyang lifted an eyebrow. "I know he's annoying, with '_my father has this, my father holds this, blahblahblah_' " They laughed. "But he likes you anyway."

Eun Hyang rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Won't ever happen."

"You are too close to your father, you know, that you can't even see a man. That's a waste." Min Jee said and got a scrunched paper thrown at her.

"I can look for a man, of course, just…"

"Just what? I've never seen you with a man, that I'm starting to wonder if…"

"If what?" When Min Jee grinned she rose from her chair reaching for the girl, but failed. Min Jee had already run away to door. "I'm not…that, whatever you think now."

"I know, I know. You only love your father, and Hyewoooon!" Min Jee teased before fleeing outside.

Eun Hyang just chuckled and sat back on chair. She took photos of Hyewon's painting and couldn't help a big smile. Indeed she liked Hyewon, in admiration way, but loved? She shook her head and chuckled. "Speaking of Hyewon," She leaned back against backrest of chair as the other Hye Won came to her mind. For unknown reason the man started to intrigue her.

She inhaled and looked up at ceiling. "Hye Won,"

* * *

**The man released her arm and stepped back. She watched as he opened his mouth and shut it close before opening it again. **

"**I'm…very sorry, didn't see my way…I was…"**

**She held back a smile upon seeing him stammering. He cleared his throat and cast gaze aside. She knitted her brows when he widened his eyes.**

"**Have to go, sorry!"**

"**Hey," Jeong Hyang called but the man kept running into crowd. "What has happened? ****What makes him in hurry?****" She looked behind her and saw another man wearing same uniform wandering between crowds. '_Is he running away from that man?_'**

"**Miss, is everything okay?"**

**Eun Ae's voice broke her thought. "Yes, I'm alright," She looked over crowd in hope to see the young man. Somehow the man intrigued her.**

"**Miss, hello," Eun Ae waved a hand before her Mistress.**

"**I'm fine Eun Ae, just…" But her word was cut off. She looked down at a bundle which just had been thrown at her, and looked up at the person who had thrown it to her. It was a young woman, but she looked rather in panic than hurry. "Excuse me, what is…" But the woman hurriedly walked away leaving the bundle with her. "Hey, wait!"**

"**What is that?"**

"**I don't know." Jeong Hyang looked down at the bundle. But once again, for the second time at the day, someone grabbed her arm.**

"**There you are. You think can run away from me? No way. No one can run away from me."**

"**Sir, wait," Jeong Hyang tried to pull her hand off but the man, wore decent clothes which meant he wasn't a commoner, tightened his grip. "You have mistaken person, I don't…"**

"**Nahnahnahnah…keep that for later. We're running out of time now. Your other sisters are already moving on. We can't be late, can we?"**

**Still in confusion Jeong Hyang was dragged by the unknown man. She then finally saw a group of women dressed in fancy jeogori and jeonmo (hat worn by gisaeng).**

**Eun Ae lifted a hand up to her opened mouth. "Oh my goodness, it's a…it's a…gisaeng group…Miss!"**

**...**

"**Listen sir, I am not a gisaeng. I just arrived at this city today. The woman, you've mistaken with me, gave me this and ran away." She showed the bundle to him. She should listen to her maid and wear her usual clothes. But if she wore her usual clothes people would recognize her status. "I am not her." The man confused her by suddenly fell onto his knees.**

"**Please help me, this is the first time she left me in charge. I have to take care of this place during her absence. We have important guests for this week, and we don't have a replacement for that new geumgi. Please help me, I'm begging you."**

"**I can play gayageum, but…" Jeong Hyang looked down at the pleading man before her. **

"**Please help me Miss, just for some nights. You will play in separate room, not with the guests, so no one will see you. Please help me, if she knows I ruin this place she will fire me, and I can't feed my family. I have two small children…"**

**Jeong Hyang sighed. "Fine, I will help you." The man quickly bowed his head.**

"**Thank you very much Miss. I owe you for the rest of my life."**

"**Please, stand up." Jeong Hyang said and the man rose to his feet once again bowing. "But only several nights, and nobody can see my face. Also, I won't stay here."**

"**Only several nights, you can come only for your performance, and I promise nobody will notice you are outsider."**

**Jeong Hyang sighed and nodded. She was startled when someone suddenly burst in to the room.**

"**Miss!"**

"**Eun Ae, thank goodness you are here. I thought I've lost you."**

"**Who are you?"**

"**She is…" Jeong Hyang glanced at her maid before looking back to him. "She is my sister, can I bring her?" The man tilted his head aside. "She can help me." The man then nodded.**

"**Thank you so much Miss." He once again bowed. "Now, let me take you inside, the guests will be arriving this evening. They are group of apprentice from Dohwaseo, from Hanyang."**

**Jeong Hyang widened her eyes slightly at the name. She glanced at Eun Ae and shook her head. "Don't scream." She whispered while following the man.**

"**We are in a gibang, and Miss just agreed to be a…**_**gisaeng**_**." Eun Ae whispered back. **

"**Don't you think it's a good experience? You can't enter gibang every day." She pressed her lips, holding back a grin.**

"**Miss, you will become a gisaeng." Eun Ae palmed her head. "Oh, I better preparing myself, Master will definitely kill me."**

"**Don't worry, he will kill me first before you." She chuckled lightly when Eun Ae dropped her jaw. "Besides, I'm going to pretend as a geumgi, not a gisaeng, and I love gayageum."**

"**Still Miss."**

**...**

**Yun Bok just stepped a foot inside yard and heard his brother's voice immediately. Sighing he approached his waiting brother.**

"**Where have you been? I've been looking for you."**

"**Here comes again." Yun Bok mumbled and added quickly. "Just walking around. We only do painting, painting and painting since we arrived here." Young Bok crossed his arms before chest. "What?"**

"**Tell me you don't do that again." Young Bok kept gaze at his brother who now looked aside.**

"**Do what?" **

"**Selling your painting." He uncrossed his arms. "I told you it's dangerous. What if teacher finds you?"**

"**I know." **

"**You still remember the reason you enter Dohwaseo, don't you?"**

**At the word Yun Bok whirled his head. "How could I forget it? I would never forget it." Clenching his jaw he left his brother. **

**Young Bok hit his head with fist. "I shouldn't ask that." Now he could only sigh in regret and watched his brother leaving.**

**Yun Bok tried to fight his tear. Honestly, the reason he went outside because today was the day. He couldn't stay at his room without remembering the incident. The incident that haunted him for years. The incident that took away his everything. **

**He stopped and wiped tears from his eyes. He had promised to himself that he wouldn't cry again. He took in deep breath and cleared his throat. "Where am I?" **

"**Omo, look what I find here. What a handsome and charming person. Why don't you come inside, everybody have been waiting for you."**

**Yun Bok didn't bother to release his arm from the gisaeng and let her take him inside gibang. He remembered his classmate said they would have party at gibang. Although usually he didn't drink but perhaps for tonight he needed it. **

**He heard laughter from inside room and pushed door open. He ignored glances from his classmates and seated himself down. His friend poured him a cup of drink and he drank it in one gulp.**

"**Wow, easy man, you can have the night for yourself."**

**Yun Bok decided to ignore the teasing from his drunken classmates. He poured another cup and gulped the drink down, leaving his classmates continue their party. **

**He put cup down and sighed. It seemed the drink slowly took away his mind, but he cared no more. He needed the drink to take it away. He turned his gaze when a door before him was pulled open. There was a woman, a geumgi, but he couldn't see her face by a curtain that separated them. It wasn't that he hated music but at the moment what he needed was drink.**

**Sound of strings stopped him from pouring another cup. And it looked like he wasn't the only one who was stunned by the music. Everyone sat back on their seats, stopped their drinking and listened to her music. **

**It was fast at first, and then turned slow. Although he couldn't see the geumgi face but he kept gaze at the silhouette of her. As the geumgi picked strings in steady and slow rhythm he found himself was pulled into his own world. He closed his eyes and it was like he could feel the resonance inside his chest. It brought back memory he had tried to burry deep down inside him. And finally brought tear to his eyes.**

**Couldn't hold any longer, he pushed body up and burst out. He forced his limp legs into run. His eyes were burnt with hot tears as he ran. He stopped and sat down upon a rock, finally releasing his tears out. **

...

"**I must say that was really really amazing. Everyone was stunned by it."**

"**I told you we can handle this." Jeong Hyang smiled. Eun Ae grinned and they continued to walk. But she stopped when her maid let out a gasp. "What's wrong?" **

"**There is a man over there."**

**Jeong Hyang followed Eun Ae's gaze and saw a man sitting over a rock. He seemed to be drunk for he almost fell when tried to stand up. Eun Ae quickly moved behind her when the man approached them. He recognized him. He was the man she had met at market. They continued to walk and she drew her jangot (a clothing used by women to cover their faces) to cover her face, lowering her head as they passed him.**

**The man surprised her by catching her wrist. Eun Ae gasped from her side as the drunken man rudely stopped her. "Excuse me sir, can you let go of my hand?" She asked politely but he still kept gaze down. "Sir,"**

"**You…is that you, who played tonight?"**

**A small voice asked her. He slowly turned his gaze to her, making her inhale unconsciously. Those eyes were slightly red, either from tear or drunkenness. '**_**Perhaps the former**_**', she thought. It reflected sadness and heartbroken. She looked at him for a moment before nodding. She should not reveal herself but somehow looking into those eyes of him she couldn't tell a lie. He smiled a little at her and without realizing it she smiled back. **

"**It's really great, your performance is really great."**

"**Thank you." Jeong Hyang followed the man's gaze down to their joined hands. He still held her hand, and for her surprise she didn't mind it. Instead, it felt warm. She could feel his warmth through the sleeve of her jeogori. He released her wrist and she missed the warmth immediately.**

"**I wish to hear you play again."**

**Jeong Hyang couldn't help a smile seeing his small one. She watched as he passed her. She wondered why he looked so sad. She kept her gaze at his back until he disappeared outside gibang. Her lips curled up in a small smile.**

'_**A painter**_**' **

* * *

'_A student?_'

Yun Bok leaned on wall while staring at the woman who looked exactly like Queen. Although Director Lee said her name was Eun Hyang and a student, but he couldn't help wondering. '_They have some face, same name, not exactly same but similar. But she is not Jeong Hyang?_' He knitted his brows deeper. '_Is it possible that she also time-traveled here? Perhaps High Priestess also told her to hide inside wardrobe and was sent here_' "That's possible," He mumbled nodding. '_But she didn't recognize me? And Jeong Hyang is not rough like her_' He shook his head.

"What do you think about her?"

A sudden voice from behind caused Yun Bok jumped in surprise. He quickly pulled his brother to hide behind wall with him. "You scared me. What are you doing here?" He took glance and was relieved that Eun Hyang didn't notice them.

"I saw you here, and want to know what you are doing. Are you sneaking on her?"

"No, I am not." Yun Bok denied, although it was exactly what he had been doing. "I'm just, wondering."

"I'm curious too. You think she is Queen?"

Yun Bok glanced at Eun Hyang. "That woman? Who's thrown a basket to my head, and slapped me?" He looked back at his brother, shaking his head. "Absolutely no. She is not."

"But they look identical." Young Bok pointed out.

Yun Bok was about to argue but Director Lee's voice interrupted him. "He's looking for you."

"Be careful." Young Bok gave a pat before heading upstairs.

"Be careful? It's not like she could do something to me." Yun Bok huffed and turned around, only to find she was standing before him with arms crossed. He jumped back.

"I do what?" Eun Hyang eyed the startled man.

"Don't do that again." Yun Bok rubbed his chest.

Eun Hyang raised an eyebrow. "You think I don't realize you've been standing here? What are you doing here? Wait, are you a stalker?"

"Stalker? What is that?" Yun Bok asked in confusion. His eyes widened when she glanced at the knife in her hand. "Wait, wait, wait…I'm not that…that stalker, or anything, I just passed by, and…see you here,"

"Really?" Eun Hyang narrowed her eyes. He nodded his head swiftly. "Alright then."

'_What a scary woman_' Yun Bok blew out a breath of relief when she walked back into kitchen. "Uh, may I ask what are you doing?"

"You just asked." Eun Hyang said while chopping carrot for dinner, missing his rolled eyes. "Preparing dinner."

"Oh," Yun Bok mumbled. With nothing to do he looked over at the kitchen. He saw bowls with various colors and sizes. He thought to take a look but accidently drop it. He cringed at the sound of metal. "Sorry," He apologized and quickly picked the bowls.

Eun Hyang shook her head, continuing cutting vegetable. But the next moment it was a sound of mixer that startled her. She closed her eyes, laying knife down, turning around. Upon seeing he got panic, she couldn't help a giggle. She approached him and turned the mixer off. "You want to make juice or something?"

"I…just curious, what it is."

Eun Hyang knitted her brows slightly but decided to not ask. "Looks like you're free, why don't you help me washing vegetables?" She took bowl of vegetable and handed it to him.

Yun Bok looked down at fresh vegetables in the bowl and up at her. Eun Hyang wriggled her brows and returned to her task. "Just wash," He had seen Director Lee did washing before. He approached sink but getting confused. He took valve from sink and looked at it for moment. Still holding it in hand he moved lever up. A rush of water splashed over his face. "Whoaa!" He quickly turned his hand away. However, he turned it to wrong direction and the next moment he heard a scream from Eun Hyang.

"Stop it!" Eun Hyang put hands up to cover her face from water.

Yun Bok quickly pushed the lever down and stepped away from sink. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean…" Eun Hyang's hair and shirt were wet now. He lowered his gaze when she looked up at him. "I'm really sorry."

Eun Hyang pressed her lips and quickly reached for valve. "You want to play, huh?"

"Hey! Stop!"

She pushed his hands as he tried to take the valve away from her. "No," She let out a laugh.

"Eun Hyang!"

Eun Hyang just laughed but didn't stop. It was when her father and Young Su came in that she turned water off.

"What is happening here?" Director Lee looked over at the mess and up to his daughter and Yun Bok who were sopping wet.

"He started it." Eun Hyang pointed finger toward Hye Won.

"No, it's just an accident." Yun Bok said defensively. Eun Hyang glanced at him and grinned. "I'm sorry sir, I will clean it."

"It looks like we'll have late dinner tonight." Director Lee said and cocked his head at his grinning daughter. He nodded to Young Bok and they walked back to his office.

Yun Beok let out a breath of relief. He turned his head when heard giggles. "Thanks for this." He looked down at his wet shirt and pants.

Eun Hyang let out a giggle. "You start it, remember?" She giggled seeing his annoyed face. "Good luck with the cleaning."

"Wait, where are you going?" Yun Bok caught her hand and quickly released it. "You'll leave me cleaning all of this alone?"

Eun Hyang cleared her throat, trying to ignore the fact that he had touched her hand. "Well, I didn't offer myself to clean this. So, it's your job." She grinned. "Good luck." She gave a wave before tuning on heel. '_What was that?_' Shaking her head she headed her room.

Yun Bok sighed as he looked over at the mess around him. But then let out a chuckle. He looked down at his hand which had caught her hand. Slowly the corners of his lips curled up in a small smile.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, hope you like it, until next :)**


	4. A Woman With Gayageum

**Hi there, glad to see you again. Thank you for the reviews :) no name, thank you, I hope you will see that in this chapter ;) Guest, wow you got many questions there ;D and thanks for the review, yes both JH and EH feel something toward YB, also YB himself, and yes poor them :( about the reason JH got punishment you'll find it later, but for some info it relates to YB past that makes him enter Dohwaseo, also which one YB will choose ;) you are very welcome, glad to know you enjoy this one :) AceLey, thanks for letting me know that :D sorry for making you confused, actually I don't mean to mix past and present, just don't want to write in monotonous pattern :p You can say it's flashback, but I'll make the past story goes as well as present story, you know already what happened to JH and YB and you will see how and why it happened to them ;) I know what you mean bcause YB is in different situation, and different from past when he's a young painter trying to find the true of art and himself, now he is dealing with EH who looks exactly like JH but not _really_ her. Sorry for the long explanation :p but thanks for telling me this, I hope can help other confused readers :D AplusSone93, I'm glad you like the story, I like this pairing too, love them ;D and thank you :)**

**Okay, your update. I don't own POTW, only OCs and mistakes.**

* * *

Ch. 4 A Woman With Gayageum

"These, all of them, are yours. You are one of Korea's great painters from Choson. And you may not believe it, but your paintings have been designated as National Treasure. They are priceless paintings."

Yun Bok gazed at the paintings on wall, his paintings. He never thought that his paintings would be admired, and treasured. It made him happy but at the same time sad. As he looked at them, in particular at one person, sadness and longing feeling slowly invaded him.

"It never comes to me that I'd meet you in person." Director Lee continued while admiring the paintings. "I like your painting as well as Danwon's. But your style is different. Yours have something that didn't exist in other's painting."

Yun Bok smiled a little. '_Yes, it has_' He looked at his painting about Dano day, at a woman sitting on swing. He inhaled and moved gaze aside.

Young Bok noticed his brother's sadness. It seemed his brother's feeling toward her would never change. Although they were parted away but she would never leave his heart. And now, he had met 'her' again. Seeing those hurt eyes, he felt pain in his heart. He took in a breath, dropping gaze down.

"Are you okay?" Yun Bok asked his brother who turned silent.

Young Bok let out a chuckle. "I thought to ask you the same question, actually."

Yun Bok offered a smile. "I'm okay." Although to tell the truth he was not. She was far away, two hundred years ago, and he didn't even know where she was. Neither did he know how to get back to their time. Director Lee's voice got his attention back to the older man.

"We will open an exhibition for your paintings on September." Director Lee said in proud. "I do really hope you can see it yourself." He smiled and then clapped his hands. "By the way, I think we better heading upstairs, Professor Kim will soon arrive."

Yun Bok nodded and followed the older man to elevator. Professor Kim was a nice man like Director Lee. They had talked before and the professor surprised him with his knowledge about Choson period. And he also promised to help them.

They entered Director Lee's office. Professor Kim had already waited inside. He offered a smile and bowed to the man.

"I'm glad to see you again. How are you doing?"

"We are doing fine." Young Bok replied.

"That's great, I hope you can get used to modern world soon." Professor Kim said and the young men smiled sheepishly. "Actually the reason I come here today is there are things I want to ask about Choson dynasty. It's not an interview." His old friend glanced at him and he added quickly. "Kind of, but I promise to keep your privacy."

Yun Bok glanced at his brother. Young Bok gave a nod. "We don't mind." He was startled a little when the professor let out small scream holding a fist up.

At the confused expression from his friend and the painters, Professor Kim cleared his throat. He pushed his glasses up, composing himself. "Thank you, I really appreciate it. Shall we begin now?"

"I will leave you to talk, I have appointment, is it okay?" Director Lee asked.

"We'll be fine. Thanks for the time." Professor Kim said.

"No problem." Director Lee said and they left the room. He took them to an empty office before heading to hall.

Professor Kim pushed door close and turned to the painters. "Please have sit." He put his bag on desk and sat down.

Young Bok pulled chair out for his brother before taking the other one for him. "Before we start, you have to promise to not reveal our identity." He said to the professor.

"I promise you. You can have my word." Professor Kim said. It seemed could assure him. He watched as the older Shin gave small smile to Hyewon. Seeing the sibling made him knit his brows slightly.

"So, what is the thing you want to ask?" Yun Bok asked.

...

"You should watch it, it's a terrific movie, very romantic. I wish for a lover like him. Where can I find such man?"

Eun Hyang just smiled at Min Jee's daydreaming. She thought to visit her father and Min Jee offered to accompany her. And now they were in museum heading to her father's room. She was about to tease her best friend when she saw her advisor walking out from a room. "What is Professor Kim doing here? He didn't mention to visit my father, he said about meeting with a source today."

"Maybe, the source is here." Min Jee guessed as they approached the Professor.

"Professor Kim, good afternoon." Eun Hyang greeted.

"Eun Hyang, Min Jee." He greeted back. He didn't expect to see the students. "Uh, you want to meet your father? He is in hall at moment, but he will be soon back."

"I'll just wait at his office." Eun Hyang replied. "I thought Professor has a meeting with source today."

"Yeah, yes," Professor Kim nodded, casting gaze aside for a moment. "Finished and, thought to pay a visit. About the next exhibition." He excused. "I must go now, for seminar. See you ladies later."

Min Jee and Eun Hyang bowed their head. "No wonder he's still single. He loves his work so much, and your father." Min Jee said. "Reminds me of someone."

Eun Hyang pushed the girl's shoulder and they walked on. "Perhaps you should find that person, that man you're daydreaming about, instead of accompanying me."

Min Jee chuckled and took Eun Hyang's arm. "Don't worry hon, you know that I will always choose you." She put arms over her best friend's shoulders but a figure caught her eyes. "Until today." She pulled her arms back, blinking. "Who is that handsome guy I'm looking at now?"

Min Jee's awe caused Eun Hyang knit her brows, she followed the girl's gaze and found Hye Won and Young Su. Young Su gave a bow, approaching them.

"He's smiling at me!" Min Jee tried to squeal in the lowest voice she could. She gripped her best friend's arm, waiting for the handsome guys, missing her best friend's rolled-eyes.

"Good afternoon Miss Eun Hyang." Young Bok greeted.

"Hi," Eun Hyang greeted back and glanced at Hye Won who gave small bow but avoiding her gaze. Min Jee tugged her arm to get her attention.

"You know them?" Min Jee whispered.

"They work here." Eun Hyang said pointedly.

"We live together." Young Su added and jumped slightly in surprise when the other girl screamed.

Min Jee closed her dropped down jaw first before pulling her best friend around so the men couldn't hear. "You live with these handsome creatures?" She offered a smile to the men and looked back at her best friend. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why do I have to tell you?" Eun Hyang asked but got a snarl from the girl instead.

Min Jee cleared her throat and turned to the men with bright small on face. "Hello guys, such a pleasure to meet you. I'm Eun Hyang's friend, from college, my name is Michelle."

"Michelle?" Eun Hyang turned her head at the name. "Since when you change your name?"

Min Jee sent a quick glare first and sighed. "Just kidding, it's Min Jee."

"Not Misyel?" Young Bok tilted his head for the name sounded weird. Yun Bok was biting his lips.

"No, not Michelle, it's Min Jee. And may I have your name?"

"Young Su," Young Bok gave a small bow. "And this is my brother Hye Won."

Yun Bok bowed his head slightly. The woman smiled at him and he dropped his gaze. When he looked up, his eyes met Eun Hyang's. Eun Hyang didn't smile still looking at him, and oddly it made him nervous. He quickly moved gaze aside.

"So, you stay at Director Lee's house?" Min Jee asked and the taller guy nodded. "That's great, I mean we can meet again." She grinned. She caught Eun Hyang's knitted brows but decided to ignore. "If you're new here, how about I show you around?"

"Uh, we will have lunch." Young Bok said and glanced at his brother.

"We can have lunch together." Min Jee clapped her hands.

Yun Bok pressed his lips seeing his brother and the girl. He could say the girl had interest toward his brother. "You can go with her, my leg hurts." Honestly it wasn't.

"You have pain?" Young Bok got worried. "Let me see." But Yun Bok pushed him away.

"No, it isn't that bad, just tired." Yun Bok said while sending a subtle nod hoping his brother would get the hint. But of course he didn't, because he was his brother. "Don't mind me, please enjoy your time."

"Okay, let's go." Min Jee clapped her hands merrily. "See you guys at canteen."

Eun Hyang just shook her head. She knew what Min Jee was thinking. That was why she didn't tell the girl about them. '_She's Min Jee after all_'

Yun Bok tried to look at anything but the woman beside him. However, it didn't last long, he stole a glance. Today she had her hair loose over shoulders. She wore light blue loose shirt with knee-length black pants that tightly covered her legs. A pair of elegant shoes with high heels on feet. He trailed gaze back to her face. She looked beautiful that he wasn't aware holding a breath.

Eun Hyang could feel the glance from him. She mentally cursed Min Jee for leaving them alone. '_What am I doing here, anyway?_' She glanced at him and caught his gaze before he quickly looking away. She pressed her lips and decided to tease. "Are you blushing?"

"No, I'm not." But he had to clear his throat and now felt warmth over cheeks.

At his nervous glance and blush she got her confirmation. She crossed her arms, stepping closer to him. "I thought you're blushing because of me."

"Blushing because of you?" Yun Bok huffed. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Well, it always happens when someone look at me." For unknown reason she found it funny to tease him. Although she had never done that before to any man. She put smile on face when he dropped his jaw.

"I've never heard someone praising herself over her beauty." Yun Bok looked at the woman before him in disbelief. "Father is right when he says be careful with woman. They are beautiful like flower but have thorn."

"Indeed," Eun Hyang leaned closer to him. "Because the more beautiful the flower is, the more it will carry thorns." She said and turned on heel. She couldn't help a smile.

Yun Bok finally released breath he didn't notice had been holding when she leaned close. He looked at her back with jaw dropped down in disbelief. "Did she just claim that she is beautiful like flower?" He huffed, shaking his head. "What a woman."

* * *

Yun Bok took in a breath and let out another. He looked up at the dark sky and sighed. It had been a week since they time-travelled to modern world and still couldn't find a way back to past. He wondered about Palace. '_What could possibly happen now at Palace? Do they still look for us?_' They must be still looking for them. He lowered his gaze when a thought of her came to him. '_Is she doing fine? Is she safe?_'

He once again lifted his gaze, staring at night sky. "Please be safe, wherever you are, Jeong Hyang." A sound startled him and he whirled. It was Eun Hyang. His eyes widened to see Eun Hyang wore a tight sleeveless shirt and short pants. He moved gaze away quickly, but couldn't help stealing a glance. She was holding gaze down at her phone. Director Lee had explained to them about phone, although they still couldn't fully understand how it worked. But it had something that connected the phone and her ears. "Hey,"

Eun Hyang was startled at the greeting. She was relieved that it was just him. "Hey too, what are you doing here?" She stepped to his side, wiping sweats from forehead. "Don't tell me you are waiting for me."

Yun Bok rolled his eyes slightly still keeping gaze at anything but the girl. He heard giggles from her. "Just admiring the sky."

"Seriously? Didn't think you as night view admirer though," She took off earbuds from ears.

Yun Bok decided to let the comment go. He let his curiosity win and looked at her, her hand. "What is that?"

"This?" Eun Hyang held the earbuds up and he nodded. "It's earphone, you don't know?" He shook his head. "Here."

Yun Bok just stood still when she put the end of it on his ear, and he jerked head aside in surprise. "It sounds."

"Yes, that's the way it works." Eun Hyang couldn't help knitting her brows upon seeing his astonished expression. "Now you make me wonder. Where are you coming from? You seem not familiar with this stuff," She looked at him, wondering. "Also a mixer." She added.

"Uh," He knew the question would eventually come from her. "I…" Eun Hyang crossed her arms, waiting. He needed an excuse. "…come from…countryside, yes, countryside, far away from here."

"Oh, that's why you don't know about this."

Yun Bok nodded quickly. "We don't use those things in my village." He pointed at the phone in her hand. It was a relief that she believed the excuse. But her giggle confused him. "What?"

"No, just…" Eun Hyang cleared her throat and bit her lip. She pointed toward his hair that tied in a bun at the top of his head. "I always wonder about your hair. It's old style, like, _very_ old."

Yun Bok lifted hands to his hair. "Old style? But every man has hair like this. I thought this is common style."

"Yes, during Choson era." She pressed her lips but failed to hold her laugh. "Sorry, I don't mean to laugh."

Yun Bok found himself staring at her. Seeing Eun Hyang laughs reminded him about Jeong Hyang. The way she laughed or giggled resemblanced Jeong Hyang.

Eun Hyang cleared her throat when she noticed the change in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude."

"No, it's alright. It's just…" He took in a breath. "You remind me of someone."

"Someone?" It made her curious.

He nodded slightly and decided to change the topic. "But your clothes make me wonder as well." He tried not to look at her body.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Eun Hyang looked down at her jogging outfits, a tank top and short pants.

"Is it appropriate to wear that and walk outside?" Yun Bok asked. It was impossible for a woman to wear only tight shirt and short pants in his time. It looked like under garment.

"Now you sound like my father. These are normal wears for jogging." She then leaned closer to him. "Besides,"

Yun Bok held his breath at their closeness. He thought to look away and dropped his gaze. But then eyes went wide upon seeing her bare chest. Quickly he threw gaze aside. '_Don't look, don't look, it isn't appropriate_' He froze as soft breath tickled his skin.

"It looks sexy."

He gulped at the whisper. Eun Hyang pulled one corner of lips up before turning around and he felt shiver running through his body. Moments later finally he could compose himself. "What was that? Wait, did she just say that to me?"

"Firstly she walks wearing unfinished clothes, and then, saying that vulgar word to me." He shook his head in disbelief. "What has happened to the world?"

* * *

**He glanced around while walking into gibang. Tonight he thought to meet the geumgi. After their meeting the other night he couldn't let the woman out of his mind. It was odd since never before he felt curiosity toward someone. Perhaps it was her performance that made him feel something toward her. That night she had unsealed the feeling he had buried inside him, only by a performance of gayageum. **

**That was the reason he decided to meet her. Fortunately his brother had some things to do this evening so he could sneak out from lodge house. But there was a problem. He didn't know where to meet her.**

**Yun Bok turned to another corridor and quickly whirled when he saw some of his teachers. However, from other side another teacher was walking toward his direction. Groaning under breath he entered a room next to him and quickly pushed the door close. "Why do they have to be here tonight?"**

"**Who are you?"**

**He jumped in surprise at the voice. "I didn't mean to interrupt…" He stopped apologizing. It was her, the geumgi.**

**Jeong Hyang was surprised to see the young man. **"**You are not allowed here." It looked like he was running from someone, like the other day.**

"**Please don't scream." Yun Bok shook his head, putting a finger over mouth. "I beg you, they will send me out if they find me here." He pleaded.**

**Jeong Hyang pursed her lips and finally nodded. They looked up when there were some men walked outside room. When they past the room he sighed in relief. He was relieved but not her. She iwa alone in a room with a man. '**_**What if…**_**' But her fear vanished as soon as she saw his smile.**

"**Thank you." He offered a smile, but then realized that they were alone in the room. He bent his knees and sat down. "We have met before, here."**

"**Yes, I do remember you." Jeong Hyang replied. "Also at market."**

"**Yes, at market too." He cleared his throat. Tonight she wore pink jeogori and green chima. She looked beautiful.**

**Jeong Hyang knitted her brows slightly as the man stared at her remaining silent. "May I ask why you are here, in my room?"**

**The question reminded him the reason he came to gibang. "I wish for a song."**

"**A song?" Jeong Hyang couldn't help a smile. He nodded. "But it is not free."**

"**Oh," Yun Bok wanted to slap his head at the moment. He only thought to hear her performance that he forgot the basic thing, nothing was free in gibang. He lowered his gaze. "I don't have money."**

**Jeong Hyang pressed her lips to hold a smile. He looked adorable with those innocent eyes. "Just for tonight it is free, I will play a song for you." Actually she didn't get payment for her performance. The man looked up and smiled happily. "You have any request song?"**

**Yun Bok pursed his lips, shaking head. "I will listen to every song you play."**

**The answer made her smile. She reached for gayageum and looked up. He gave small smile. She took a breath before starting to play.**

**Yun Bok held his gaze at the geumgi. From the hands that moving over strings, continued to her arms and upper body, and up to her beautiful face. It was like he was looking at a piece of painting. Listening to her song and staring at her, suddenly it brought up a feeling to put the sight into a paper. He glanced around and saw makeup powder over a table and brushes. He took them and looked for a paper. **

**Jeong Hyang lifted her gaze to glance at him. There was a paper before him, a brush in hand. '**_**Is he…?**_**' Just as she thought, he started to draw lines. Smiling she continued to play.**

**It felt different. He had done painting many times before. Animals, landscape and people had been his object, recently he preferred people as his object. But tonight was different, perhaps because she was a gisaeng and he never drew about gisaeng. Or perhaps because of the music, her music. '**_**Perhaps both**_**' **

**His hand moved in sync with her music. When it turned faster his hand moved faster over the paper, as if her music leaded his hand. And soon line over line appeared on the paper. The gayageum, her delicate fingers and finally her. He smiled when his eyes met her. There was a shy smile at her lips before she looking back at gayageum. He trailed gaze over her beautiful face for a moment, memorizing it.**

**Jeong Hyang slowed down and took a glance toward him. He bent his back, adding color into his painting. She was surprised to see the painting. '**_**Is it me?**_**' She couldn't help a smile at the thought. This was the first time someone painted a picture of her. She stopped her hands and released a breath. That was when she noticed sweats on her body, for the first time since she played a gayageum. **

**Yun Bok lifted his hand and smiled in satisfaction. It had finished. For the next moment he only stared at the painting. He laid the brush down and straightened up. She gave a smile at him. **

**Jeong Hyang put the fan down beside her. "You are really a painter." He smiled shyly. "Is that me?"**

**Yun Bok nodded. "Yes," He wiped sweats he didn't realize wetting his forehead. "I want to give this to you, will you accept this present from me?" He couldn't help a smile when she nodded and folded the paper before putting pot of sake over it. That was when he realized the mess he did. "I'm really sorry for this, and for using your powder without permission, and your brush too, and…"**

**Jeong Hyang giggled at his apology. **"**It's alright," ****Actually those weren't her but the runaway geumgi. "Don't mind it."**

**He offered an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry." His eyes widened when he realized something.**

"**Is there something wrong?"**

"**I must leave, or my brother will look for me." Yun Bok quickly put on his dopo and gat. **

**She let out small sigh of disappointment. She bit her lip, wondering whether she should ask. "Will you come to visit again?"**

**Yun Bok stopped his hands and after a breath turned to her. "I will, I promise you, but…"**

"**But?" She asked. He dropped his gaze down and grimaced slightly.**

"**Maybe, I can't pay you…I'm just an apprentice…" Yun Bok said shyly. **

"**Then I can't play for you." **

**Yun Bok couldn't hide the disappointment from his face. "Oh," He looked up in confusion when she chuckled. He narrowed his eyes. "Are you teasing me now?" She shook her head but still smiling. "Well, I can't complain, can I? I didn't pay anything. Wait," **

"**Yes?" She waited.**

"**Do you mind if I pay with painting?" He asked, hoping inwardly.**

"**You will give me your painting, and I will play for you?" She said and he nodded. "Okay."**

"**Great." He couldn't help his excitement and cleared his throat in embarrassment. "I should leave now." He stood up and glanced at her. Honestly he wanted to stay a bit longer. "I will take my leave."**

**Jeong Hyang inhaled and smiled nodding, trying to hide her disappointment. "Please be careful, painter."**

"**Thank you." Yun Bok gave a bright smile before leaving the room.**

**Jeong Hyang watched until she couldn't see his silhouette and left her place. She put aside the pot and took the paper. Her lips curled up in a smile as she trailed her eyes over the painting of her. Today was the first time he saw her playing a gayageum but he could draw this beautiful painting. '**_**I can't wait until next meeting**_**' She looked up smiling wider.**

* * *

**Yun Bok played with bristles of his brush. He was inside study room after class waiting for his mentor. His mind was actually at other place. He bit his lip smiling a little as he recalled their last meeting. "I wonder if she likes the painting."**

"**Who?"**

**He was startled at the sudden voice, his mentor's voice. "Seonsangnim*," (*teacher)**

"**What? I just arrived here and you didn't give me a greeting?"**

"**I'm sorry seonsangnim." Yun Bok bowed. He sat down on chair opposite from his mentor Kim Hong Do who was a famous painter in the Kingdom.**

**Kim Hong Do crossed his arms before chest, looking at his apprentice. "So, how is your practice? You do learn properly during this trip, don't you? Because I heard some students visit gibang instead of studying."**

**Yun Bok cast glance aside, clearing his throat. "Of course, I do…I do practice, every day." He nodded to assure his mentor. "I do." That was true, besides he didn't visit gibang for playing with gisaengs like his other classmates. **

"**Good." Kim Hong Do said, still eyeing the young man before him. "Because the exam will be soon coming."**

"**I will do my best to pass the exam." Yun Bok said in confidence. He must pass the exam and be a painter, Royal painter.**

**Kim Hong Do inhaled before offering a smile. He then rubbed his belly. "Now I get hungry, we came straight here that I didn't have time for lunch. Do you have something here I can eat?"**

**Yun Bok let out a chuckle. "We have at dining. Let me show you." **

**Kim Hong Do followed his favorite apprentice. "So, is there beautiful gisaeng here?" He laughed at Yun Bok's widened eyes. "I was young once, so I know what exactly you fella do after class."**

"**Seonsangnim," Yun Bok tried to sound nonchalant. His mentor took his shoulder and laughed.**

**...**

**After hiding and sneaking, Yun Bok finally could make it to the geumgi's room. He forgot to ask her name at their last meeting. He thought to ask tonight. He gave knocks on door before pushing it open. **

"**Painter," Jeong Hyang put bright smile on face. She had been waiting for him.**

**Yun Bok seated himself down before her, returning the bright smile. "How are you doing?"**

'_**I can't wait to see you**_**' She thought but didn't say it out. "Thank you for asking, I'm doing fine." He was really a good man for it was unusual for a visitor to ask gisaeng's well-being. "I'm really happy to meet painter again." He pressed his lips in a smile. "Shall we start now, or you want to drink first?"**

"**I don't come for a drink." Yun Bok replied. He took off his gat and laid it beside him. "Before you start, can I ask a question?"**

"**A question?" **

**Yun Bok nodded. "May I ask your name?"**

"**My…name?" Jeong Hyang cast gaze down, wondering whether she should tell him or no. She wanted to tell him, but on the other hand she couldn't let anyone know about her. '**_**What should I do?**_**'**

**Yun Bok could notice the small battle inside her. "It's alright if you don't, I'm just curious,"**

"**It's Jeong Hyang." **

"**Jeong Hyang," Yun Bok said the name and smiled. It sounded beautiful in his ears. "It is a beautiful name."**

"**Thank you." She smiled back. Looking into those eyes and smile she couldn't tell a lie. Now she realized that she was attracted to him. It made her happy, however, at the same time sad. Finally she could find the person but sadly would never be able to have him. '**_**Why did we just meet now? After I agreed to marry King**_**'**

**He got embarrassed suddenly under her stare. He was embarrassed that he couldn't notice the sadness in those eyes of her. "Jeong Hyang, you are staring."**

**At his voice she blinked and quickly put a smile. "Please forgive my rudeness." She noticed tint of blush over his cheeks. It reminded her that he was still in his teen age. "Tonight I will play my favorite song." He nodded and she started to pick strings. '**_**It's alright, even if I cannot have you in my life,**_**' She lifted her gaze and gave a smile at him. '**_**As long as you listen to my song, forever I will play only for you**_**'**

**Just like the other night, he found himself was captivated by her performance. Under her fingers the gayageum was like alive. As he gazed at her finally he realized it. It wasn't the gayageum, or the music. It was her. **_**She**_** was the art itself. She had the beauty, the elegance of art. She was the art he had longed for long time. When she released the last string, he let out his breath.**

"**How is that?"**

"**In my life, I have never heard beautiful music like I did tonight." Yun Bok said in admiration. "Though I just live for eighteen years."**

**Jeong Hyang let out a giggle. "It means you can't affirm it."**

"**But I'm totally sure, you are the best." Yun Bok said but she shook her head. "What?"**

"**I have been taught not to trust man's sweet talk, they tend to say lie." She teased.**

"**Who said that?" Yun Bok huffed. "It must be a woman, old woman." She let out small laugh. **

"**So, you never tell a lie?" She lifted an eyebrow. **

**Yun Bok opened his mouth with a 'no' reply in mind but then closed it. He cleared his throat. "Well, sometimes." She tilted her head and he added quickly. "But only to my brother, because he always asks many questions." He said in a bit annoyance. She let out small giggle. He decided to change topic. "Dano day will be soon coming."**

"**It is." She replied. She had seen it when she was a child. "It's really beautiful," She pushed gayageum aside and drew a knee up a little. Closing her eyes she started to imagine the festival she had never joined before. "Laughter from delighted women, as they wash and clean at riverbank…"**

**Yun Bok closed his eyes ,listening to her. Every year Young Bok would take him to the festival, watching men do wrestling match. But he had never seen swing game for it was usually done by women. As she continued her story, his imagination took him into the scene as if he was also joining the women. And he could see her, looked beautiful with her yellow jeogori and red chima, a red jeonmo elegantly covered her head. **

"…**cheers and squeals from young girls as they riding a swing…"**

**He pulled corner of lips up as he saw an image of her in a swing. She was smiling and laughing, freely. It was odd since it felt like he was really there with her, staring at her face, listening to her voice. And it confused him a little when he felt warm in his chest.**

**Jeong Hyang slid eyelids open and saw he had eyes close. It wasn't appropriate to stare at people but at the moment she couldn't help staring at his face. '**_**If only I could hold those cheeks in my hands, sadly I would never have the chance**_**' She took in a breath, smiling bitterly. She gave hearty smile when he opened his eyes. **

"**Will you answer my request?" **

"**A request?" She asked back and he nodded. "What is it?"**

"**Please enter into my painting." **

**Jeong Hyang held gaze at those steady eyes of him. It was not that he had asked an unusual thing which confused her, but the reason. Whatever the reason was, but if it was the only thing she could give him, she willed to do it. "What must I do so I can enter painter's painting?"**

**Yun Bok didn't blink for once and answered "Please let me see you completely." He lowered his gaze. "What conceals your body, under those clothes," **

**Jeong Hyang lowered her gaze for a moment losing her words immediately.**

**He brought gaze up to her. "Your heart, your spirit, everything beneath it."**

**She looked up at him, at a pair of painter eyes. If it was anyone else, she probably would have slapped the person for asking such thing. However it wasn't request from a man, but a painter, especially him. '**_**But I will be betrothed to His Majesty King. I shouldn't let another man see my body**_**'**

**Jeong Hyang took in small breath. It was only sound of flickered flames inside room as they looked into each other's eyes.**

* * *

"Where's him?" Young Bok looked round him, trying to find his brother. "Perhaps upstairs." He then headed second floor. Director Lee asked if they needed more clothes since they only had a pair of pajamas and two pairs of shirt and pants. Actually he liked their new clothes since it was easy to put on. He stopped in front of Yun Bok's room and pushed door open. "Yun Boka…" But his eyes went wider and a scream welcomed him.

"Hyung!"

Young Bok quickly closed the door. "I'm sorry," He offered and blew out a breath. Luckily no one noticed the scream. He decided to wait near stairs. Moment later his brother came out. "I'm really sorry, I don't know you are…changing."

"I told you many times to knock before enter my room, and you always forget it." Yun Bok said in a little annoyance.

"Yeah, I do, sorry." Young Bok smiled sheepishly. "But never happen again, I promise." He cleared his throat, trying not to blush.

"Were you looking for me?"

"Oh, yes," Young Bok was reminded about the thing he wanted to ask in the first place. "Director Lee thought to take us for…what is it?" He titled his head. "Sopping? No, not that." He snapped his fingers as he finally could remember it. "Shopping."

"Shopping?" A grin and nod from his brother confused him more. "What is that?"

"I'm not quite sure, but he says about buy some clothes." Young Bok said, trying to recall Director Lee's explanation. "He says we need more clothes, since…" He trailed off.

Yun Bok didn't need to hear the rest. They still couldn't find a way. "He is right, we will need more clothes."

He noticed the sadness in Yun Bok's voice. He stepped to his side and took his shoulder. "We will find way, and I promise will bring you back to home safely."

Yun Bok placed hand over his brother's. "Thank you."

Young Bok inhaled, cleared his throat, pulling his hand back to his side. "That's the thing I want to tell you. Now you can have your rest. Good night."

"Good night, hyung." He watched until his brother went inside his room before heading back to his own. He was about to enter but then felt thirsty a little. He decided kitchen first. After sequencing his thirsty he left kitchen. Just when he stepped a foot on stair, a soft melody caught his ears.

Curiously, he followed the sound and it led him to a room next to Director Lee's work room. He knew the sound, the instrument sounded familiar. '_It is…_'

The sight made him freeze at his spot in front of door. Sitting behind a gayageum was Eun Hyang. Her fingers moved back and forth over strings. But she suddenly stopped and lifted her gaze.

"I didn't notice you come." Eun Hyang smiled and knitted her brows slightly seeing his expression. It was like he had seen a ghost. "What's wrong? Why don't you come in?"

Her smile broke his frozen state. After taking a breath he stepped inside. He offered a smile, sitting down before her. "I don't know you can play a gayageum."

Eun Hyang raised an eyebrow. "Is that a compliment?"

Yun Bok let out a chuckle. "It is." He then looked down at the gayageum. It looked slightly different from Jeong Hyang's. But still a gayageum, and it brought memory of her. "Will you play for me?" Unconsciously he let out the question.

"Well, let me see. It won't be free." Eun Hyang teased.

He lowered his gaze at the answer and smiled. He reached for his pants pocket and found coins he got from Director Lee. "I only have these."

Eun Hyang looked down at coins on his palm and couldn't help a chuckle. "I don't know which one astonished me right now." She let out a giggle before looking up at him. "5 yang?"

Yun Bok smiled. "These are the only I have. I got from your father, he gave me at museum." She let out a small laugh.

"You are really funny." Eun Hyang shook her head. "Alright then, I will play a song that worth for _5 yang_."

Yun Bok let out a chuckle and watched as she started to pick strings. It didn't take long until he was pulled into her music. '_I lost her, but now there is another one in front of me. What is the meaning of all this fate?_'

Sadly, there was no answer for him, only beautiful melody from gayageum strings.

* * *

**Hope you like it, and sorry it's a bit long :p**

**Thank you for reading :)**


	5. Where Are You?

**An update for you. Thank you for the reviews on prev chap. no name, yes Yun Bok is still and will always be Yun Bok ;) Guest, really happy to read those questions, it means I got your interest :) since I respect the original story so there will be same or similar scenes, and yes in both past and present :) hehe looks like you got it ;D about what had happened to JH you will have to wait, also the reason why YB was sent to future ;) Actually it was in chap 1 :p you are very welcome :) AceLey, haha I see XD for YB and EH let's see ;) haha you're right two Hyangs here, for the last one we don't need future YB when we have him in the future, right? ;)**

**Okay, hope you enjoy this one. I don't own POTW, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Ch. 5 Where Are You?

"**It's nice but wrinkled, not good." He laid the dopo down before taking another one. "This one is better." Grinning he put it over his jeogori. "I know blue looks nice on me." He smiled at the reflection of him in mirror. "And last," **

**He took gat from table before standing back in front of mirror. He tied the hat while remembering their last meeting. The thought made him smile. He couldn't wait to meet her today. "Should I bring something for her?" He knitted his brows, wondering. "I got some money from selling my painting last time. I will give something as a present." He pressed his lips and nodded, but then tilted his head. "But I don't know what she likes. Does she like flowers?" He asked his reflection in mirror and of course wouldn't get any reply. "Or maybe…a norigae*." (* pendant-like accessory, usually tied to belt of jeogori)**

"**Yes, that's it. I hope she will like it." Grinning widely he continued tying his gat.**

**Young Bok entered their room and found his brother looking in his reflection with a grin from ear to ear. "Are you going somewhere?"**

**His brother's voice made Yun Bok jump in surprise. "Can you, at least, knock the door?"**

**Young Bok furrowed his brows stepping to his brother's side. "I did, but you seem to be occupied by your dressing." He looked over at Yun Bok's outfits. "What makes you dress at this hour? It's still noon."**

"**I thought to go to…market." Yun Bok lied. Honestly he thought to visit Jeong Hyang.**

"**Market? You want to buy something?" Young Bok held gaze at his brother who was now casting gaze down. One thing he kept secret from his brother was he could tell whenever he told a lie. It wasn't difficult since Yun Bok would avoid his gaze when he lied. And at the moment his brother was lying.**

"**I don't know, maybe."**

"**Unfortunately you can't." Young Bok said and saw quick change on Yun Bok's face.**

"**Why can't I?"**

"**You can't because Danwon seonsangnim wants to take you out this afternoon."**

"**He wants to take me out? For painting?" Yun Bok asked, getting excited already. His mentor had promised they would do painting together.**

**Young Bok shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. You will soon find it if you go now. He is waiting at yard." Honestly, he didn't want his brother to go with Mr. Danwon. **

"**Alright." **

**Young Bok only sighed seeing his brother grinning happily, however wrinkled his brows the next moment. "What's wrong?"**

"**Actually…" Yun Bok trailed off. '**_**I can visit her tomorrow. Yes, I will visit tomorrow**_**' Grinning inwardly he turned around and quickly grabbed his painting tools. "See you later, hyung."**

**Young Bok lifted a hand and watched as his brother excitedly ran out. Not like him, Yun Bok had the real talent as a painter, perhaps the best apprentice that made Mr. Danwon took him under his wing. He didn't envy his brother, not even in the slightest, on the contrary he was really proud of him. He was really happy when his father brought Yun Bok to their house, and since then they studied together. He was really happy to be near with his brother. But his brother's straightforward character and too brave action sometimes worried him. And there was another thing. He was afraid if he couldn't become a Royal painter and had to separate with Yun Bok. That was the only thing he couldn't deal with.**

**Breathing out a sigh he closed the door before changing his clothes.**

**...**

**It was two days later Yun Bok finally could visit gibang. His mentor, Kim Hong Do took him around the city, taught him how to see and observe subjects of his painting. It was an amazing experience for him. That was the other reason he has a wide smile over face as he walked into gibang. **

**He looked down at a butterfly-shaped norigae in his hand. He bought it at market before heading gibang. '**_**It must be look nice on her jeogori**_**' He smiled wider. Luckily he didn't meet anyone he knew on his way to Jeong Hyang's room. He put the norigae back inside his jeogori, took a deep breath, put bright smile on face, and pulled door open. However what he saw inside room caused his eyes widened.**

"**Who are you? Close the door now!"**

"**I-I'm sorry!" Yun Bok said to the drunken man and a gisaeng and quickly pushed the door close before running away. He stopped for a breath and shook his head. His face had already turned red. "I will have nightmare tonight." He shook his head swiftly.**

"**What are you doing here alone? Need a companion?"**

**Yun Bok quickly stepped aside when a gisaeng approached him. "No, thank you. I just…" The gisaeng took his arm. "I just…wait, can I ask you something?"**

"**I would be glad to do more than answering a question. I love charming boy."**

**Yun Bok widened his eyes and coughed in embarrassment. "No, I…I just, need, an answer." He tried to release his arm, putting some place between them. "Do you know the geumgi, in that room." He pointed toward Jeong Hyang's room.**

"**Yes, I know her. She tried to run away but failed."**

"**Run away?" Yun Bok knitted his brows. "No, I mean another geumgi, Jeong Hyang. Do you know where she is?" The gisaeng tilted her head, looked confused.**

"**There is no geumgi named Jeong Hyang here."**

**The answer confused him. "But…" Before he could ask more a hand took his shoulder.**

"**I have been looking for you."**

**Yun Bok's brows furrowed deeper seeing the unfamiliar man. He was glad when the man shoed the gisaeng away, but he then took his arm pulling him to a corner. "Let me go." He pulled his arm off. **

"**I see you are looking for the geumgi. Do you know her?"**

"**Yes, she works here, doesn't she?" Yun Bok asked. The man remained silent, still looking at him. "Where is she? I went to her room but she wasn't there." The man sighed. **

"**She is not here."**

"**What do you mean she isn't here?"**

"**For a young man you really have good eyes. She caught you, didn't she?" He patted the young man's shoulder. When he still looked at him, he continued. "I can't tell you the details, but she is no longer here. She has left yesterday. And I doubt you can meet her again, she said about leaving this city. I'm sorry but I must go."**

**It felt like all of his power drain off from his body that he needed something to lean on. He put hand against wall as his brain processesed what the man had told him. '**_**She is not here anymore**_**' He inhaled. '**_**She has left**_**' He swallowed another. '**_**I won't see her again**_**' Finally he let out a long breath from his tightened lungs.**

"**Omo, you are still here, charming boy? How about we play…"**

**Yun Bok pushed the girl's arm away and started to run. The gisaeng called but he didn't stop, neither did he apologize to other patrons as he bumped them while running outside. He kept running wherever his feet brought him to. **

'_**I won't meet her again, hear her beautiful music again**_**' A drop of tear finally made its way out. '**_**I haven't had the chance to give her my present**_**' He reached the pendant, taking it out. As he looked down at the pendant another tear rolled down. '**_**I should visit her that day, I had promised**_**'**

**After running awhile, he stopped at a bridge. He wiped tears away from eyes and leaned against the stone bridge. He gripped the pendant and brought it to his chest. He felt glances from people passing by but wouldn't mind. He only met her four times, spending time together two times, but to know that he would never see her again hurt him. It felt like he had lost something really precious. He looked down at the butterfly-shaped norigae. **

"**Where are you Jeong Hyang?"**

* * *

"**You must be exhausted from your trip. But I'm really glad you came back safely."**

"**I'm sorry for making you worry." Jeong Hyang replied. Her mother smiled and took her hand.**

"**How do you feel now? I know, it is your wedding that makes you take a trip, isn't it?" **

**Jeong Hyang lowered her gaze but said nothing. She brought gaze up when her mother took her chin.**

"**He is a great King, even in such young age. I believe he could love and protect you. It isn't easy indeed, but you will have to stand strong, for him and for yourself."**

'_**Can I? Can I stand for him, love him, when I have another person in my heart?**_**' Despite the sadness and hopeless that engulfed her at the moment she smiled at her mother and gave a nod. But she couldn't bring herself to give any empty promises.**

"**You should rest. We will depart early tomorrow for your wedding preparation."**

"**Yes, mother." Jeong Hyang stood up. As soon as her mother left her room she fell on floor, letting out tears she had tried to suppress. **

"**Miss, are you alright?" Eun Ae approached her crying Mistress. "What is going on, Miss?"**

**Jeong Hyang took in deep breath to fill her tightened chest. "It is unfair,"**

"**Miss," Eun Ae was sad to see her Miss crying. **

"**I shouldn't have the trip." She shook her head. Now everything she saw or felt was only emptiness. "But I can't bring myself to regret it."**

**Eun Ae lowered her gaze. She knew why her Miss cried. She had seen it, her Miss and the young painter. She looked up and dared to ask. "What are Miss going to do now?"**

"**That's obvious." Jeong Hyang replied weakly.**

"**I know. You must run away from here, Miss." Eun Ae said and nodded, but her Miss' chuckle confused her. "Did I say something wrong?"**

**"Eun Ae, that was the most amazing idea you have ever told me." She chuckled before sighing hopelessly. "But it is the King we'll deal with if I run away. Besides, it's not just about me, but my family also."**

"**We have no other choice." Eun Ae sighed.**

'_**Sadly, there is none**_**' For a while they just sat in silence with her trying to deal with her soon wedding. She looked up at her maid. "Can you take that for me?"**

**Eun Ae reached over for a rolled-paper in her Miss' bundle she had used for trip. "I always wonder what it is." She handed the paper to her. She watched as her Miss unrolled the paper. It was a painting. There were two. "Wow, those are beautiful."**

"**Yes, they are." Jeong Hyang admired the painting of her. The painter had given it to her as a payment for her performance. She didn't even know his name. **

**Eun Ae brought her gaze from the painting to her Miss. Although she was young but she could understand what those longing eyes and small smile meant. "Forgive me for being presumptuous, I just wonder," Her Miss turned her gaze and she continued. "Is it him, the person Miss love?" **

**After pregnant silence Jeong Hyang answered the question. "Is it love that takes my eyes, my breath when he touches my hand? Is it love that opens my soul when he looks at me?" She smiled bitterly. "Is it love that brings me loneliness when he is not around me? Is it love that…" She swallowed hard a breath. **

"…**that makes me to choose another person instead of him?"**

* * *

Director Lee entered his room and approached the waiting sibling. "I'm sorry you have to wait. It takes time, and some patience, to talk with government recently."

"It's alright. We are sorry for bothering you." Young Bok said.

"No, not at all. I'm the one who offered to help, so don't ever think that you are bothering me." Director Lee assured the young men. "So, let's take you for a shopping."

Yun Bok returned the smile. They were about to leave when there was knock on door and a staff came in.

"Sir, Mr. Jang is here and wants to meet you."

"Jang Byuk Soo? What is he doing here?" Director Lee then gave a nod. "Let him in."

Yun Bok noticed the confused look on Director Lee's face making him wondered who the guest was. He turned his head when a man entered the room. The man seemed likely in same age at Director Lee.

"Director Lee, I hope didn't interrupt your work."

"No, not at all. Long time no see, Mr. Jang. You must be busy with your business trip." Director Lee smiled at his guest. "Please sit, I will be right back."

Yun Bok gulped when the man dressed in splendid suits glanced toward him. Somehow those eyes scared him a little. He was glad at Director Lee's interruption. He and his brother followed the older man outside room.

"I'm sorry, it looks like I can't take you for shopping." Director Lee apologized. "But I will ask Eun Hyang, maybe she can take you."

Yun Bok was about to say that they were fine if it had to be cancelled but Director Lee had already put phone over ear. He glanced at Young Bok.

"Eun Hyang darling, it's daddy, am I interrupting you?...Oh, okay…Actually, I need your help…no, no, my blood pressure is fine," Director Lee turned to the sibling. "She's just like her mother sometimes, always worries about my healthy," He said to Yun Bok and Young Bok.

Yun Bok and Young Bok pressed their lips, smiling.

"No, Hye Won and Young Su are here with me now," Director Lee said to his daughter. "I need you to take them for me, you can ask Min Jee to come too, is it alright?...Thank you my darling, I will tell them…yes, be careful, okay?...See you later." He put phone back into pocket, facing the two. "She will come to pick you here. Just tell her whatever you need, anything."

Yun Bok and Young Bok bowed their heads. "Thank you sir."

"It's a shame I can't go with you, but maybe it's better you go with her. She knows young fashion." Director Lee chuckled. "And, I want to give you this."

Yun Bok looked down at two envelopes in Director Lee's hand.

"Because you two help me here, so this is your payment."

Young Bok glanced at his brother and looked back at the older man. "We can't take it sir. You have been helping us, take us to your house and give anything we need. We should pay for that but now you are giving us money. We can't take it."

Director Lee smiled. "Don't get it wrong, I never expect you to pay for anything. As I told you before, I just want to help you. But _this_," He held the envelopes up. "Is a payment for your work. You work for me so I have to pay you, that's the rule." They looked at each other still hesitant. "Besides you will need money, am I right?"

Yun Bok pursed his lips agreeing Director Lee. If they would stay longer in modern world they might need money. They couldn't let Director Lee pay for everything they needed. "Thank you very much sir."

"You deserve this." Director Lee smiled and handed the envelope to them. "Okay, I better going now. Oh, you can go home after your shopping. Have a great time."

They once again bowed and watched as Director Lee walked into his office. "He is really kind." Young Bok said.

Yun Bok nodded and looked down at the envelope. "Should we wait here or hall?"

"I suppose hall." Young Bok said and they headed toward stairs.

Meanwhile at Seoul National University Eun Hyang was clearing her desk. She tossed papers into trash box and took her bag. After biding goodbye to her mates, she left her room. She took out her phone to call Min Jee.

"Eun Hyang, hi."

She looked up and found Hyo Won and his two friends. "Hi," She replied in indifferent tone.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yes." She replied briefly and started to walk but he stepped into her way.

"I want to ask you out this evening, there is a festival." Hyo Won said.

Eun Hyang raised an eyebrow slightly. "I'm sorry but can't." She turned on heel.

"Why?"

Eun Hyang closed her eyes, trying to calm down. She turned around and glanced at his friends before looking at him. "Hyo Won, I know you have been trying to ask me out for a date. But I won't go with you, now or in the future. It will never happen." She said pointedly and took her leave.

Hyo Won clenched his jaw and fist. He felt his friend's hand on his shoulder.

"I can't believe she just rejects you now."

"Every time actually."

Hyo Won pushed the hand off and glared at them in annoyance. He then looked back at Eun Hyang. "Don't call me Jang Hyo Won, if I can't get that woman."

"Don't mean to break your hope-bubble but she just said: _it won't happen_, meaning she will never be yours."

Hyo Won let out small laugh. "How long have we been friends? She will come to me eventually." He smirked at his confused friends. "Well, now she ignores me, but I tell you what, she will come and beg for my love." Laughing louder he started to walk, missing his friends' whisper.

"I would be surprised, or rather shocked if that happens."

"Wanna bet?"

...

"Wow, there are so many people here. It looks incredibly large and…_sparkling_, for a market." Yun Bok said in astonishment.

"A market?" Min Jee held her belly, laughing out. "It's a _mall_. M-A-L-L." She wrote the letters in the air. "Mall."

Yun Bok followed the girl pushing lips out. "Mall."

"Yes, a mall not market." Min Jee said to Hye Won and turned to Young Su.

"A mall," Young Bok nodded.

Min Jee grinned and took his side but before she could say anything her best friend cut in.

"Can we go now?" Eun Hyang pointed a finger toward escalator.

"Let's go for shopping!"

Young Bok was surprised when the girl took his arm pulling him with her. He glanced back at his brother but getting no help. Yun Bok just showed his teeth-full grin.

"It's not her though." Eun Hyang said and chuckled at her best friend. She cleared her throat lightly, glancing at Hye Won. There was small smile at his lips. When he turned his head she looked ahead "We gotta go too."

"Yes." Yun Bok followed behind her. '_Was she nervous now?_'

"So, what do you like?" Eun Hyang asked as they looked over at men's clothes shops. "Sporty, casual, or rocker's maybe. Nah, it doesn't suits you." She chuckled and caught his confused gaze. "I mean what kind of clothes do you like? You have any preference?"

"I wear anything." Yun Bok said and she giggled. "What's funny?"

"Even those?" Eun Hyang held a thumb out, pointing aside.

Yun Bok followed her finger and found a shop which made his eyes widened. "That…that's women's." He cleared his throat, pushing chest out. "I am a man, real man."

"O-kay," Eun Hyang lifted an eyebrow but holding back a grin. "Because you said you wear anything."

"Men's." Yun Bok said rather in a little annoyance at the teasing.

"Men's then." She pressed her lips. "By the way, where are they?"

Yun Bok looked for his brother and Min Jee but suddenly someone greeted them.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you here."

That was a voice she would never be pleased, even a bit, to hear. "Hyo Won," She rolled her eyes mentally to see his annoying smile.

Yun Bok glanced between the man and Eun Hyang. They seemed to know each other. Although Eun Hyang tried to hide it but he could see she was not pleased to meet him. It made him wonder who the man was. '_Are they friend?_'

Hyo Won couldn't ignore the other man's presence. '_Who is this man? What is he doing with Eun Hyang?_' He then brought gaze back to her. "I thought you are busy with something."

"I am, thanks for reminding me, now got to go." Eun Hyang said flatly and turned on heel. However a hand caught her arm, stopping her. '_How dare he…?_' She was about to give the man a piece of mind but another person stepped in.

"Let her go."

Hyo Won looked down half in annoyance and half in surprise at a hand which gripped his arm.

"I said let her go." Yun Bok repeated his word. The man looked at him with glare but he held head up.

Eun Hyang was surprised to see he stood for her. Hyo Won finally released her arm and she stepped behind Hye Won.

"Now can you let mine?" Hyo Won clenched his jaw. The short man finally released his arm.

"Let's go." Eun Hyang took Hye Won's arm, unconsciously, and left without glancing at Hyo Won.

...

"Oh man, now you know why she rejects you."

"You are late bro."

"Shut up." Hyo Won glared at his laughing friends and looked back at her and the short man. What irritated him more was her hand on his arm.

...

Yun Bok breathed in the air before letting out another. He was surprised at himself that he got angry. But seeing the man rudely took her arm raised something inside him. He glanced at her. '_What if they are friend, and I ruin it?_' Feeling guilty at his action he decided to apologize. "I'm sorry."

Eun Hyang turned her head at the apology. "Why are you apologizing? You had helped me, I should thank you."

"But he is your friend."

"He is not." Eun Hyang said and dropped her gaze. That was when she realized she was holding his arm. She quickly pulled her hand back. '_Why am I holding his hand?_' She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and saw he tried to look ahead.

Yun Bok cleared his throat. As much as they wanted to pretend 'it' didn't happen but awkwardness had already fallen over them.

Eun Hyang decided to break the awkward air. "We should find them, I mean your brother and Min Jee."

"Yeah, right, we are losing them." Yun Bok blew out small breath, looking for his brother. "There they are." He found his brother and Min Jee inside a clothes shop.

"Where have you guys been? I almost go to information for a missing person announcement. But I think better, perhaps you two…"

"Stop it." Eun Hyang cut in. She sent subtle glare to her grinning friend. "I met Hyo Won."

"He is here too? Looks like he is following you here, or maybe it's destiny."

"Don't be ridiculous. We just meet by accident." Eun Hyang said to her best friend before turning to Young Su. "Have you found the clothes you want to buy yet?"

"I found some but not sure if it suits me or no." Young Bok replied. He showed the pants in his hands.

"Let me see." Eun Hyang offered.

Min Jee took the chance to ask Hye Won. "You two met Hyo Won?" At his furrowed brows she added. "The man you have met earlier."

"Oh, yes." Yun Bok nodded. '_So, his name is Hyo Won_'

"Did he say something?" Min Jee thought to dig up some information.

"Not something particular." Yun Bok replied and got confused at her sigh. He decided to find the answer for his curiosity. "Is he a friend?" Min Jee nodded. "But she said he is not." Her sudden laugh puzzled him more.

"She will say that." Min Jee shook her head. "Actually they are since childhood. And this is secret,"

Yun Bok knitted his brows a little when she leaned to whisper.

"He's trying to get her." Min Jee leaned back and patted his shoulder. "Don't tell her I say this, okay?"

Yun Bok inhaled, giving small nod. Min Jee held a thumb up before approaching Young Bok and Eun Hyang. He gazed at Eun Hyang who now laughing at something Min Jee had said. Somehow the unexpected news intrigued him.

After spending two hours looking for comfortable clothes finally they finished their shopping. Yun Bok held two bags in right hand while three in other hand. Eun Hyang had helped him to choose and he was grateful for that. There were too many options that confused him, not to mention weird clothes.

"You got your clothes already, so what's next?" Min Jee asked Young Su.

"I think that's all we need." Young Bok replied and turned to his brother. Yun Bok nodded his head.

"If you are done let's go…" Eun Hyang had to stop when Min Jee suddenly snapped her fingers.

"How about we go to market? There is a market near here. Well, you mentioned market before." Min Jee said to Hye Won, wriggling her brows.

Eun Hyang glanced at her wristwatch. "But…" Min Jee once again stopped her by taking her arm.

"C'mon hon, they are new here, in Seoul, the largest city also capital of Korea." Min Jee said dramatically. "It's our duty to show them around."

"Actually not." Eun Hyang replied but got a pinch from her best friend.

"Yes, it is." Min Jee insisted and offered a smile at the guys. "We can grab something for eat there, what do you think?"

"Well," Young Bok turned to his brother. "We don't have anything after this, if you want to go we will follow you."

"Thing settled." Min Jee said delightedly. "Let's go then!"

"Fine, let's go." Eun Hyang reluctantly followed the group. Actually she thought to do her thesis but a walk with friends didn't sound bad.

Moment later they arrived at the market. Min Jee pushed door closed and approached Young Su. "This is one of largest traditional markets in Seoul."

"Really?"

"Yes, let's get inside."

Yun Bok let his brother and Min Jee walked inside and glanced behind him looking for Eun Hyang since the girl had to park car. He found Eun Hyang walked toward him.

"I thought you are inside."

"Uh, I thought to wait for you." Yun Bok cleared his throat. He thought it wasn't polite to leave her behind. '_Only that_' He reasoned to himself.

"Well, thank you." Eun Hyang said and got small nod. "Let's go, before we lose them again." He let out a chuckle.

Yun Bok was somehow glad to see the market. It looked not so different compared to market during Choson period, except it had high roof to protect from sunlight and rain, and every shop was well organized. He really wished he had his painting tools at the moment for he wanted to put the view into paper. '_Maybe I can buy new one_' He nodded and grinned slightly.

Eun Hyang noticed the small grin on his face. "Found something interesting?"

"Just think of something." Yun Bok offered sheepish smile. "Do you know a place I can buy brush and paper?"

"Brush and paper?" Eun Hyang asked back. "You mean writing tools?" He nodded. "If I'm right, there is stationery shop here. Let's go there first and look for them later."

Yun Bok followed behind Eun Hyang while looking over at the market. He couldn't wait to start painting. He bought a set of painting tools and a sketch book which made Eun Hyang teased him.

"We're in stationary shop…yes that shop…okay, we'll wait here." Eun Hyang cut the line off. "They will be soon here."

"Okay." Yun Bok said and noticed her grimace. "What's wrong?"

"I need to use restroom. You can wait there." She pointed toward a bench at the other side. "I won't be long."

Yun Bok nodded and watched as she walked toward the direction they had passed earlier. Bringing his new painting tools in hand he headed the bench. He sat down and put the bag on bench beside him before taking sketch book and pencil out. He thought to sketch while waiting for them.

He narrowed his eyes looking at two girls and a boy playing in front of fruits shop. The boy and one of the girls were holding a rope-like thing swinging it around and the other girl was jumping over it. He never saw such game before. Smiling he looked down, continuing his sketching. But a shout caused him to lift his gaze. A man approached the playing children, he looked angry. The children bowed before leaving the shop.

"Where are they going? I haven't finished yet." He grabbed the plastic bag and walked after the children. They turned to another passage and he followed them. But he had to slow down since there were many people. He lifted his head, trying to find the children. "Where are they?" He grinned when caught the girls and walked further.

Eun Hyang pulled out her phone to check any call or message. She got a message from his father asking if they were home already. She typed a reply and sent it. She looked up in hope to find him but he wasn't there. "Where is he going?" She looked around but didn't see him. She then decided to call Min Jee. "Where are you? Is he with you?"

"We are here."

Eun Hyang turned around at the familiar voice. Min Jee and Young Su approached her, but Hye Won wasn't with them.

"Sorry, we had to stop by at some shops."

"He is not with you?" Eun Hyang asked.

"Who?" Min Jee asked back.

"Hye Won." She started to get panic.

"I thought he followed you." Min Jee replied.

"He is not with you?" Young Bok asked.

"He was. I need to use restroom and told him to wait here. What if…he went somewhere and gets lost?"

Young Bok's eyes widened. "He didn't know this place. I must find him." He blamed himself for leaving his brother.

"He must be not far. Let's split, it's faster. You are going with me." Min Jee said to Young Su before turning to Eun Hyang. "I will call you if we find him."

Eun Hyang nodded and they split up. She went to the stationary shop first, but he wasn't there. She left the shop and decided the passage they had passed earlier. Unfortunately the market got crowded as more people came for buying dinner. It made difficult to look for him since he was not that tall. '_I shouldn't leave him_' She regretted herself for leaving him. She turned to another passage, looking through crowd and felt the panic increased as she couldn't find him. "Hye Won, where are you?"

...

Young Bok left clothes shop. He still couldn't find his brother. He turned around when Min Jee called his fake name. "You find him?"

Min Jee shook her head. "I had tried another way, but he is not there." He palmed his head and she reached for his arm. "We will find him, don't worry. It's just a market." '_A large one though_' She shook the thought off.

"I have to find him, he must be scared now." Young Bok tried to calm his panic. He would never forgive himself if something happened to his brother. '_Yun Bok_'

...

Unaware that everyone was looking for him, Yun Bok was sitting on ground, finishing his sketch. He added background shadow with pencil and smiled, satisfied with the drawing. "It's done."

Yun Bok lifted his gaze and finally realized that it was getting dark. He pushed body up from ground, brushed dirt off of his pants, looking around him. "Where am I?"

Lights from road and shops started to turn on making it difficult for him to recognize the place. A loud sound caused him to jump in surprise. He quickly stepped back as a big car which carried many boxes passed before him. But the next moment another sound came from a riding thing, a bike, with a man over it.

"Get off the way!"

The man shouted angrily toward him. "I'm sorry." He bowed quickly and left the road. "Hyung," He called his brother. '_Where are they?_' He walked forth in hope could find them. "Hyung," He increased his tone getting glances from around. He stumbled back when a tall man bumped his shoulder.

"Be careful."

Once again he got a glare. Slowly he started to feel panic. There were many people around him but he knew nobody. He called his brother and felt the panic increased every time there was no reply. He gripped the bag in his hand. "Eun Hyang,"

...

Eun Hyang gave a quick apology as she bumped into a woman. It was getting dark but they still couldn't find Hye Won. "Hye Won," She called desperately while looking over at crowd. Sweat already covered her forehead but she wouldn't care. "Hye Won, where are you!?" She ignored glances from other people. Sound of car horns told her that she had made it outside market. She started to run while shouting his name. "Hye Won!"

Yun Bok caught the voice. Quickly he turned around and looked between crowd. Finally he could find her. "Eun Hyang!"

Eun Hyang was beyond happy to hear the voice. She let out a breath of relief upon seeing him. She lifted her hand and watched as he ran toward her. However a small truck from her right caught her eyes. It was heading toward Hye Won and he didn't realize it.

Yun Bok was too happy that finally he could find her. He ran across the road toward her. She had smile on face waiting for him, but then her eyes went wider. It came too quick that he didn't know what was happening. There was a sound, her scream before something hit his body.

"Hye Won!" She brought her feet as fast as she could and caught his falling body. She brought him down with her. "Are you alright? Hye Won," She shook his shoulder. "Hye Won," His eyes were still close.

"Somebody call ambulance! Hurry!" Her voice trembled but she didn't care. Neither did she bother to define tears that came to her eyes. "Hye Won,"

* * *

**Something's coming ;) Thank you for coming and reading, until next :)**


	6. Who Are You?

**Hi, again! Thank you for still coming. Thank you for the review no name, you'll find here, or maybe another thing first ;)**

**I hope you'll enjoy reading this one. I don't own POTW only OCs and mistakes. Have a nice weekend ;)**

* * *

Ch. 6 Who Are You?

"_Painter,_"

"_Painter,_"

A voice called him. A female voice. He recognized it, it sounded very familiar to him.

"_Painter,_"

He heard the voice again, very close to him, as if it whispered in his ear waking him up. Slowly he opened his eyes. He saw light. '_Who is there?_' There was someone in front of him, looking at him. It was a woman, calling his name. '_Jeong Hyang_'

"Hye Won," Eun Hyang took his cheek in her palm. "Can you hear me? Please open your eyes."

Yun Bok inhaled and forced eyes to open wider, finally he could see the person clearly. "Jeo…hyang…" Despite the dizziness he pulled corners of lips up as he looked back at her.

Eun Hyang was too happy to see he finally got his conscious that she didn't catch the slight difference in the name. "You are awake," He smiled wider and nodded his head slightly. Wiping the unshed tear she returned the smile.

Young Bok walked out from crowds that gathered at road side. It felt like his heart dropped down when he saw his brother lying on road. "Yun Bok!" He ran toward them.

Min Jee was confused seeing Young Su ran at sudden, but then realized it. "Oh my goodness, what's happening?" She ran, following him.

Young Bok kneeled beside them, taking his brother's hand. "What had happened?"

"Hyung," Yun Bok was relieved to see his brother, also confused to see many people around him. He pushed his body up.

Eun Hyang looked up when Young Su approached them and at the same time she caught siren of ambulance. "It's coming," She helped him up. "He was hit by truck." She explained to Young Su who looked really worried.

"Are you alright? I am really sorry, I didn't see you. I will pay for your treatment, but please don't report me."

"Be careful when you drive, there are many people here. What if he get bad injured?" Eun Hyang said angrily at the driver. The man bent his back, bowing.

"I am really sorry."

Yun Bok took Eun Hyang's arm. Although it wasn't the right time but it made him happy to see her worried of him. "I am all right, just dizzy a little. It's not entirely his fault, I didn't see before cross the road." He gave small bow toward the man.

"But…" Eun Hyang thought to argue but he stopped her by squeezing her arm. "Fine. We won't report you." She said to the man.

"Luckily he doesn't have serious injury, but you'll pay for his treatment." Min Jee added. They turned their heads as ambulance approached them. "We need to take you to hospital."

"Hospital?" Yun Bok asked in confusion.

"You look find but it's better go to hospital to make sure you don't have serious injury." Eun Hyang replied.

"You mean doctor?" Yun Bok's eyes widened and he glanced at his brother.

"Yes, we're going to take you to a doctor, in hospital." Min Jee couldn't help small chuckle at his question.

"That's good, and bad idea." Young Bok said under his breath. Yun Bok grimaced, shaking his head subtly.

"Over here." Eun Hyang lifted her hand to call the paramedics but Hye Won pulled it down instead. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine now," Yun Bok said while glancing at two men walking hurriedly toward them. He looked back at her. "I don't need doctor."

"Don't worry for the payment. I will pay for anything."

Yun Bok thought to argue the man back but he needed to assure Eun Hyang first. "I was just shocked, and…and tired," He said convincingly. "I was panic because couldn't find you, and the accident happened, it wasn't because of the hit but my tiredness, and shock." He explained in one breath. Actually he wasn't sure about his own explanation but he couldn't meet a doctor.

"What has happened here? An accident?"

"Yes, sir." Eun Hyang replied the paramedic. Hye Won took her hand. Somehow looking at those eyes she couldn't reject him. "He got hit by this truck, but has no bad injury."

"Are you sure? Please let me see, sir."

"No need, I am fine. It doesn't hurt." Yun Bok stepped back.

"Are you sure having no pain?"

Yun Bok quickly nodded his head. "A little, but not a big deal." He tried to convince the man.

"You look find, nothing bad. But please have a medical check if you feel any pain."

"I will. I am sorry for the trouble." Yun Bok gave an apologetic bow.

After the men left them Young Bok took his brother's shoulders. "You really made me worry. What I'd say to father if something happens to you."

"I'm sorry for making you worried." Yun Bok offered a smile.

"Scene between brothers, so touching." Min Jee put hands over chest.

Eun Hyang just let out a chuckle at her best friend. But she must agree with Min Jee. Finally she could let out a breath of relief seeing his smile. Indeed she was relieved, however, there was a thing that started to bother her. '_Why did I cry when he lies unconscious?_'

"You make me worried too." Min Jee cocked her head before grinning. Hye Won smiled sheepishly. "We better get you home to rest. Eun Hyang," She called the other girl. "Let's go home."

Min Jee's voice broke her thought. She gave a nod before bending down to pick Hye Won's sketch book and plastic bag. They left the driver who still apologized, and headed to parking lot.

* * *

Professor Kim rolled up the paper in his hand, a painting. But it was not just any painting. A painting that could change history. He couldn't help wondering what he had done to deserve the exceptional opportunity.

"At the period, there were changes not only in society and culture but also politics. Reformation was brought into the Kingdom." Director Lee said.

Yun Bok nodded in agreement. "But still nobles have the power and control." He lowered his gaze. "One of the reason the Queen is banished from Kingdom."

"Internal affair." Professor Kim handed the painting back to Yun Bok. "It's interesting since affairs related to Queens or Princesses are usually not recorded, unless they inherit throne."

"The Court tries to seal it up, leaving the Queen pays for false accusation." Young Bok added, glancing at his brother.

"That's why I need to go back to our time, to restore her name." Yun Bok said.

Professor Kim took a glance at his old friend before looking back at Yun Bok. "Do you know where she is after banished from Kingdom?"

Yun Bok let out a breath, shaking his head weakly. "I didn't have time to meet her after the punishment day."

Seeing Yun Bok's sad face Director Lee decided to end the discussion. "What time is it? I'm getting hungry."

Young Bok gave a grateful smile at the older man. He also worried of his brother. The soon they found way to the past the soon his brother would be released from his pain.

Professor Kim patted his knees. "Thank you for your time today, I really appreciate it." He took his jacket and bag. "I hope you won't mind I visit again, perhaps next time just for a cup of coffee."

Yun Bok smiled and stood up. He gave small bow and watched as the Professor walked out the room. A hand on his shoulder got his attention.

"Are you alright?" Young Bok asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He returned the smile.

"Are you really sure won't need to see doctor? I'm afraid if you had fractured bones."

"I think it isn't necessary, I don't feel any pain." Yun Bok replied the director.

"But please let me know if you need any medical treatment." Director Lee said to the younger Shin. "Okay, let's go home. Eun Hyang will get mad if we come late." He put on his jacket suit.

They chuckled and followed the older man.

* * *

After dinner Yun Bok prepared for bed. He changed to his pajamas and headed to his closet instead of bed. He took the rolled-paper from behind his folded jeogori. Sitting over the edge of bed he unrolled the paper. "I'm sorry, it seems like will take more time than I thought. But I will keep my promise." He looked up, letting out a soft sigh. "The problem is I don't know how to get back. There is only one way to get back to past, that wardrobe. Wait," He knitted his brows, realizing something. "We arrived inside museum warehouse without the wardrobe. And why the warehouse?"

He got up from bed, furrowing brows deeper. "There must be something that makes us come here, at this time, in the warehouse." He nodded. "Yes, there must be something. I need to tell hyung." He rolled the paper and put it back inside closet. He was about to head door when his ears caught sound from outside. Curiously he went to veranda and got confused seeing Eun Hyang climbed over veranda rails of her room. "What are you doing?" But his sudden voice seemed to startle her. Eun Hyang lost her balance. "Hang on,"

Eun Hyang grabbed veranda rails to prevent her body jump freely to ground. She looked up as Hye Won approached her and took her hand. "You scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry," Yun Bok offered an apologetic smile before helping her to sit upon roof tiles. But the height scared him as well. He quickly sat down beside her. "Isn't this dangerous? Why would you come here?" He turned his head at her giggle.

"Don't tell me you are a chicken." Eun Hyang teased.

"Of course no, I'm a man." He replied but made her laughs instead. "What's funny?"

Eun Hyang shook her head. "Never mind." She inhaled, bringing gaze up to look at the night sky. "I want to see stars."

"Stars?" He asked and she nodded.

"I will sit here and look at those stars when I miss my mother, because I think she is up there."

Yun Bok smiled slightly for he had thought the same thing. "I lost my parents when I was eight, and I will look for them in those stars," He turned his gaze to her. "Like you."

"I'm sorry," She said and he gave small smile. "So, it's only you and your brother?"

"Actually, he is my step-brother."

"Your step-brother?"

Yun Bok nodded. "His father took me into their family after my parents died."

She caught his sad eyes before he turned away. But his clenched-fist made her wonder what had happened to his family. She was about to ask when there was a call.

"Hye Won, you aren't here?"

Yun Bok moved slightly back, bringing Eun Hyang with him. "Ssh," He pulled her toward him when his brother came out.

Eun Hyang leaned her head and saw Young Su at veranda looking for him. Luckily he didn't see them and walked back into Hye Won's room. They let out a breath of relief simultaneously and chuckled.

He turned his head and grinned at her. But it slowly vanished as he realized their position. He didn't even realize that his hands on her arm and back. But it wasn't the thing that caught his breath. Her face was close to him that he could feel her breath against his skin.

She felt soft blowing of evening breeze over her face, but it failed to make her blink her eyes. This was the second time their faces were close to each other. Those deep eyes which could penetrate her soul look familiar but she couldn't remember where she had seen them. She brought gaze down to his nose and small lips. For unknown reason she couldn't help herself, bringing a hand up to his face.

Yun Bok remained unmoved under her stare. How could he move gaze away when those eyes were looking at him. A breath escaped silently through his parted lips as her fingers trailed over his skin. The gentle touch brought many feeling into him. Although his brain told him that she was not _her_ but his heart screamed joyously inside his chest. Couldn't hold any longer he leaned back.

Eun Hyang released a breath, closing her eyes rather in regret than embarrassment. '_Oh my God, what am I thinking?_' She wanted to slap her head at the moment. "I…I'm really sorry, I…" He abruptly stood up, avoiding her eyes.

"It's getting late, you should rest." He couldn't bring himself to look at her and headed back to his room. He closed veranda door, and leaned against it, feeling his heart beat fast inside his chest. "She's not her, she is not Jeong Hyang."

Squatting down on floor he palmed his head. "But why it feels like her? I could feel it, I could feel her."

In another room, Eun Hyang was lying over her bed, facing ceiling. "What is this feeling? The feeling I feel whenever he is around me." She took deep breath to calm her still pounding heart. She turned her body to lie on her side. "It's new…yet feels old. What is this?" She groaned in frustration pulling pillow closer. "Am I falling for him?" She asked herself.

After a pregnant silence, she let out a chuckle and rolled to lie on her back. "You are Eun Hyang. That explains why you cried yesterday." She bit her bottom lip, couldn't help a giggle.

* * *

"**What a marvelous painting you have here. I am really pleased with it. You never fail to amaze me with your excellent work, Danwon."**

**Kim Hong Do bowed his head. "I just did my job, Your Majesty." The King let out a chuckle, and he lifted his gaze. "I am glad Your Majesty like the painting."**

"**You have done great work." He smiled at his favorite painter before once again taking a look at the painting of commoner daily life. "I want to know how the living outside Palace is going on. I wish can see it myself."**

"**I will show it to Your Majesty through my paintings." Kim Hong Do replied.**

"**It's ironic, I rule this Kingdom but know less about it."**

"**Your Majesty will to see how people live their life, it shows how much Your Majesty care for this Kingdom." Kim Hong Do said. **

"**I hope you won't be like other Ministers who like to tell me anything but truth."**

**Kim Hong Do lowered his head immediately. "I am a painter, I will only say what I see with my eyes." The King let out small laugh and he lifted his gaze.**

"**Yes, you are. That's why I like you. I know that I can trust you."**

"**Thank you for Your Majesty kind praise." He bowed his head toward the King. "Actually about the task, if I have Your Majesty permission I am thinking to take my pupil with me."**

"**Your pupil? Who is he?"**

"**Yes, Your Majesty. His name is Shin Yun Bok, he is the best apprentice painter at Dohwaseo, and he has sharp and unique perspective in painting I have never seen in anyone else before."**

"**Really?" The King asked in a little curiosity. "He must be really good. Well, you have my permission to bring him in the task, but I want to see his painting. Let's make it like a competition."**

"**A competition?" Kim Hong Do knitted his brows. **

"**Yes, a competition. There will be reward for the winner. What do you think, Danwon?"**

"**It will be a good motivation for my pupil. Thank you, Your Majesty." Kim Hong Do bowed his head. Suddenly door was opened and someone entered the room. **

"**What is it?" The King asked.**

"**Your Majesty, the Queen is heading up here."**

"**Let her in if she's arrived." He said to Eunuch Sang. The older man bowed before leaving the room. He looked back at Danwon. "I will wait in excitement for your next painting, both of you."**

"**We will bring it as soon as we finish it." Kim Hong Do bowed before taking his leave. **

**While his mentor was having meeting with the King, Yun Bok waited outside. He looked over at King's guards since he seldom visited Palace. Six months had passed since he returned from his trip. He was back to Hanyang and continued his life as an apprentice at Dohwaseo. Everything was back to normal, as before. Although he tried his hardest to ignore it but there was a change in his life.**

**Six months had passed and he didn't meet Jeong Hyang since. He wondered where she was. "I wish could meet her again, just seeing her is enough."**

"**See who?"**

**His mentor's question startled him. "Seonsaengnim, please stop doing that." He rubbed his chest.**

"**Doing what? Interrupting your daydreaming?" Kim Hong Do crossed his arms. "I just leave you here for a while and you've already dreamed about a woman."**

"**Who said…I don't." Yun Bok cleared his throat, casting gaze aside. **

**Kim Hong Do clicked his tongue. "And what's that red tint over your face?"**

**Yun Bok looked back at his mentor in a little annoyance. "Seonsaengnim,"**

"**You can't even tell a lie." Kim Hong Do huffed and shook his head at his pouting apprentice. From the corner of his eyes he saw the Queen. "Take those wrinkles from your face off."**

**Yun Bok pushed lips out in annoyance but got confused seeing his mentor suddenly turned his body aside bowing. Finally he realized a group that walked toward them. A woman dressed in Royal family attire walked with court ladies, the servants followed behind her. Judging from the dress she was a Queen. He should lower his head and bow but at the moment he couldn't even blink.**

**Walking gracefully toward them was Jeong Hyang. He almost couldn't recognize her for the outfits. He wantsedto doubt his eyes, to open his mouth but could do nothing. It was really her. '**_**How could it be possible?**_**' **

"**Your Highness," Kim Hong Do greeted the Queen, still keeping gaze down.**

"**It's been a while Mr. Danwon." Jeong Hyang smiled at the painter. She had met him before and heard about his famous skill. "And this is…" But she lost her word immediately as soon she laid her gaze on the person. **

**Yun Bok couldn't decide if he should run away or stand still. There were many questions inside his head at the moment. He kept his gaze at those beautiful eyes he had missed to see. She looked surprised as well to see him that she lost her word.**

"**What are you doing? How dare you staring at Queen?"**

**Yun Bok blinked when a court lady warned him. Before he could apologize his mentor pulled his shoulder to bow.**

"**He is my student, please forgive him, Your Highness." Kim Hong Do apologized on his pupil's behalf.**

**Jeong Hyang inhaled the air into her tightened throat. It surprised her to see him again. Apparently she had forgotten the fact that he was an apprentice painter of Dohwaseo. She held her gaze at him who now bowed toward her until the court lady called her.**

"**Your Highness, the King is waiting."**

**Jeong Hyang inhaled another deep breath. She took last glance toward him before walking on.**

**Yun Bok lifted gaze a little to see her blue seuran chima until it vanished from his sight. It felt like something tied his chest tightly that it was hard to breath. He felt his mentor's hand on his arm, pulling him up.**

"**You almost get us in trouble, again." Kim Hong Do was confused to see his face. "What happened to you? Wait, are you crying?"**

"**No, I'm not." Yun Bok quickly wiped tears he didn't realize watering his eyes. "Just dust." His mentor narrowed his eyes but then smiled before taking his shoulder. **

"**Let's go for a drink. I'm in a happy mood today."**

**Yun Bok forced a smile and followed his mentor although to be truth he had no mood for a drink. He took a glance toward King's chamber with many questions still filling his head.**

**...**

"**What has happened to you today, seriously? You had drunk the whole pot." Kim Hong Do lifted the empty pot and raised a hand to order new one. He then looked back at the slight drunken apprentice and chuckled. "You look like a man just got dumped by his lover."**

**Yun Bok laid his cup down. "Maybe I am." Tavern lady came with their new drink. **

"**How old are you?" Kim Hong Do asked while pouring the alcoholic drink into Yun Bok's cup first before his own. **

"**Eighteen." Yun Bok answered after a gulp and grimaced slightly from the drink. "What's wrong with my age?" He had to put a hand to support his head. His mentor let out a chuckle and shook his head.**

"**Such a young age but can understand love already." He lifted his cup and drank in one gulp. "Well, why don't you tell me who this unlucky girl is?"**

"**Seonsangnim," Yun Bok pushed lips out in annoyance. After a sigh he replied. "I don't know."**

"**What do you mean you don't know?"**

"**Well…" Yun Bok inhaled, trying to keep his eyes open. "I don't know who she is."**

"**How could you fall for someone you don't even know?" Kim Hong Do asked.**

"**That's…" Yun Bok lifted a hand but it felt heavier than usual. "…a good question. Oh my head," He put hand on head, groaning. Couldn't keep head up any longer, he laid it down on table.**

"**Are you drunk already? Hey," Kim Hong Do reached for Yun Bok's shoulder. "I pay for this and you are leaving me drink alone? What a little brat." He huffed playfully. "Get up, little brat."**

"**Seonsangnim," Yun Bok lifted a finger, still laying head over table. "...you got, the point…" He let out a chuckle. "…it's funny…I don't, even…know…her." **

**Kim Hong Do watched as the hand dropped down on the table before looking back at his apprentice. "Little brat, wake up, hey." He put his cup down. A small sigh escaped from his mouth as he stared at the lying unconscious apprentice before him.**

**...**

**Jeong Hyang entered her room and got ready for bed. Her maids helped her to change her dress to sok-ot (undergarments which consist of sok-jeogori and sok-chima). She sat over mattress and thought to read awhile.**

"**Your Highness, the King is here."**

"**King is here?" She quickly stood up to dress. "Give me my dress." But he had already entered her room. Her maids and the court lady left her room, leaving them alone in a little awkwardness. She gave a bow before following him to sit.**

"**I'm sorry to disturb you at this time." **

"**No, you didn't."**

"**Great." He offered a smile before clearing his throat. "I'm sorry you have to leave because the court member comes."**

"**It's alright." Jeong Hyang replied. She lifted her gaze and he quickly turned his gaze aside.**

"**You like your chamber? If there is anything you need just tell me, I will tell Eunuch Sang."**

"**No need to bother Eunuch Sang, I like this chamber." **

"**Oh, okay." He looked back at her. "Actually, I worry that my mother pushed you about…about," He cleared his throat trying not to blush. "A child." She lowered her head. "But don't think much about it. I will tell her that this is my fault. If she asks you again just tell her I am too busy with running this Kingdom, she will understand it. It's not easy ruling a Kingdom after all." He chuckled.**

**She smiled although her hands trembled. Since their marriage he never touched her, because she couldn't let him. And he respected and decided to wait. But seeing he was making himself as the reason made her feel guilty. "I am sorry." Her voice came out small with uncertainty.**

**He looked at his wife for moment. "I am the King, I could have you if I want, even you don't." He waited until she looked up at him. "But I don't want to possess something that doesn't belong to me. Let's say I have my pride as a man."**

**Jeong Hyang gripped her sok-chima as she listened to him. She knew that he was a great man but it was not him who possessed her heart. However, she couldn't keep running away from her duty. She had a duty as Queen, to bear the heir for the Kingdom. '**_**What should I do?**_**' **

"**What have I done? I distressed you instead. It's late…" **

"**Your Majesty," She cut in. She brought gaze up to meet his. "Would you do me a favor?"**

"**I will decide after I know what it is."**

**Jeong Hyang inhaled, holding gaze steady. "Please set me aside. I'm not qualified as a Queen." He remained silent and his eyes were unreadable. The room was silent, too silent that made her anxious. He kept staring at her without saying anything. "Please…"**

"**You know what that means, don't you?" She opened her mouth to say something but he continued. "A Queen who has been dethroned will be despised. People will look down on you. You should think it carefully. It's not only about you but also your family."**

**Jeong Hyang couldn't reply him. She knew that he was right. She wanted to protect her family, but on the other hand, she didn't think could love him. It tore her apart.**

"**It's getting late, you should rest." He stood up. She still had gaze facing floor. He turned around to leave but stopped. "I wonder who the lucky man is. Perhaps I can ask some advices from him." He let out small chuckle, glancing back at her. "That was a joke, sleep well."**

**Jeong Hyang closed her eyes and finally released a heavy sigh. The court lady came in. "Prepare for my carriage."**

"**But now is late, Your Highness."**

**She left her bed and dressed up. "There is a place I need to visit."**

**...**

**He sucked in deep breath while staring at bright moon above him. After dinner he thought to have some time alone, to process recent event. That was why he was sitting at veranda, staring at the moon. After months finally he could meet her again, in the Palace of all places. She was the Queen of all people in the Kingdom. **

'_**What was she doing at gibang, as a geumgi? What was she doing in that city before her wedding? Why didn't she tell me? Is everything just a lie?**_**' He took in another deep breath as many questions came into his head. "She's married to King," He let out a dry laugh despite tears that slowly came to his eyes. "What a pity, I've fallen for a Queen, a married Queen." **

**After pregnant silence he wiped the unshed tear. "What am I thinking? If she's happy, that's all the matter." He nodded slightly. "As long as she is happy." He turned his head in alarm when there was sound. "Who's there?" He saw a woman holding lantern in hand. She looked familiar.**

"**Are you Shin Yun Bok?"**

**He knitted his brows but nodded. "Yes," The woman stepped aside and he saw another woman with jangot over her head. His eyes went wider slightly when the woman lowered her jangot.**

"**Give us some privacy." Jeong Hyang said to her servant.**

"**Yes, Your Highness."**

**The court lady stepped back, leaving them alone. After a breath to prepare herself she greeted him. "It's been a while, painter."**

"**You should not be here, Your Highness." He never thought would use the title for her. "What if someone sees you?"**

**It made her guilt feeling increased to hear his reply. "I need to see you, to explain to you." She took in the evening air before continuing. "I was in my trip when I met you. Some accidents happened, and...I must disguise as a geumgi." She tilted head aside. He smiled a little. "I am sorry." She couldn't decide what she apologized for, she had lied to him, or left without saying goodbye. Perhaps leaving him for another person. For a moment he remained silent.**

"**You don't owe me any apology." Yun Bok finally broke the silence. "Though it surprised me to know that you are the Queen." He offered a smile and she returned it. "Looks like you really like to disguise yourself." **

**Jeong Hyang smiled sheepishly. "Actually I don't really like wearing these clothes." He let out a chuckle.**

"**But it suits you well." Yun Bok replied and he meant the word. She really looked pretty with the dress. He turned his gaze when the court lady approached her.**

"**Your Highness, we should leave now."**

**Reluctantly Jeong Hyang nodded her head. The court lady stepped back and she looked back at him. "I am really glad to see you again, painter."**

"**Yun Bok," When she knitted her brows confusedly he added "My name is Shin Yun Bok."**

**She smiled back before lifting the jangot to cover her head. "Let's go." She said to her servants while trying to hide the smile. Finally she knew his name.**

**Yun Bok held gaze at her back until light from lantern disappeared into the night. To tell the truth he was sad, but he would try to deal with his feeling for what matter the most was her, she was happy. **

* * *

He let out a yawn, rubbing his sleepy eyes. He thought to sleep but then feels thirsty. He left stairs, heading toward kitchen. His brother had already in deep sleep in his room. He entered kitchen and turned light on. But the sight before him sent the sleepiness away. There was a woman but her face was all white. And he started to scream. "AAAHHHH!"

"AAAHHHH!" Eun Hyang screamed back, gripping the mug tightly in hands but then realized it was Hye Won. "Why are you screaming!?"

"Who are you!?" Yun Bok stepped back pointing a finger toward the screaming back ghost until he noticed the person. "Eun Hyang? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. For God's sake you just scared the hell out of me." She rubbed her chest.

"What's that thing on your face?" Yun Bok asked, out of curiosity. He approached her. "I thought you are a ghost."

"Really?" She said and put the mug on kitchen island, pointing a finger toward her facial mask sheet. "This is beauty mask, for face."

Yun Bok tilted his head in confusion. "That scared me."

"And you scared me." Eun Hyang said back. He gave sheepish smile. "What are you doing here?" Suddenly she was reminded about their moment earlier and she started to blush. "I thought you are asleep."

"I need a drink." Yun Bok scratched his temple. He noticed she was getting nervous, and he knew why. "Can I have it?"

"This mask?"

"No," He shook his head before clearing his throat. "I mean your drink. It smells good." She let out a giggle.

"I'll make one for you."

Yun Bok decided to wait in living room. Everyone had slept already so he read newspaper instead of turning television. Moment later she came with his drink, the mask was off.

"Be careful it's hot." She handed the mug to him before taking his side on couch.

"What is this?" He looked down at the brown liquid and looked up at her. She wriggled her brows, encouraging him to try. Taking its scent he sipped the liquid. "Wow, it's…sweet." She giggled. "Wait, is it tea?"

Eun Hyang nodded while sipping her own drink. "Milk tea."

"Milk tea? You mean milk and tea?"

"Yup, mix of milk and tea." She replied.

"Though it makes me wonder why you need to mix them, but this is delicious." He took another sip.

"That's because I made it." She wriggled her brows and giggled when he narrowed his eyes slightly.

Yun Bok sipped the milk tea and smiled at her. He was glad that they were back to normal again. Holding the mug in hands he stole a glance toward her.

"You are staring."

"No, I am not."

"And you are bad at lying, you know."

"I know." He said and they laughed. '_Yes, it feels…normal, again_'

* * *

The next day, Eun Hyang was writing her thesis in her room at campus. "Where's my USB?" She looked over her desk but couldn't find it. "Oh yeah, in my bag." She reached for her bag and looked inside. "What is it?" She took out a book, a sketch book. "I forgot to give this back to him."

She had put his sketch book and painting tools inside her bag and apparently forgot to return it. "Let's see what made him lost that day. Well, a look won't harm anyone." Smiling she opened the book.

"Did he draw this?" She trailed gaze over beautiful drawing of three playing children. "Is he a painter? It's even better than Min Jee's." Her best friend majors in art and a talented one, but his drawing was much better than her.

She turned to the next page and another chuckle of amazement escaped from her mouth. "He is really great." She never thought that the short man was this talented. She noticed that his style was unique and different. "Why did these look familiar?" She turned to another page and stopped. It was a painting of four women with basket in their hands, below the painting there was line of word: '_**Four women at market**_'. It was usual image of market but what caught her eyes was the women. She turned back to previous page narrowing her eyes at the fine lines. She then looked back at the painting of four women. "Wait a sec, this woman…" She brought the book closer, taking better look. Her eyes went wider as she recognized it. She quickly pushed papers and books aside, looking for Hyewon's painting album. She put Hye Won's sketch book next to Hyewon's album to compare the paintings.

It was rather a shock than astonishment that came to her at the realization. She grabbed the back of her chair to support her body and fell on to chair. "Oh my God, he is…but how?"

...

"You said before that I can borrow it."

"Yes, _before_ we buy our new clothes. Now you have yours and I have mine, we don't need to share clothes anymore." Yun Bok said pointedly to his brother.

"I know, but mine hasn't dried yet. I don't know how to use that machine, that wash machine. And now I only have one left." Young Bok lowered his gaze.

Yun Bok sighed. "Fine, you can use mine for tomorrow. But you'll make it loose."

"Hey, what does that mean? I'm not fat." Young Bok said and reached for his brother's shoulder. But Yun Bok was faster than him.

Yun Bok ran away from his brother heading upstairs. "I use bathroom first." He stuck tongue out before entering his room, didn't realize the open door. He was surpised and confused to see Eun Hyang inside his room. "You scared me." She was standing in front of his bed with her back facing him. "Why are you here? I mean, this is your house…"

"Who are you?"

Yun Bok knitted his brows at the sudden question. He approached her. "Why do you ask…" She turned around and he stopped in his track upon seeing his dopo and rolled-paper in her hands.

"I asked, who are you?"

* * *

**Finally she finds out! ;D**

**I'm sorry if I make mistake with Korean words, I'm not native :p I would be happy for any help :)**

**Thank you for reading, hope you'll come again :)**


	7. A Dream

**Hi again! I'm sorry for the late update, I'm afraid it will take time for this story, but don't worry I will finish it ;) So, I hope you'll still stick around :)**

**Thank you for the reviews on prev chapter. No name, ehem that's secret *whispering* XD but you'll soon find it ;) I'm really happy to know that you like this story, thanks :) And AceLey, don't worry it's a good thing ;) glad that you got some time to read my story :) it will be more complicated if he lost his memory ;) and you are welcome :) Btw, this is for my other fic, I said before that I will make continuation of SC but I changed my mind. So, the new one shot is my last fic about them m(_ _)m and maybe I won't write another fic, but thanks for telling me, I know that shows but never watched it before :)**

**Okay, your update. I don't own POTW, and all mistakes belong to me ;p**

* * *

Ch. 7 A Dream

Eun Hyang pushed car door close and hastily walked into house. '_It's impossible, it can't be him. How could he be that famous painter?_' Gripping Hye Won's sketch book in hand she entered living room. "Dad,"

"Appa," When still no answer she closed her eyes, slapping head mentally. Her father and the Park sibling must be still at museum. "Should I go to museum?" She glanced down at the sketch book, wondering. She decided to see their rooms. "Just see. Besides, this is my house." Nodding she headed second floor, sketch book still in hand.

She looked over at his room but found nothing except his folded pajamas on bed. "He didn't have anything with him." At first she thought to just see his room but when she found the open ajar closet, her curiosity won out. She approached the closet and opened it wider but only found clothes.

"Maybe it's just me," She lifted the sketch book. "But his style is exactly like Hyewon's." Letting out small chuckle she shook her head. "Hyewon lived hundred years ago anyway, how could he be here in twenty-first century?" Sound of his father's car got her attention and she decided to leave the room before Hye Won came.

Just when she was about to close closet door her eyes caught something on the bottom of it. "What's that? A hat?" Curiously she took the sheer hat which she saw in painting or historical drama. "Why did he…" Another thing caught her attention. She leaned down and took the folded clothes, but not just any clothes. It was a dopo. Something fell onto floor caused her to bring gaze down. Her brows furrowed deeper as she picked a paper scroll. "What is this?"

Eun Hyang couldn't move, even blink her eyes. It was a painting of meeting of a man and a woman, they wore traditional clothes. Judging by quality of the paper it wasn't from modern day. But what surprised her most was the painting style. It was precisely as Hyewon's painting style, also Hye Won's. She couldn't let out any word at the surprising realization. She didn't even hear he came in.

"You scared me, why are you here? I mean this is your house…"

Eun Hyang lifted her gaze. "Who are you?"

"Why do you ask…"

She turned around and looked at him right into his eyes. "I asked, who are you?" His slightly widened-eyes didn't go unnoticed by her. She took a step toward him. "Why do you have these? And I've seen your drawing at market, it's exactly same as Hyewon's, a painter from Choson dynasty." He cast gaze aside and she took another step. "And don't say because you are a fan of him, and wear this in your village. I know these, it's from Choson period."

Yun Bok inhaled bringing gaze back at her and saw the scroll in her hand. He opened his mouth but looking into her eyes he couldn't make any excuse. If it was possible he would turn back the time and tell her the truth himself.

"Hye Won, you still owe me…" Young Bok stopped at his track, immediately sensed the tense air. He widened his eyes upon seeing Yun Bok's dopo and paper scroll in Eun Hyang's hand.

"For tomorrow, you will have to go with my…"

Yun Bok didn't need to turn around to find his brother and Director Lee froze at door. He rubbed his palms, thinking how to start the explanation.

"Ah, I forgot my phone inside car." Director Lee excused himself.

"Uh, I will help you." Young Bok offered.

"It's inside your shirt pocket, dad." Eun Hyang said pointedly to his father and glanced at Young Su who quickly cast gaze down.

Director Lee let out nervous laugh, taking his cellphone out from shirt pocket. "Here it is, lately I always forget things, getting old." When Eun Hyang tilted head aside, he glanced at Young Bok and they entered the room.

"You didn't deny, it means you are really him? You are Hyewon?" Eun Hyang asked Hye Won. He finally nodded his head. "How…and you too come from…?" She asked Young Su and got a small nod as reply. She couldn't help a chuckle of astonishment. "That's absurd. This is…this is crazy, you know Hyewon?"

Yun Bok opened his mouth but she continued.

"He is a painter, _famous_ painter, who lived two-hundred years from now." She lifted two fingers. "Two-hundred years, _ago_."

Yun Bok thought to interrupt but she had already paced around the room in confusion.

"How could it be possible you are him, and here, in twenty-first century?"

Young Bok lifted a hand but she once again started on.

"And," Eun Hyang looked back at Hye Won, apparently Shin Yun Bok. "You are young, a teenager."

"Hey, what does that mean?" Yun Bok finally opened his mouth. "You can't judge someone's skill by his age." He stated.

"That's right." Director Lee nodded in agreement, but when her daughter looked at him he cleared his throat. "Why don't we go to living room and have comfortable conversation?"

"I was about to say that." Eun Hyang said and left the room first.

They let out a breath of relief. "We better go down now." Director Lee said.

At living room, Eun Hyang had already seated on couch waiting them, Hyewon's dopo and the painting in hands. She still couldn't believe what she had found out. She had two guests from two-hundred years ago, and of all people it was the object of her study. She brought gaze down at the dopo. Suddenly she felt something as she trailed her thumb over the garment. She lifted her gaze when they entered living room. Her eyes never left him as he revealed their true identity. Sometimes she would widen her eyes or open her mouth at his story but remained silent. He told her that they had been chased by King's soldier and sent to future. And her father was helping them to find way back to past. After finishing the story Young Bok went to his room while her father to his working room, leaving her alone with Yun Bok. She couldn't help staring at him. She had been studying about Shin Yun Bok and now he was sitting in front of her.

"Uh, do you have any question, or I can leave to my room?" Yun Bok glanced at the woman before him who kept staring at him. It made him nervous. He got confused when she let out a giggle at sudden.

"A lot actually."

He smiled at her reply. "I'll be answering them."

She chuckled and stood up, walking round coffee table. "I'm sorry."

Yun Bok took his dopo and the scroll from her. "Now, you're sneaking into my room." He teased and she giggled. However the next second it vanished and she dropped her gaze.

Eun Hyang couldn't understand what she felt at moment when their hands made contact. It was the same feeling when she touched his dopo, or when they stared at each other's eyes. The feeling was familiar, too familiar that confused her since they just met for couple of weeks and never met before. She didn't know that he also had the same feeling.

Yun Bok unconsciously shifted hands slightly to hold her hands. It felt like _her_. Perhaps it was the longing feeling for _her_ that he kept holding her hands. He had missed Jeong Hyang, and somehow holding her hands he felt relief, as if he was holding _her _hands.

Eun Hyang abruptly pulled hands back. "You must, be hungry, I…I will prepare for dinner." She left him in living room. '_I know I'm attracted to him, but what is this feeling?_' She headed kitchen with confusion still engulfed her.

Yun Bok was left with complicated feeling. He started to wonder about his own feeling. He loved Jeong Hyang for sure, and now he couldn't deny that he started to have the same feeling toward Eun Hyang. He took in deep breath, looking up at ceiling. "I wished to meet you again. Did it mean my wish is granted?"

Turning around he looked at direction where Eun Hyang had left to. He curled lips up in small smile, a smile he couldn't define its meaning.

* * *

"**We've been walking like all day and come this far leaving the others behind. What do you want to paint? " Young Bok stopped to take a break, leaning against tree. "And where is this place, anyway?"**

**Yun Bok sighed at his grumbling brother. "Don't be like a girl, we just walked for an hour."**

"**I'm a man." Young Bok pushed chest out but then grimaced slightly. "But, I'm tired." His brother laughed at him. "I wonder what did you eat this morning. You seem can walk across the country by walk." **

"**Sorry for being young." Yun Bok teased and got a snarl from his brother. "I told you not to follow me, I can go by myself. You should stay with the other for the task." Today they got a task for their class.**

"**No, no, no." Young Bok shook his head. "There is no way I will leave you walking alone." **

"**Why not? I'm eighteen not five years old kid." **

"**Because…" Young Bok pressed his lips instead, couldn't continue. Sighing he leaned off from the tree and took his brother's shoulder. "Fine, let's go. Let's find whatever view you want to draw." **

"**You sure can walk? I can't carry you if you faint." Yun Bok teased. He lifted a hand as his brother tried to punch his shoulder. "Just kidding. So, where to go?"**

**Young Bok couldn't help raise an eyebrow, putting hands on waist. "We've come here, and now you're asking where to go?"**

**Yun Bok let out a chuckle at his brother annoyed face. He then realized that they were standing in front of big house. "This must be rich people house. Let's take a look."**

"**I don't think…" Young Bok was late to stop his brother. Yun Bok had already approached the house. "…****that's a good ****idea." Sighing he followed Yun Bok. When his brother tried to climb pile of logs he stopped him. "What are you doing?"**

"**Looking inside." Yun Bok answered pointedly. He climbed up and looked over roof of tile. "Wow, you should see this. It has beautiful garden."**

**Young Bok gave up and followed his brother. "You sure it's safe?"**

**Yun Bok looked at his brother, clicking his tongue. "You're not climbing a tree." Young Bok curled lips up in a snarl and he chuckled. "Here let me help you." He helped his brother to sit upon logs. **

"**You're right, must be a noble." Young Bok must agree with his brother. The garden was beautiful with full-bloom cherry blossom tree. "This is good view. Let's…" He turned to his brother but he had climbed down already. "Wait, where are you going? You don't want to paint this?"**

"**Nope." Yun Bok grinned. "You do yours, and I do mine." After giving another grin he turned around to leave.**

"**Yun Bok," **

"**Ssh, someone will catch you." Yun Bok tried to fight a grin. "I'll look from other side. See you later brother."**

"**Yun Bok, wait," Young Bok called but his brother had run into corner and disappeared. "I'll look for him later, now finish the task first." He took his brush and paper out, starting to draw.**

**Yun Bok took a glance behind and grinned widely when he didn't see Young Bok. It didn't mean he hated his brother company, they were close from childhood since he came into Shin family, but Young Bok had always followed him everywhere. He shifted his paint tool holder. "Let's see what I can find here." He slowed his pace, smiling a little as a thought come into his mind. "If only I can draw her again." A small sigh escaped from his mouth.**

**He halted when there was laughter from the big house. He found another pile of logs and climbed it. There was a group of people, judging from their outfits they must be nobles. He lowered his head so they couldn't see him. It made him curious when he saw a woman with unusual clothes among the men. He had never seen that kind of clothes before, it was not jeogori. Although the clothes was strange but it looked beautiful. He then decided to paint the meeting.**

...

"**What the…This is…how could he draw this? No, the question is, what is the meaning of **_**this**_**?"**

"**He just accidently saw it." Kim Hong Do could only sigh, looking back at the painting over table while his friend who also a teacher at Dohwaseo, palming his head. "You know exactly what it means. And yes, it's not good." He shook his head. **

"**What should we do? What are you going to do now? They would undoubtedly take this chance to send you away."**

"**I know I don't have a lot of fan here." Kim Hong Do rubbed his chin, letting out small chuckle at his friend's raised-eyebrow. He put back his serious face. "What makes me worried most is him. I don't care if they will kick me out from here, but he doesn't deserve it."**

"**I must agree with you. If they can send you away, they also could expel him from Dohwaseo. And, uh, there is rumor I've heard recently."**

"**Rumor?" Kim Hong Do knitted his brows and his friend leaned to whisper in his ear. When he heard what his friend saying he closed his eyes but after smacking the table with his fist.**

"**You should take this case carefully. This is not just an ordinary painting, this is evidence."**

"**Of conspiracy." Kim Hong Do clenched his fist. "There is only a way to save him." He turned to look back at his friend. "I will bring this to King." His friend dropped his jaw.**

"**Are you out of your mind? It's the Primary Minister." He pointed finger at a man in the painting. "He is not someone you want to mess up with, and even if the King does trust you, court member won't believe a painting from an apprentice."**

"**That's why I should bring this to the King, because nobody will trust my apprentice but he will." He could't tell his friend about the task from King. "I want to keep my head still stick on my body." He said jokingly to his friend and got another raised-eyebrow. "Trust me, they won't do anything if I bring this to King, because they also want to keep their heads, am I right?" He smirked.**

"**You're right. But please be careful, once you step in there is no coming back."**

"**I will protect my apprentice, with any way." Kim Hong Do stated and looked back at the painting of Yun Bok. His friend was right, he should take this case carefully or they would lose their life.**

**After his talk with his friend Kim Hong Do visited Palace to seek for a meeting with King. He brought Yun Bok's painting with him and showed it to the King. He didn't need to explain about the meaning of it, the King immediately realized it. The King turned angry after finding the secret meeting of some of Ministers with undoubtedly a messenger from another country. The King asked who the painter was and he explained that it was his apprentice's for his class and he just happened to see the meeting. Fortunately the King believed him and decided to forgive Yun Bok. The King also offered a way to save his apprentice.**

**Later, Kim Hong Do left Palace and headed back to Dohwaseo. When he entered the school yard, he saw some older teachers, including Yun Bok's step-father. **

"**I've been looking for you Danwon. I'm worried if you will leave again."**

**Kim Hong Do put a wide smile on face. "That's very kind of you, but don't worry I won't go anywhere." He walked on but the school leader put his fan up to stop him.**

"**I thought you are a great teacher, but looks like I'm wrong. You shouldn't teach your student to paint a lie."**

**Kim Hong Do smirked back. "We, painters, always paint what we see. And my student did exactly like what I teach him." The school leader cleared his throat and leaned closer to him.**

"**If it's me, I will start to pack my belonging and disappear from here."**

**Kim Hong Do let out a chuckle and said back in low voice so the others couldn't hear. "Unfortunately, I can't be dismissed so easily." He leaned toward the older man. "I've already bring this to King." The school leader widened his eyes and jerked head to look at him in surprise. "But don't worry, I didn't mention your name. And I believe Minister Han won't be happy to hear this." He noticed the older man's tightened-jaw and gave small smile and a bow before leaving.**

...

**Yun Bok put his painting tool holder first before sitting down at terrace of his mentor's house. "I wonder why he wants to meet me now. Is there an urgent that can't wait till tomorrow?" He rubbed palms against knees, waiting for his teacher.**

"**You're here already, that's a miracle. Usually you will make me waiting." Kim Hong Do sat down beside his favorite pupil.**

"**Seonsaengnim," Yun Bok pushed lips out at his teacher's teasing. "Anyway, why do I have to come here?"**

"**What, you have a problem? You are my student, you do what I tell you to do." **

"**We're going for a drink?" Yun Bok grinned. But his teacher pushed his head from behind. "What was that for?"**

**Kim Hong Do clicked his tongue. "Look at you, now you know how to become a man." **

"**I'm a man. ****I can drink alcohol.****" Yun Bok stated in annoyance but his mentor just let out a laugh. **

"**And get drunk. Remember the last time? I had to carry you back to dorm."**

**Yun Bok grinned sheepishly. "If not for a drink, and what is it?" His mentor's smile slowly vanished and he turned gaze to look at yard before them.**

"**It's about your painting." **

**Yun Bok got confused by the brief reply. "What's wrong with my painting?"**

"**You have seen something that you shouldn't." Kim Hong Do looked back at his student. Yun Bok's brows furrowed by confusion. "Your painting is evidence of conspiracy against King. It's a secret meeting."**

**Yun Bok opened his mouth but couldn't find a word. After a pregnant silence he opened his mouth. "But it's just a painting. I will give my other painting and we can throw or maybe burn it." His teacher remained silent before sighing loudly.**

"**Unfortunately, thing is complicated." He turned to face his favorite student and took his shoulder. "But you don't need to worry. I will protect you, I promise. I've already showed it to the King."**

**Yun Bok's eyes went wider. "The King knows? So, I…I will be…"**

**Kim Hong Do gave smile and squeeze to assure the young painter. "No, you won't be expelled or get punishment. The King is thankful for your painting, well he got angry at first though." He tilted head and chuckled. "And, he gave us a way to escape."**

"**How?" Yun Bok asked rather in anxious. His mentor didn't reply immediately and kept staring at him, caused his anxious increased. "How could I survive?"**

"**You have to pass Bureau Artist exam with the highest score and become King's Royal painter."**

* * *

_The clothes fell onto floor silently just like small breath that escaped from her mouth. She looked calm as she took off her jeogori and chima, but inside her heart started to beat faster. _

_It was gentle touch. His fingers gently trailed over her arm, up to her shoulder. His hand was warm but she felt shiver as he ran his fingers over the curve of her collarbones. She couldn't help small smile upon seeing him, it was like he was observing a statue. _

_For her surprise, although to be honest it wasn't, she felt comfortable under his stare and touch. She lifted her head as he moved fingers to her neck. He leaned slightly toward her, trailing fingers over her brows and nose. She closed her eyes for a moment holding her breath. Her heart started to pound hard inside her chest. A thumb on her upper lip caused her to open her eyes. She wanted to see his eyes but for her dismay he lowered his head moving hand down to her body._

_Her eyes never left him as he moved his hand over her chest, to her stomach and down following the curve of her waist, sending another shiver. She should feel embarrassed, instead she liked the feel of his tender touch over her body. Also, she felt happy that she could enter into his painting, although sadly she wouldn't be in his heart._

_She drew a knee up and he moved his hands over her leg. He touched her toes, ankle, moving up. She couldn't help wondering how could a man's touch was so gentle. His hands not only touch her body but also took her soul, and her heart. Just like he tried to memorize her she also did the same, memorizing the feel of his gentle hands on every part of her body. _

_..._

Eun Hyang forced eyes opened and pushed body up to sit. Her body was shivering, but not from the air. It came from her dream she just had. "What on earth is that?" Sometimes she had weird dream. It started from three years ago. What made her curious was there was always a man in her dream, every dream, but she never saw his face. There was one which they walked together and talked at a garden, under bright full-moon. And tonight was the weirdest. The man had _touched_ her. Her whole body.

She brushed hair behind, lifting head to take deep breath. It was not that the dream scared her, but because of the feel. She could feel the touch as if it was real. He _really_ touched her. "Who is this man?"

She knitted her brows, trying to remember face of the man who had appeared in her dream. However, just like her other dreams she could only see his hands and body. That was why she recognized the person was a man. Tonight he wore sleeveless blue top over white shirt, it didn't look like modern clothes.

"I wonder who he is." She hugged her knees, putting chin over it. "Why did it feel real?" She lifted a hand. "What is this feeling?" She sighed. "It feels like…like I remember his touch on my body. And…" She trailed off, lifting chin up.

"No." She shook her head. "No, no, no. It's not same. It can't be Yun Bok." She said to herself denying. "Okay, I…" She inhaled. "…_like_ him. Well, he's the object of my research."

'_Are you sure that's the only reason?_'

"Yes, that's the reason." She answered the question from her inner thought. "I adore him, and, just found out that he is here, here as in my house. That's perhaps why I dreamt about him." She reasoned. "Besides, how could I be there with him. That's impossible." She let out light chuckle, shaking head. "Impossible."

Meanwhile at guest room, Yun Bok was awakened also by a dream. He jerked body up and inhaled a deep breath to calm down. He had a dream about Jeong Hyang, when he saw her at punishment day. The day when he saw her for the last time.

He rubbed his face, also tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. "Where do I have to go so I could meet you again?"

'_She is here, with you_'

He let out a chuckle at reply from his inner thought but he must agree. His inner thought was right, in a way. "Yeah, she is here, with me." A small smile bloomed over his face, replaced the sadness. "I don't know why, but sometimes…" He drew knees up, putting arms around it. "Sometimes, I think she is _her_," He pressed lips together. "…really her."

'_Because she has resemblance to Jeong Hyang?_'

"No," Shaking head he answered the question. "Not her face. I just…" He took a pregnant pause. "I just feel it in my heart." He then let out a chuckle, lowering his gaze. "But how could it be possible? She lives here, twenty-first century, while Jeong Hyang is in..." He trailed off for he couldn't let the word out.

...

Eun Hyang decided to have some hot drink before sleep again. She descended stairs and found his father in kitchen. "Appa, what are you doing?" Her father whirled around, keeping hands behind back.

"Hi, darling. I thought you are already in bed. I just…thirsty."

"Dad," Eun Hyang narrowed her eyes. "What are you holding behind your back?"

"Uh, just…"

She folded arms before chest cocking her head. "You are eating bread, am I right?" His father smiled sheepishly and finally showed the bread in his hand.

"I get hungry." Director Lee finished his late snack and looked at his daughter. "And what makes my lovely daughter here, in the middle of night?"

"I have dream."

"Again?" Director Lee asked and got a nod from his daughter. Eun Hyang had told him before that sometimes she had dreams. At first he thought it was normal, people would have dream in their sleep, but now he was certain that it was not just a dream. "Like usual?"

Eun Hyang once again nodded, leaning against kitchen island. "But, it's just a dream. Perhaps too much read historical novel."

"Maybe. Don't think too much." Director Lee offered a smile, but inwardly he thought of something. "Now, get rest. Are you early tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Good night dad." She leaned to hug his father. It made her calm a little. "I will have some tea before sleep."

"Okay. Good night sweetheart." Director Lee said and left his daughter. Once he was outside kitchen he took out his cellphone, and typed a message.

'_There is something I need to talk. Tomorrow evening, at usual place._'

He sent the message to unnamed number and put the phone back inside his pajama bottom pocket. He took a glance toward kitchen before heading to his bedroom.

Eun Hyang took a stool while waiting for boiled water. Her mind once again was caught by the dream. She had been wondering all this time about the man who had appeared in her dream. "Who is this guy?"

"Who?"

A sudden voice startled her that she almost jumped off from stool. "You scared the hell out of me." She said to Yun Bok, rubbing her chest.

"I'm sorry. May I?"

She nodded and watched as he took another stool to sit next to her. Moment later they had hot milk tea in hands while talking. "So, what makes you awake at this hour?"

"Can't sleep." Yun Bok glanced at her. "And you?"

"Me neither." Eun Hyang sipped her beverage. Sitting next to him made her nervous, now after her dream. "You have," She tilted head slightly, clearing her throat. "Bad dream?"

"How do you know?" He asked back.

"Just guessing."

"Actually not a bad dream." He paused for a moment. "Just a sad one."

"Oh," Eun Hyang lifted her mug and took a gulp. "May I know what makes you sad?" She turned her head as he let out small sigh.

"There is a woman." Yun Bok started. He wasn't sure himself why he wanted to tell his dilemma to her. "Because of me, she was forced to go away."

"And you are blaming yourself." She said and he gave small nod sipping his drink. "She must be really important to you then." She lowered her gaze when he pulled corner of lips up in a smile.

"She is." Yun Bok stated, glancing at the resemblance of her precious woman.

Eun Hyang inhaled, forcing a smile. For her surprise, she felt jealousy upon hearing the statement. She brought mug up to mouth, gulping down the sweet brown liquid.

"How about you? You have nightmare?" Yun Bok asked.

"Not nightmare actually, just…weird." She shrugged her shoulder.

"Weird?"

She nodded and turned body around to face him. At the moment, she had a battle inside whether she should confirm it herself or no. Gathering her courage she reached for his hand.

Yun Bok was confused when Eun Hyang suddenly took his hand. He could only gulp when her hands sandwiched his and lifted it. Her fingers now moved over the back of his hand before turning it around. As he felt her warm hands over his, it brought a lot of memory. It felt exactly like Jeong Hyang's hands. He was about to ask why she took his hand but she abruptly released it before standing up.

"I…" She only shook her head. Without finishing her sentence she left him.

Yun Bok got more confused upon watching she ran out of kitchen toward upstairs. "What has happened?" After a breath he looked down at his hand, he could still feel the warmth.

At second floor, Eun Hyang threw body onto bed, a hand on mouth. For a while she couldn't say anything. She had felt the same shiver when she touched his hand earlier at kitchen. Her body reacted when his finger touched her skin.

"It's him."

* * *

**I hope you like it. Thank you for coming and reading, see you again :)**


	8. A Wall Between Two Hearts

**Hi there, sorry for making you wait. Thank you for the reviews :) no name, glad to know you seem liked it, and you are welcome ;) Guest, yes I'm sorry but that is the last one :( but I'm really happy to know that you like them :) Well, since you ask, yes this one also will be the last from me. I will do my best so you and the other readers have good time reading this story ;) and thanks :D**

**Your update, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Ch. 8 A Wall Between Two Hearts

Ring of his phone stopped him from walking. "Yes, father," Hyo Won left his friends behind, approaching staircase of College of Humanity building. "Just finished…yeah, I thought to visit her now…I know, dad…okay, see you later." He put his phone back inside pants pocket.

"Someone got a call from big daddy asking how he's been doing."

"I think your father will send someone to babysit you someday."

"Shut up." Hyo Won said in annoyance to his friends, walking on. "He's my father, what's the deal?"

"Well, you are a grown-up man."

Hyo Won faced his laughing friends. "That's because…" He stopped and cleared his throat. "…because he cares about me." At their whistling he punched their shoulders, curling lips up in a snarl. "Stop with that."

"Okay, okay, fine. So, here we are."

Hyo Won smiled as they arrived at his destination. "You guys go first, I'll catch you up later." His friends smirked knowingly and left him. After making sure of his clothes: light blue shirt- sleeves rolled up -under black vest and black jeans, he put his charming smile on, entering the room. He found her sitting behind her desk. "Hi, may I come in?"

Eun Hyang lifted gaze and for her dismay it was Hyo Won. "You have already." He chuckled approaching her desk.

"I just passed and thought to stop by. I hope don't interrupt you."

She rolled eyes mentally at the excuse, but trying to be polite. "No, you didn't. I just finished my work."

"How is it going, I mean your thesis? It's done?"

"Almost." Eun Hyang answered briefly. "And you?"

"Getting stuck actually." He took a book from her desk but didn't look in. It mafr him happy when she smiled. "Maybe I need some time away from my work. By the way, what do you do when you get stuck?"

Eun Hyang raised an eyebrow a little. He gave shrug and smiled. "Actually I never get it, because I love my research."

He let out small laugh, putting the book back on desk. "That's cool, I wonder why it doesn't work for me. Do you think I should change my subject?"

"You come here to ask my advice?" She asked back. He gave smile again. "I think," She stood up, putting palms over desk, looking at him in the eye. "You should ask your advisor instead of me." She gave small smile, leaning back and taking her bag. "Sorry but gotta go."

"Who is that man?"

She stopped at door turning around. "What man?"

"The one with you at mall. He is your friend?"

"Good day, Hyo Won." She said before leaving him.

He put smile on face but when she was out from room he clenched his jaw. He left the room and looked for his friends. He found them at canteen.

"Hey bro, you don't look so happy."

"Let me guess, she kicked you out again, right?"

Hyo Won glared at his laughing friends. "Listen up." He leaned an elbow on table looking at them. "You remember the man? The one with her at mall." They nodded. "I want you to find information about him."

...

Eun Hyang walked out from elevator and gave smile when passed museum staffs. She headed to his father's office room. Unfortunately her father was leaving for a meeting outside. She then decided to find Yun Bok and Young Bok. A staff told her that they were at hall.

She looked over, trying to find Yun Bok among visitors. She found him at science section. She approached him and thought to tease. "When did this rocket go to moon?"

Yun Bok was surprised that someone asked him. "I'm sorry I…" He turned around and found Eun Hyang standing behind him with grin over face. He lifted eyebrows at the teasing. "Actually I want to ask, _how_ could they go to moon with this _thing_?"

She let out a laugh but then lowering her voice since they got attention from some visitors. "That's a good question." She giggled and stood next to him looking at replica of a rocket. "I bet you can't imagine that this rocket, bigger than this of course, have carried people to moon." She glanced at him and saw his astonished face.

"People really go to moon?"

"Yup," She giggled. "You don't believe me? It's written here." She pointed toward panel before them. "Oh, I forgot you can't read hangul."

"Still working on it. I have a _lot_ of things to learn."

She let out another giggle when he rolled his eyes sighing. "Don't worry I will help you."

"Thanks." He gave a grateful smile. "Anyway, are you looking for your father? He is going outside for a meeting."

"Yah, they told me." She turned to face him when a thought crossed her head. "How about we go to zoo?"

"Zoo? What is that?"

"It's a…" She grinned. "Just look forward, you'll like it."

Yun Bok smiled but then realized something. "But I'm at work now."

"Let me handle it, I will tell them my father orders you to bring some documents for him."

"That's a lie." He said pointedly but then chuckled at her wriggled-brows.

"Just leave it to me." She grinned. "Where's your brother? He can come with us too."

"I'll get him."

"Let's meet at entrance, okay?"

Yun Bok nodded. He watched as she walked toward museum manager. He couldn't help a smile watching her, until he remembered something. "Oh, got to tell him." He turned around, looking for his brother.

* * *

"**You are the artist, Shin Yun Bok?"**

**Yun Bok lowered his head, bowing toward the King. "Yes, Your Majesty. I am Shin Yun Bok." He lifted his gaze when the King let out a chuckle.**

"**You are such a young man but very talented. You have passed exam with the highest score." **

"**Thank you for the praise Your Majesty." Yun Bok bowed again before standing up.**

"**Now I see it, the eye of a painter." The King said to his new royal painter and turned to Danwon. "You are right, Danwon. Your pupil is a talented painter. I believe he will become a great one just like you."**

"**He is, Your Majesty." Kim Hong Do replied the King, glancing at his favorite student, now a royal painter. He held a smile upon seeing Yun Bok's nervous face. He then looked back at the King. "We are very grateful for Your Majesty help." **

"**Don't mention it. If it wasn't because of your painting I wouln't ever find it. And now I get it, exactly what they want."**

**Yun Bok glanced at his mentor before looking back at the King. The King's face turned serious by now after mentioning his painting. This was the first time he met the King and he thought he was a nice person, although they just met today but he could tell. The King could have him in jail for painting such thing, instead he had helped him. When the King turned his gaze to look at him he lowered his head.**

"**Come closer."**

**Yun Bok knitted his brows at the order, he glanced at his mentor from the corner of his eyes and caught subtle nod. He took some steps forward. **

"**Since you are my painter now, I have something for you. Bring it here."**

**Yun Bok watched as a man wore green gwanbok (clothes for government officers) handed a box to the King. He lowered his gaze when the King rose from his throne walking toward him.**

"**This is my present for you."**

**Yun Bok looked up at the King before bringing gaze down at the golden box in his hands. He wondered whether he should take it or no.**

"**This is a present as my appreciation for your great work."**

**Finally Yun Bok lifted his hands to take the box and gave a bow. "Thank you Your Majesty." The King put a hand over his shoulder, smiling kindly at him. He once again bowed. The older man with green gwanbok approached them.**

"**Your Majesty, the Queen is here."**

"**She is here? Let her in. She just comes in the perfect timing."**

**Yun Bok lowered his head at the mention of Queen. He didn't expect to meet her at the moment, at the place. He took a deep breath when the door opened and heard footsteps approaching. **

"**I'm sorry if I disturb you." Jeong Hyang said to the King. But she closed her mouth immediately as she found **_**him**_**. '**_**What is he doing here?**_**'**

"**No, you didn't at all. I'm really happy you are here, because I want you to meet my new Royal painter."**

**Yun Bok brought gaze up slowly and finally their eyes met. He lowered his head to give a bow. "Your Highness."**

**Jeong Hyang gripped her chima, keeping gaze at him. She couldn't let out any word still wondering why he was there, with the King, her husband.**

"**Wait, you know each other?" The King looked at the new royal painter before looking back at Queen.**

**Yun Bok gulped, his nervousness increased. '**_**What should I say?**_**' Before he could say something Jeong Hyang replied.**

"**Yes, we did. I met him before with Mr. Danwon." **

"**He was impolitely staring at Queen, please forgive him." Kim Hong Do bowed toward the King and Queen.**

**Yun Bok followed his mentor. A laugh from the King caused them to raise their heads. **

"**Looks like I'm not the only one who get caught by her beauty." The King looked at his wife before turning back to the youngest painter. "I don't mind you admiring her, but keep it in mind that she is my wife, and I could be a jealous person sometimes."**

**Yun Bok quickly lowered his head bowing. "Certainly not, Your Majesty. I just…" He trailed off. It became hard to breath now. "…just admire Your Highness' beauty, as a painter." The King laughed and he straightened up, couldn't help stealing a glance toward her.**

**Jeong Hyang gave small smile to King, but her chest started to tighten by looking at the painter. It brought the feeling back into her by looking at those eyes of him. She felt the urge to leave the room, immediately, running away.**

**Yun Bok could tell what was in her head at the moment since he also felt the same feeling. He wanted to run as far as he could, far away. He was happy to meet her again, however, to see her with the King as husband and wife brought another feeling into him. He felt hurt inside his chest.**

**Kim Hong Do noticed something in the gaze between Yun Bok and the Queen. He knew that kind of gaze. He knitted his brows slightly as a thought came across his head at sudden. '**_**Is she…the woman?**_**' The Queen turned her gaze and smiled at the King, but he couldn't say it was a hearty one. He then brought gaze to his pupil and saw he lowered his gaze, but he caught the sadness in his eyes. Now he was confirmed that the Queen was the woman Yun Bok had fallen in love with. **

**Kim Hong Do offered a smile to the King, but inside he was sighing with complicated feeling. At the moment, somehow, he got a 'bad' feeling watching the three; the King, the Queen, and his pupil, now King's royal painter.**

**...**

"**We have been waiting for long time, and now everything's ruined up. What are we going to do now? You have another plan, right?"**

"**Don't panic." Minister Han sipped his tea.**

"**Don't panic****? The King knew our plan now."**

"**He will send his soldiers and we're going to get arrested any time soon."**

"**This is your plan, I don't want to get in this anymore…"**

"**Silence!" Minister Han shouted, finally made the other ministers silent. He clicked his tongue, looking at them one by one. "You have agreed to come with me with this, am I?" They cleared their throats avoiding his gaze. "You think the King didn't know that there is rebellion trying to dethrone him? He _did_ notice it," He paused for a moment, watching their widened eyes. "But never has evidence, until now." He inhaled and continued. "We are in difficult position, but don't worry, he can't just kick me off from my position, we can still live peacefully with other countries because of me."**

"**But the King has evidence, the painting, and now he got the painter on his side."**

**Minister Han let out a laugh. "You are afraid of a kid? He isn't a problem, neither is Danwon. I can dismiss them with a word." He rose from chair, approaching window. **

"**What is your plan now?"**

**Minister Han turned around, looking at the others, a smirk on face. "I wonder why there is still no sign of the next heir." He started to laugh when they looked back at him in confusion.**

**...**

"**What is it? Let me see."**

"**That's mine." Yun Bok tried to get the box**** back**** when his mentor took it from his hands. **

"**I'm your teacher. If it isn't because of me you won't get this."**

**Yun Bok huffed, hands on waist. "Oh, I'm very very thankful for that." He let out small cry of pain when his teacher's fan landed over his head. "That hurts."**

**Kim Hong Do turned to face his pupil. "Now you can raise your head at me?"**

**Yun Bok lowered his head. "I'm sorry." He lifted gaze up. "We're good?" Another hit landed on his head. "Seonsaengnim,"**

"**Now we are." Kim Hong Do grinned and looked down at the box. "Let's see what inside."**

"**Money? Or perhaps golds?"**

"**You think the King will give golds to a kid for present?"**

"**I'm not a kid." Yun Bok stated but his mentor ignored him, trying to open the box. He was curious as well. He leaned head closer when his teacher opened the box. Inside there was green ball, a stone. **

"**Whoa, look at this." He took out the stone.**

"**What is that?" **

"**This should be mine because it's no use for you, you don't even know what this thing is." Kim Hong Do teased.**

"**I know what is that, it's a pearl." Yun Bok replied in annoyance.**

"**Luminous pearl." He added and chuckled. He lifted the stone up. "A marvelous one, whoa."**

**Yun Bok nodded in agreement. "His Majesty is really nice. So how can we see its radiance?"**

"**In darkness it radiates." He put the stone inside box and handed it back to Yun Bok. "Take your present."**

"**You are jealous, I bet the King didn't give any present when you become his royal painter." He swiftly moved head aside when his mentor tried to hit his head with fan again. He stuck tongue out walking on.**

"**It's just a stone, no use." Kim Hong Do said back. "How did he know I didn't get any? Hey, little brat wait for me." **

**Meanwhile at Queen's chamber, Jeong Hyang had been pacing around. "What is he doing there with him? Why is he here?"**

"**Your Highness, please calm down."**

**Jeong Hyang stopped and turned around to look at the court lady. "What was he doing there?"**

"**Your Highness meant the young painter?"**

**Jeong Hyang nodded. "Yes, him."**

"**He just became King's royal painter, he will work for the King from now."**

**Jeong Hyang took a deep breath, palming her head. "He is King's royal painter," The lady nodded. Another deep breath went in. "And works for the King," **

"**Yes, Your Highness."**

"**Oh my goodness." Jeong Hyang slumped over her seat.**

"**He had passed with the highest score, even higher than Mr. Danwon, I heard." The court lady said. "Also, I heard another thing else."**

"**What is it?" The lady told her that he painted a painting that became an evidence of rebel against King. She widened her eyes lifting hands up to chest as it felt like her heart sank down, she knew what that meant. He was getting involved in politic affair of the Kingdom, and it was not good. **

"**Your Highness, are you alright?" **

**Jeong Hyang closed her eyes to calm down. '**_**I need to see him**_**' She opened her eyes and looked up at the lady. "Where is the King now?"**

"**He has meeting with Minister Park and others."**

**The King had a meeting with her father, it was her good chance. "Set a meeting for me."**

"**Yes Your Highness, but with whom?" When the Queen lowered her gaze she got the answer and gave a bow. **

* * *

"This is…zoo?"

Eun Hyang pressed her lips smiling as she watched their astonished. "Yup, this is zoo."

"Isn't that monkeys? And that's peacocks. There are many animals here," Yun Bok said in astonishment. "Inside cage, why?"

"Because it's zoo, animals are kept in their enclosures so you can see them safely." Min Jee stated matter-of-factly. "You've never been in a zoo before?" The brothers shook their heads. "That's a surprise." She couldn't help crinkle her brows, turning to Eun Hyang.

Eun Hyang offered a smile, she hadn't told Min Jee about Yun Bok and Young Bok's identities. She thought it might be better keeping it secret still, although she felt guilty for lying.

"Can we look around?" Yun Bok asked, eyes showed excitement. "They have butterflies, or birds?"

"Pretty cool." Min Jee winked.

"But we got to buy ticket first. Can you wait for us here while we buy the ticket?"

Yun Bok nodded and the girls left to buy ticket. His brother's hand over his shoulder brought his attention to him.

"Shouldn't we keep in track? Looking for the wardrobe?"

Yun Bok sighed at rather a statement from his brother. "I know, but we still haven't got any clues. What am I supposed to do? Ask every people if they, by any chance, have ever seen an old, weird wardrobe that can pop out at sudden?" He sucked in a breath, calming down. "Sorry," He apologized.

"You're right. I shouldn't push you, I'm sorry too." Young Bok offered an apologetic smile.

Yun Bok returned the smile and saw Eun Hyang and Min Jee approach them. "They're coming."

Moment later, they wandered inside zoo with Yun Bok and Young Bok got thrilled by big animals. Eun Hyang just smiled knowingly watching her best friend getting along with Young Bok. Min Jee would explain everything about animals, although she was major in art, and 'innocently' take Young Bok's arm pulling him toward cages. She glanced at the other guy walking next to her. "So, what do you think?"

"This is awesome!" Yun Bok exclaimed.

She giggled, seeing the glint of excitement in those brown eyes. "Glad you like it. I don't know but, lately you two look," She shrugged shoulder a little. "worried, about something. If there is anything I can help, just tell me."

Yun Bok halted. It surprised him that she noticed it. He looked at her in the eye and gave a nod with smile.

Eun Hyang started to blush by his charming smile. Brushing hair behind ear she cleared her throat. "I heard there was a giant tarantula here, let's take a look."

"Wait, you mean spider?" Yun Bok stopped her.

Eun Hyang nodded. "Yes, but tarantula is bigger. Hold on," She narrowed her eyes. "You're afraid of insects?"

Yun Bok threw gaze aside, shaking his head. "I'm fine, just…"

"Just what?" She grinned when he folded hands before chest.

"I'm not a fan of creepy-crawl thing." He shrugged clearing his throat.

Eun Hyang let out a hum of teasing, stepping to his front. "You are afraid of spider, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Really?" She bit her lips, holding back a grin. He was definitely afraid of a spider.

Yun Bok slumped his shoulders, finally admitted it. "Yes, I am. That thing makes me feel creepy." Eun Hyang kept staring at him, now starting to giggle. "I know that's embarrassing."

"No, it's not. It's cute." Eun Hyang teased.

"I'm not cute."

"Oh, I meant your freaking-of-spider, it is cute, not you."

Yun Bok pulled upper lip up in annoyed snarl at the other teasing and watched as she laughed. "Anyway, don't tell anyone about this."

"No need to worry." She gave a wink.

"You will, won't you?" He narrowed his eyes. Eun Hyang turned around to leave with giggle. "Eun Hyang, don't you dare."

"Dare what?" She kept walking on, grinned.

Later, they were in front of huge cage of gorilla. It had two inside, and they were really big. Young Bok watched as the furry mammals sat upon rock, one was eating its lunch, cutting apples, while the other played with a wooden stick.

"Have you ever seen gorillas before?" Min Jee asked.

"No," Young Bok shook his head. "They are really big." She nodded and they watched back the big black animals. He took a glance toward his brother. He got confused when his brother approached another cage. He caught Eun Hyang talking to her phone, perhaps from her father, he thought. He then followed after his brother. "Where are you going?"

"You see that?"

Young Bok followed his brother's gaze and found a flame color bird. It had long slim legs, looked about thirty or forty inches long, longer than their body. Besides the bright color and long legs, its curved down bill made them unique.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Yun Bok took a close look at the bird. He saw others gathering in a small pool.

"What is that?"

"Birds."

"Apparently birds." Young Bok stated the matter of fact. His brother chuckled and headed to other side. "But beautiful indeed."

"Hey, the cage is open." Yun Bok pointed a finger out.

"You don't think what I think you're going to do, do you?" Young Bok warned but his brother just grinned before entering into cage. "Yun Bok, wait," He followed inside. "I don't think this is a good idea."

Yun Bok put a finger over mouth to shush his brother while keeping walk toward the group of birds. He wished he had his painting tools at moment so he could paint them.

"The door's closed!"

At his brother's exclaimed the birds started to run away from them. "You scared them." But his brother took his face and turned it toward the cage entrance, now was closed. Finally he got the situation.

"We should get out of here."

Yun Bok was about to head back to door when something pecked his thigh. "Uh, hi there." He lifted a hand, offering greeting.

Young Bok's eyes went wider to find the birds around them. "Yun Bok…" Before he could finish his sentence one flew toward him and he quickly bent his back. "Yun Boka!"

"I know," Yun Bok replied his brother. "Go away," He shooed the birds but they kept coming into them. "This is not good."

"I told you!" Young Bok replied while running away from two birds that chased him. "Help! Somebody help!" He grabbed his brother's arm and they ran toward entrance.

Eun Hyang heard screams and got confused to find Yun Bok and Young Bok inside Flamingos cage. "What on earth are you doing in there?"

"No question now please, need a help here." Yun Bok leaned against cage as more birds approached.

"Help us out of here." Young Bok said desperately, getting panic as well.

"I'll look for zookeeper." Min Jee said, hustling through visitors.

"Don't worry, they are lovely, not dangerous." Eun Hyang couldn't help a giggle seeing Yun Bok tried to send the birds away.

"Yeah, looks to you, but animal's still animal." Yun Bok released small breath of relief. Finally the birds decided to leave their 'uninvited guests'. He turned around when Min Jee came back, but alone.

"They will be soon here." Min Jee drew deep breath after her running. "Are you okay there?" She asked Young Su who still looked in panic.

Young Bok managed a nod and watched as she tried to hold back a smile. "This is embarrassing."

"Well, a bit." She couldn't help a giggle and he lowered his head smiling sheepishly. She caught something on his head. "You have something there."

Young Bok bent down a little when she reached over for his head. It was small twig, must had fallen down when the bird flew over him. "Thanks."

"Welcome." Min Jee smiled back. Looking at his charming smile she really wished she was inside the cage too. But the next moment he turned gaze to glance toward his brother. Suddenly a thought popped up in her head. "You're not gay, are you?"

"Gay? What is that?" Young Bok asked in confusion.

"You know, play for the other team," His furrowed deeper brows gave her sign for more explanation. "I mean man likes man." His sudden laugh surprised her.

"That's a funny idea. Why would I like a man? I like woman."

'_Thank God_' Grinning she replied. "Well, some do, though they won't go in public. But, he is your brother, you're right that's a crazy idea."

Young Bok offered a smile, glancing back at his brother. He watched as Eun Hyang took Yun Bok's hand, and noticed small tint of red over his cheek. He inhaled throwing gaze aside, couldn't watch it. He offered a smile as Min Jee started to explain about the birds, named Flamingos, but not really listening.

Yun Bok couldn't help blushing when Eun Hyang took his hand staring at it. "What's wrong?"

"This," She trailed thumb over a mark on the back of his hand. She had been wondering for some while about the scar. "Where did you get this?"

"An accident, but long story." He offered. It made him happy to see concern in those beautiful eyes.

Eun Hyang kept gazing at the mark. She didn't know why but she trailed her finger over it as if wanted to soothe the pain away, although it had completely healed. A loud shout from zookeeper caused her to release the hand. She watched as the zookeeper opened the huge cage, grumbling. She brought gaze down at her hand which had had his earlier, at the moment she felt it again. That feeling.

* * *

**Yun Bok kept silent while entering Palace yard, following behind a lady. He was heading to Dohwaseo when the woman stopped him at sudden. He knitted his brows when the lady took him toward small garden behind library building yet remaining silent.**

"**From here you will have to go by yourself."**

**Still in confusion he took lantern from the lady. He watched as the lady stood next to a pillar of the building, perhaps for keep watch, he thought. He then continued alone by himself toward the back of the building. Tonight the moon was in full shape shining brightly. The light lit the garden, making a beautiful sight. And near small bridge there was a woman standing with her back facing him. His lips curled up in a smile as he approached the waiting woman. "Shin Yun Bok is here, Your Highness."**

**Jeong Hyang turned around at the voice. She had missed his voice. "How are you doing?"**

"**I am doing fine, thank you for asking Your Highness." Yun Bok bowed his head.**

"**Don't be too formal, it's just me and you here."**

**Yun Bok shook his head a little. "You are the Queen."**

**Jeong Hyang lifted chin up slightly. "That's an order."**

"**Yes, Your…" Yun Bok stopped and smiled. "Alright, as you wish." Jeong Hyang let out a giggle. It felt like long time ago since he heard her giggle. "By the way, I wonder why you want to meet me, at this time and in a garden behind library for precisely, not that I'm complaining." **

**Jeong Hyang let out small laugh, it had been a while since the last time she laugh. But it slowly died and she pursed her lips. "I heard you got the highest score at exam, I'm really happy for you." **

"**Thank you." Yun Bok smiled but she looked worried.**

"**And about your painting too." She stepped closer toward him. "It's dangerous here, you have no idea what kind of person they are. They smile at you like a kitten but behind your back they will bite you, what they want is power. They won't care…" At his smile she stopped. "Why are you smiling? No, you are not smiling."**

**Yun Bok smiled wider. "I just feel happy that you are worrying about me." **

**Jeong Hyang dropped her jaw slightly. "What do you think why I'm calling you here? I want you to know that here is no a safe place, particularly if you are getting involved in politic affair…" **

"**I thought because you miss me." Yun Bok cut in. It seemed like the word caught her. She opened her mouth but nothing came out and turned gaze aside. "I'm sorry, it's just a joke, let's…"**

"**I do."**

**This time was his turn to get guard thrown off. "What did you just say?" **

"**I have missed you." She turned around staring up at the brightly shining moon. "I thought we will never meet again. I was surprised to see you with King." Her eyes widened at the name. "The King,"**

**Yun Bok got confused watching Jeong Hyang put hand over mouth, looked in panic.**

**She turned around to look at him. "You shouldn't be here, you shouldn't become King's royal painter, what if he…" She trailed off shaking her head. **

"**I promise you he won't know about our past." Yun Bok took a step toward her. "But I can't leave." She opened her mouth to say something but he continued. "I can't just leave without any reason, it will be suspicious, besides…" He lowered his head. "There is something I need to find here, and until it's done I won't leave this place."**

"**But…" **

"**I'm happy for you. He is a kind person, although I just meet him today." He gave a smile.**

**His hearty and sincere smile crushed her heart instead. She closed her eyes, couldn't fight a tear. The words were like sharp knife that cut her heart. Suddenly, she felt palm over her cheek causing her to open her eyes.**

"**Don't cry, please." He wiped the tear off with his thumb but quickly pulled hand back to his side. He was reminded of King's words.**

"**I'm sorry," Jeong Hyang dried her eyes smiling sheepishly. After a breath she looked back at him. **

"**It's getting late, let me walk with you." Yun Bok offered and they walked on. He held the lantern out to light the way. They walk in silence, in their own thought. They reached the edge of garden and she stopped turning to face him.**

**She took his hand. **"**Promise me you will be careful."**

**A smile bloomed over his face and he gave small nod. "I promise." She released his hand and continued to walk toward the waiting lady, but after three steps she halted, looking back over shoulder.**

"**He is, but he is not the one whom I give my heart to."**

**The words kept replaying inside his head as he watched the Queen walked away with her servant. It brings hope but at the same time dilemma. He released a heavy breath. He was engulfed by his thought that he didn't notice a man standing behind a pillar.**

* * *

"It is unusual dream. There must be reason why she has those dreams."

"You know it yourself that we are left with nothing about _this_." Prof. Kim said pointedly.

"But I can't help it. She is my _daughter_, she is precious to me." When his friend tilted head aside he leaned back against backrest of chair, sighing heavily. "I know."

"So, what do you want?" Prof. Kim asked his old friend.

"I want to know, I want to know what they are hiding from us."

...

Meanwhile at zoo, leaving restroom stall Yun Bok buttoned up his shirt. "This thing is really troublesome, but again, I need it." As much as he wanted to be free from the thing, but he needed it. "Or they will know I'm not a man." He twirled head around when there was a gasp. His eyes widened with surprise to see the person.

"You are…a woman?"

* * *

**Uh-oh, someone finds out. Hope you like it, until next ;)**


	9. Forbidden Love

**Hello there, happy you're coming again, and thank you for those reviews :) no name, hehe I'm sorry for the cliffhang :p and for making you wait, you are very welcome ;) AceLey, haha it's alright actually, but thanks for letting me know :) I got the feeling it was you :D, and yeah there will be many in this one ;p thanks, glad you like the prev chap :) Hookedonreading, hi too! I'm really happy to know that you enjoyed my first story, and glad can help you :) haha I will do my best, and you're welcome ;)**

**Okay, your update. I don't own POTW and all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Ch. 9 Forbidden Love

**Morning sunrays pierced through leaves with twitter from birds accompanied him as he sat under a tree waiting for his brother. Today he would go with his mentor for the task from King, but Young Bok insisted that they had to meet. It seemed to be something important so he spared some time before his mentor coming. Yawning he stood his painting holder between his knees putting an elbow over it. "What takes him so long?" **

**Once again he opened his mouth for another yawn. But then his mind drifted back to a certain person. A couple of weeks passed quickly with King's task occupying him. **

'…_**but he is not the one whom I give my heart to.**_**'**

**He pulled lips to thin line. He meant what he had said to her that night, although at the same time he wouldn't deny another feeling, if she could embrace a happy life with the King. But that night he didn't see it. She was afraid that King would get to know about them. "Of course she…" His hand halted on the way to his head when one of his former classmates ran up toward him.**

"**Here…you are…"**

"**What's wrong?" He watched as he bent for catching breath. "Don't tell me they have a competition again? Seriously, if he didn't stop doing that I will…"**

"**Your brother,"**

**It caught him. "What's wrong with my brother?" **

"**He's at headmaster's room. They're going to punish him for breaking in school library last night."**

"**Hold on, what are you talking about?" Yun Bok rose from the bench. "My brother broke into library?" The man nodded. "Wait, you said they are going to punish him?" When the man once again nodded he didn't waste time, darting on. He headed straight into Headmaster's office but before he could enter someone grabbed his arm. It was his step-father. "Father, what has happened?" He asked his father who looked really worried. **

"**They told me he sneaked into library last night, looking for **_**record book**_**."**

**His father said it with low tone and he got it immediately what his brother was doing in library. He lowered his gaze.**

"**I don't understand why he had to break into library, like a thief. And he's after record book. You know something about it?"**

**He lifted gaze up, he knew the reason but shaking his head instead. "I don't know." His father released his arm, palming his head.**

**Leaving his father behind he burst in to the room without bothering it was the leader of the school's office. Everyone in the room turned their gazes toward him but his eyes were looking for his brother. He found his brother, on his knees before the principle's desk. "Hyungnim," He ran to his brother's side.**

"**Who give him permission to come in?"**

**Yun Bok turned his body to kneel beside his brother. "Please don't punish him."**

"**Yun Bok, what are you doing here?" Young Bok glanced at his brother but when his eyes caught his father among teachers he brought gaze down. Now it was done, gone the hope that his father would look at him. All over the years his father had always concerned only about Yun Bok but never for him. It wasn't that he envied his step-brother, but for once he wanted to be recognized by his father, although he was not a talented painter like Yun Bok. Just for once.**

"**It's me, I told him to find something in the library."**

**At his brother unexpected statement Young Bok twirled his head. Yun Bok kept gaze facing floor, looked calm like he was only confessing that he just caught his friend cheating on exam. He opened his mouth but Headmaster got the question first.**

"**What do you mean by saying that?"**

"**It was me who sent him to library." Yun Bok replied with steady voice. To tell the truth there was a racing in his head.**

"**No," Young Bok shook his head looking up at Headmaster. "He didn't. I went by my own."**

"**Yes, I did." Yun Bok added. "It should be me who get the punishment, not him."**

"**Don't believe him, he is lying." Young Bok said to their school leader, turning to his brother sending telepathy. '**_**What are you doing? You'll ruin it up**_**' **

'_**I can't let you get expelled because of me. I can't**_**' Yun Bok said by looking to his brother's eyes.**

"**Enough."**

**Headmaster's voice got their attention back. The racing was still on in his head, desperate for an answer. **

"**You said that you sent him for finding something,"**

"**No, he didn't…" Young Bok cut in but the Headmaster stopped him by an unhappy look for interruption.**

"**What do you mean by saying that? What are you looking for in the library?"**

**Yun Bok drew a breath and with steady voice replied. "I'm in charge for a task from King, and I need book relates to my painting." **

"**Task from King?"**

**Yun Bok caught slight change in the man's tone. "Yes, but I'm not allowed to reveal it to anyone unless the King says otherwise." He brought gaze up. "It's my fault, he just do what I told him." Headmaster's sharp eyes caused him to draw in a breath. He knew that the man and his mentor was not in good relationship, meaning he was not in the Headmaster's favorite pupil list. He was confirmed when the older man narrowed his eyes.**

"**You're right, it should be you."**

"**No." Young Bok raised his head in protest. His father joined in, pleading for forgiveness. **

"**What's going on here?"**

**Yun Bok lifted his gaze to see his mentor coming in with confusion over face. He pursed his lips, lowering his gaze, now he dragged his mentor into his problem too.**

"**What is happening here?" Kim Hong Do asked the elders before turning gaze to his student. He approached his kneeling down student but before he could take his arm another teacher stopped him. "Why? What did he do?"**

"**He said King gave him a task to carry on, and he sent his brother to break into library, without permission, for something relates to the task. You are his teacher, you must have known about it."**

**Yun Bok felt his heart throbbing inside his chest by the silence in the room. He couldn't dare taking a glance toward his mentor. He closed his eyes, he was going to get expelled and his efforts to find the truth of his past now would vanish. Adding to that, he was going to lose his precious mentor.**

"**It's my order."**

**The surprising reply caused him to open his eyes. He, also his brother and everyone in the room, turned to his mentor in surprise. His mentor looked calm despite the gasps and murmurs that started ro rise in the room by now.**

"**You order a student to break in to school library? Do you realize what it means?"**

"**Actually," Kim Hong Do put forefinger up. "I locked him."**

**Yun Bok exchanged confused glance with his brother before looking back at his mentor who remained calm. He wondered where his mentor would take this to.**

"**I ordered him," Kim Hong Do moved the finger pointing at Yun Bok. "But apparently he's too lazy and asked his brother help." He moved it to Young Bok. "I was supposed to meet **_**him**_**," Now back to Yun Bok, he gave we-will-have-a talk-later look. "At library, but I forgot our appointment and let him waiting for me until late." He pulled hand back to his side and turned to face Headmister. "And you caught him. That's the truth, so nothing to fuss about." He put smile on face.**

"**So, he didn't break in?"**

**Kim Hong Do shook his head convincingly. "No."**

"**Is it true?"**

**Yun Bok glanced at his brother from the corner of his eyes before nodding. His brother did the same. "Yes, sir."**

"**But he went to prohibited area, only teacher's allowed to enter the room."**

"**And tried to bring out a book, he shall get punishment for that."**

**Yun Bok, palms and knees still against floor, looked up shaking his head as they started to argue. He couldn't let his brother get the punishment in his behalf. The argument raised, his mentor and step-father stand against school leader and half of Dohwaseo's teachers. He was about to glance at his brother when it happened. One of teacher pushed his mentor and, as expected, his mentor pushed him back. The teacher's body fell against Headmaster's desk and something fell down right onto his hand. The crack sound was audible enough to his ears and he let out a loud cry of pain. **

"**Yun Boka!"**

* * *

**Jeong Hyang drew in evening fresh air. She was at Palace garden, her favorite place. Tonight, unfortunately, the moon was nowhere to see. Still she wandered her eyes over the garden that lit up by stone lanterns. She walked away from the light instead, toward the pond. It reminded her about her meeting with the painter before, when he was just an apprentice and she was a geumgi. She chuckled lightly at the memory. **

"**There is something funny about the garden? Or is there any cute **_**ghosts **_**here and you can see them?"**

**The small smile turned to a grin as she spun body around. Her eyes met his playful one. "You are here." She didn't realize that her servant had stepped back leaving her alone, now with him.**

"**I am," Yun Bok replied. "And I'm not a ghost."**

**Jeong Hyang giggled. "I have to make sure for that."**

"**Sure." He held both hands out.**

**Her gaze immediately fell on white cloth wrapping his hand. "What's happened to your hand?" She was too worried that she tripped over her chima. **

**Yun Bok quickly, in automatic mode, caught her falling body. His hands were on her back as she leaned body half against him. He could smell her sweet scent and felt something banging his chest, his heart. **

"**If you keep a little longer they will get a heart attack watching their queen **_**hugging**_** another man." **

**Yun Bok was snapped out and stepped back, as quick as he had caught her earlier. But it wasn't a good move for the next moment a pain running up from his hand. He couldn't help wincing.**

"**Are you hurt? Let me see it." Jeong Hyang reached for his hand.**

"**No, it's alright…just," He gave in since she had his hand already. "Just a little pain."**

"**You're bleeding." The red spot over the cloth that grew bigger by now worried her more. **

"**Or maybe no." Yun Bok offered a smile and she pinched his upper arm. "Hey, what was that for?"**

"**Your hand's bleeding and you are smiling?" She said but only to get another grin. Shaking head she unwrapped the cloth. A small gasp escaped from her mouth as she found bluish-purple fresh wound. "What has happened?"**

**Wincing a little he replied. "There's some accident at Dohwaseo, a stone fell over my hand."**

"**A stone?" **

"**Briefly, I was called to principle's room, there was argument went on, not a fighting like fighting," He tilted head subtly. "And ended up headmaster's favorite stone crushed my hand." He glanced at her, she kept staring at his wound. "It's ugly, isn't it?" He chuckled despite the pain.**

"**It must be hurt." **

"**What are you doing?" He watched as she cleaned the blood off with the cloth.**

"**You must have been crying a lot, don't you?" She giggled at his vigorously-shaking head.**

"**No, I didn't." He denied, actually he did when his mentor brought him to a doctor and during treatment. She raised an eyebrow doubtfully. "Well," He cleared his throat, turning gaze aside. "I kind of did, but just a little." Her giggles brought his gaze back to her. She then lifted his hand bending slightly, blowing breaths over the wound. It was a little embarrassing, but made him smiling nonetheless and feel his chest warmed. She took a handkerchief out from the sleeve of her dangui before wrapping it around his hand. "It will ruin your handkerchief."**

"**It doesn't matter." She held his hand still. "I wish there is something I can do to make it painless."**

**He couldn't help a smile. "How about sing a song?" **

"**Singing?" She knitted her brows in confusion and he nodded. He then started to sing a song. She couldn't play gayageum since she became Queen, but she could sing a song for him. She let out a giggle while listening to his song.**

**Seeing her smile and hearing her giggle ceased the pain. It was still there actually, but she had 'healed' it.**

* * *

**At one morning at Minister office, some Ministers gathered around their leader. No one dared to raise a voice, only exchanged uncertain glance to each other, waiting for their leader. But when the silence seemed to be last forever, finally one of Minister spoke up.**

"**We want to know what your plan is. I heard the messenger is still here, in Hanyang, why? What is she doing here?"**

**Minister Han lifted gaze up, looking at his unfaithful colleagues before him. It felt like having talk with ten-years-old kids who needed assurance for everything. Sometimes he wondered why he still kept these people with him, but of course there were reasons. They were useful pawn on his plan, and he knew what they wanted.**

**Power. Rank.**

**If it wasn't for those they wouldn't come along with him. And people who were thirst with power would do anything, just like him. But there was one thing that made him different from them. He didn't do it himself, he was the master behind screen, the puppeteer. But playing with human was more stressful than a bare puppet sometimes. **

**Minister Han drew in a breath and was about to share his plan when there was a knock on door. The door pulled open and a tall and strong man in uniform came in. "Commander Jang, such a pleasure to see you this morning."**

"**I'm sorry for interrupting, but I have something to tell you Minister Han."**

"**I hope it is good news you bring." Minister Han kept gaze at the staring curiously Ministers before him as the commander whispered in his ear. His brows rose at the surprising news and a pleased smile startsedto form. "Are you sure with what you've just said now?"**

"**Yes, sir. I've seen it with my own eyes."**

**Minister Han let out laugh, making his colleagues confused more. "Gentlemen, it's the time."**

"**Time for what?"**

**Stretching shoulders up, Minister Han replied with smirk on. "Our future." He paused to wait for their reactions but again they were just an old folks in officer dresses. "Time for King to make decision, keep the throne or see it taken away."**

**...**

**King seated upon his throne for what felt like hours although in fact it was just few minutes since the Ministers came in. It wasn't about the meeting, but the matter of it. "Are you implying, now, that I need concubines?" He dropped his mouth a little looking down at them. "It's such a disrespectful thing toward Queen."**

"**Please forgive me Your Majesty, but I have no intention to disrespect the Queen." Minister Han looked up at the King. "Months have passed since the Royal wedding, but we still haven't heard any news about Queen's pregnancy."**

"**That…" King looked aside clearing his throat. "…is not something you can get easily."**

"**Your Majesty," Minister Han plunged in. "The future of this Kingdom is on Your Majesty's hands. We need, no," He shook his head. "This Kingdom needs heir to rule the Kingdom, brings bright future to our people."**

**King held back a sigh at the matter-of-fact. He had actually expected they would bring this up, and to be honest he was not ready for it.**

"**Of course it is not something we can get in one or two days but," Minister Han paused to glance at the secondary Minister whose daughter was the Queen. "Just in case the Queen has any difficulties, and I wish there is none," He turned back to King. "To bear the next King. Your Majesty should consider taking concubine."**

"**Yes, Your Majesty."**

**King clenched his jaw at other Ministers' plea. He took a glance and saw Minister Park lowering his gaze with ashamed expression. **

"**Your Majesty should consider taking a concubine."**

**This time King clenched his fists. The primary Minister looked up at him before bowing but he caught the small smirk. '**_**So this is your way to escape**_**'**

* * *

**A month passed away as fast as a fresh trained-horse in a battle. King had taken the advice of court, now there was another woman inside Palace who had the right for King's visit beside her. She should be happy since it took King's eyes from her, but things were surely not that simple as it was seen if it came to politics or affair inside Palace. There was something about the concubine that kept bugging her since their first meeting. Something that she hadn't found it out yet.**

"**Your Highness, are you alright? Lately, Your Highness seemed to have trouble about something."**

**Jeong Hyang inhaled offering a smile to the court lady who was in charge to serve her. "Yes, there is a thing that bugging me. It's about the concubine."**

"**What's wrong with her, Your Highness?"**

"**No, it's just…" Jeong Hyang trailed off, couldn't put it into word. "Do you know her? Where is she from, from which family?" The older woman tilted head aside, a sign for thinking.**

"**I heard she is daughter of a noble, a trader. She just came back from overseas."**

"**Overseas?" The lady nodded and she lowered her gaze. Now she got what made her wondering about the other woman. Her attitude was a little different, she recalled their first meeting. "That's the reason?" She asked, rather to herself.**

"**Yes, Your Highness?"**

**Jeong Hyang shook her head. "The King won't come tonight, will he?" She caught the lady's puzzled look before giving a sign of no with shaking her head. She couldn't blame her because she just asked to confirm that her husband wouldn't come to visit her. "I'm thinking to have a walk before sleep."**

"**Yes Your Highness."**

**Moment later, accompanied by her servants she strolled in the Palace garden. She thought to have little relaxing time before bed, but didn't expect to meet the painter. He walked across yard, perhaps from administrative office. She told her lady-in-waiting to call him. He looked confused at first but then recognized the lady. She then left the garden.**

**Yun Bok headed garden behind library, the place where he had met Jeong Hyang before, now their secret meeting place. Holding a lantern in hand and smile on face, he kept on. He found her standing near the bridge, the same spot. "I don't expect another secret meeting tonight actually."**

**Smiling she turned around. "Well, I saw you passing and it just came across my head." He returned the smile. "It's been a while, how is your hand?"**

"**It's healed now." He lifted his right hand showing the almost completely healed wound. "Thanks."**

"**You make me worried." **

"**I'm sorry," Yun Bok said. She just nodded slightly. He then remembered something, the new concubine. "And you, how are you doing?" **

**Jeong Hyang gave small shrug. "Just like you see, doing fine too."**

**He pursed his lips wondering whether he should question it out or no. He decided to ask. "I heard the King took a concubine." There was slight change in her eyes at the statement. "I don't know about those stuffs, but, I've heard from my friends when I was in Dohwaseo that there is always competition thing between Queen and concubines, or something like that." He plunged in. "Are you really doing fine?"**

**Jeong Hyang couldn't help a smile seeing his concerned look. It brught courage to her. She took some steps forward while keeping their locked eyes. "You know," She raised a hand to take his cheek. "I've asked before to King to set me aside." There were crinkles between his brows now. "I know it myself that this is unforgivable, this love is forbidden, but I can't help it. I tried to forget you, I did." She shook her head. "But I can't."**

**Yun Bok could only stare back at her deep eyes. Now tears welled up in those eyes. '**_**If only you know, I also feel the same thing, but there is something you don't know about me**_**'**

"**I can't forget you, I couldn't." She took a breath before pulling hand back to wipe unshed tear from her eyes. "I'm sorry, I…"**

"**Meet me here three days from now," He wished for tomorrow night but unfortunately he had task from King so he would leave with his mentor to another city. "There is something I need to tell you."**

"**Alright." She gave a nod for agreement. "Until then." She smiled at him before turning around. But after a step she stopped looking back at him. She leaned in to give a kiss on his cheek. "Good night." After biding goodbye she left him. She couldn't wipe the small smile on her face, she had to hide it from her maids, and something fluttered inside her stomach.**

**Leaving behind at his spot, Yun Bok was torn between his feeling and the reality. **

'_**She loves you**_**'**

**His inner thought said pointedly. He breathed out a sigh. "But she has no idea about who I am." **

* * *

**Jeong Hyang sat on her seat while the maids working on her hair. Today they made another royal hairstyle: put thick braid of fake hair on her head with ribbon and ornaments decorating it. After they finished with her hair she stood up and left her chamber. She thought to have a walk outside since she had nothing else to do. She had meeting with Queen dowager, the King's mother, but afternoon so she had some free time. **

**They were heading to library when she caught someone from other side. The concubine. Dressing in light blue dangui with scarlet chima she looked beautiful, she was two or three-years older than her. The concubine noticed her and halted to give a bow.**

"**Good morning Your Highness."**

"**Morning." Jeong Hyang replied the greeting. She looked ahead starting to walk on but the woman continued.**

"**The air is fresh, isn't it? I would love to have a walk in fresh air."**

**Jeong Hyang remained silent as the concubine approached her, didn't know where the small talk was heading to. They never had small chat before.**

"**Especially at night."**

**Jeong Hyang knitted her brows a little but remained silent and the woman added.**

"**Recently I found that Your Highness love to have a walk at garden, with **_**someone **_**apparently**_**.**_**"**

**At the word Jeong Hyang turned her gaze and saw small smile, or to be precisely a smirk, from the other woman. "What are you talking about?" The concubine leaned closer to whisper.**

"**Why don't you let me help you with the painter?"**

**Jeong Hyang's eyes popped out in surprise and jerked head aside to look at the other woman. "What do you mean?"**

"**No need to worry, I won't tell King about this. Have a great day, Your Highness."**

**Jeong Hyang gripped her chima tightly, breath was caught in throat. The concubine gave a bow, glanced at her with sly smirk, walking on. Suddenly it felt like her heart dropped down from its place. Cold sweats started to form over her forehead. '**_**That woman, why...?**_**'**

"**Your Highness, are you alright? Did she say something rude?"**

"**No," Jeong Hyang drew in a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "Let's go." Now her enthusiasm for a walk had vanished, also her meeting with painter tomorrow night. '**_**I have to change the place. How on earth she knows about me and the painter?**_**' The questions wrapped her mind in a turmoil for the rest of the day.**

* * *

**Yun Bok didn't expect to get another 'pick up'. The lady told him that the Queen changed their meeting place. He followed the lady, this time it seemed their meeting place was quite far. They walked past office buildings and Palace yard. After walking for a while in silence finally she stopped and turned around to face him. They were in front of a small building with no guards arround, usually there were guards everywhere.**

"**The Queen is waiting for you inside."**

**The lady caught his attention back to her. He gave a bow, and stepped on the stairs pulling the door open. An empty room welcomed him, it had a set of table and chairs with furniture but no one inside. He then noticed there was another room. He walked toward the back room and there he found her. But she was pacing back and forth, looked worried. She stopped once she noticed his presence. "I thought we will…" But she cut in, with a little trembled voice.**

"**She caught us, she saw us, this is my fault, this is my fault, I shouldn't…"**

"**Hold on," He stepped to her front to calm her. "What are you talking about? Who did see us?" She drew a deep breath and told him about the concubine. It surprised him as well. "She's threatening you?" He asked after Jeong Hyang finished.**

"**I don't know, but I'm worried she will bring this to King." Jeong Hyang took his hand. "Take me out of here, please, far away from here. I have enough with this prison-like living, I have no privacy, they follow me everywhere, I can't do what I want, and I can't be with someone I love." **

**Seeing her desperation and silently falling down drop of tear tore him. He would do anything he could to take the pain and tears away, but sadly, as the King had said before, she was not his. Also, there was another thing. He wiped the tear off with his thumb. "Jeong Hyang, there is something I need you to know."**

**She watched in a little confusion as he pursed his lips looking down. "What is it?" He pulled back his hand, still avoiding her eyes. "Painter," Finally it brought his gaze back at her. But it looked at her with hesitation, and uncertainty, that seemed to her that he was afraid of something.**

"**I'm…"**

* * *

**Sorry this one is past story only, and again for the cliffhang ;p**

**Hope you like it. Thank you for reading until next :)**


	10. Shin Yun Bok

**Hello there, thanks for still coming. And thank you for the review hookedonreading :) you are welcome, I'm glad you like it, and sorry it takes time for new chap, been busy with my study :p Hope you and the other will enjoy this one also ;)**

**I don't own POTW, only the OCs and mistakes ;p**

* * *

Ch. 10 Shin Yun Bok

"You are…?"

Yun Bok drew in a breath as Min Jee stared at him with mouth dropped down and eyes popped out. He slapped his head mentally but ufortunately for him he couldn't take the word back now.

"A girl," Min Jee finally closed her mouth but still in half shock, half amazement. "Oh my God, you are… " Young Su walked out from stall stopping her.

"No, he is not. He is a man." Young Bok stated. He glanced at his brother who now was looking at him hopelessly. He looked back at Min Jee. "That's just a joke, my brother is totally…"

"It's all right hyung," Yun Bok cut in. "She's not that stupid, she's heard all what I'd said." Eavesdrop for precisely, he thought, but the point was she had gotten to know his true. After a breath he took steps toward the still froze girl at restroom door. '_What's she doing here in the first place, anyway?_' Pushing the question aside he looked up at Min Jee. "I didn't expect you will find out about…my true self, this way, but I have reason why I'm doing _this_. And no one can know about it, so," He let in another breath. "Can I ask you to keep it secret?" Min Jee kept staring at him that he started to worry the girl would pass out in any second. "I know it sounds crazy…"

"It's awesome!"

At the girl's sudden exclamation he got startled a little. "Awesome?" He glanced at his brother now has head tilted aside, confused as well.

"It's super cool!" Min Jee grabbed his hands unconsciously. "Oh my God, I still can't believe it, you are…" She looked down and up at him. "Tell me I'm not dreaming, pinch me," The guys stared back at her with confusion over face. "Okay, no need I guess, but it's really really cool, Eun Hyang must be surprised if she knows."

Yun Bok's eyes widened. "No, please don't let her know about this."

"Why not?" Min Jee smiled but getting confused a little, finally it hit her. "You're right, it's getting complicated now," She pressed her lips patting a finger on chin but then realized something. "Wait a sec, it means I'm right all this time, I _knew_ it."

Young Bok glanced at his brother upon seeing Min Jee's quick change of expression. "Uh, I have no idea what is the thing you know but, this is really important," He was glad that he got her. "You can't tell anybody about my brother's true identity. We can't tell you the reason but we need to make sure you will keep this secret."

Min Jee made a motion of zipping mouth close. "You have my word, I won't tell anyone." She smiled and glanced at the youngest man, now a 'she'. '_Anyway, this is getting interesting_' "Wait, what about you?"

"What about me what?" Young Bok asked back before realizing it. He shook head vigorously. "I'm a man, real man."

"Well, I need to make sure about that." Min Jee said with a grin. She couldn't help a chuckle seeing Young Su's wide eyes. "Just kidding, half," She laughed. "Anyways, that's why you keep your _unique_ hairstyle?" She pointed at Hye Won's hair.

"Yeah, I don't want to make it short." Yun Bok lied since he couldn't tell the woman that they had been 'accidently' sent from Chosun period. "I want to keep it long."

"I can understand that." Min Jee smiled, now she got why Hye Won looked rather pretty than handsome, different from his brother. "I bet you want to have same style as your brother, am I right?" Young Su nodded smiling. "Good news for you guys, I can help you out with that."

"But I don't want to cut my hair." Yun Bok made a protest.

Min Jee approached the short 'guy' and put an arm over his shoulder, in purpose of course. She grinned inwardly as she caught slight change in Young Su's eyes seeing their closeness. She turned to Hye Won patting his shoulder. "You don't need to cut it hon, just let me handle it, okay?"

Yun Bok nodded for agreement. Although he was still not sure about Min Jee's idea but he decided to give a try. Also he was glad that it was Min Jee and not Eun Hyang who found out about his truth for he wasn't ready for explanation.

'_Isn't it for losing her?_'

He lowered his gaze at his inner thought's question. A small sigh slipped out from his mouth quietly. Pushing the question aside he followed Min Jee and his brother outside.

* * *

Holding phone between ear and shoulder, Eun Hyang stretched hand out to take a book. "…but I've promised them for tonight, I can't cancel it now dad," She put the book on lap.

'_But it's been a while since we have dinner outside_'

"Can we have it tomorrow night? I have appointment already dad,"

'_Now my daughter prefers going out with her friends than with me_'

Eun Hyang couldn't help a smile at his father's tone. She left the book on desk next to her laptop holding her phone. "You know it isn't true, I still love hanging out with my daddy."

'_It's all right honey, we can have it another night_'

"I want it tonight. I will cancel my appointment, it's just a dinner with friends. So, are we going tonight?"

'_Surely honey_'

She held a giggle at his father's happy tone. "I can't wait for the dinner, see you later dad."

'_Okay sweetheart, see you later_'

Smiling she put the gadget on desk. Just when she was about to restart typing someone opened the door. Min Jee popped head in grinning widely, as usual.

"Hello there, busy?"

Eun Hyang shook her head. "Even if I say yes you'll still come in, right?" Min Jee grinned and pushed the door open wider entering before quickly closing it. "Okay, from that grin I know there is something, what is it?"

Min Jee winked grinning more. "I have surprise."

"Surprise? Today is not my birthday."

Min Jee rolled her eyes. "You are my best friend, has it to be any special day for bringing a surprise for you?"

Eun Hyang laughed lightly at her best friend's pouted face. "Sorry, so what is the surprise?"

"Oh, you'll be amazed, maybe droll out to see it." Min Jee chuckled at the other girl's raised-brows. "Ready?"

"Just bring it." Eun Hyang said and giggled at Min Jee's wink. She left her chair, leaned against desk with arms folded before chest waiting for the surprise. But the next second her grin vanished. Slowly she uncrossed her arms as she watched Yun Bok stepping in. He looked different, really different, with black boots over black tight denim and white shirt under black leather jacket. But not only the outfits that caused word fly away, gone the bun from his head. His hair was short now, and dyed brown a little.

Yun Bok rubbed hands against pants feeling nervous increased every second under her stare. "It's…not good?" His voice sounded a little nervous.

Eun Hyang blinked once, twice, thrice before could pull herself together. "It's good, really looks great, well, you…just got me, since…" She waved a hand aside trying to compose her sentence but failed. "…you look, nice."

Yun Bok couldn't help a smile at the fact that he had made Eun Hyang speechless. "Thanks, actually I'm not sure it really suits me," He smiled shyly. "This is Min Jee's idea, our fashion style is too old she said." Min Jee who stood next to him winked grinning proudly.

Eun Hyang finally realized that Young Bok was also in the room. He also wore same outfits, except all black. Young Bok looked handsome as well with his short hair but her eyes preferred the other guy. Who would have ever thought that the famous painter Hyewon looked nice in Korean-band-member-style outfits? She smiled inwardly for she was the one to witness it and couldn't help staring at him.

'_They're so sweet_' Min Jee grinned upon seeing her best friend staring at Hye Won, and the man was trying not to blush.'_Wait a sec,_' She knitted her brows. '_He is shy under her staring, it means…_' Her smile turned to wide grin. '_You're gonna be matchmaker for a gay couple, Min Jee. That's awesome!_' She leaned closer to whisper to Young Su. "They look adorable, don't they?"

"What?" Young Bok turned his gaze and saw big grin over the woman's face.

"They totally like each other." Min Jee said and gave a nod toward Hye Won and Eun Hyang missing slight jealousy in his eyes. "Why don't we give them some privacy, and I will show you around?"

Young Bok glanced at Eun Hyang before turning to his brother who had gaze aside but small smile was clear on his face. Before he could say something Min Jee took his arm pulling him toward door.

"We're gonna see around, so enjoy your time."

Eun Hyang only tilted head aside a little as her best friend sent her a wink before leaving the room. She laced fingers before unlacing it. "You've changed a lot, I meant not that much but...I almost didn't recognize you. You look..wow." He let out a chuckle.

"A bit embarrassing actually, but glad you like it." Yun Bok stepped to her side while looking at bookshelves lined the wall. "So, this is your studying place. Is all about history?"

"Mostly," She took one from her desk. "There's about art also." She put the painting collection album before him. "These are yours, your painting collection."

"Mine?" Yun Bok said in surprise before taking the book from her. He looked inside and saw his paintings, actually not all of them but it had his favorites. His mind drifted back to the time when he painted all of them.

"It's amazing, your work I mean, they are really beautiful. The scene, the color, the way you describe women, it's really unique. Actually, there's something I wonder about."

He looked up at her and saw she pursing her lips. "What is it?" He brought gaze down when she pointed a finger toward the painting of a gisaeng passing gibang.

"There is always woman in your painting, and you have different perspective indeed, but it seems to me that you've been painting a certain person," She looked up at him. "I always wonder, until I met you and you mentioned it before. Is it that woman?"

The unexpected question surely surprised him, not only Eun Hyang could see his painting style which was there would always be women in every painting, but also noticed that it was about one person. About one woman. Only and always. He needed to draw a deep breath into his tightened throat when their eyes locked. He was staring at the same face.

His eyes told her that it was a sensitive topic to him. "You don't have to answer, it's your privacy after all, sorry for asking." She clapped hands changing the topic. "Since you are here, can you do me a favor?"

Yun Bok smiled as she narrowed her eyes slightly with hands up begging. He wasn't ready to tell the girl about Jeong Hyang. How could he tell her that she looked exactly like the woman he had fallen for? "I'd love it."

"Perfect," Eun Hyang grinned and walked to her desk. "It's still under revision, perhaps you can give me some advices, or correction if I wrote wrong. It's a bit difficult to find your information."

Yun Bok chuckled seeing she sighed and approached sofa where she was waiting. "Well, I hope can give you any help, but for the last one I wonder why." He said with head tilting aside and they chuckled. At the moment he didn't know yet the reason why there was a few record about his biography. Neither did Eun Hyang.

...

"I'm sorry for disturbing your precious time, Mr. Jang."

"No, not at all for old friend. Please have a sit." Jang Byuk So left his work desk approaching sofa where his colleague had seated down. "I heard you got another big project this year."

"Not big, but yes we'll have exhibition for Hyewon's on September and another one on January." Director Lee said.

"You must be busy." Resting an arm on armrest Jang Byuk So looked at the museum director before him. "Is everything going well?"

"Yes, all fine." Director Lee paused. "Well, actually there is something I want to ask."

"If it's about the day we'll become family, I also has the same question."

Director Lee let out small laugh. "For that I'll leave it to them. Anyway, the thing I want to ask is actually relates to my daughter."

Jang Byuk So pulled lips back into line and sat deeper against sofa keeping gaze at his colleague whose expression had turned serious. "What is the matter you want to know?"

...

Young Bok patted the nape of his neck biting his lips, pushing it out before once again bitting it. He was standing under a cherry tree after the tour, he was really amazed with how big the campus was, but now the girl was unabashedly staring at him. "Uh, thanks for the tour."

"Welcome." Min Jee said trying to hold a grin. She could see he was getting embarrassed under her stare. "I hadn't thought you'd agree to cut your hair, but I'm glad you did because you're really handsome. You look like an actor in drama."

Young Bok's cheeks flushed red. "Thanks." He offered a smile although didn't understand the meaning of the latter praise. "We better…"

"Do you have girlfriend?"

He was taken aback at the question. "Girlfriend?"

"Or someone you like?" Min Jee asked.

Young Bok didn't immediately answer the question. "I…"

When he lowered his gaze she got the answer. "You do, don't you?" There was smile on her face but inside she sighed hopelessly.

"Maybe." He smiled at her confused look.

"What do you mean maybe?" Min Jee crossed her arms, continued asking. "Yes or no?"

"Yes, there's someone I like," He paused and she raised brows nodding slightly. "But-uh, it's complicated, let's say. So no, I don't have girlfriend."

At moment the dark cloud in her head was blown away replacing by bright sunlight and joyous twitter of birds as she heard the answer. "It means I have a chance." She said under breath.

"You say something?"

"No," She shook her head smiling brighter. "I'm getting hungry now, let's grab something."

"All right." He followed Min Jee. "How about them? We should call them too." He wondered about his brother.

"Just leave them, perhaps they're having _nice time_ now." She gave a wink at him. "You should try our canteen, it has the best food. Speaking of food, what is your favorite food?"

"My favorite food?" He looked at her and she nodded. Gazing ahead he pursed his lips. "I like vegetables."

"Seriously?"

"Why?" He asked back at her skeptical look.

"I thought something more…wild, actually."

"Wild?"

"Like meat or something, but not vegies. You sure you aren't girl?" Min Jee narrowed her eyes teasing.

"I told you I'm a man, real man." He stated but then joining in her laugh. For his surprise she was a good companion, and he started to enjoy their time together. "Man can love vegetables too." She laughed louder.

...

"Stay still," Yun Bok warned for the fourth time, or maybe fifth when Eun Hyang yawned. They were in campus garden, under a tree he had no idea its name, near a pond.

"When I agreed to be your model, you didn't mention that I gotta sit like a statue." Eun Hyang said without opening mouth wide to keep her smile.

"You don't have to stay like a statue," He replied. "Just don't move, too much." He chuckled at her narrowing eyes.

"Do I look beautiful?"

"Of course, I'm a professional."

He wriggled his brows in proud in which she returned with a huff. "I just got to know that you are also a rooster."

"I'm a what?" He stopped his pencil and turned gaze to her.

"Rooster, a cocky person."

"What's wrong with being proud of myself?" He decided to tease back. "You said it, that I'm a _famous_ and _talented_ painter." She raised an eyebrow and now crossed arms over chest.

"Wow, you're really a cocky."

"Should I put my signature here?" He teased and caught small twig that flew toward him. After teasing and bantering for a while he put hands back into work. "Okay, time to be a statue again, don't move."

She stuck tongue out before getting back to her pose. She drew a knee up over her other folded one, put her laced hands around knee. "If I look not pretty, I won't pay you."

"A song by gayageum is enough," He replied, but the smile vanished from his face as he realized his words.

"What's wrong?" She asked when he suddenly turned silent. "You want me to play gayageum for you?"

After drawing a breath he offered a smile. His mind went back to gibang where he had painted Jeong Hyang while the woman playing a song for him. "I'd like to hear it again."

"Well, I'll consider it, I'm busy with my work." She giggled at his lifted-eyebrow. He once again warned her and she got back to her pose.

Some feet away, Hyo Won was standing watching Eun Hyang and the other guy, for his dismay. It looked like the guy was sketching her. And it certainly maed his jealousy surge up since she always rejected his invitation, but she seemed to enjoy the new guy's company.

"Wow, bro, look at them. They really look like a couple."

"He's drawing her, so sweet."

"Shut up." Hyo Won shushed his friends in annoyance. He moved gaze back to the pair sitting over grass. Although he didn't want to admit it, but with their smile and bantering they look like a couple. "I wonder where he's coming from."

"We're still working on finding it. The museum staff only said they are relative of Director Lee, distant relative."

"Other than that, only Director Lee knows."

Hyo Won watched as Eun Hyang laughed at something the guy had said. '_Who are you new guy?_' His father's reaction when he told him about the guy flashed inside his head.

_An hour earlier_

_Elevator door slid open and he walked out. He headed the room at the end of hallway, his father's office room. He knocked and pushed the door open. He saw his father with Eun Hyang's father. "Am I interrupting?"_

"_No, son. Come here." Jang Byuk So said to his only son._

"_Hyo Won, how are you?" Director Lee greeted the young man._

"_I'm doing fine, thank you for asking." Hyo Won replied politely, to make a good impression of course._

"_Look at you, you're taller now, and handsome. Is it the last year since we meet?" Director Lee said and Hyo Won nodded. "I almost didn't recognize you." _

"_Thank you for the praise, sir." Hyo Won put bright smile on._

"_I bet many girls chasing after you." _

_Hyo Won rubbed the back of his neck pushing another hand into pants pocket. "But I only have eye for one person."_

_Jang Byuk So smiled at his son's reply. "Looks like we should start to make an arrangement now." He said to Director Lee and turned to his son. "You have something to talk?"_

"_Actually yes, but we can talk later at home." Hyo Won replied and was about to turn to leave but his father stopped him._

"_Can you wait for a moment?" Jang Byuk So asked his guest._

"_Perhaps I better get going." Director Lee said and rose from sofa. "Thank you for your time." _

"_How about we have dinner together? I'd like to invite you and Eun Hyang for a dinner." Jang Byuk So stood up offering._

"_That…would be nice." Director Lee couldn't reject the invitation, although he had already promised Eun Hyang for dinner tonight. "Let me know the time, and again thank you for today."_

"_Welcome. I'll be here whenever you need me, or has another question." He gave a wink._

_Director Lee only smiled in return. He bade goodbye with Hyo Won before leaving the office._

"_So, we'll have dinner together with them?" Hyo Won couldn't help his excitement._

"_I trust you but you can't even attract a woman." He clicked his tongue looking at his son. "You know what you have to do, right? Don't disappoint me." _

"_Yes, dad." Hyo Won cursed himself inwardly for disappointing his father._

_Jang Byuk So sat back to his seat. "So, what is the matter?"_

_Hyo Won was reminded about the reason he was there. "It's about the man working for Director Lee. Did you know that he has two men work for him?"_

"_Men? What men?" Jang Byuk So reached for his tea cup. _

"_I don't know yet, since nobody in museum knows about them. They also live in Director Lee's house." Hyo Won added._

_It caused him to put the cup back on saucer over desk. "He didn't mention about them earlier. What else you know?" His gut geared on immediately._

"_They just start to work a few weeks ago. Museum staff said they are Director Lee's relative. It's odd, isn't it?" He saw his father pulled a corner of lips up._

"_That's really a news son." Jang Byuk So leaned back against his president-chair with pleased smirk on face._

_..._

"Okay dad, see you later at home, bye." Eun Hyang put her phone back in pants pocket sighing.

"What's up with that big sigh?" Yun Bok glanced and saw Eun Hyang pursing her lips, chin on knee.

"My father cancelled our dinner, we still have dinner, but…"

"But?"

She put hands next to hips stretching legs out. "But another person will join us. You remember the guy we met at mall? He and his father will join our dinner."

"He looks like nice guy." Yun Bok said in nonchalant tone, or he tried, continuing his sketching.

"He's nice?" She let out light chuckle staring at the painter before her.

"Yes, and handsome, looks like he's into you." He stole a glance but when his eyes met her he quickly looked down at sketch book.

She caught his glance and decided to spare another bantering. "So, you think he likes me?"

"I don't know." He shrugged indifferently, again pretending to have no interest.

"But you said he's into me."

"I said it _looks like_, how could I know whether he likes you or no."

She pressed lips together to hold a smile. "Now you sound like you're jealous?"

His hand stopped abruptly at the word but tried to remain cool. "Me jealous? Nonsense. Instead, I'd be happy for you."

She didn't expect the answer that it took a while to reply. "Really? You'll be happy if I date someone?"

"Why not?" He forced a smile before bringing gaze back to the portrait in hand, missing the disappointment in her eyes. '_That's a lie, you're jealous, aren't you?_' He rolled his eyes mentally at his inner thought.

"Hi, there."

Eun Hyang turned head around at the greeting and found Hyo Won approaching. '_Speaking of the devil_' He glanced at Yun Bok who still kept hands busy with his sketching. She drew knees up greeting back. "What are you doing here?"

"Just passed by and saw you here with him." Hyo Won gave a nod with chin toward the other guy.

"He's my friend, he works at museum. Hyo Won this is…Hye Won," The similar name caused her to knit her brows slightly, she never noticed that before.

"Your friend?" Hyo Won said rather in statement before looking at the other man. "It's really nice to be introduced properly, we didn't get the chance last time. And we have similar name."

"Yeah," Somehow his gut told him that there was something with the other man but didn't know what. "Nice to meet you again." He put smile on face but the other man turned to look at Eun Hyang ignoring him. At the moment he regretted his word earlier about the guy. '_Jealous, aren't you?_' "No, I'm not." He didn't mean to say it out loud.

"You're not what?" Hyo Won asked the guy in a little annoyance since he was about to talk to Eun Hyang.

"Nothing, just…never mind." Smiling in embarrassment he brought gaze back to his work.

Eun Hyang would have stared longer at Yun Bok in confusion if Hyo Won didn't interrupt.

"I can't wait for tonight. It's the first time we'll have dinner together, I mean with our fathers, like a family."

The word surely got her more confused but she didn't show it, instead offering small smile. "See you at dinner."

"Yeah, see you."

Yun Bok kept moving his pencil as he heard the other man walked away leaving them alone. Finally. "I bet you'll have lovely dinner tonight."

"Well, I hope so. Why, you're jealous?" She teased.

He raised an eyebrow turning to look at her. "I told you, I am not."

"Okay, okay, you are not. You are not jealous I'm hanging out with him, you are not jealous I'm having dinner with him, you are not jealous even in the slightest, right?" She let out a laugh when he made annoyed face.

Yun Bok shook his head but joined in nonetheless. He brushed finger over the picture to smooth the shadow effect. However, his hand stopped when she started to hum. Suddenly an invisible vise squeezed his throat and slowly his heart as he listened to the melody. The pencil fell off from his hand. He forced a breath into his tightened chest before asking. "Where…where did you get that song?"

She got confused upon seeing his expression. It seemed like he was shocked. "You mean the song I was humming now?"

Yun Bok released the sketch book and grabbed her shoulders. "How do you know that song?"

His sudden change of attitude surprised her. "What's wrong with you?"

"How do you know about that song? Where…who told you?" It was a song he and Young Bok made by themselves when they were child so only him and his brother knew. And Jeong Hyang, since he had sung it to her.

"You hurt me." She tried to release herself but he tightened his grip. "I don't know, as far as I remember I knew this melody. I don't even know its lyric." She pushed him away. "Let me go."

Yun Bok landed over grass but the pain wasn't worth compared to what he had just found. He watched as she pushed body up to leave.

Eun Hyang was about to leave but suddenly something flashed inside her head. A memory of a man singing the certain song.

'_**Don't cry little one, no one can hurt you…**_

_**Nothing to worry little one…**_

_**The sun will shine your way, and the wind will guide you…'**_

She could only see his gat and hear his beautiful voice, it sounded familiar. And everything went black.

"Eun Hyang!"

* * *

She pushed eyelids up, it felt heavy as her head, and saw white ceiling. "Where am I?"

"You are awake? Are you alright?" Yun Bok approached bed where Eun Hyang was lying.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what has happened? Why are you here, in my room?"

He helped her to sit against headboard before taking her side. "You fainted, you didn't remember?"

"I remember we're at my campus, you're doing sketch and I'm being your model. Oh, and you startled me at sudden for…" Now she could remember it. She had seen something before fainted.

"Eun Hyang, are you alright?" Yun Bok asked with concern.

"I…I saw…" She closed her eyes trying to remember the person.

"See what? What did you see?"

Sighing she opened her eyes for she couldn't recall the man's face. "Never mind. I think I'm just exhausted."

"I'm sorry, it's my fault. And now you can't go to dinner." Yun Bok apologized. When she looked up at him, he continued. "Your father cancelled the dinner. Oh, I must tell him you're awake now." He stood up to leave, but then stopped as he remembered something.

Eun Hyang wasn't aware that he halted and bumped to him as he turned around. The next second she was falling back onto her bed bringing him down with her.

Yun Bok thought to catch her but unfortunately he wasn't strong enough and ended up he was lying over her. On the bed. Luckily, or unluckily he couldn't decide which, he quickly put hands on the mattress to hold his body up a little or God knew what would happen as he stared at her deep brown eyes. Their noses were merely inch apart. Her warm breath tickled his lips, making it even harder to breathe. He couldn't breathe. At the need of oxygen, he pushed his body up but only to be pulled down again. He didn't notice Eun Hyang was gripping his shirt.

'_Don't leave_'

Those deep eyes whispered the words loud enough to his ears. His heart started to bang against his chest and blood rush up to his head. He didn't know for how long they kept lying like that staring at each other.

Until he felt warm lips against his.

* * *

**Thank you for coming and reading, hope you like it. Until next ;)**


	11. Another Time-Traveler

**Hi there, thank you for still coming. I hope didn't make you wait too long :p**

**I don't own POTW and all mistakes are mine. **

* * *

Ch. 11 Another Time-Traveler

She didn't know where the boldness came from. As she stared into his eyes it felt like she had finally found it. Something that she had lost very long time ago. She was conscious of her unseen, strangely, bond with Hyewon's paintings. When she finally met him face to face and had interaction with him, the bond grew stronger even. To think rationally anyone in her shoe would have the same feeling, he was like her 'idol', he was a kind man, not to mention very talented. Although he was barely in his late teens but in some occasions he showed a mature demeanor. Those might be the reason she had fallen for him. Now she admitted it. When their bodies fell onto bed with him on top, normally it was the most awkward situation, like _really_ awkward, but she gripped his shirt as if afraid he would leave her. She watched as his eyes popped in surprise and face turned red. She noticed that he didn't breathe, perhaps due to nervousness. Then it came into her. Slowly she pushed head up while keeping their eyes locked.

Warm. Soft. Those were what he could think when their lips met. He had never kissed anyone before in his nineteen years lifetime. His heart pounded hard inside chest that he could hear its beating in his ears. It wasn't only because of the first kiss, but the person whom he was kissing with.

Oddly, all he could see, and feel, was Jeong Hyang. After their last meeting at gibang he thought that he would never see her again but then they met in Palace, only to be parted again. He had really thought they would never cross-path again, but once again fate brought them together, in different way. And now they were kissing. He was kissing _her_. On the lips.

Her beautiful eyes kept staring at him and suddenly grew wide. Finally it hit him. '_She is not Jeong Hyang_' But before he could pull back there was a loud sound echoed the room. It broke the kiss and he found his brother standing at doorway with Min Jee.

"Uhm…" Min Jee didn't bother for worrying the broken glass on floor, too surprised at the sight. She didn't actually expect it. "Should we knock?" She put grin on. "Seriously guys, lock the door please."

Young Bok froze at his spot watching his brother, with the other woman. Min Jee was trying to melt the awkwardness but he didn't know what to do, or say, so he just stood there. Speechless. Hopelessly.

Yun Bok took the chance and fled outside. He ran past his brother and Min Jee, avoiding their gazes. He heard his brother calling him but kept running down stairs.

* * *

"**I…" He paused for a breath. She was staring back at him waiting. "I am…" Suddenly there was a sound and gentle laugh interrupting him.**

"**I remember this place, I used it for studying during my childhood." King said while rubbing his forehead after it hit the low head jamb. "There you are," He found his wife, apparently with another person. "And, who I found here, my royal painter. What are you doing here?" He asked the painter.**

**Yun Bok had put some distance instantly from Jeong Hyang as the King entered the room. He kept his head down racking his brain for a reply. "Your Majesty, I…"**

"**I called him, to make a painting of me." Jeong Hyang replied on his behalf. She had to lie, for his sake. He could feel his subtle glance but kept gaze at the King. "I'm sorry, I borrow your painter without your permission."**

"**It's all right, you have my permission." King approached his wife and turned to the still head down painter. "So, you're working on painting Queen? It's never come to me before, to have a painting of my wife."**

"**Yes, Your Majesty." Yun Bok decided to follow Jeong Hyang's lead. He looked up and saw the King smiling at Jeong Hyang. He got worried the King would suspect something at the fact of he having a meeting with Queen in an old and unused room. **

"**I thought tonight is the concubine's turn to have your visit." Jeong Hyang tried to keep her voice low so the painter wouldn't hear it, but of course he did. However, it was the only thing she could come up with to distract the King. **

**King drew a breath lacing hands behind back. "Well, I changed my mind and thought to visit you. Luckily I saw your ladies out there, so I come here."**

**Yun Bok couldn't decide whether he should stand there still listening to a husband-and-wife conversation or leave the room. Once again, he was reminded that she belonged to someone else. He lifted gaze up to look at them. She was smiling but he knew that it didn't come from her heart. Then it hit him. '**_**How could I crush her heart, bring another pain?**_**' **

"**But it seems like you are busy." King turned to the young painter before them smiling. "It's all right, I will just get back to my chamber and find something to read, because I don't want to meet any court member at this time."**

**This time Jeong Hyang smiled heartily when the King rolled his eyes a little. **

"**Bring the painting when you are done with it. I want to see it." King said to his painter.**

"**Yes, Your Majesty." Yun Bok bowed his head.**

**Jeong Hyang watched as King left the room and gave a look toward the court lady which said leave them alone. The lady pulled door close and she turned to face him. He still kept gaze down. She wondered what was in his mind. "I didn't expect he will find us, me," She corrected. "here." **

**Yun Bok lifted gaze up and offered a smile. "You should head back to your chamber."**

**Jeong Hyang pressed her lips before replying. "Well, I can't." He knitted his brows that caused her to giggle. "You're supposed to paint me, remember? ****And he's looking forward to see the painting."**

"**Right," He slapped his head mentally returning the smile.**

**"Anyway, you were about to say something earlier."**

**Yun Bok had had his decision. He shook his head. "Nothing important."**

"**But you said there's something I need to know."**

"**That's, uh," He licked his lips tilting head aside a little. "I forgot it already." It made her giggle.**

"**Really?" She asked and he nodded smiling sheepishly. She pursed her lips and seated down on a chair. "I'm sorry."**

**He was confused at the apology. "What are you apologizing for?" **

**She turned head to look up at him. "I have dragged you into my problem, the concubine has noticed our relationship, although I have no idea how." She was surprised, and happy she must admit, when he took the chair beside her and reached for her hand. **

"**I have promised you before, remember? I won't let anyone hurt you." He subconsciously gave the assurance by squeezing her hand. "I will figure out about her." He thought to discuss it with his brother later.**

"**She went to overseas." **

"**She did?" Yun Bok asked and she nodded as a reply. **

"**What's wrong?" She waited as he seemed to be thinking about something.**

**Yun Bok's eyes went wide slightly as a thought hit him. "What does she look like?" He had never seen the concubine. **

"**She's pretty, a little taller than me, and older."**

"**Does she have something specific, like…"**

"**Mole." Jeong Hyang nodded her head, she had seen it when she met the other woman for the first time. "She has a mole…"**

"**Behind ear, her left." He completed her sentence. **

"**How did you know that?" She asked in confusion, and his serious face made it grow more. "Have you met her before?"**

**Yun Bok drew a breath before giving a nod. "You should be more careful from now."**

"**What do you mean?" She was still enveloped by confusion. **

**He didn't immediately answer the question. He didn't want to worry, or scare her. "I need to confirm it first."**

"**It is bad, isn't it?" She looked at his eyes. For her surprise his lips curled up in a smile. "Why are you smiling? We're in a big trouble and you are smiling. Looks like scary doesn't exist in your head. The last time your hand was bleeding, you were smiling too."**

**He couldn't help a chuckle at that. "You make me smile." **

"**Really?" She raised a skeptical eyebrow and he let out gentle laugh. She looked down and put other hand over his. "I'd wished before," After a breath she brought gaze up. "I wished we could have met early, or I'm not a daughter of secondary Minister so I won't be betrothed to the King. Sadly, here I am."**

'_**I did too**_**' He left the words untold offering small smile instead. He couldn't turn back the time, neither change their fate, but there was one thing he could do. Protect her. And he would give his everything for it.**

* * *

**Yun Bok paced back and forth at yard of his mentor's house. Today he had another task to carry on with his mentor. He also had appointment with Jeong Hyang tonight, for the King's another 'task'. He halted, put hands on hips. Finally he heard footsteps approaching. "Hyung,"**

"**Sorry I'm late." Young Bok approached his brother. "Not like you, I'm still an apprentice, having bunch of homeworks and stuff."**

**Yun Bok chuckled and sat down next to his brother. "Are you done with it?" **

"**Why don't you give me hand with that, since I've helped you?" Young Bok wriggled his brows.**

"**And they will kick you out once they find it." He chuckled joining his brother. **

"**It's all right, I can find another job to do. Open up a shop maybe, painting shop, that's a good idea. What do you think?" Young Bok asked his brother but earned him a punch on forearm. "Hey, what's that?"**

"**You better finish your homework, and graduate soon. Or else, I'll stop calling you hyung."**

"**Wait, wait, just kidding." Young Bok shouldered his brother playfully grinning. "Anyway, what's the matter you want to talk?" His brother's face turned serious.**

"**I'm in a big problem." **

"**Yun Boka, what have you done? Did you mess up with King's task?" Young Bok was ready to scold out but his brother put hands up.**

"**I didn't, but the matter is much worse than that." Yun Bok got his brother. Young Bok knitted his brows. "I think I know who the concubine is."**

"**Yeah, everyone knows she comes from rich family, her father is a trader." Young Bok stated matter-of-factly.**

"**I meant her **_**real**_** identity." Yun Bok said. **

"**What do you mean?" He watched as his brother took out a paper scroll and gave to him. He unrolled the paper and stared at the painting. "Isn't it the one you painted back then when we got outdoor class?"**

"**Yes, it is. You see that woman?"**

**Young Bok looked the woman in the painting who stood in a garden, dressed in unusual yet beautiful dress. In front of the woman was standing a man, a noble man. "She's the messenger, isn't she? What's about…" He trailed off as finally it came to him. He looked up at his brother. "Wait, you mean the concubine and this woman…"**

"**Same person." Yun Bok finished the sentence. He told his brother everything he got from Jeong Hyang.**

**Young Bok moved gaze down to see the painting and saw the mole clearly. "That really surprised me." He brought gaze up to look at his brother. "If she's the messenger, you think she is up to something?" His eyes grew wide at sudden. "An uprising."**

"**Someone will hear us." Yun Bok put a finger over his mouth and his brother whispered a sorry. **

"**We should bring this to father." Young Bok whispered.**

"**No, I don't want to drag him into this." Yun Bok whispered back. "But I totally have no idea what to do."**

"**Do what? Why are we whispering?"**

**Yun Bok and Young Bok were startled at the other voice that they jumped from the bench. "Seonsaengnim, you scared us." He rubbed his chest.**

"**This is my house, you have problem?" Kim Hong Do rounded the bench and stood before the sibling. "What are you gossiping about?"**

"**We're not talking a gossip." Yun Bok pouted a little.**

"**Fill me in then."**

**Yun Bok revealed the new finding to his mentor. If there was a person he trusted beside his brother, it was his mentor. His mentor's demeanor instantly turned serious. Even after he finished his teacher remained silent. "What should I do? She also tried to threaten Queen."**

"**What do you mean?" Young Bok questioned out since his brother didn't mention about it earlier.**

**Yun Bok glanced between his brother and mentor, and after a breath he answered. "She knows about…me and the Queen," His brother was still in confusion, his mentor didn't make any move. He never told his brother about his encounter with the recent Queen. "I've met the Queen long before she married the King, before I passed Bureau Artist exam." He glanced at his mentor and saw he remained calm. "It's a long, and complicated story, but the thing is she is using it to threaten Queen, taking her place."**

"**It's not only about being a Queen." Finally Kim Hong Do opened his mouth. After took a glance around he said. "Listen carefully, this matter shall not be known to anyone, only the three of us, understood?" They nodded. "It never came to me actually." He let out a breath. "We don't need any proof that primary Minister is behind all of this, but we can't bring this to King now."**

"**Why not? You said before that King trusts you. If he knows you are hiding this, doesn't it make you lose his trust?" Yun Bok said pointedly.**

**Kim Hong Do couldn't deny it. "You are right. I should have known that." He hit his pupil's head with fan lightly. "I'll take my tools, get ready." He then left the sibling.**

**After his mentor left them alone, he turned to face his brother but kept gaze down. "I'm sorry for keeping it from you."**

"**I'm okay, but it makes me wonder why you need to keep it secret from me."**

"**It's, uh," Yun Bok was glad when his mentor called impatiently. "I must go, thank you for coming, hyung." He took his tool holder and stood up.**

"**Yun Bok wait," Young Bok stopped his brother approaching him. "About the book, I couldn't find it." He caught glint of disappointment in his brother's eyes. "I'm sorry, but I will try again."**

"**Or perhaps we give it up. Perhaps I was wrong."**

**Young Bok took his brother's shoulder and lifted his chin with other hand. "You've come this far and you want to give up your past?" Yun Bok pursed his lips before shaking head. "That's my brother. And don't worry about me, I've promised you, remember?"**

"**Thank you, hyung." Yun Bok hugged his brother.**

**Young Bok put arms around his brother's slim back. '**_**I will do anything for you**_**' And he meant it, he would do everything he could for him. Even if he had to give up his dream.**

**Kim Hong Do could only draw in a breath watching the sibling. Today he got the answer of his another question. **

* * *

**Flicker of candle light was the only sound in the silent room. She locked her gaze at the man before her. He bent over to put color into the painting. "I must admit that I have missed this. You sit before me, paint me down in a paper." She noticed his smile but he kept moving brush on. "You didn't miss me?"**

**The question got his hand halted. Drawing a breath in he lifted gaze up. "I…" He paused pursing his lips. That was when he noticed her lips curled up a little. "Actually…" He straightened up facing her, putting serious face. "Never." He chuckled when she pushed lips out pouting.**

"**I see, looks like I'm wasting my time. I won't be surprised if there is a girl waiting for you now."**

"**A girl?" He shook his head.**

"**Or should I say a gisaeng?" She teased. He laid the brush down bursting into laugh. "Don't you like to visit gibang before? Wait, my lady said before that there's always a painter who visits gibang every weekend. She said…"**

"**That's a lie." He cut in.**

"**No, it isn't."**

"**No way, that must be a gossip. I never visit gibang."**

"**Oh, really? Then what were you doing at gibang back then?" **

"**I…" He closed his mouth again, cleared throat before continuing. "well…there's a gisaeng, and I…"**

"**See, you are fond of gisaeng." She pointed out. **

"**I blame the beautiful gisaeng who has caught my eyes that day." He said with nonchalant tone, but it surely had the meaning. **

**Jeong Hyang smiled wider, cheeks started to flush. However, voice from outside broke their moment. **

"**Your Highness, Your Highness,"**

**She looked up when the door pulled open and court lady walked in. "What is it?"**

"**I'm sorry for interrupting but I just got a message. The King got sick after having his meal."**

**Jeong Hyang widened her eyes. "What?" She glanced at him before pushing body up. "How is he doing?"**

"**Royal doctors are checking on him now, but they said he is not in good condition."**

**Yun Bok stood up and exchanged a glance with her. He could see the concern in her eyes. He gave small nod and watched as she left in hurry. "It got started." He quickly gathered his painting tools, rolled the almost complete painting leaving the room. He had to meet his mentor.**

...

**Jeong Hyang held her chima while hurrying into King's chamber. She saw servants and physicians walking in and out King's room. She saw Eunuch Sang coming out from the room. Hurriedly she approached the older man. "How is he?"**

"**Your Highness," He gave small bow. "He is getting better a little, although still vomiting. The doctors are doing their best."**

**It made her calm a little still she worried about him. "Can I see him?" Eunuch Sang nodded and took her inside. There were three men, Royal doctors, kneeled beside his bed. When they noticed her they stepped back. His face was pale, dark circle clouded his eyes, corn-sized sweats covered his face. For the first time after their wedding she felt her heart sank seeing him in pain. "What has happened?" Her eyes never left the lying weak King.**

**After making sure that only the Queen and Royal doctors inside the room Eunuch Sang replied. "Your Majesty was poisoined."**

"**What?" Jeong Hyang turned to look at the doctors. **

"**The symptoms showed food poisoning." **

**Upon hearing the doctor's reply she looked up at Eunuch Sang. "How could this happen?" **

"**I am sorry Your Highness, I should be more careful with his meal and check it myself. I have ordered Commander Jang to investigate this, he shall bring a report soon."**

**Jeong Hyang looked back at him when he let out small whimper. "Is he going to be fine?" **

"**We are trying to give him antidote, Your Highness. If the antidote works he will soon heal."**

**She reached for a bowl just in time for him. She took a cloth and cleaned his mouth. He winced a little but keeping eyes closed. "He looks not so well, are you sure it is the right antidote?" **

"**If he keeps throw up it means the antidote is working, Your Highness. We also have another treatment, in case."**

**Jeong Hyang glanced at bowl of herbs soup. She then moved gaze back to her husband. She wiped sweats from his forehead gently. For the first time she was worrying her husband. A man she thought would never replace the other person. Of course he was irreplaceable, no one could replace him. **

**When the pink light of dawn began to peek through window she opened her eyes. She pushed body up rubbing her sleepy eyes. Her eyes then met his. "You're awake? How do you feel?"**

"**Still dizzy but much better."**

**She gave a smile. "That's a relief. You look better than last night."**

"**You spend the whole night here?"**

**She nodded lifting a hand to wipe the remained sweat. He took her hand bringing it down to settle over his chest. **

"**Thank you." He squeezed the hand in his a little. It felt nice to hold her warm hand. "I thought you never care about me."**

**Jeong Hyang found her throat closed. She lowered her gaze at his smile, couldn't let out any reply. She took a breath before steadying her gaze. "I will call the doctors," She was about to leave but he held her hand still.**

"**Can we stay just like this for a while?" He knew the answer instantly by looking into her eyes. He reluctantly released her hand when she pulled it off.**

"**You need to drink medicine and get better soon." She offered a smile and excused herself. Once she was outside the room she let out the heavy sigh she has held. **

...

**King laid body down after drank his medicine. He had changed to new clothes but he was disappointed a little that she didn't return. Eunuch Sang said she was visiting his mother. He was really happy to find her by his side this morning. During his critical time she never left his side. Finally after almost a year he could see the glimpse of hope. When the door pulled open he eagerly turned head around. For his disappointment it was the concubine. "Come in." He sat up.**

"**Your Majesty, I'm really glad to see you are fine. I came last night but the Queen was here, and she didn't let me in. But now my worries had flown away after I see your face."**

"**I'm much better now." King offered a smile, but her words caught him. He knew the Queen, she would never do such thing, but he pushed the thought aside.**

"**I wish there is something I could do."**

"**Your visit gave me strength." He gave another smile. The smile on her face suddenly vanished as she lowered her gaze. "What is wrong?"**

"**I thought I will lose you when they told me you're poisoned." **

**Finally he reached for her hand giving a light squeeze. "I'm sorry to make you worried." At the moment he must admit that he wished it was Jeong Hyang. "But as you see I'm doing fine, and I still wait for report of this case."**

**"This is an unforgivable thing. The person shall get death punishment for trying to kill Your Majesty."**

**He couldn't help a smile upon seeing her concern. "I must have made you really worried last night. I promise you, I will get them be punished."**

**Trying to hold a grin she looked up at King. "I can't let my unborn child grow up without a father."**

**It caused him to freeze for a moment. "What did you just say?" He shifted closer to her. "You…you are…?"**

**She put a smile nodding. "Yes, Your Majesty. I'm carrying a child now." She placed a hand over her stomach and watched as the King dropped his mouth in surprise. "Your child." **

"**You are pregnant, that's…" He was speechless at the news. Although, to be honest, he wished it was the other woman. But it didn't mean he rejected the unborn baby, it was still his child. "This is big news, we must make a declaration, and celebration."**

"**As Your Majesty wish."**

**He let out gentle laugh at the fact that he would become a father. But the next moment her face turned serious again, even worried. "Is there something bothering you?" She pursed her lips.**

"**I'm sorry for breaking your happiness, but there is something I need to tell you. It is about the Queen."**

**He knitted his brows. "What is it about the Queen?" **

"**Did Your Majesty know that there was a man she loves?" When the King remained silent she guessed he had already known it. "Since Your Majesty seems to have noticed it, then I don't need to refrain for telling this. I heard that the person is…" She trailed off and saw his eyes reflecting curiosity. Also anger.**

"**Tell me, who is the person?" **

"**Your Majesty's Royal painter." She answered without hesitation.**

"**What? Did you just say that the person is Kim Hong Do, my Royal painter?" **

"**Not him, Your Majesty, but the younger one. Shin Yun Bok."**

**King was taken aback at the name. He was shocked that he didn't even bother to ask further, letting her fill him in.**

"**It's a surprise, isn't it? Before Royal wedding she had a trip and met him, he was just an apprentice when they meet."**

"**Hold on," Finally he opened his mouth. "They have met before? But she said they meet inside Palace."**

"**Apparently she lied." She smirked a little seeing his clenched fist.**

"**What else you know?" He was caught in his anger that he didn't even bother to ask how she knew those things.**

"**They still meet each other even now. I have **_**accidently**_** seen their secret meeting before." She could see anger in his eyes. "She will meet him when you visit me." She kept telling him and smirked inwardly as he reacted just like she had expected. "I know you won't believe me, so I bring this." She called for her servant. **

"**What is that?" He watched as the servant handed her a rolled paper. **

"**A proof you need."**

**He took the paper from her unfolding it. It was a painting of a woman. He was well known for having eye for art, and his eyes instantly recognized it. The woman was Jeong Hyang. **

"**I found it in her chamber when I visited her the other day, but she was leaving. I shouldn't bring this out but I think…"**

"**Enough!" He gripped the paper tightening his clenched-jaw. "I said enough." The anger surged up as his mind recalled their meeting at the old building. Now it fell upon him why they were there. She had lied to him. The painter did too.**

**She bowed her head. "Your Majesty, I am afraid the Queen is up to something."**

"**W-what?" That was the most shock revelation he had for tonight. "What did you just say?"**

"**No one knows why she visited the small town near border, where she had met the painter." Hiding her smirk she lifted gaze up. "I heard yesterday she wasn't in her room before Your Majesty fell sick."**

**He straightened up when something came into his mind. "Shin Yun Bok, his father is Dohwaseo teacher, isn't it?"**

**She curled lips up in a small grin, finally he put all together. She had actually thought it would take time until he realized it. "His father is close to the school leader, that was what I heard. I wouldn't be surprised if they work together." She kept gaze at the anger-consumed man before her. Finally it got started.**

* * *

"**Your Highness,"**

**Jeong Hyang just sat on her seat when the court lady burst in. "What has happened? Is something bad happened to the King?" These days he had shown quick recovery.**

"**The King is all right."**

"**Then what is it? What makes you come in at sudden?" She knitted her brows seeing the lady's worried face.**

"**It's about the painter. The King just gave an order to arrest him."**

**At the news Jeong Hyang's eyes went wide. "What did you just say? The King orders to arrest him? Why?" ****Before the lady could answer another person came in. "Eunuch Sang,"**

"**Please forgive me for visiting at this late hour, Your Highness." He held hand out showing the rolled paper. "I come to bring this back."**

**Jeong Hyang widened her eyes when she saw the paper. She recognized it instantly. But she was sure it was locked inside her drawer. Suddenly her throat got tightened, stopping her breathe. **

"**The King**** wants to meet Your Highness tomorrow morning."**

"**I…" Her hand trembled as fear slowly invaded her. Her mouth went dry and suddenly the air turned cold, she knew what the meeting was for. "I will…come, tomorrow." Eunuch Sang gave a bow stepping back. After the man left her room she sucked in deep breath into her tightened lungs closing her eyes.**

"**Your Highness, what should we do? His Majesty has figured out about you and the painter. How could he get this?" The lady looked down at the paper Eunuch Sang had given to her.**

"**I don't know," It came out in small, desperate tone. Suddenly she opened her eyes. "I have to warn him." She quickly grabbed a piece of paper and starting to write a letter. She managed to finish the letter despite her trembled hand. She folded it and rose from her seat. "I need you to give this to him."**

"**Yes, Your Highness."**

**She watched as the court lady hurried to door. She brought hands up to chest drawing a long deep breath. '**_**You know this will come eventually, you can't keep it secret forever**_**' **

**...**

**Court lady entered Dohwaseo yard heading toward student dorm. She finally saw someone walking out from the building. "Excuse me, I need to meet painter Shin Yun Bok."**

"**Hyewon? He isn't here right now. May I know why you are looking for him? I am his friend."**

**She pursed her lips wondering whether she should give the message to the man or wait for the painter and give it herself, but she couldn't leave the Queen for long time. Particularly now when she was in anxiety. "Will you help me?" The man nodded and she took out the letter. "Please give this to him, it's an important letter."**

"**Don't worry I will give this to him." He watched as the lady rearranged her jangot before leaving. He looked down at the letter wondering what it was about. **

"**Son, what are you doing there alone?"**

"**Nothing, I just got a message for Hyewon." He replied his father who was the leader of the school.**

"**A letter for Hyewon? Let me see it.****"**

**...**

"**Where is he? Why isn't he coming yet?" Jeong Hyang had been pacing back and forth. She turned around to ask her lady. "You sure he got the letter?"**

"**I hope so."**

"**What do you mean you hope so?" **

"**He wasn't there so I must leave it to his friend, but he said he will give to him."**

**Jeong Hyang let out a sigh but couldn't be mad at the lady. "Let's wait for a while, he must have been on the way here." She could only hope he got the letter.**

**In the meantime, Yun Bok was running across Palace yard. As soon as his friend told him the Queen wanted to meet he left Dohwaseo. He knew immediately what the matter was. He bent over to catch a breath as finally he arrived at the garden. He had been running nonstop. There were footsteps approaching and he turned around "Jeong Hyang, what…" However, it wasn't Jeong Hyang. "Who are you?"**

"**Someone you should bow your head to." **

**Yun Bok finally realized she was the concubine. "Please forgive me." After giving an apologetic bow he turned to leave.**

"**You don't wait for her?"**

**He halted. The woman stepped to his side.**

"**She is in danger." When he jerked head aside to look at her, she offered a smile. "You didn't know? The King has ordered to arrest you, and perhaps later, her."**

"**What do you mean?" He watched as the woman turning gaze ahead taking some steps forward.**

"**He has found out about your relationship." She turned around and, as had expected, saw his surprised look. "He is really, really mad. And jealous I must say." He lowered his gaze. "He also suspects that she is behind the poisoning incident."**

**At that statement Yun Bok lifted his gaze. "What? That's absurd. She would never do such thing to him."**

"**Why not? We both know she doesn't love him, does she? She has disappeared before the incident happened, and," She put smirk on face. "Before their wedding. Don't you find it odd?"**

**He finally got what the woman's plan was. "It's you, you tried to poison the King. You are the messenger."**

"**Do you have any proof?" She smirked wider. "He won't take it nice if you try to frame his future heir's mother."**

**Yun Bok kept gaze still. "It isn't his, is it?" He could see her slightly raised eyebrow under the dim light. Suddenly she let out a laugh.**

"**At least you are not stupid like him. Just get him drunk and he believed we've spent a night. Such a fool." She looked back at the young painter. "But, unfortunately, you have no proof." She smirked slyly. "And, she is going to get the punishment."**

**He clenched his jaw and fists. "What if…" He lifted chin up steadying his gaze. "...I have it." Her grin slowly vanished. **

* * *

Yun Bok bent over to catch breath since he had run nonstop. He drew a big breath before releasing another. He was in a park, a park near Director Lee's house. Feeling his feet went limp and body tired, he sat upon a bench. His mind drifted back to the moment earlier, when he had kissed Eun Hyang. He brought a hand to touch his lips before leaning elbows on knees, palming his head.

"Mind if I join? Looks like you have trouble."

Yun Bok lifted gaze up and saw Hyo Won. The man seated down next to him. "She's in the house." He offered.

"Thank you. Actually I thought to meet her and saw you running over here." Hyo Won gave a polite smile. Perhaps he could dig something from the man, he thought. "So, how long have you been her friend? I never saw you before. But it's odd, you know, the staff at museum said you are her relative. It makes me confused." He let out a purpose laugh.

Yun Bok tried to suppress his clearing-throat-sound inaudible. "We…we are…"

"Anyways, perhaps we should hang out sometimes. She is my friend, so if you are her friend, or relative," He tilted head aside. "We should get along, right? I'm sorry for today."

Yun Bok looked at the man for a while before giving a nod. "I guess yes."

"Great," Hyo Won put friendly smile on. "Since, we're friend now, why don't you tell me what's going on?"

Yun Bok sighed. "Just things." He was surprised when Hyo Won took his shoulder.

"It isn't just a thing if it makes your face wrinkled like that. Come on, what's wrong? We're friend now, are we? Or you don't mean what you'd said?" He pulled his hand back.

"It's not like that." He pursed his lips. "You're right. I have a lot of problem." He started on. "I just want a _normal_ life with someone I care, but instead, I had people wanting my head, and been sent here, for God's sake, in the twenty-first century, where I…"

"Hold a sec, you have been what?"

Yun Bok's eyes went wide as he realized that he had just blurted out. "Uh, no, nothing, I mean…"

"You said you have been sent to this century, where are you coming from?" Hyo Won plunged in. Finally he got the box unwrapped by itself.

Letting out a sigh Yun Bok shifted at his seat facing the other man. "You must keep it secret."

Hyo Won nodded and smiled inwardly as the man revealed his true identity. Except, he had known it already. The time-travelled painter revealed about the case that involved him. He also mentioned about a painting that supposed to help the Queen out. '_Father would love to hear this_' He kept pretending listen attentively.

...

Her eyes were kept open wide as one by one many images and scenes flashed inside her head.

'_**I'm sorry, Miss. Are you alright?**_'

A man asked her, he was holding her arm. Another one showed up. She was inside a room with a man sitting before her, she _knew_ him. He was holding brush in hand bending over to draw a painting. Once it was done he lifted his face, smiling brightly at her. Another image switched in.

'_**Please enter into my painting**_'

They were in a room and he asked her to enter into his painting. And she did. She showed him her whole. His tender and gentle touch over her body had sent shiver into her. Once again, it switched on.

'_**You must have been crying a lot, don't you?**_''

'_**No, I didn't. Well, I kind of did, but just a little…how about singing a song?**_'

The certain melody filled her head following by the familiar gentle voice. She couldn't move as in short time plenty of memories flowed in unstoppable.

She jerked body up, gasping for breath. Her whole body trembled as finally everything was put into place. Her memory was back. "I remember it, I remember him." She lifted gaze up but he was nowhere to see.

"Painter,"

* * *

**Finally, you got your answer, or maybe you are aware of it already ;D**

**Anyway, thank you for reading, hope you like it. Until next :)**


	12. A Secret Organization

**Hello there, thank you for still coming, and sorry it takes longer than I thought :p Anyway, thank you for leaving reaviews :) Dilaniw, hey, turns out you're right haha, glad you like it ;) Hookedonreading, so you also see it coming ;D really happy to know that but for writing skills I still need to learn more :p you're welcome, I hope you will enjoy this one ;)**

**Your update, and again I only own the OCs and mistakes. And, everything in this story is just fictional.**

* * *

Ch.12 A Secret Organization

**Leaves fluttered in the gentle north wind. The sun had already set down leaving pale orange over dark clouds. The sky was cloudy without one sparkling star to be seen.**

"**What does that mean?"**

**He didn't even blink when gentle wind blew against his face. He stood still despite the intimidating stare from the woman. He wouldn't let the woman get him down.**

"**I'm asking you, what does that mean?" When the man still kept mouth tight, she let out a laugh. "Oh my, what am I doing here wasting my time?" She looked back at him. "Nice try, but let me give you an advice. Better hold your tongue or it could get you into serious trouble, young man."**

"**You think I'm making up thing?" He put small smile continuing. "I know who the real father is, and yes, I did mean that I had the proof which shows your true identity, also the whole of your plan." He watched as the concubine clenched her jaw, a sign of anger. **

"**Over there!"**

**Yun Bok turned around and was surprised to see soldiers approaching. He recognized the older man with green gwanbok who led the group. The man stopped before him. The man gave a nod toward soldiers and they caught his arms. "What are you doing?" He said in confusion and brought gaze back to the older man. "What is this about?"**

**Eunuch Sang glanced at the concubine and gave small bow. "Bring him."**

"**Let me go." Yun Bok tried to pull arms off but the soldiers held it tightly. **

"**Don't forget my advice."**

**He caught the woman's voice and turned head to look at her. She gave him a smirk, but he didn't have time to utter any word. Helplessly he let the soldiers dragged him, perhaps to prison, he thought. He got confused when they took him to Royal library. Inside he was pushed down onto knees. Just when he was about to ask the older man someone walked out from bookshelf. His eyes grew wide upon finding that it was the King. The King raised his hand and everyone left the room leaving them alone. He brought gaze down as the King seated himself on chair before him.**

"**Do you have any idea why you are here?"**

**Still facing down Yun Bok shook his head. "No, Your Majesty."**

"**You really have no idea?" He repeated the question and this time the young painter didn't move his head. He folded arms before chest drawing a breath in. "I wonder if you are done with Queen's portrait."**

"**It's almost done." Yun Bok replied.**

"**Great, I can't wait to see the portrait. You are a great painter, she must look pretty."**

**The King rose to his feet but he kept gaze down, lips pressed against each other. The King walked past him.**

"**What do you think?" King stopped and turned around asking the painter. "I mean, my wife?"**

**The odd question caused wrinkles of confusion form between his brows. "What did Your Majesty mean?"**

"**I want to know your opinion since you are an artist, you have artist eye. What do you think of her? Is she beautiful?"**

**Yun Bok didn't reply immediately. He had a bad feeling at the situation. After a breath he replied. "The Queen is known for her beauty."**

"**And you think she is?" **

**Yun Bok gave small nod although he wasn't sure it was the right thing. After that silence filled the room. He wondered if the King was still there in the room, behind him.**

"**You are also a man, why don't you give me an advice?" King glanced at the young painter before continuing. "I love her, with all my heart. She caught my eyes from our first meeting. I never met someone like her before that I fell instantly."**

**Yun Bok unconsciously took in a breath. However, he could only stare at the floor listening on. He caught a small sigh from the other man.**

"**But sadly, she has another person in her heart." King moved gaze to the painter, he wished could see his expression. He walked back toward his chair continuing. "I've known it since our wedding, and hope one day she will look at me." He sat down on the chair. "However, it never happened. Apparently she couldn't let the other person go." He paused for a moment staring down at the man on his knees. "What do you think I should do?"**

**Yun Bok kept mouth closed. His body started to tremble and not because of the evening air.**

"**Do you think I should push her with my feeling? Or perhaps, find that other person and kill him so she will be mine forever," He looked at the remained silent man. "What do you think I should do?"**

**Sweat had formed over his forehead despite the chilly he felt. His blood rushed up as fast as the fear that invadesdhim. Now his chin quivered and throat tightened. **

"**What do you think?" King repeated the question. He noticed the young man's trembled shoulders.**

**Yun Bok opened his mouth but only to let a breath slip out. It was after the second breath that finally he could make word out. "D-Do…w-whatever…you wish, but," He paused for drawing a deep breath calming himself. He gathered all the courage he had and lifted gaze up. Tears welled up in his eyes but it didn't bother him. "…please..." He couldn't hold tears anymore and let it flow out. "…please make her happy."**

**King looked down at the young painter before him. Even under dim light he could see drop of tear on the man's cheeks, eyes pleaded earnestly.**

* * *

"**Your Majesty,"**

**King rubbed his forehead letting out a sigh. Ministers were lined up on each of his side and the primary Minister was standing in front of him. With his lack of sleep from the recent issue, he had no mood for discussing the matter. However, as much as he wanted to ignore it he couldn't.**

"**Your Majesty is our King, ruler of this Kingdom. Every people in this Kingdom relies their lives into Your Majesty's hand. Please open up with us, Your Majesty, tell us the truth."**

"**The truth, what is the truth?" King lifted his gaze asking back. He also wanted to know what the truth was.**

"**Your Majesty, it is no secret anymore. Everyone in the court is talking about the issue of Queen's affair. We want to know if it is true and not only a groundless rumor." Minister Han pushed in. **

**To tell the truth he was surprised that court member had known the issue. He had said nothing about it except to Eunuch Sang to bring him the youngest royal painter. After his meeting with the painter he had time to think. And now he regretted that he let his anger consume him and didn't think rationally. With his head went calm by now, he could notice things were suspicious. Firstly, how the concubine knew his wife's past with the painter, surely there were jealousy and competition for survival inside court, still it was odd. Adding to that, Eunuch Sang told him that he caught the painter when he was with the concubine. At first he suspected the painter, taking his concubine's guess, but what he got from their talk last night was righteousness, honesty. He didn't see any wrong in the man, unless he was good not only at painting but also acting that he could deceive him. But those eyes which had pleaded to him reflected the man's true feeling. Although he was being blind to not realize the 'secret feeling' between his wife and the painter for these past months, but he wasn't that blind to not notice it in his eyes. The second thing was this sudden meeting of court, he thought. Now it seemed to him that things were not happening incidentally. '**_**Wait, what if…**_**'**

"**Your Majesty,"**

**Primary Minister's voice interrupted his realization. He looked down at the older man before him. An audible sigh escaped from his mouth. '**_**This is more complicated than I thought. What should I do?**_**' At the moment he wished his father was there with him for his father must have known what to do. **

"**Your Majesty," Minister Han called. "Please tell us the truth."**

"**Yes, Your Majesty."**

**King looked over at the other Ministers, today only one person iwa missing. The secondary Minister, his wife's father. He knew why. He looked back at the primary Minister. "You want to know the truth?" He said and took a glance over the room. "Then I must say there is nothing I can offer to you." If the primary had his game, he would have his own too.**

"**What does that mean, Your Majesty?"**

"**You said that it was a rumor, then I believe it is." King said.**

"**But Your Majesty…"**

**He put palm on one knee and cut in. "Unless you have a proof that can convince me, which makes me curious what possibly could make you give your very best into this." He smirked inwardly when the older man moved gaze aside.**

**Minister Han cleared his throat but at this point nothing could stop him. He put palms against floor bowing. "Your Majesty King, I am just your servant. It is my duty to serve my King, to help my King rule this Kingdom. It also means I have a duty to make sure that my King has the right decision." He lifted his chin challenging the King.**

"**Did you just say that I'm wrong with my decision?" King said in a little anger.**

"**Certainly not, Your Majesty." He lowered his head. "But there is no perfect person in this world, everyone makes mistake. That was why," He lifted gaze up to look at the King. "I **_**did**_** my very best to find the truth." He straightened up as the person came in.**

**King watched as Commander Jang stepped to primary Minister's side and kneeled down. "What is this about?"**

**Minister Han kept gaze steady. "Commander Jang please tell the court what you have witnessed."**

**King drew in a breath as he listened to the Commander's revelation. The room was ****soon ****filled by murmurs and gasps. He clenched fist and jaw. He got angry, not at the revelation but the weakness he felt inside him. **

...

**She kept her gaze down, hands on lap. She had to gripped hands together so the other wouldn't see it was trembling. It was odd, at the moment, she had prepared for it, kept telling herself that this was her fate, she chose this way. However, it felt like her chest would be ripped apart anytime soon. She didn't even have energy to draw in a small breath. She needed something to hold on. She needed someone to lean on. She really wished the certain person was next to her to sooth her that she could go through this. Even if it was ****just**** a comforting lie, she needed it. But sadly, she was alone. '_Painter, give me strength_'**

"**Your Majesty,"**

**King raised a hand to silent the primary Minister without moving gaze from the woman sitting before him. "I ask you once again. Do you know him?" **

**She had to take a sharp intake of breath to steady her voice. "I do." **

"**Do you work for him?" King asked.**

"**Your Majesty," Minister Han interrupted. The King gave him an unpleased look for the interruption but he continued. "We have the proof already, and the Queen just admitted it now. They…"**

**Jeong Hyang lifted gaze up shaking her head. "I don't know anything about the poisoning incident. I admitted that I have known him long before become Queen, and I…" It became hard to look at his eyes. **

"**Forgive me for asking Your Highness, if you know him well then you must be aware of his identity." Minister Han said.**

**The word caused her to look up at the primary Minister. "What was that supposed to mean? His identity?" She knitted her brows in confusion.**

"**Your Highness must have known it already, if he is really a **_**dear**_**." Minister Han replied the Queen and looked back at the King. '**_**You shouldn't give your back to me, Your Majesty**_**' Smirking inwardly he continued. "I just found out that the young painter is not son of Shin family."**

'_**What?**_**' Jeong Hyang's eyes grew wide in surprise.**** She turned her head when a man showed up. He wore uniform which she recognized as Dohwaseo's uniform since she had seen the painter wearing it before.**

"**Your Majesty, this man is Hyewon's step-father." Minister Han said to King. "He is here to give his testimony about his step-son." After said that, he whispered to the other man. "Remember, your family is in my hand."**

**Jeong Hyang was caught in her curious that she didn't hear the whisper. She wondered why the painter never told her about the matter. Finally she lifted her gaze as the man began the story. It felt like the light of hope slowly faded away.**

* * *

**Kim Hong Do ran past guards bursting into interrogation room. His eyes immediately found his pupil sitting on floor with rope over chest and wrists. "What do you think you are doing? Let him go." Yelling at the officers he approached Yun Bok. **

"**Mr. Danwon, this isn't your place. Please leave."**

"**What did you say?" Kim Hong Do turned to the investigator who sat behind desk, ready to explode. "You know who he is? He is King's Royal painter. So, if you have a little sane in your head, let him go now." The officer laced hands over the desk, looking up at him.**

"**If you have any complain, why don't you bring it to King yourself. This is King's order."**

**He got confused for a moment as his brain processed the statement. "What do you mean? This is King's order?" He turned to his pupil who still had head facing down. "There must be mistake here, he can't do this." He looked back at the officer. "He did nothing wrong, he is innocent."**

"**We will find it, after I have a talk with him."**

**He watched as the officer lifted a hand and suddenly two guards grabbed his arms. "Let me go, you can't arrest him," He tried to free himself but the guards wouldn't let him. "You did a mistake, he's innocent!" He yelled. He could only stare back when Yun Bok looked up at him. Outside investigation room the guards released him and after threatened to arrest him if he tried interrupt they left him. "What should I do?" He glanced hopelessly toward the room. Thing happened so fast that he hadn't prepared himself. He never thought the King would figure out this soon. '**_**I must talk with him, I can't let they punish him**_**' After another guilty glance he left the building.**

**Moment later he arrived at Dohwaseo. He walked straight toward student dorm, and was surprised to find Young Bok sitting in the middle of mess. "What has happened here?" Everything was out of place. Books and brushes scattered on floor, table was upside-down. **

"**They just came in and held me down." Young Bok replied trying to stand up.**

**When the older Shin turned around finally he saw his bleeding forehead. "Are you all right?" He helped him to stand on feet. **

"**Just a scratch," Young Bok said but then winced in pain. "They look for the painting. It's her, isn't it?"**

**Kim Hong Do gave a nod and sighed. "Your brother is in interrogation now."**

"**What? They arrest him?" The news surprised him. **

**He once again gave a nod. "We have no time. I will talk with King, and I need the painting. You know where it is, don't you?" **

**Young Bok shook his head. "He always keeps his belonging by himself."**

**Kim Hong Do c****ould****'t help a sigh. "That little brat." He glanced around the room. "Must be somewhere, but we have no much time. I'll leave it to you. Let's see if I can convince the King with my word." **

**Young Bok gave a nod and watched as Mr. Danwon leaving. Sighing he looked over the mess. It was how exactly he felt at the moment. '**_**I have promised to protect you, but here I am**_**' He pushed the guilty feeling aside and tried to focus on his task. He had to save his brother, and he would.**

...

**Sitting over floor covered by straws Yun Bok rested head on wall sighing weakly. His eyes glued to the wooden ceiling above him as many things came in and out his head. He wondered about his fate. After the interrogation he was sent to jail, waiting for sentence. He drew knees up hugging it as tears slowly welled up. He was supposed to find the truth of his past, his father. That was the reason he entered Dohwaseo, he had to pass Bureau Artist exam and became royal painter. But now, everything was turned out differently from what he had thought. '**_**Mother what should I do?**_**' He closed his eyes and the silent tears rolled down his cheeks. '**_**I shouldn't…**_**'**

"**Are you crying?"**

**The familiar voice caused him to open eyes but after wiped the tears away. He was surprised to see her. "Jeong Hyang,"**

**Jeong Hyang bent knees before the closed jail. She didn't care her dress would get dirty, all she could think was the person before her. "Are you all right? Why are you crying?" **

**He offered a smile and left wall. He kneeled down before her. "You shouldn't come here, this place doesn't suit you. Your dress will get dirty." He let out small chuckle but she remained staring at him. "I'm all right."**

**She shook her head. "No, you are not." Although she tried to suppress the feeling but it flowed up nonetheless, overwhelmed her. "Please forgive me."**

**The small apology and her teary eyes tore him apart. "What are you talking about? Don't apologize to me." **

"**But it was me, I'm the reason you are here, in jail. This is my fault, we shouldn't…"**

"**Shouldn't what?" He leaned closer and reached out to take her cheek. "Shouldn't meet? Shouldn't know each other? We shouldn't…" His throat closed but he fought back tears. He stopped a drop of tear that ran down her cheek with thumb. "I didn't regret this. I won't." He stated, rather to himself. "Never."**

**She lifted hand up and held his. "But look at what I have brought to your life. I don't care about my life…" Suddenly there was finger over her mouth stopping her. **

**He moved his hand and palmed her other cheek. "I do care about it, so never say that."**

**For the first time in eighteen hours of hopelessness and anxiety, she curled lips up in small smile. Hearing those confident words from him, staring into his warm gaze and feeling his gentle touch, it gave her strength. **

"**Don't worry about me. My mentor will find a way to help me out of here. And after I leave this place, I will bring them down." He said and felt relief to see her smile. However, it didn't last long. Her smile vanished and she lowered her gaze. "What's wrong?"**

**Before she came to meet him it felt like she would break down, but now he had brought strength into her. Now she was ready. After inhaled a breath she moved gaze back at him. "Will you restore my honor?"**

**That was an unexpected request, frowned him. "You mean your name?" She nodded. He finally got the meaning. The concubine had accused her for something she didn't do. "I promise you, once I'm out of here I will make everything back to normal. I won't let you down."**

**She took one of his hand and planted a kiss over it. Although she was crying inside, but she put smile on face. To assure the dearest person of her.**

**Yun Bok felt confident that he would make things right. He believed in his mentor. Although, at the moment he had no idea, even in the slightest, that he wouldn't hold those smooth cheeks again. Until fate allowed it.**

* * *

"**Yun Boka," **

**Yun Bok smiled in relief against his brother's chest. This morning an officer awoke him and said he was free to leave. As he had expected it was his mentor. His mentor and Young Bok were waiting for him outside. "I can't breathe."**

**Young Bok finally released his brother. "Sorry. I'm really glad to see you."**

"**Me too." Yun Bok said and turned to face his mentor. "Thank you."**

**Kim Hong Do offered a smile and patted his student's shoulder. "Let's go. We still have things to do." **

**Yun Bok nodded and followed his mentor and brother. Instead of Dohwaseo dorm or his house, they took him to one of Dohwaseo teacher's house. Inside the house he met some teachers from Dohwaseo. He grabbed his brother and pulled him to corner. "How is it going? How did you two find a way to help me out?" He didn't have time to ask earlier. **

**Young Bok gulped. "Yun Bok, there is something…"**

"**Wait, how is she? Did you save her too?" He couldn't wait to see her. Young Bok cast gaze down making him confused. "What's wrong?" Suddenly he had bad feeling upon seeing his brother's silent. "Is she all right?" He brought hands up to grab his brother's forearms. "Is she all right?"**

"**Yun Bok," Finally Young Bok opened his mouth. "She…" However, his tongue stuck up against ceiling of his mouth. **

"**Hyung, tell me what has happened." Yun Bok said impatiently. He didn't dare to think of anything.**

"**She will get her punishment today. The reason you can be released…" **

"**No," A whisper was what he could manage out from his mouth. His limp hands fell to his sides. Suddenly the relief was taken away from him. Without wasting time he spun around and broke into run.**

"**Yun Bok, wait!" Young Bok ran after his brother.**

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" Min Jee sat down on bed beside Eun Hyang. "Who is painter? Oh," She slapped her head. "You mean Hye Won? He just left, in hurry I must say. He must be really embarrassed that he just ran away. Is he really freaking out, I wonder…" Eun Hyang suddenly stood up.

"Where's my…" Jeong Hyang paused for a moment. "…father?"

Min Jee stood up. "He got a call from Professor Kim and left," She got confused, and worried, when Eun Hyang rubbed her forehead. "Hon, you all right?" She stepped to Eun Hyang's front taking down her hand. "What's wrong? You look...how do I put it," She tried to read the other girl. "Different."

"I…" Releasing a breath she faced her best friend, in this century. "I'm fine." Min Jee gave a skeptical look. "I will explain, but later, I have to go now. I need to talk with my father." She pulled hand off and walked past Min Jee.

"I know you're hiding something from me."

The statement stopped her. What could she offer for that? She trusted Min Jee, although technically it was her 'other self' who befriends the girl. She would tell Min Jee everything but after she found the answer of her own questions. Some urgent questions like: why did she lose her memory, or what could possibly make her to live as a daughter of museum director who is Master degree student of Seoul National University. "I didn't mean…"

"Nah, I'm okay." Min Jee gave her charming smile. "Everyone has secret, best friend doesn't mean you got to tell everything 'bout your life." She gave a wink. Eun Hyang surprised her by suddenly hugging her.

"Thank you for the understanding."

"Okay, this is not you. Should I call a doctor?"

Jeong Hyang pulled back and pinched the other girl's shoulder. She was grateful to have friend like Min Jee. '_Best friend_' her mind corrected. "I'll talk to you later."

"Be right here, hon, be right here." Min Jee put a thumb up and watched as her best friend headed door. "Hold a sec, am I the only one in the house now?" Since Young Su had left to look for his brother and Eun Hyang went to meet her father at museum, it made her alone in the house. "Well, let's look for something to eat, and wait for everyone, for an exciting story. I'm soo into this." Grinning happily she left Eun Hyang's room.

...

There were guesses in her head as she waited inside elevator. She was deep in her thought that she had no time to admire her other-planet-like surrounding. She would never thought or even knew that there were other planets beside the one she was living in. The bell rang and she left elevator heading toward her father's office. Her _father_. She halted at sudden in front of his office. '_What should I say? Can I trust the man? What if he is bad person? After all he kept all of this from me_'

"Eun Hyang, darling, what are you doing here? How do you feel?"

Jeong Hyang didn't notice her 'father' and Prof. Kim coming out. All of her doubts and curiosities just flew away when she looked into those concerned eyes of his. '_What were you thinking, Jeong Hyang? He really loves you like a family_' She took a deep breath. "I got my memory back." Her father and Prof. Kim exchanged glance, and judging from their looks they didn't get the meaning. Her father looked back at her and opened his mouth to say something but stopped. That was when she noticed footsteps approaching. She turned around and saw a man in suit. She remembered him. The first person she had met in the modern world. "I guess you have the explanation that I need." The man smiled a little and gave a small bow.

"Yes, Your Highness."

* * *

**She lifted her gaze and found a beautiful bird twittering on tree branch. The next second, however, the bird raised its wings flying away. '**_**I'm sorry, painter**_**' She brought gaze back to her lap. Now she wore white clothes, color for a prisoner. There was crowd gathering in the yard, but she paid no mind. She was ready. **

"**Park Jeong Hyang,"**

**The officer's voice got her attention back to her 'punishment ceremony'. She couldn't help a deep breath although she had herself ready for it.**

"**For your crime against King, you do no longer possess your title as Queen, and you are exiled from this Kingdom."**

**She closed her eyes at the pronouncement. There were cries between murmurs, from her ladies. Also her mother and father. '**_**I wish could be a better daughter for you. Please forgive me**_**' One thing she was regretting was she has let her family down. Her throat was closed, sign of tear. But she held it back, she had chosen the way. For the last time, with her last pride, she lifted chin up. As if she could feel his presence, she turned head aside and saw him among crowd. **

"**She is innocent. She did nothing wrong."**

**He tried to run toward her but someone was holding him back. She couldn't describe what she felt when their eyes met. There was relief, for accomplishment, but on the other hand there was pain. '**_**Please don't cry for me, I will be all right**_**'**

"**Your Highness!"**

**His scream broke her world down. It took her everything to fight tears and keep a smile on her face. '**_**This is the only thing I could do to help you, please don't be mad at me,**_**' He kept their locked eyes as he was dragged out of crowd. '**_**Now we part our ways. Painter, in my lifetime I will never forget you**_**' She kept staring at the person who she had given her all until she could no longer see him.**

...

"**Your Highness, are you tired?"**

"**That title no longer belongs to me." She said to the lady. "You shouldn't come with me."**

"**I will go wherever you go."**

**Jeong Hyang smiled at the court lady, now just an exile, like her. She looked ahead at the long, rocky road before them. They had been walking all day. This was the second time she had long trip after the one she had before her wedding. Except this time she wouldn't come back. She still felt guilty for her parents. Also the other person. '**_**Please be safe, painter**_**' She let out a sigh wiping sweats off her forehead. Suddenly her head felt heavy, and chest burned. **

"**Miss, are you all right? You don't look well."**

**Jeong Hyang shook head but it worsened her headache. "I'm…" She coudn't finish her sentence as darkness suddenly enveloped her.**

"**Miss!"**

**...**

**She forced eyes open. She didn't expect to see ceiling above her. '**_**Where am I?**_**' She pushed body up and found the lady was leaning against wall, sleeping. She was really grateful for getting the loyalty from the older woman. She then looked around at the room. There was only a set of table and chair next to a shelf filled by books. She decided to look outside. Although her feet were still in pain for walking nonstop, but she felt fresh. She left the woman to rest and walked out. A hallway lit up by sunlight through a window welcomed her. She followed the hallway. After walking for a while she found a garden. There was someone standing in the middle of the garden. A woman dressed in long white robe. '**_**Who is she?**_**' Curiously she approached her host.**

"**You are awake? How do you feel?"**

**Jeong Hyang stopped at sudden, half surprised that the woman could notice her presence. "I feel better." She replied. "I am very grateful for your help." The woman finally turned around to face her. The woman smiled warmly at her but remained silent. "May I know what this place is?"**

"**Please forgive me, it's been a long while since I got visitor."**

**She offered an unsure smile. "Visitor?" The older woman nodded.**

"**Welcome to my temple, well actually not mine, personally."**

"**You are a Priestess?" She gave a bow but the woman stopped her by taking her shoulders.**

"**Don't. It should be me, Your Highness."**

"**I'm not…how did you know who I am?" She asked ,out of curiosity.**

"**The other lady told me. I was in my way back to temple when I saw you two. You were lying unconscious on her back, and I decided to take you here."**

"**We were…" She looked down.**

"**Have a sit."**

**Jeong Hyang lifted her gaze and saw the Priestess pointing toward a bench under tree. She gave a nod following her.**

"**You didn't recognize me?"**

**At the question she looked at the Priestess' face. Finally she recognized the woman. "You are High Priestess. You held my wedding ceremony." The woman gave a warm smile.**

"**I did."**

**She lowered head in shame. "But now I'm just an exile. I have committed a crime, against King, my husband." Perhaps she needed another person to share the burden she was carrying on that made her tell the Priestess everything, including her forbidden feeling with the painter.**

"**What are you going to do from now?" High Priestess asked after the former Queen finished her story. She didn't reply immediately, keeping a distant look. **

"**I have nothing to live for anymore. I don't know if I can start a new life." **

"**There is always chance for fresh start." High Priestess said and saw smile forming on her lips, a bitter smile. "Because he will not be there?"**

**Jeong Hyang nodded. "I wish there is a place where I can live my own life, without worrying about my past, rules," She drew in a deep breath. "And this pain."**

**High Priestess brought gaze ahead. After a pregnant silent she said. "There is always second chance."**

* * *

Director Lee looked at his daughter, turned to the older man, and looked back at his daughter. The cloud of confusion was still covering his mind. '_Did he just use 'Your Highness' to my daughter?_'

"Director Lee, the reason I come…"

He put a hand up. "Please forgive me Mr. Shin." He cleared his throat. "Before we go that way, can you explain the thing you just said earlier? I mean that _Your Highness_ thing?" However, his daughter interrupted him.

"You have no idea who I am?" Jeong Hyang asked.

"You are my daughter." Director Lee stated. But three pairs of eyes looked back at him matter-of-factly. It surprised him that his daughter's was one of them. "Wait a minute, you…know that…that I'm, not…" He left the question incomplete.

Jeong Hyang nodded slightly. "I just got my memory back."

"How?" Director Lee and Prof. Kim asked in unison.

"Well, I can't tell the detail, but the point is I got my memory back now, and I want to know the truth."

"That's what we've been waiting for long time." Prof. Kim said under his breath. He looked at the older man. Their leader.

"We need to keep your identity secret, although you had lost your memory when we found you inside wardrobe." Mr. Shin started.

Jeong Hyang closed her eyes as finally she could remember it. Her mind drifted back to past at the temple, where she had asked new life and new memory. And her wish was granted. Apparently High Priestess' word was true, she got her second chance to live her own life. The wardrobe had given it to her.

"Hold a sec, wardrobe?" Prof. Kim asked their leader. "You didn't mean a time-machine-like wardrobe, did you?" When Mr. Shin lifted a brow up remaining silent, he got his answer. "Damn, we've been wasting time. We should have just asked. Can't be surprised anymore at this organization."

"Organization? What do you mean?" Jeong Hyang asked. His father turned to look at her.

"It seems like I can't lie to you anymore." Director Lee said. "I'm not your real father, now you've known it already. The whole family thing is…" He needed a little courage to finally reveal the truth. "…is just a make-up story."

Understanding his old friend's dilemma Prof. Kim decided to take the place. "We are working under Mr. Shin, to protect Royal family lines."

"I'm sorry but I don't understand what you are talking about." Jeong Hyang said, still confused. Mr. Shin suddenly rose from sofa approaching window.

"After the last emperor fell, over a hundred years ago, this country governing system had been changed. But for the next decades wars and reformations took over. There is need to protect Royal family and all matters that involved. For that purpose this organization was founded."

"A secret organization." Jeong Hyang concluded.

Mr. Shin turned around to face the Queen. "We are secret agent, you can say."

"I can understand about this organization of yours, but how did you know my identity?" She asked the secret organization leader. "You said I've lost my memory back then. And why do we need this _fake_-family thing?" She regretted her choice of word when her twenty-first-century father lowered his gaze. "I mean, I could have been living myself, somewhere."

"Unfortunately you can't." Mr. Shin said. "You are not just any member of Royal family, you are a Queen, real Queen from Choson dynasty. How could I know your identity, you had this plate with you." He took a wooden plate out from his suit inner pocket and gave it to its owner.

"That's mine." Jeong Hyang looked down at her identity plate. Usually women din't possess any but she was not just an ordinary woman.

"Since we don't know how exactly the wardrobe works, we decided to give you a new life, perhaps that was your wish." He saw the Queen's pursed her lips. "Then we hired these two gentlemen, Mr. Lee and Mr. Kim, to be your family and advisor, who will provide you anything you need, and protect you."

"Don't you think it's too much?" Director Lee finally let out the anger he had tried to suppress. "You have kept this important thing from us for years, if we're supposed to protect her don't you think we have the right to know about all of this!?"

"Appa," This was the first time she saw her father's anger.

"It's the part of contract, we can't take risk her identity being known." Mr. Shin replied his employee before turning to the Queen. "They have no slightest idea who you are, or where you had been before you become the person you are now, until today."

"I won't forgive you for this Shin Han Yeong, she may not be my real daughter but I love her like my own." Director Lee stated.

The statement made her smile a little. They were not blood-related, but she knew how much this man loved her. After all, he had protected her these past years.

"That's nothing I can help, but you do keep thing from me also Director Lee." Mr. Shin said and glanced at Prof. Kim. "Apparently, you got other _guests_ from past but think to keep it yourself."

"How would we know it relates to our organization? You keep us out from this stuff." Prof. Kim said pointedly.

"He's right." Director Lee said in agreement. "Perhaps organization should consider trusting us more." He glanced at his daughter and saw her small smile.

"You have your part in this organization, remember?" Mr. Shin replied. "Now back to the matter, I take my guess is right that the two other persons are from Choson."

After taking a glance toward his old friend, Director Lee admitted. "Yes, they are. They came, suddenly, to museum storage room about several weeks ago. They said they were hiding inside a wardrobe before had been sent here."

"It's odd, why the warehouse?" Prof. Kim asked, out of curiosity. His old friend gave no-idea look and they turned to the older man.

"Does anyone else know about them?"

"Only us." Director Lee answered.

"Good, you must cover them. Did they bring something with them?" Mr. Shin asked.

"He has a painting with him." Prof. Kim said. "They are painter, one is apprentice and one is…"

"Royal painter Shin Yun Bok, or Hyewon." Mr. Shin added.

"How did you know that?" Director Lee asked.

"I know things, Mr. Lee." Mr. Shin replied.

"This secret thing really starts to get on my nerve." Director Lee said under his breath and was glad the older man didn't hear it. But his friend and daughter did. He just offered an innocent look.

"I need you to bring the painting to me." Mr. Shin said.

"Why?" Director Lee put a hand up. "From now on we need more than _I-know-things_. We are in this mission, and we need to know what matter we put our lives for."

"Fair enough." Mr. Shin gave in. "Hyewon is one of important painters, his painting contains information, even a restricted one."

Jeong Hyang lifted her gaze as she recalled the painting she had found before. The painting of a meeting of man and woman. She couldn't help a smile at the realization. He had kept his promise.

"Is there something?" Director Lee asked his daughter.

"It's just…" However the organization leader interrupted her.

"I need to ask you to keep your identity secret from anyone, until we discuss what you are going to do from now." Mr. Shin said to the Queen. "But I'm afraid your option is limited."

The smile slowly vanished at the thought of her uncertain future. Could she hold this secret of her true from him and once again be parted?

...

Min Jee glanced over the members at dinner table. Director Lee, oddly, was eating in silence, usually he would talk about anything during dinner. She turned to Park sibling, Young Su and Hye Won were digging their meal without any word. The last person, Eun Hyang, also kept mouth closed except when the spoon went in and out. After clearing her throat she leaned a little toward Eun Hyang. "Okay, what's happening here? Whatever with the silent mood tonight?"

Jeong Hyang raised her gaze and her eyes met his. He quickly moved gaze back to his meal. They didn't talk, to be exactly didn't have any chance, after their sudden kiss. However, things turned more complicated now. As much as she wanted to reveal herself but she couldn't.

"Really, you're ignoring me too?" Min Jee pouted.

"Can you pass me salad?" Jeong Hyang said, to him actually since the bowl was at his front. But it was his brother who passed it to her.

"I see, you two still haven't settled that kiss yet." Min Jee said but then let out a cry of pain when something hit her toes, apparently her best friend just stomped on her toes.

"Are you all right?" Director Lee asked.

"She…" Min Jee started but only to be cut by another kick from her best friend. She offered a smile at the oldest man before leaning to whisper. "Really, what was that for?"

"Sorry, I didn't see yours." Jeong Hyang put innocent smile and chuckled at Min Jee's pouting face. She moved gaze ahead and once again met his, but this time she was the first one who looked away.

After dinner, Yun Bok and Young Bok helped cleaning the table and dishes. Director Lee had excused himself first leaving them with the girls. He felt glance from his brother and Min Jee but continued collecting dishes. When Min Jee left to kitchen his brother approached him. "I don't want to talk now."

"I didn't say anything." Young Bok said defensively, but then sighed. "Okay, I thought to ask actually. You are being weird tonight."

"What am I supposed to talk? Everyone's in silent mood." He was glad when Min Jee came in and he took the cue. "Make sure to wipe it clean." He said to his brother jokingly and left dining room. Holding plates in hands he walked into kitchen. Unfortunately, Eun Hyang was still in there, apparently talking to someone in phone. He thought to put the plates before she noticed his presence and leave, but unlucky for him her conversation ended faster than him. The awkwardness was returned. He stood still on his spot with hands holding dishes, while she was some feet away staring at him.

"Thank you." Jeong Hyang decided to break the awkward air and took plates from him.

"Yeah," Was what he could manage. He spun around to leave but she stopped him.

"Are you okay? You seem off tonight."

"I," Biting lip he turned to face her. "I'm fine, why wouldn't I?" He cursed himself mentally but it was too late to take it back.

Jeong Hyang tried to hide her disappointment. "Good for you."

He got confused a little at the reply. "Uh, about today…"

"Let's forget it. It might because of, you know, my dizziness." She shrugged her shoulder. "I'm sorry for freaking you out."

"It's all right, I just…"

"You're right," She cut in. After turned off the tap she looked back at him. "I've just realized that maybe I should give Hyo Won a chance."

Yun Bok couldn't help taking a breath in. He knew what it meant. "Really?" Her smile was like an unseen hand that squeezed his heart. "Well, good luck." Without waiting for any reply he left kitchen. He went straight to stairs heading upstairs. '_Good luck, really?_' He let out a humorless chuckle at his stupid answer. '_You have no right to be jealous, she is not yours_'

* * *

**Sorry, the pair still can't be together happily, not yet ;) **

**So the past story has come to end, mostly, but from now we will focus on their future ;D Thank you for coming and reading, hope you like it :)**


	13. Brother's Love

**Hi again. Thank you for still coming. AceLey, hehe sorry for making you confused :p you know that I like to make surprises ;D blame me for why they can't be together haha they need time and more courage, you know who ;) Hookedonreading, glad you like the update, I will try to update every week so you and the other won't wait too long, some things are still blur ;D**

**Your update. I don't own POTW and its lovely characters.**

* * *

Ch. 13 Brother's Love

"Three weeks, we have three weeks until the exhibition. I'm really excited." Director Lee looked up grinning before looking back at the paper in his hand. After put signature on the paper he handed the file to the waiting museum manager. "Make sure everything is ready."

"Yes, sir. And sir, you have meeting with governor and sponsors this Friday."

"Thank you for reminding me, almost forgot that. Without that meeting we'll lose the exhibition."

"And that can't be happened."

Director Lee smiled and watched as the man excused himself. He thought to restart his work but noticed the manager standing at doorway, apparently talking with someone. "Is there something?"

"Mr. Jang is here, sir."

Director Lee gave a nod and rose from his chair. "Mr. Jang, please come in." He approached sofa. "I have been waiting for your visit."

Jang Byuk So unbuttoned his jacket suit sitting down on sofa. "I didn't expect your excitement for my visit actually."

Director Lee let out small laugh. "You are in his side too, aren't you?" He kept gaze at the older man. "You know about my daughter, and every time I come to you, asking for an advice, you keep it secret from me."

"Now you are blaming me?" Jang Byuk Soo chuckled. "Hadn't I told you many times before? We work under secret organization, each member has their own role. What you should concern is thing you are entrusted in."

Director Lee put a hand up in a little frustration. "I thought you care about my daughter."

"I do. Didn't I offer to be your family-in-law?" Jang Byuk Soo pulled a corner of lips up in a smirk.

"Yeah, family…" Director Lee paused as a thought came in. He looked back at the older man sitting before him. "That's the reason you propose their marriage. You know about her. You know that she is a queen." The older man started to laugh.

"Well, I can't completely deny it." Jang Byuk Soo smirked wider and straightened up. "We need to cover her identity, don't we?"

Director Lee wanted to slap himself at the moment. These past years he had trusted the wrong person. "You know what, I disagree with their marriage."

"Why do you care so much about her? She's not even your blood."

Director Lee's hand turned into fist at the statement. "You may not understand it but she's precious to me. She's the only family I have, and I won't let you take her away." For his surprise the older man let out another chuckle.

"That's so touching," Jang Byuk Soo kept his smile at the other man's glare. "Let's see if you can do that. You still remember that I'm one of museum sponsor, don't you?" He put a hand up to stop the museum director when he was about to argue. "Don't worry, I'm not using my position to threaten you. I only need one thing."

Director Lee narrowed his eyes. Now he couldn't believe the older man's word. "What is it?"

"The painting."

"What painting?"

"Oh come on, do you really need to play now?" Jang Byuk Soo pursed his lips staring back at the other man. "I need Hyewon's painting."

"It's you. You report them to leader." Director Lee said. Finally realization dawned on him. "There's no way he will get to know about them. Professor Kim won't do such thing, I know him."

"If it will answer your curiosity, then yes it was me." Leaning forward he continued. "Listen carefully, you give the painting to me, and I promise you they will be safe. You can't let them living without any IDs, you will be charged for keeping illegals."

Director Lee clenched his jaw, but as much as he hated to admit it the older man had the point. "What are you going to do with it?"

Jang Byuk Soo gave small smile. "That is not your concern now." He rose from sofa and looked down at other man. "Think about it." He turned around to leave but stopped after a step. "I know you are helping them, but I say you better keep about the wardrobe from them."

"Why do I have to keep it secret?"

"For your daughter's sake." Jang Byuk Soo gave another smirk. He kept the victorious smirk on face leaving the room. He was surprised to see the queen standing outside. "Eun Hyang, or should I call Your Highness?" He gave small bow.

"Cut it off." Jeong Hyang said between her greeted teeth. She had arrived for some while and heard their conversation. "Don't you dare threaten my father, or I will take my word back." The man had called her the other night and threatened her as well. And to protect her father, also Shin sibling, she had agreed to date Hyo Won.

"We just have a talk, friends talk." Jang Byuk Soo stepped closer to whisper on the queen's ear. "I dare you, _Your Highness_." Smirking he walked on.

Jeong Hyang clenched her jaw more. Before she got her memory she had actually thought him as a good person. However turned out he was everything but good person.

"Eun Hyang darling, I mean Jeong Hyang," Director Lee corrected. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at campus now?"

"I heard your conversation with him. He is threatening you. You shouldn't listen to whatever he says." Jeong Hyang said.

"Let's get inside," Director Lee gave a nod toward his office and they walked in. He sat back on sofa sighing. "Unfortunately I can't ignore him."

"But…" She was about to protest but stopped at his smile. "Why are you smiling? I can't believe it, you are just like him. Why do men always smile in urgent situation?" It made her father laugh instead.

"You mean Hyewon?" He asked and got a nod as answer. "Well, from my opinion, I think we, men, prefer not to think too much over something."

"I guess you are right." Jeong Hyang chimed in.

"And what's about that gloomy face?" Director Lee smiled. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jeong Hyang shook her head lightly. How could she tell him that the painter was now avoiding her after their kiss? Apparently men preferred to run away. She breathed out small sigh. "But I'm serious, you can't trust him. I have a feeling he will use it for something bad."

"I know, but if he reports them to police, like he said, we're in big trouble. You are also in danger, and I can't let that happen." Director Lee left his sofa and sat beside his daughter. He took her hand holding it. "You are my only family now, though if you decide to…" He paused. "I will respect it."

Jeong Hyang put another hand over his. "Thank you for protecting me, I really appreciate it." She pulled hands off and leaned to hug him. "I won't leave you." She couldn't go back to past where she would live as an exile for the rest of her life. "So, you don't need to worry."

Director Lee smiled wider. "Thank you. I promise you, I won't let him take your happiness."

Jeong Hyang pursed her lips leaning head against her father's shoulder. He had no idea that she had agreed to marry Jang Hyo Won. She was left with no choice.

* * *

"Now you are clean, as clear as a diamond." Yun Bok smiled and put the China ceramic back onto shelf. "They are really pretty." Smiling with satisfaction he moved to the next shelf. It had portraits of Director Lee and Eun Hyang. He took one and looked down at the portrait. Eun Hyang wore a cone-shaped hat with rainbow color and alphabets written on it, he had no idea what it said, while Director Lee was standing next to her holding a cake. They looked happy. His eyes glued to the woman in the portrait. His mind drifted back to their kiss and he had to take a deep breath. He put the frame back to its former place. "What are you thinking? Forget her."

He glanced at the other frames and knitted his brows. "Where is her mother's portrait? Why is there no one here?" He looked over at all portraits in the room. It had only Eun Hyang or Director Lee or both of them. "Director Lee said her mother passed away when she was a child, that's why." He concluded and put hand back in cleaning. He had finished work at museum early today. With nothing to do until dinner he decided to help with cleaning the house. His brother was taking bath now.

While whistling he dust coffee table, television stand and furniture with a fluffy handy duster. He would definitely bring the tool home. It was really useful. Actually there were many useful tools in modern world. Done with dusting off furniture he took remote turning on television. Music echoed the living room. Eun Hyang mentioned about the genre before but he couldn't recall its name. At first it was rather like a horrible sound than music, but gradually he found the beat was enjoyable.

As the music caught him on he moved head back and forth while right hand up and down over the duster following the man in television. Soon later he started to sing out, incoherent lyrics, moving back and forth. Too focused on television, while singing and playing his 'guitar', he didn't notice another person's presence.

Jeong Hyang stood at doorway of living room watching the time-traveler painter. She had to pressed lips together to fight back giggle. This was the first time she saw him singing, to be exact mumbling incoherent lyrics, not to mention with his fluffy 'guitar'.

Yun Bok lifted the duster mirroring the man in television and spun around. "Yeaah!" Another pair of eyes caused him to freeze on spot. Quickly he lowered hand, hiding it behind back, clearing throat awkwardly. "Hey," Another clearing throat. "You…you're early, today,"

Upon seeing his red cheeks and ears she couldn't help a smile and nodded. "Sorry if I disturb you."

"No," He shook head swiftly, failed to fight from blushing. He grabbed remote and turned the TV off. "I just…clean around, and uh, watching, no, not watching…"

Finally she let out giggles. "It's alright. You can watch TV, or sing, or dance." She giggled. "You are not bad." She teased and was glad to see him smiling a little.

The praise and her playful grin made him blush more. "Thanks." Blowing out a breath he cast gaze away. He couldn't help stealing a glance before leaving to kitchen. '_That was embarrassing, really embarrassing_'

She was disappointed when he left. It made her wonder if he was still avoiding her. Leaving her laptop bag on couch she followed him to kitchen. They needed to talk, she needed to. She spotted him at sink washing hands. She walked toward fridge, pulled the door open. Reaching for bottle of water she took a glance toward him.

He was aware of her presence this time. He lifted his gaze but didn't dare to take look toward fridge. However, despite his will, his body didn't listen to him. Slowly he moved head to look at her. Wrong decision. Their eyes met. Quickly he cast gaze down. He turned the tap off, grabbed kitchen towel to dry hands and ready to leave.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

He halted at the question. "What do you mean?"

She put the bottle back inside fridge and closed the door facing him. "You are being weird. It looks like you are avoiding me after," She paused. After tucked hair behind ear she continued. "After the kiss." Blush started to spread over her cheeks.

"No, I'm not." It was a lie. He was aware that lately he had been keeping distance from her.

"Really?" She folded arms before chest stepping toward him. "Then why don't you look at me in the eye? You are running away from me."

He finally turned to face her. "Now I am. And for the record I'm not running away from you either."

Jeong Hyang kept staring at the painter before her. Now she just got to know that he was also a stubborn. It was clear that he was putting distance between them. "Oh yes, you are. I told you I'm sorry. I am really sorry."

Somehow hearing the apology it raised something inside him. "You want my forgiveness for that kiss? Fine, you are forgiven. You want to forget it, okay. Let's forget it." He was surprised a little at his rising tone. He felt guilty when she lowered her gaze but his anger was already over the edge.

"Hold on," Putting hands on waist, she stepped to his front. "You are not getting angry here. Remember it wasn't me who freak out and run away?"

"Oh yeah, it's me. Thank you for reminding, _again_." He said back. "But I blame the person who kissed me out of blue."

"I told you I was sorry." She said in frustration. "What are we arguing about?"

"You tell me." He snapped.

Jeong Hyang rolled eyes and groaned slightly. "I never know that, you are this…"

"I'm what?" He lifted an eyebrow. "You know what, I feel the same here, _frustration_." He emphasized the word.

"What does that mean?" Her hands were once again on waist glaring. He, for her surprise, glared back at her.

"Is everything okay here? I heard quarrel." Min Jee stepped into kitchen. "Since no one offers a drink for me so I'm thinking to serve myself." She glanced between her best friend and the disguising man. When they kept glaring at each other ignoring her, she approached them. "Okay, what's going on here?"

"Ask this guy. I'm not talking with him." Jeong Hyang said without breaking their glaring battle.

He huffed. "Me neither. You, women, all of you, are incredible. I can't understand what is in your head."

Min Jee leaned closer to him to whisper. "Aren't you one of them?" She mouthed a sorry when a quick glare replied her.

"I know sarcasm when I hear it." Jeong Hyang took another step that made them standing face to face, she was glaring down at him for precisely.

"Good, you got it."

Min Jee decided to step in before her best friend could explode, actually she worried the other girl in man clothes. "Uh, maybe we should prepare dinner…"

"Shut up!"

Min Jee didn't expect the yell from the two. "Just helping," She said defensively. "What have I done to deserve this?" She said under breath.

"Good thing Hyo Won isn't annoying like you," Jeong Hyang brought arms to cross over chest.

"Really?" Min Jee tilted head thinking, and then realized something. "Wait, are you saying…" But Hye Won interrupted her, actually she was being ignored.

"I hope you'll be happy with him." He replied, half in annoyance. At the moment her frustrating attitude won out.

"Wait a sec, you say what?" Min Jee asked him and turned to her best friend in confusion. "What does that mean?" Only to be ignored again.

"No need to worry, I will." Jeong Hyang stated and purposely put a smirk on. She noticed his tightened-jaw before he turned around to leave. She was surprised herself at the fact that she just had a fight with the painter, for the first time.

"What does that I-hope-you'll-be-happy-with-him mean?"

Jeong Hyang finally turned to face her forgotten best friend beside her. "Hyo Won proposed to me, and I say yes."

Min Jee's jaw dropped down instantly. She got speechless, in shock way, for moment. If it wasn't her best friend who lifted her chin up perhaps she would stand like that forever. "Let me, please." She took a deep breath first. "Hyo Won asked you," Eun Hyang nodded. "And you answered it," Once again nodded. "With yes." Another nod. "Are you insane!? Whatever makes you agree to marry him!? Are you under spell or something!?"

Jeong Hyang winced at her best friend's yell. Apparently she forgot that her best friend would freak out at her decision. She could only grimace waiting until Min Jee done with her yelling.

Meanwhile at second floor, Young Bok just finished cleaning his room. Just when he slumped onto bed the door pushed open and his brother walked in. He knitted his brows upon seeing Yun Bok's wrinkled face. "You okay?"

"Me okay? No, I'm not." Yun Bok said. "And don't ask why, because I have no mood to talk about that woman."

Young Bok immediately got the reason. He watched as his brother fell onto bed next to him. "Is it about her? I wonder what's happening between you two. You have been avoiding her lately."

"Not you too." Yun Bok groaned. "For the record I'm _not_ avoiding her." It sounded like an excuse, and his brother gave a skeptical look. He stood up facing his brother. "What am I supposed to do? She started it, all things that happened. And she told me to forget, I did, exactly like she says. She told me she will date that man, Hyo Won or whatever his name is." He took a breath before fussing again. "And now she got angry because I put some space." He shook his head, getting frustrated more. "It's beyond my comprehension."

Young Bok rose from bed approaching his grumbling brother. "Do you like her?"

He was taken aback at the question. "What are you…I…" Oddly, he couldn't offer any reply.

"You do." Young Bok said.

"No, I don't." Yun Bok stated crossing arms before chest.

"Then what are you doing here, grumbling? It looks to me you do." He lowered his gaze pursing his lips. "How about her?"

Yun Bok knew who the person his brother was referring to. At the thought of _her_ he palmed his face. '_Jeong Hyang_'

Young Bok brought gaze back to his brother, now had hand over face. "We are going back, right?"

The straight question caused a sigh to escape from his mouth. "Of course we are." Somehow he had no confidence with his own answer. "I have promised to her to restore her honor and I will." He looked through window at the sunset clouds outside.

"But you don't know where she is. It is possible you won't meet her again."

"I know." He sighed. "But a promise is promise."

"Do you…ever," Young Bok paused for a moment. "…consider about another person, I mean open up for another person?"

"Maybe no." He turned to face his brother. "After all who will fall for someone like me." He let out small chuckle, but the next second he was enveloped in hug.

"Don't ever say that you are undeserved, because whoever has you is the luckiest person."

"Hyung," He couldn't help smiling. When his brother leaned back his smile grew bigger. "I will be always grateful to have you in my life."

Young Bok looked into those brown eyes. For ten years he had sealed his feeling, because they were sibling. When Yun Bok revealed his feeling toward the Queen it had actually hurt him. But again he was supposed to be good brother, care for his little brother. He had been a brother to him, protect him, support him, but now he couldn't anymore. "Yun Boka,"

"Yes," He got confused a little seeing his brother's serious face. Young Bok cupped his cheek and he felt finger touching the corner of his lips. There was something different in his brother's eyes that he had never seen before. He felt hand, Young Bok's, on his back. When his brother slowly leaned toward him, he finally realized it. His breath was caught inside his throat as Young Bok's face got closer. Too confused and astonished he froze at spot. Until a sound broke the moment.

"I, I'm sorry…didn't mean to…" Min Jee couldn't finish her sentence and backed out.

Yun Bok took a quick step away from his brother. "What's…." He looked toward doorway but the girl had left already. "She will get it wrong. You must explain to her." When Young Bok remained unmoved, he groaned and ran after the girl. "Min Jee, wait!"

Jeong Hyang put her tea cup on coffee table sitting down on couch. She reached for remote but before she could turn TV on Min Jee burst in.

"I gotta go."

She got confused to see her best friend leaving in hurry without waiting her reply. She stood up to call Min Jee back but Yun Bok interrupted her.

"Where's she?" He asked but Eun Hyang just stared back at him. He left her at living room running toward entrance. "Min Jee!"

Jeong Hyang tilted head in confusion. "What's happening?"

...

"Wait," Yun Bok stopped the girl before she could get in her car.

Min Jee pushed door closed and turned around. "I'm sorry can't join dinner, have another thing to do."

"It's all right." Yun Bok drew deep breath. "About you've seen earlier…"

"It's okay, you don't need to explain anything to me..."

"No, I need to," He cut in. "It's not like what you see, well you see us," He sighed. "Can we talk somewhere?"

Min Jee nodded. "Sure."

Moment later, they were sitting on bench at park. She glanced at him, or boy-clad girl. "You two are not blood-related, right?"

"No."

She moved gaze ahead staring at the empty park. Since the sun had already set only them in the park. "So, I guess you two are…" She left the question hanging on the air.

"Absolutely no. He is my brother."

"But he likes you." She breathed in the evening air. "Now it makes sense."

"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

"You didn't realize it?" She looked at him. "He cares about nothing but you. It is always about you. Every time he talks there is always your name, he loves to talk about you. I heard a lot already."

Yun Bok smiled. "We're always together."

"That's what I mean. He likes you."

"Of course, I'm his brother."

"Duh," She couldn't help rolling her eyes. "He likes you, like likes. Not as brother. You two were kissing anyway."

"No, we didn't. Almost, but didn't." His cheeks turned warm from blushing. "It never comes to me, I mean we're really close indeed, but I never realize it."

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"What should I do?" He asked back and got a giggle.

"I guess talk to him." She offered small smile. "Well, it will be _awkward_." He chuckled at the teasing. "You really mean to him, I can see that." Although it hurt to admit but she had seen it many times. "Anyway, how about you two? I mean you and Eun Hyang," At the question he let out heavy sigh. "Do you like her?"

'_Why did everyone ask me that question?_' he wondered. "It's complicated." Min Jee lifted an eyebrow, a sign of waiting for further explanation. He decided to tell the truth, putting detail aside. "I have someone I care about."

"I heard care about." Min Jee plunged in.

"Fine, I…like." He rolled his eyes slightly at her grin.

"Where is she?"

"She is...wait," He turned to face the girl. "How do you know the person is a she?"

"Who do you think I am? Michele." She winked and giggled making him roll eyes again. "So, we settled that the person is a she, and now you tell me what makes thing complicated for you."

"It's really difficult, long story it is."

"Well, I don't mind." She shrugged wriggling brows.

"She left, was forced to leave actually, and now I don't know where she is." He said.

"She left?" She asked and got a nod. "Just it? You didn't stop her?"

"I wish can, but…" He shook head weakly casting gaze down. "She…looks like her." '_Exactly like her_'

"You mean Eun Hyang?" She got a nod for answer. "As far as I can remember Eun Hyang has no twin, she's the only child. Well, I only know her since two years ago, but she never mentioned about sisters before. Do you have portrait of your girl?"

"Portrait?" He shook his head. "I don't have any." He only had her painting.

"Are you sure you like that girl?"

"Hey, what does that mean?"

"You didn't even have her portrait." She chuckled and watched as he smiled sheepishly, blushing for sure. "Honestly, you two make a perfect couple." His brows drew closer. "You and Eun Hyang."

"No, we…"

"She likes you, I can see it. I think I see it." She giggled. "Anyways, there's this spark whenever you two look at each other."

He let out a chuckle. "What spark?"

"Spark, you know, magical moment." She decided to tease. "I think you like her too, don't you?"

"What? No," Although he thought to deny but it sounded to himself unsure.

"I think now I can understand what makes your brother want to protect you from the world."

He was glad for the change of topic. "What is it?"

She should feel jealousy, instead she was glad to have a talk with him. "That's secret." She let out small laugh when he pushed lips out in annoyance. "By the way, that wig really suits you."

"I like it." He touched his fake hair. "Thanks to you I can keep my long hair. So far no one noticed it." He grinned.

"That's a relief." She looked at his face. "How old are you?"

"My age?" He pressed lips together. "Nine-teen this year. Why did you ask?"

Min Jee smiled. "I just wonder why you need to disguise. You must look pretty, I can tell."

He chuckled when she narrowed eyes staring at his face. "You pretty."

"Oh, thank you sir." She wriggled her brows and giggled. At the moment she wished could talk to Young Su like she talked to Hye Won. But she wouldn't give up that easily. '_I'm Min Jee after all_'

* * *

"I can't take it from him. I don't think it's a good idea. Unless you tell me the reason why you need it." Director Lee said to his guest.

"I understand about your concern, but I can't tell you the reason, it is organization restricted matter."

Director Lee leaned deeper against his office sofa. "Then I can't help you, unfortunately."

Shin Han Yeong sighed. "Fine, I can't tell you detail information but I give you this." He shifted on his seat and after a pregnant pause continued. "The painting relates to a Queen. It is a proof for uprising, I believe they have told you that. You know our duty is to protect Royal family line, and I'm afraid we have to seal that painting."

"Why? You said it is a proof, it means his painting is an important thing. Why do we have to seal it?" Director Lee asked.

"This is I can tell, that painting could change a story and for some reason, for some people, it is not a good thing. That's why we need that painting."

Director Lee remained silent as his brain processed the information. He just realized something, what if the painting related to his daughter, after all she was a Queen. And until now he still hadn't got any explanation why she came to this century. He respected his daughter so he decided to wait. But if his guess was right it meant she and the painter knew each other since Yun Bok was a Royal painter. His eyes grew wider slightly as the memory of the painter first meeting with his daughter flashed in. '_He seemed to be surprised to see her_'

"Mr. Lee, are you listening?"

Director Lee was snapped out from his thought. "Oh, yes, I do."

"Well, I expect you will bring the painting to me, as soon as possible."

"I will try, sir." Director Lee replied.

"Thank you for the time." Shin Han Yeong rose from his seat and a nod left the room. Outside, he turned to hallway and halted when suddenly someone stood before him.

"Why do you need the painting?" Young Bok asked.

"What do you mean young man?"

"I heard your conversation. Why do you need my brother's painting?"

Shin Han Yeong pulled corner of lips up. "Your brother? So I guess you are brother of Hyewon."

Young Bok slapped his head mentally for revealing their identity. "Look, I just need to know…" The man stopped him by taking his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I know who you are, and your secret is safe with me." He gave smile assuring the young man. "Why don't you come with me, and I will tell you whatever you want to know?"

Young Bok eyed the man. Surely he didn't easily trust a stranger, not to mention from different century, but he needed to know the reason they were after Yun Bok's painting. Thinking to dig some information he gave a nod.

"Let's go then."

In the meantime, Jeong Hyang was heading her father office with Min Jee bombarding her with many questions. "Can you stop asking?"

"I will after you answer it. Seriously, why him? I thought you don't like him. No, you _don't_ like him. Everyone knows that. Are you sure something not hit your head?"

It made her laugh lightly. "Nothing hit my head, and no, I'm not under any spell."

"Then tell me why." Min Jee groaned in frustration. She took Eun Hyang's arm to stop her. "You kissed him, I have seen it with my own eyes." She pointed her eyes. "I know you, you never have interest toward anyone, and by saying anyone I mean any _men_. That makes me think you are…wait a sec, you are."

Jeong Hyang got confused at Min Jee's unreadable look. It was like she just realized something and got confused. "What's wrong with me?" The next second Min Jee turned to her with teeth-full grin.

"Nevermind." Min Jee walked on pulling the other girl with her. "Hey, that's him."

Jeong Hyang turned gaze ahead and saw Yun Bok walking toward them. She thought to stop Min Jee but was late.

"Hye Won, hi," Still holding Eun Hyang's arm, Min Jee approached him. "Glad to meet you here."

Yun Bok gave a small smile toward Min Jee before glancing at Eun Hyang. "You want to meet him? He is inside." He then turned to Min Jee. "I'll see you around."

"You okay?" Min Jee asked.

"Sort of." He gave smile. "Can we talk later? There's something I want to discuss."

"Sure. Call me when you're done, okay?" Min Jee gave a thumb and finally realized her best friend was watching them. "I'll wait inside." She excused herself.

Jeong Hyang couldn't help wondering about Min Jee and him. '_There is something going on between them_' she thought. She cleared her throat lightly and glanced at him. He looked at anything but her. "How is your job?"

"Great."

The brief reply gave her confirmation that he was still mad. "Do you want to ignore me forever?" Finally it made him to look at her. "Look, about yesterday I apologize, I am sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for."

She closed her eyes to calm herself. '_Why is he so stubborn?_' After feeling calm she looked back at him. "What makes you so upset?"

"I don't know."

"Wait a minute," She narrowed her eyes. "Are you jealous I'm dating Hyo Won?" She pressed lips together fighting a grin when he jerked head aside in surprise. "I see, that's why you are grumpy."

"Me jealous? Nonsense." He huffed. "Why would I be jealous?" He tried to sound indifferent. Eun Hyang cocked head giving skeptical look. "I am not."

She giggled seeing his annoyed face. "Admit it." She poked his forearm. "Someone is jealous."

"I told you I am not." It became hard to put serious face with her brows-wriggling and poking. He grabbed her hand. "Jeong Hyang," He was surprised himself to hear the name from his mouth. "I…" He quickly cast gaze down that he missed the small smile on her face.

Jeong Hyang looked down at her hand in his. It felt like long ago, literally two hundred years, since she felt his touch. She lifted her other hand up to join but before it could reach his hand someone interrupted in.

"Sorry for interrupting, are you coming?" Min Jee gave apologetic smile and nod toward the office before leaving the two. She couldn't wipe the grin after saw the sight.

Reluctantly she pulled hand off. "I got to go." She pushed hair behind ear tilting head a little. "See you at dinner?"

"Yeah, be careful. I mean, later, when you drive home be careful." He smiled sheepishly and cursed himself inwardly. She smiled and gave a nod before heading inside. "Let's hope she didn't notice my mistake." He blew out a breath. Turning around he looked down at his hand which had held her earlier. He walked down the hallway with smile on face.

...

"So, what's the matter you want to talk?"

Yun Bok pursed his lips while gaze facing up toward the orange-colored sky. After he finished his work Min Jee offered to drive him and his brother home. Eun Hyang was with her father. "He didn't talk to me."

"I have a feeling it's about your brother." She followed his gaze staring at the evening glow. "He was quiet today."

Yun Bok nodded. "He looks a bit different from this morning. I don't know why, but he won't talk to me. You see, after we got home he went straight to his room."

"Maybe he was shame after your," She held her tongue. "I mean after that accident."

"But he doesn't need to ignore me. And I'm not mad at him, surprised yes, since I always think him as my brother."

"That's why. I don't know him well, but I think right now he is pulling away from you. I can understand what he feels. If it was me I would hide in my room forever." She moved gaze to him. "Perhaps he needs some time."

"Thanks." He gave a grateful smile.

"Still he is stupid to ignore you." She giggled. "If I meet him at dinner tonight I will smack his head to give some sense. What do you think?" He chuckled at the suggestion. "Speaking of giving sense, maybe Eun Hyang needs it too."

It made him laugh louder. "What do you mean?"

Min Jee shifted on the bench to face him. "I still don't get the reason she is dating that man."

He lowered his gaze rubbing his hands. "Maybe she likes him, otherwise she won't date him." He felt a hand on shoulder.

"We are heart broken people."

Jeong Hyang put brake on when she saw Min Jee's white sedan parked on side of road in front of park entrance. She looked over the park and finally spotted the girl sitting on bench. For her surprise, the painter was also there with Min Jee. When Min Jee turned to face him, she quickly bent down so they couldn't see her. After a moment she lifted head to take a glance.

However, the sight made her eyes widened in surprise, breath stuck in throat. Her best friend was kissing the man whom she had given her heart, her everything.

* * *

**What's happening!? XD well, you will have to wait ;)**

**Thank you for reading :)**


	14. Revelation From Past

**Thank you for still coming, and for the reviews. lala li na, hi, glad to know you like this story, your update ;) kimmy, hi there, glad you like this AU story of them, love the drama ;)**

**I don't own POTW, only OCs and mistakes :p Have a nice weekend :)**

* * *

Ch. 14 Revelation From Past

Yun Bok's eyes were widened as he felt lips over his cheek. He didn't expect a kiss from the girl. Feeling embarrassed, and confused for sure, he leaned back. However, Min Jee took his cheeks to keep their close distance.

"Don't move. They are watching us."

A wink from her got him more confused. "They? Who?"

"Your brother and," Pressing lips together to hold a grin she tilted head aside. "Eun Hyang." She held his head when he was about to lean off. "I say don't move."

"But they are here, and you just kissed me. What if they…"

"Think we hooked up." Min Jee couldn't help a grin at her plan. "I just came up with a brilliant idea. Wanna play along?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you want to know her feeling? Is she serious with Hyo Won?"

"But I…" He thought to reject the called briliant idea but was cut off.

"Say whatever you want but my eyes never wrong." He looked about to argue and she continued. "Fine, let's say you _don't_ think of her that way, but will you really let her dating that man? I don't know what's happening right now, but believe me, never in million years she will fall in love with him."

Yun Bok stared at the girl before him while thinking of what she had just said. Honestly, he agreed the girl. It seemed weird since Eun Hyang would show indifference toward the man before, but then she declared, out of sudden, that she was dating him. '_But I shouldn't interfere her business, I can't let my feeling grew bigger_' He was torn between following his gut or brain.

"She will marry him."

Upon hearing that Eun Hyang would get married, to Hyo Won, suddenly his dilemma vanished. "She will marry him?" The question just went out from his mouth.

Min Jee nodded. "If you have no feeling toward her I respect it, but please help me. She is my best friend I've ever had, and I want her to be happy."

Yun Bok drew in evening air and gave a nod. "I owe her a lot too." It made relief come to her eyes.

Meanwhile, inside blue Hyundai car, Jeong Hyang was still in her frozen state. She wanted to doubt her eyes. Although it was just a kiss on cheek still it was a kiss. And of all people it was Min Jee, her best friend. She noticed something between the two today, but to be honest the two become a couple never came to her. Finally after a couple of minutes holding breath, she sucked in deep breath. Min Jee was holding his face as they stared at each other. And he didn't seem to mind the closeness, even smiled at her. Drawing in another breath she pushed gaze away from the sight, couldn't believe it. Someone stood next to her car, bending over, startled her. Accidently she blew the horn. The horn was another thing, she got scared when the person suddenly pulled the door open and pushed in. "Get the hell…"

"It's me." Young Bok revealed himself.

"Goodness' sake, you scared me."

"Sorry." Young Bok offered an apologetic smile and noticed the other person at park. "They are looking here."

"Let's get off of here." She shifted gear and left the park. Moment later they arrived at her house. After engine sound died they sat in silence. He was lost in his mind, and she in her own.

"Did you see it?" Young Bok broke the silence. He turned head aside to look at her. She didn't reply, and after pregnant silence nodded her head as an answer. He moved gaze ahead to the garage door before them. "I'm going inside." He glanced at her before getting out.

Jeong Hyang leaned head against headrest. She was still in her astonishment. "What is going on?" She rubbed the bridge of nose. '_Did he decide to forget me and move on?_' The question kept hanging in her head until she left the car, and even during dinner preparation.

Director Lee eyed the table. The menu was splendid, as usual, but the four other person at the table made him curious. His daughter didn't look enjoying her super, he wondered why. The older Shin was quiet through dinner. The only chat was from Min Jee and Yun Bok. The girl would offer grilled meat or salad or drink to Yun Bok. He noticed glances from Jeong Hyang or Young Bok toward them. "Did anyone notice the strange weather lately? I wonder about those global warming stuff, some says the ice age will come again. You think it's true, seriously?" He let out a chuckle. Everyone exchanged glance but remained silent. '_I won't ever understand young people_' Sighing inwardly he brought spoon to mouth.

Jeong Hyang took glass and gulped down the water. Her eyes never left her best friend and the painter. She put the glass back on table and glanced at Young Bok. The man turned to look at her, she could see the 'what's going on' question from his eyes, and they looked back at Yun Bok and Min Jee. She cleaned her mouth with napkin before standing up. "I will bring deserts. Why don't you give me hand?" She said to her best friend.

"Sure." Min Jee stood up. She gave a quick wriggle toward Hye Won, for their success plan, and followed the other girl to kitchen. When they entered kitchen Eun Hyang suddenly grabbed her arm pulling her toward sink so the other couldn't see them. Actually she had expected it. "Whoa, what's this about?"

Jeong Hyang released Min Jee's arm. "What was that? It looks to me you are feeding him."

"We're just having dinner." Min Jee said while trying to put neutral face. Eun Hyang didn't move. "What? You don't like to see me befriend him?"

'_You just kissed him earlier_' She thought but didn't voice it out. "Let's forget it." She decided to put it aside, for now. She opened fridge to take their desserts. She handed some to Min Jee.

"Pudding. Hye Won mentioned before that he likes pudding." Min Jee said, in purpose of course, before heading back to dining room.

Jeong Hyang pushed fridge door closed, a bit harder. "He never mentioned it to me before."

After served coffee for her father, Jeong Hyang headed her bedroom. Tonight Min Jee would stay. Her best friend sometime would have sleepover during weekend. She walked past Yun Bok's room and halted when she heard laughter. Knitting brows in confusion she approached the room. Suddenly the door swung open.

"If you need me again just call, okay?"

Yun Bok chuckled, with slight blushing at her wink. He was still not used at the gesture. "Thanks a lot. I will definitely need you again."

"You know my number." Stretching thumb and little fingers out Min Jee put it over ear. She turned around and found her best friend. "Hey there, why don't you come here?"

"Looks like you two are busy with something." Jeong Hyang replied before glancing at the painter.

"We're just having talk." Min Jee looked back at him. "See you tomorrow, good night."

"Good night." Yun Bok said. He stole a glance toward Eun Hyang and their eyes met for a moment before she walked into her room. Min Jee followed behind. He still wasn't sure if it was a good idea to play with her feeling. Still it made him smile as he recalled her confused, and surely jealous, eyes. He had seen it earlier during dinner. His smile vanished when he saw his brother. "Hyung," He stopped him. "You okay?"

Young Bok gave a nod. He continued to walk but Yun Bok once again stopped him.

"What's wrong? You are being quiet today, it's not like you. Why don't you talk to me?"

"I'm tired. I need sleep, you too." Young Bok said and took knob pushing the door open.

"Hyung wait," Yun Bok called but his brother had the door closed already. "You can't ignore me forever, hyung. We'll talk tomorrow." He said aloud so his brother could hear it. Sighing he headed back to his room.

In the other room, Jeong Hyang was sitting on her bed reading magazine. Or she tried since she would take glance toward the other girl who sat before mirror brushing hair while humming. She watched as Min Jee left makeup table. "What were you doing in his room? If I may ask." She said in nonchalant tone. '_He never invites me to his room_'

Min Jee climbed into bed. "Well, some stuff. He needs my help." Actually she bought pads for him, he had mentioned seeing it on television. He confused her at first since how could he doesn't know pads, she was disguising indeed but to think that 'he' never used it before amazed her. She saw Eun Hyang moved eyes up before looking back at the magazine. The other girl definitely didn't read it.

'_Why didn't he ask me?_' Pretending read the magazine she continued, with nonchalant tone. "You two are getting closer lately. If I don't know you better I would have thought you are trying to get his attention."

Min Jee was glad Eun Hyang put gaze on the magazine so she didn't see her small grin. She decided to tease. "What if I am?"

"You're kidding," Jeong Hyang turned to another page. "He isn't your type."

"It can change. And I think he is a nice guy, humble," She pushed body up to lean on elbow. "And cute. I like him."

The statement froze her. "You what?" Lowering the magazine she faced Min Jee. "What do you mean you like him? You are not serious, are you?"

Min Jee just gave shrug, grinning inwardly. "Why not? He's single and me too, I don't see something wrong here."

"But," Finally Jeong Hyang put the magazine down. "I thought you like his brother."

"Sadly, he has someone else. Wait, you seem to disagree with the idea of me dating him. Are you jealous?"

Jeong Hyang opened her mouth but held tongue instead. Casting gaze aside she leaned back against headboard. "I am not." She laid gaze back on magazine but paid no attention for reading.

Min Jee pressed lips together. "You know that I can read you. And right now, you are lying. You like him, don't you?"

"Whatever makes you think that? Just because I kissed him doesn't mean I like him. I have Hyo Won now."

Sighing Min Jee took the magazine away from Eun Hyang. "That's written on your face, dear." She pointed. When the other girl opened mouth to speak she cut in. "Seriously, do you like Hyo Won?" Eun Hyang lowered her gaze and she got the answer. "Tell me what happened. I respect your territory, you know how much I love to dig people's privacy," Eun Hyang chuckled. "But you can tell me everything. If there's something bothering you, let me help you."

Jeong Hyang looked back at the other girl. Min Jee squeezed her hand. "We are friend, right?"

"Best friend, hon." Min Jee corrected.

"Promise me it won't ever change."

"Never." Min Jee said. She noticed the slight change in Eun Hyang's eyes. "Looks like we're gonna have serious talk. Let me prepare myself," She took a deep breath, playfully. "Okay, bring it."

Min Jee's antic made her smile. After a pregnant silence she said. "It's a bit difficult to say," She took deep breath. "I'm a queen." She waited for the other girl's reaction. Just like she thought Min Jee started to laugh.

"You are a queen? I'm a princess then," When her best friend kept serious face her laugh died. "Seriously? You are not joking?" Eun Hyang shook her head. "Really?" This time nodded.

"I am. And I came from past." Jeong Hyang said. "From Choson era."

Amazed already with the revelation, now she got another surprise. Her best friend just told her that she was a queen, and not from this time. From past!

When Min Jee kept staring at her, utter no word, she decided to continue. "I know it's a big…" Min Jee suddenly jumped out from bed, eyes widened and jaw dropped down.

Min Jee pulled herself together and finally voice out. "Are you just saying you are…a queen?"

Jeong Hyang nodded.

"And from Choson, which is two hundred years ago?"

Pressing lips together Jeong Hyang gave another nod.

"Holy sh…dear Lord let me," After said toward ceiling she started to freak out.

Jeong Hyang left her spot and quickly put hand over Min Jee's mouth. "Be quiet, you'll wake the others."

Min Jee pushed the hand off. "How can I? You are from Choson, _two hundred_ years ago!"

She put hand back over Min Jee's mouth pulling the freaked out girl back on to bed. "Lower your voice." She was afraid the other would hear them, she was not ready to reveal herself.

"You are not a ghost, are you?" Min Jee couldn't help asking the question. She let out small cry when Eun Hyang pinched her arm with a duh look. "Then how could it be possible?"

Jeong Hyang told her story, her marriage with King, her forbidden relationship with the Royal painter, and the accusation against her, but keeping the truth that the painter was actually Hye Won. She had put risk enough revealing her identity. Min Jee would drop her jaw or gasp during listening to her story. "That's why I was sent here. My father and Professor Kim have been my guard since." She ended the story.

"I still can't believe it. I mean, I have a queen as friend, from Choson. That's totally awesome, and weird, but awesome."

Jeong Hyang chuckled but then turned serious. "I need to ask you to keep it secret."

"You have my word, I will bring it to my grave." They chuckled. She put hand over Eun Hyang's. "I don't know what to say, you had tough life. I can't imagine living with someone I don't love, and being accused for something I never done."

"That's my fate, and I won't regret it. But there's one thing I regret," She cast gaze down. "It's leaving him."

"That's why you are fond of Hyewon. He's your first love." Min Jee offered smile but then realized something. "Maybe I'm wrong but," She paused for a moment. "Are they also from Choson? I mean Hye Won and…oh my gosh," She brought hand up to cover her open mouth. "Hye Won, he…" Her mouth opened wider. "He is _him_?"

Honestly she didn't expect Min Jee would figure it out in her own, but she couldn't lie anymore. "You have to keep it secret too, for their safety."

Min Jee made a gesture of zipping mouth. "But seriously, tonight is really…" She shook her head. "It's unbelievable. Firstly, my best friend happened to be a queen from Choson, and secondly, Hyewon is sleeping in the next room." She squealed in the lowest tone she could manage.

Jeong Hyang just giggled. However, the next moment Min Jee pulled hand back pursing lips. "What's wrong?"

Min Jee looked at her best friend wondering should she question out or no. "You say that he is your first love, right?" Eun Hyang blushed a little but nodding. "Do you know that, I mean, he is not..."

"You mean he and Young Su are not real sibling?" Jeong Hyang offered.

Min Jee slapped her head mentally, she almost blurt out the painter's truth. "Yes, I mean they are not sibling." '_That's really close_'

"Yes, I do. How did you know, by the way?"

"Oh, he told me." Min Jee replied. She decided to keep the 'almost-kiss' detail.

"He did?" It surprised her since the painter preferred to hide it from her back then. Apparently he trusted her best friend enough to tell his secret. To know that he didn't trust her hurt her.

"Hey, what's up?"

Jeong Hyang forced a smile shaking head. "Let's sleep." She put the magazine on nightstand and lay down. However, the thought of him dating another woman, and of all people it was her best friend, kept her awake for the next hours.

* * *

Yun Bok glanced at his brother. After they got home Young Bok called him to his room, and now he was waiting for his brother to break the silence. However, he knew his brother, Young Bok wasn't type of person who would take lead. Finally getting impatient, he spoke. "I'm not mad at you…"

"I'm sorry." Young Bok said. "You must be wondering why I avoided you these days. I need time, to think." He paused for a breath. "I shouldn't cross the line. I am really sorry."

Yun Bok gave smile and nodded. "I'm sorry too. I never realized it." He looked down at hands on lap. "But I want you to know that I'm not mad or even hate you." He brought gaze back to his brother. "You are important to me, you are my only brother."

It made him smile, but a sad one. Yun Bok had thought him as a brother, a family, important person, but he wasn't sure if he deserved them. Suddenly his throat got tight, and tears welled up. "Yun Boka,"

"Yes?" Yun Bok got confused to see his brother's sadness. Young Bok stood up and kneeled down before him, confused him more. "Hyung, what's wrong?"

Young Bok couldn't raise his head. "Could you forgive me?"

...

_Young Bok looked over at the room. Ceiling-touched shelves filled by many books, old parchments and paper-scrolls locked inside another shelves. The room was larger than Director Lee's office, with shelves and tables covered by documents take almost of the place._

"_Have a sit."_

_The voice got his attention and he approached set of sofas where the other man had seated down. "What is this place?"_

"_Before I answer that, maybe I should introduce myself first. My name is Shin Han Yeong, and this is my office."_

"_Your office?"_

"_Yes, I just told you. I bet you wonder what kind of office." He rose from his seat approaching bookshelf, the one was locked. He opened it and took one book which the cover had turned brown from ageing. "In the seventh century, Silla conquered Baekje, under King Muyeol's order. Silla, at the time, was allied with Tang dynasty. This book records _secret_ interchange between Silla's great General and Tang's. That much important." He pointed and put the over thousand years old book back into shelf before locking it up. "These are important and restricted documents, it records every important event in the past that makes this country exist."_

_Young Bok glanced at the called important documents before looking back at the other man. "Are you a collector?" That was he could come with. The older man let out gentle laugh._

"_In a way, yes. You can say that, but more specific, I run a secret organization in order to protect former Royal families."_

"_I don't get the relation to my brother." Young Bok said._

"_Actually, it's your brother's painting." _

"_Why do you need it? And you said will destroy it, why?" _

_Shin Han Yeong didn't immediately answer the question. He needed to take it carefully. "I didn't say _destroy _actually. I got information that it relates to a queen, that's why I need to confirm it since there is no painting of Hyewon contain politic affair, as long as I know." He kept looking at the younger man. "Can you help me?"_

"_That painting is important to my brother."_

"_I guess it is really important thing then." He rubbed his chin and continued. "I want to offer a deal."_

"_What is it?"_

"_You show me the painting," He paused for a moment. "And I will help you to go back to your place. What do you say?"_

"_Wait, you mean, you know how we can go back to past?" Young Bok asked. Finally there was hope for them. _

"_Show me the painting and you will get your way." He gave smile._

"_But you have to promise to not destroy it." Young Bok couldn't help the excitement of their new hope._

"_I have to bring it into board meeting to decide, but I will try. Is it enough?"_

_Young Bok kept gaze at the man before him while thinking. To his brother the painting was worth as his own life, but more important they needed to go back to home. "I need to talk with my brother first."_

"_Fine." He took a memo paper and wrote down his number. "You can reach me with this number." He leaned over to hand the memo to him._

_Young Bok took the small paper and nodded. He put the paper in his pants pocket. He couldn't wait to talk to his brother. Yun Bok must be really happy to hear it. He looked up when a thought come across his head. "Those documents record everything?"_

"_Anything relates to Royal family." He said. The other man looked like wondering about something. "There is something you want to know?"_

"_There is a book I have been looking for years, Dohwaseo's record book of Royal painter." Young Bok asked and caught his slight raised-eyebrows. _

"_Are you looking for the painter who disappeared after the death of Crown Prince in 1766?"_

"_How…did you know that?" Young Bok asked in surprise. The man gave small smile and rose. He followed the man toward bookshelf at a corner. He waited while the man climbing ladder up. Moment later he was back with a book in hand, it looked old. _

_After dust off, he held it out. "I don't have the record book you are looking for, but I think this one is worth to read." _

_Young Bok looked down at the old book. Finally he saw character which he was familiar with. The hand-written title said: _Diary_. He wondered whose diary it was._

"_I have client to meet, you can stay here." Shin Han Yeong said. "I know you won't but just saying, this room is securely protected, you can't take anything out."_

_Young Bok gave a nod. After the man left the room he sat back on sofa starting to read. The first page told him the owner of the book, the former Crown Prince of his Kingdom, the King's older brother who was supposed to be King but passed away from illness. It made his wonder grow bigger, why the man gave him a diary of the Prince. At first it revealed the Prince daily life, apparently he was weak since baby. He had spent his childhood and teenage mostly inside Palace, in his chamber. The diary told him the Prince's struggles through his illness and pressure from court. It must have been hard for the young Prince. The story caught him and he kept reading._

_In a summer night, the book said, the Prince was walking in Palace garden with his servants when he met a man. The man told the Prince that he was a royal painter, his name was Seo Jing._

_Young Bok lifted gaze up at the name. "Yun Bok said his father name is Seo Jing." His eyes went wider, finally he found a track of Yun Bok's father. He kept on reading the book. _

_Friendship began after the coincident meeting. The Prince gradually found spirit to live his life through his new friend. The painter would visit him and tell him about his kind wife and smart daughter who loved to paint._

_Young Bok drew a long breath. '_Yun Bok_' Now he was sure that the royal painter was Yun Bok's father. __He continued to read. _

_The friendship between the Prince and the painter grew stronger. However, fate truly had wicked plan. The Prince's condition got worsened. He couldn't leave his chamber, even move his body. The diary said the Prince would secretly cry and whine at his unfair fate. Even his father, the King and other family started to give up on him. The only person who strengthened him iwa the royal painter._

_Young Bok turned to next page. However, his throat tightened as he read the rest of the story. The Prince accidently found court plan to give him rest, in other meaning end his life. It was a secret he shouldn't know. He told the painter, and the best friend he was, he consoled him. The painter stood for his sake, begging and pleading to King to spare his life. However, the painter didn't realize, neither did the Prince, that the action would put him and his family in danger. _

_Young Bok took another deep breath as he read the last page. The Prince, in his last day, waited for his best friend's arrival. The painter was sent to an island for a task from King. Instead of the painter he got a shocking message. He was told that the painter never went to the island, and King never gave any task. The truth was he had been hiding from Dohwaseo's teachers who wanted to dismiss him. The Prince asked his most trusty person to find the painter, also people who tried to kill him. Until his last breath the Prince couldn't have the chance to see his precious friend. _

_Young Bok kept staring at the page where the story ended. Now he knew the reason behind Yun Bok's father disappearance. Just like his son, the older royal painter was also dragged into politic affair. He felt sorry for his brother. After his father disappeared his mother took him away from their village, now he understood why. They went from one village to another, with no money in hand. His mother, however, fell sick and not long after passed away, leaving him alone. _

_Fortunately, his father found Yun Bok accidently during his trip and brought him to their house. Although he was confused when his father introduced Yun Bok as his new brother and not a sister. He drew a breath and closed the book but something fell over his shoe got his attention. "What is this?" It looksedlike a letter, apparently fell off from the book. He unfolded the paper to take a look. _

_Written on the paper was list of names. He immediately recognized it. It must be the list of people who tried to kill Yun Bok's father. He eyed the names and stopped at a name._

_It felt like something squeezed his throat that he couldn't breathe. He brought his trembled hand to mouth, tears welled up in eyes. Among the name there was his father name._

...

Warm orange light passed through windowpane couldn't take the coldness away from him. Silence utters no word, pushing him down deeper into pit. He opened his mouth but for a moment nothing came out. "Is this kind of joke?" He pulled corner of lips into a smile but felt nothing funny at all. "Did you just say that, my father…" He needed a breath before continue. "…he was killed?" He said to his brother who kept head facing down still. "And you just say that…" Another pause. "Father was one of those men?" He tried to fight back tears but failed. It streamed down his cheeks.

It took all of his courage to lift his head. Yun Bok's shocked eyes looked at him with hurt and doubt. He wished, at the moment, all was a lie. Sadly it wasn't. He couldn't voice out so he gave a nod. He could only watch as his brother broke into cry and ran outside. Finally he let his own tears. '_If you could, please forgive us_'

Yun Bok didn't bother to wipe the stubborn tears, it was useless. It kept coming out unstoppable as he ran past entrance. He forced his feet to move, far away. The tears blurred his vision that he didn't see a car at corner. His body landed on asphalt but he didn't feel any pain, nothing could compare the pain he felt at his lost. He felt hands on shoulder but pushed it away.

"I'm really sorry. Are you all right?" Jeong Hyang asked the person and was surprised to find the painter. He looked really awful with tears watering his face. She was about to ask but he suddenly threw himself at her starting to cry.

Yun Bok inhaled summer evening air while staring at hundreds of light below. "I'm sorry for earlier." He glanced at the woman beside him.

"Don't be." Jeong Hyang smiled. "You made me worried, though." He gave small smile casting gaze ahead. She followed his gaze. After his breaking he took him to her favorite place which was a hill. "I like this place. It's quiet, and the view is beautiful, it makes me relax and help me to forget my problem." '_And loneliness_' She always came to the place whenever she felt lonely. Now she knew who the person she had always missed. And the person was sitting right beside her. She gazed back at him. "What has happened?" He didn't answer her immediately.

"I just know that my father was killed," Tears once again came to his eyes. "I mean my real father, Young Bok is my step-brother." He explained and continued. "And the man who adopted me, my step-father, he…" He told her everything.

She had known the story already. During her meeting with her ex-husband, the painter's step-father had revealed his true identity. However, she never thought that the man was responsible to Yun Bok's father's death. She put arms around his trembling shoulders pulling him against her.

"I'd lost my mother, finding my father is the only thing that makes me live my life," He said between his sobs. "Why do I have to lose people important to me?" He cried against her chest. "I don't know who to trust anymore."

It felt like the words were aimed to her, raised guilty feeling. She had lied to him by keeping her truth. And back then took decision in her own and left him behind. "I'm sorry," She whispered against his head. She wasn't sure what she had apologized for, he losing his family after his hard life or she also had left him. Perhaps both. She pulled him closer. It was the only thing she could do.

* * *

He opened his eyes once before closing it again for the brightness around him. After adjusting his eyes he opened it wider. The beautiful view of hundred buildings and shyly popped out sun between clouds confused him a little. '_Where am I?_' He cast gaze down and found an arm holding him. Finally last night event came to him. Young Bok told him about his father, he left the house, and bumped to Eun Hyang. The woman took him to the hill and they had talk. Or to be precise, he cried on her. '_It means…_' Slowly he brought gaze up and saw her face close to him. He had slept the whole night in her arms. Blush began to spread on.

Getting embarrassed with their sleeping arrangement, he pushed body up a little carefully not to wake her. Eun Hyang loosened her hold but still kept arm over his stomach, her other hand lay behind them. He felt pain from his butts since he was sleeping in sitting position all night. Trying to cover his groan he shifted up a little. Still he was half hugged by her. After mouthed an inaudible groan from his sore butts he leaned back against her car. Luckily he didn't wake her, but unluckily he could still feel her warm breath on his face.

'_This is embarrassing_' He couldn't help blushing more. He tried to keep gaze at the morning view before him but her presence intrigued him. "Don't look, it's not appropriate." He told himself.

But the next second he found himself staring at her sleeping face. From her eyebrows, closed eyes, down to her nose and lips. She reminded him of the gisaeng he had met back then in gibang. He was absorbed into her beauty and kindness. She had accompanied him, soothed him and held him protectively in her arms. Small smile bloomed on his face and, without he realizing it, his hand made its way up to her face. He cupped her cheek and felt something fluttering in his stomach. It made him smile wider, a relief smile. "I wonder if this is what it feels to see your face every morning," He dared to trail thumb over the smooth skin of her. "You are really beautiful,"

He tucked loose locks behind her ear, unconsciously leaning closer toward her, although there was only little space between them. He glanced at her pink lips and gulped. He pursed his lips, still staring at her. "I wonder too, why did you choose him?" Morning wind gently blew against his face bringing her sweet scent.

"Because the other person chose to ignore me."

He froze immediately when her eyelids went up. They kept staring at each other, he in awkwardness. Quickly he pulled hand back and moved away from her. Unfortunately he wasn't aware of tree root behind him and stumbled back. "Aw!"

"Are you alright?" Jeong Hyang offered hand to help him up. "Still sleepy I see." She giggled when he lifted eyebrow up.

"You can't blame me." He sat back beside her but put some space between.

"How do you feel?"

"Better. Thanks for listening." He smiled gratefully.

The hearty smile caused her to lower her gaze. "That's why you entered Dohwaseo, to find your father."

"Before die, my mother told me that my father worked in Dohwaseo, he is a painter."

She could notice he was trying to suppress his grief. "Do you hate your brother now?" He seemed to be wondering before shaking his head.

"He has done nothing with it." He said and sighed. "But I don't know if I can forgive my step-father." He turned to look at her. "I don't know how to react if I meet him again."

It felt like a hit when he implied that he would return to past. Once again they would have to be parted. Forcing a smile she took his hand holding it. "You will be okay. You are strong." '_Yes you are, painter_'

He returned the smile. Oddly, feeling her touch and hearing the words from her gave him strength. It felt like he could go through anything. He held his breath when she slowly leaned toward him. It took his everything to stay still. He prepared himself, expecting the kiss. However, she cast gaze up to his head.

"You have something there." Jeong Hyang took dried leaf and brushed it off. His cheeks were bright red and she couldn't help to tease. "Are you blushing?"

"It's warm here." He excused and cursed himself inwardly. '_What were you thinking?_'

"That's a shame, I thought because you're expecting something." She pressed lips together when his eyes widened and he started to mumble incoherently.

"N-No…of course not, think…that's silly, I…" Her giggles stopped his stammering. "You put me on again." It made her laugh. "You are a teaser."

"A good one." She said and winked playfully.

He raised an eyebrow pretending to be mad. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Why, didn't you just tell me that I'm beautiful?"

His jaw dropped down. "You hear that?" Her nod made him flush in embarrassment.

"Clearly. I've been awake actually." She grinned innocently. He looked cute when blushing.

"I didn't mean…uh," He licked his lips nervously. "I think we should get back now." He pushed body up but she pulled him down back to ground.

"I don't think so." She held his arm to keep him close. "I have a question."

"I have one too, what time is it now?" He said and earned him a pinch on stomach. "Hey," But before he could protest she stopped him by taking his cheek.

She stared into his bright brown eyes. "You said before that, you have someone you like, if…" She paused for a moment. "If you have another chance to be united with her again, will you take it?"

Honestly, he was taken aback at the question. But he asked himself the same question: would he take the second chance if he met Jeong Hyang again? His brain started to think but his heart had the answer already. "I will."

The answer lightened her, even brighter than the sun. She couldn't help a smile that surely confused him more. It made her happy nevertheless. "Look, a butterfly."

"Where?" He turned head following her gaze and found a butterfly with blue wings passing them. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" He looked back at her and froze when he felt lips on his cheek.

She rose to feet and glanced down at him. He seemed to be still stunned from the kiss. "We should get going, before my father makes missing people report." Keeping the smile on face she got in the car.

The car engine sound finally snapped him out. "Wait for me."

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this one :) **

**Thank you for reading, until next ;)**


	15. The Lost Piece

**Hi again. Thank you for still coming :) and for the reviews. kimmy, wow thank you, I'm really happy to know that someone appreciate my work, I know they are not perfect, far even, but I'm glad you like them. Thank you :) And I hope you will enjoy reading this one ;) I will gladly tell you but not here, I'm an asian :p lala li na, glad you are and come by :) For this AU I want to show Min Jee's character more since I didn't in my other story. I remembered someone ask to pair her with Young Bok, so I decided to pair them here :p Thanks, I hope you like this update :)**

**All mistakes are mine, hope you like it ;)**

* * *

Ch. 15 The Lost Piece

Wall clock showed six and half. She poured coffee into two mugs, one for her and another one for her guest. Holding it in hands she headed living room. She put the mugs over coffee table before approaching couch where the man was lying, sleeping.

The night before

_She turned radio on while keeping wheel with another hand. She started to whistle following melody of K-Pop music, her favorite. She turned the car into left leaving main road. She kept gaze ahead on the road before her. Her eyes then caught a man walking on sidewalk. Her eyes were good, especially for finding a handsome man. "Isn't that Young Su?" She pulled over. She left her car and jogged after him. "Hey,"_

_Young Bok didn't expect to see the woman. "Hi,"_

"_I saw you here. Evening walk?" _

_He offered small smile. "Guess so."_

"_You guess?" She giggled. His smile grew wider a little but it didn't reach his eyes. "How about you come with me?"_

_He knitted his brows at the invitation but then nodded. Perhaps talking with someone was what he needed. "Okay." He followed her to her car. After driving for a while the car stopped in front of a high building. "What is this place?"_

"_This is a mansion. I live here." She replied._

"_This is your house?" He leaned forward to take a look at the high building but couldn't see its top. _

"_I only own one room actually." She giggled upon seeing his amazement. _

"_You live with your family?" _

"_Nope."_

_He looked back at her. "So, you live alone?"_

"_I'm considering for a partner. Wanna join me?" She giggled when his eyes went wider. "Just kidding. Let's go." _

...

She kneeled before the couch. Put chin on palm, she stared at his sleeping face. '_He looks so peaceful_' It looked different from his gloomy face the night before. He told her that he had fight with his brother. As much as she wanted to tell him that she knew their true identity but she decided to wait. She could only wish he would tell her someday. She drew blanket up to cover his shoulder and was about to leave when he lifted eyelids up. "Morning,"

"Mo…" He cleared his throat smiling sheepishly. "Morning." It was a little embarrassing to awake and find a woman sitting next to you. He sat up to give her seat.

"Have good sleep?" She saw his small nod and yawn and chuckled. "I make coffee." She took the coffee for him.

"This is too much."

"No, it isn't, just a coffee." She giggled, offered the beverage.

Finally he took the mug from her. He glanced down when he touched her hands, but she pulled it off. "I'd troubled you enough. I should get going."

"So, this is just like one night stand?" She asked jokingly.

"Night what?"

She was reminded that he was from Choson. "One night stand means…" She trailed off gazing at him biting her lips.

He lifted eyebrows in perplexity. She pulled corner of lips up in one-sided smile. "Means what?" She leaned to whisper. The mug almost fell off from his hand. "That's…" He never heard that kind of thing before.

She couldn't help a laugh at his flushed cheeks and wide eyes. "Look at you, you are red tomato."

"You just said…" He cleared his throat bringing the mug to mouth unaware of its steam, and the next second it burnt his poor tongue. "Damn."

"You okay?" She offered tissue. "It's hot."

"Thank you for reminding _now_."

"Sorry." She smiled apologetically. "I will take ice." She rose from couch but he took her hand.

"It's all right," When she glanced down at their hand, he quickly released it. "I'm fine, well my tongue burnt but it's okay."

She couldn't help a giggle and seated back on couch. "You sure?" He gave a nod looking down at the mug. She rubbed palms against her pajama bottom. "You have work today, right?"

"Yes,"

"Why do I sense a _but_ there?"

He smiled a little and straightened back up. "You are really good person."

The sudden compliment threw her guard off. "How could you say that?"

"My mother had told me that someone who can understand other people is a good person."

"That's really sweet of you." She nudged his arm teasingly.

"It's my mom," He said blushing a little under her staring. "You didn't ask why I had fight with my brother."

She inhaled leaning an elbow over the back of couch facing him. "It tried my best not to ask, trust me," He chuckled. "It's your privacy."

He looked down back at the mug. "About the other day, I mean when I and my brother…" He paused. "I should explain."

"That's kinda awkward actually to walk in that kind of situation." They chuckled.

"I was being foolish, and now I regret it."

"He told me that he's not mad at you." She said. "So, don't be worried." He still kept gaze on mug.

"But maybe he hates me now."

"Why would he hate you?"

He looked up at her. She had been nice and friendly, cared for them all the time. He thought he could trust her. He told her everything, except that they were from Choson.

"Wow, no wonder you're having gloomy face last night." She said and he let out gentle chuckle.

"I just don't know what to do. I couldn't imagine living without him."

"You want to hear my opinion?" He gave nod and she continued. "I just know you two for a month but I can see your strong bond, just like he is precious to you, you are also to him. He might be shocked, I would if it's me," She gave smile which he returned it. "But I doubt he will shut you out from his life."

Deep down he knew it but was afraid. And now hearing it from her, he felt relief. He put the mug on coffee table and reached over for her hand. "Thank you very much. It really helps me."

Another time she would squeal out crazily, but now she just returned his smile and put other hand over his. "It's my pleasure to help. Actually, he had come to me with same problem few days ago."

"Really?"

"Yes, after your, you know." She tilted head aside.

He got the meaning as she tilted head aside. "I accept it if he would never return my feeling, I prefer to have him as a brother than lose him." He gave sheepish smile. "Now I just want to be his brother."

"Big brother." She added and he chuckled nodding.

He finally realized that he was still holding her hand. Getting embarrassed he released it and cast gaze ahead.

She was disappointed a little when he pulled hand back, still she was happy. She watched as he awkwardly grab mug. She couldn't help a smile. "As much as I enjoy our conversation, but I think you should get home. He must be worried about you."

He gave nod. "Do you have class today?"

She shook head while tying her long hair into ponytail. "I don't take class anymore, just some stuff. But I will drop by, I have a book for Hye Won, about western art. He asked before."

He gave small nod and decided to let out the other matter that bugged him. "Although I don't really understand that kind of relationship, to tell the truth, but I respect my brother's choice. Please take care of him, I wish nothing but to see him be happy." He got confused when she started to laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"There's something I must confess." She let out another laugh at his puzzled look. "We are not dating. He doesn't like me."

"But you two..." He cast gaze down. "I see you two getting closer lately."

'_Wait a sec, is he jealous?_' It looked like she got more than she bargained for. "Actually, that's just a play." She said the truth. He looked back at her with confusion. "I want to make Eun Hyang realize her feeling, that's why I asked his help. We want her to realize that she can't lie to her own feeling."

"But that isn't good, you are playing with her feeling. When we saw you two kissed we had actually thought…" He bit his tongue moving gaze ahead. "Uh, that night we, I mean me and Eun Hyang, happened to be at the park too."

"Yup, I saw you and her. Why do you think I kiss him anyway?"

"You saw us and decided..." His jaw was dropped down slightly. She wriggled her brows in proud. "You amazed me."

She let out laugh. "Thank you sir." He cocked his head and joined her laugh. "Anyway, I could see my plan worked." She wriggled brows proudly but then sighed. "But it's complicated with Hyo Won and his father." She folded arms before chest thinking. "They are meant to each other. After being parted away destiny has brought them together in this century, their second chance. We have to help to reunite them…"

"Wait a minute, what are you talking about?" He looked at the woman before him in confusion. "What do you mean by saying they were parted, and meet again in this century?"

Min Jee bit her bottom lip, slapping head mentally. "Well, uh," She chuckled nervously. "You must hear wrong, I didn't say century, I say…" He folded his arms waiting and she sighed. '_Jeong Hyang will kill me if she knows_' "I know that you are not from here, I mean this time."

"How…" It really surprised him. "…how did you know?"

"She told me, Eun Hyang."

He closed his eyes and inhaled. "I'm sorry for keeping it from you." But then opened his eyes turning back to her. "And what do you mean with she and my brother were parted away?"

"She's the queen," She said matter-of-factly. He suddenly stood to feet with jaw dropped down. "That's really a surprise, right? I had exactly same reaction." But her grin was replaced with confusion when he sat back and took her shoulders.

"Did you just say she is a queen?"

"I did." She replied.

"How…how in the world could it be happened?"

She told him what her best friend had revealed to her, including Hyo Won and his father's threaten. "I wasn't supposed to tell this. She asked me to keep it secret." He suddenly let out a chuckle confusing her. "What's funny?"

"After what had happened, they are brought together again. Looks like you are right, they are meant to be together."

"I thought so." She chimed in. "We have to help them, but the problem is I don't know how to deal with Hyo Won and his father." She folded arms patting finger on chin.

Mirroring her he leaned against couch. Honestly there was another thing in his head. He thought to tell his brother about the good news that he finally found the wardrobe, but now he had another news. And he wasn't sure which one he should tell Yun Bok.

* * *

Director Lee folded his arms sighing. He spun around and unfolded his arms, another sigh out. He was inside his office pacing back and forth. "This is can't be happened. I can't let it happen. No, I can't." Shaking head he spun around. He halted when door swung open.

"Sorry to make you wait, dad." Jeong Hyang greeted his father. "What do you want to talk?" She approached her still remained silent father.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I'm lying? What are you talking about?" She knitted her brows in confusion.

Director Lee shrugged his shoulders. "I got a call this morning, from a man who told me that he is my daughter's _future-husband_. He invited me to a dinner with his family."

Jeong Hyang palmed her forehead. "Dad, I…" She started but her father interrupted her.

"It surprised me since I don't even know that I have _future son-in–law_,"

"Appa,"

"I wonder why my daughter never mentioned that to me, she made the decision without talking to me."

"Appa, please." She took his father's arm but he spun around heading sofa. "Appa," She followed him.

"Or maybe she doesn't think me as a father."

"You know that isn't true." She sat beside her father who was still avoiding her eyes. "I'm sorry for keeping it for you. I have no choice, they told me will reveal his identity if I don't accept the proposal. I'm sorry," She took his hand. "Please forgive me." She got confused when he let out a chuckle. "What's funny?" His father grinned wider. "I thought you are really mad at me. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course darling, that's what fathers do." He patted her nose. "You should tell me though, I would help you."

She offered small smile. "There is something I want to tell you, about my past." After taking a breath she revealed her past, the reason why she was sent to future.

From books and documentaries he knew that being part of royal family had its own price, but he would never thought that she also had been through the life. He could feel his own emotion surged up to see her teary eyes. He brought hand up to hold her cheek. "Do you really want to sacrifice your feeling again? He is here, with you."

"I'm happy he is here, I really am, but I can't endanger him anymore. He deserves better life."

"You want to know what I think?" She nodded slightly and he continued. "You had to leave your family, your friend, your life behind, and you wished for another chance. Now you got it. The chance is here, don't you think?"

"I'd really wished we could be together again, but I'm scared." She couldn't hold her tear anymore. "I'm scared if I will bring danger to him again. I'm scared, appa." She was really happy when the painter said he would take the chance, but to tell the truth she also afraid that the happiness would once again be taken from her.

"Oh, sweetheart," He hugged his only daughter soothing her. "I know exactly what you feel. I'd lost my wife after our nine years marriage, and I'm afraid to open myself to other person, afraid to lose another love." He pushed her shoulders gently. "Nothing wrong to be scared of losing someone, it means you really care for that person, but it is if you decide to give up." He wiped tears off from her cheeks. "Don't worry about me. Even if they fire me I can look for another job. What's matter to me is your happiness, _you_ also deserve it."

She returned the smile and threw herself to hug him. "Thank you, dad."

"Everything for you sweetheart."

She tightened the hug and smiled against his shoulder. She still blamed herself to leave her parents after bring disgrace to them, but today it felt like she was forgiven and got another family. '_Mom, dad, I will be alright. I promise_'

After had talk with her father, Jeong Hyang left the office. She decided to meet the painter. Elevator doors pulled open and she stepped out. She pushed warehouse metal door and walked in. The last time she entered the huge room was the day before she got two guests from past. The day when he came to this century. A thought came into her mind and she got wondered. '_Now think about it why they end up here, in the warehouse?_' She was found inside wardrobe. '_Why here instead of wardrobe?_' She couldn't think out anything about how the wardrobe worked.

She glanced around looking for him. She spotted him standing in front of painting shelves, record book in hand. Grin formed on when a thought came across her head. Silently she approached him. "Hey,"

Yun Bok was startled that he jumped a little. "You scared me." He said to the giggly woman.

"You look serious." She stepped to his side eyeing the painting he was checking. "Everything's okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He replied and chuckled. "What are you doing here? Meeting your father?"

She nodded. "Just met him upstairs. You have been working here for a month now, tell me what do you think about modern art."

He lowered the book and turned to face her. "That's difficult question."

"C'mon, tell me. I want to know what you think, you're Hyewon." She insisted.

He pursed his lips. She wriggled her brows encouraging him. "Honestly, it amazed me. Back then we have limited tool, color, and technic. But here, I must say it's amazing. There are many new and unique technics, not only the color but also the genre. You know, I've never seen western's before and it really captivated me. You see there," He walked toward painting that hanging on painting shelf. "My teacher told me before,"

She followed him. "Let me guess, your teacher is Danwon."

"How did you know that he is my teacher?"

"You know, I've been doing research about you." She answered. Actually she had met the man back then. "What did he say?"

"Oh, yeah, he told me about a painter from west. He says that the man is really genius, has extraordinary skills. I didn't really remember the painter's name until I come to this century."

"Leonardo Da Vinci." She looked at painting of one of world's great painter before them. The painting was borrowed from other museum for special exhibition.

"Though I still can't pronounce it," He chuckled. "But, seriously, he amazed me. And also another painter, I forgot his name, but he painted a screamed man, like this."

She giggled seeing him opened his mouth, hands up. "The Scream, Edward Munch."

"I think that's the name." He said and she chuckled. "Anyway, I like it. It makes me wonder what he's frightening about. That's exactly what painters do. People appreciate our works makes us happy indeed, but by doing it they can get something, they can see what we really want to show, it's priceless."

She couldn't be not proud and admire him more. "You're a real painter."

"Thanks," He scratched his brow smiling wider.

"How old are you again?"

"Almost nine-teen, I know I'm still young."

She giggled when he pouted a little. "Someone told me we can't judge one's skill by their age."

"He must be really wise." Her raised-eyebrow made him chuckle.

"I'll definitely add rooster in your character list."

"No, you don't. I'm not a rooster." He made protest.

"Oh yes, you are."

"No,"

"Yes."

"Eun Hyang, no." He narrowed his eyes.

"Yes."

"You better don't do that."

"Or what?" She crossed arms over chest challenging him. "_Hye Won is a rooster._" She sang out, teasing him.

"No, I'm not." He stepped toward her.

"_Hye Won is_…" She let out squeal when he suddenly tickled her side. "Hey," He pushed his hand away.

"Told you." He moved his hand aside when she tried to grab it and successfully sent another tickle.

She grabbed his hand but then squealed when his other hand reached her side. She couldn't help laughs. "Stop it,"

He, for his part, didn't stop. "Say again, I'm a what?"

"I'm sorry," She said between laughing and pushed his hand away. "I say sorry, painter!"

He stopped abruptly at the 'nickname'. '_Did she just call me the name Jeong Hyang had used?_'

She winced a little feeling pain in stomach from laughing. She lifted gaze up and saw he was staring at her, rather in shock. "What's wrong?"

He forced a breath down through his tight throat. Lowering gaze he shook his head. His gaze landed on their connecting hands.

His sudden changed demeanor confused her a little. "Are you okay?"

Once again another breath in. "There was a woman who used to call me with that nickname." He curled lips up in small smile. "Her name is Jeong Hyang." He trailed thumb over her palm. "I met her during my school trip. I was captivated by her beauty, oh and her music too." The memories of his precious person trickled in.

'_It was you, painter. You took my heart_' She wished, at the moment, that she could tell him the truth.

"She is my inspiration, I see art through her, also myself." He squeezed the hand in his. "She is…" Ringtone of her phone cut him.

She pulled hands off and took out her phone. It was Hyo Won. "Sorry, I…" She left him to answer the phone.

He drew a deep breath and let out another. '_…my first love, my precious person_' He tried to fight tear and leaned against shelf. He took his forgotten record book, but his mind was already occupied by the thought of _her_. '_Are you doing fine?_' Footsteps broke his thought and he leaned off.

"I got to go, Hyo Won is waiting for me upstairs." She said. He lowered his gaze for moment before looking up nodding.

"See you later at dinner." He offered smile.

"I will have dinner with him."

"Right," He inhaled. "I hope you have nice dinner."

"Thanks." It felt awkward suddenly. Although she was reluctant but she had promised Hyo Won for a dinner. "I'll see you later at home."

He nodded and watched her leaving. Perhaps it was his longing that Eun Hyang's back looked exactly like Jeong Hyang's. He remembered had seen the back when Jeong Hyang walked away at gibang or Palace garden. A sigh escaped silently from his mouth. '_Jeong Hyang_'

* * *

Yun Bok dried his hair with hair-drier he borrowed from Min Jee. It was really an amazing tool indeed. After drying his hair he put wig on. Smiling with satisfaction he left bathroom. He had changed to sweatpants and a loose T-shirt. Suddenly there was knock on door. "Come in,"

"Hey, can we talk?"

He nodded and sat on bed waiting for his brother. "Please sit."

Young Bok sat down on the bed. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." Yun Bok offered smile. "I'm sorry for just leaving yesterday. I need to think alone." Actually he wasn't alone.

"It's alright. I left too."

"I've been wondering actually, where were you last night?"

Young Bok rubbed his palm offering small smile. "I thought to have a walk, and met Min Jee. I stayed at her room."

"You stayed with her?" He asked and got shy nod as an answer. It made him smile inwardly, apparently Min Jee's plan worked on his brother. "Stay with a woman for a night, huh?" He saw his brother's eyes went wider.

"We just…just talked." Young Bok said and his brother chuckled. He was glad the teasing broke the tense a little. "About your father, I can understand if you want to end our family relationship."

"What?" He shifted to face his brother. "I told you before, you are my brother and it will never change." He nodded when Young Bok lifted gaze to look at him. "Although I'm not sure if I can forgive father, because…" He lowered his head. "I still can't believe he's also behind it. I've trusted him like my own father. He is kind and let me do anything I want, even painting." He sighed. "Perhaps his love isn't real. Is it?" He looked up at Young Bok.

Young Bok pulled his brother and hugged him. "You have the right to be angry." It made sense now why his father would always concern only for Yun Bok. Apparently his father knew that Yun Bok was talented from the start. "And thank you. Thank you for forgiving me."

Yun Bok nodded and smiled against his brother's shoulder. "Promise me you won't leave."

"Promise." He tightened the hug. "You can't live without me anyway." He chuckled when Yun Bok pinched his belly.

"I thought it's you." Yun Bok pulled off. "You can't even get a woman for yourself."

"What did you say? I can get anyone I want." Young Bok stated.

"Really? Because you are so blind, hyung." It made his brother's face turn puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"See, that's exactly what I meant. You can't even notice that she likes you. And by the way I meant Min Jee." Yun Bok said pointedly.

Young Bok opened his mouth but then closed it. He is really surprised. "She likes me?"

"A six-year-old boy can see it." Yun Bok pushed body up and patted his brother's shoulder. "If you want to get a woman, you can learn from me."

"You?" Young Bok clicked his tongue at his brother's wriggling brows. "Now you act like an older."

"I'm better than you." He swiftly moved away before his brother could catch him and ran toward door. "Face it, hyung. I'm better than you."

"Come back here, Yun Boka!"

...

Jeong Hyang unbuckled belt getting ready to out. "Thanks for the dinner." She said to him.

"I still can't believe we finally have dinner together. I mean we did many times with our fathers but this time only the two of us." Hyo Won grinned. "We should have it often."

She gave polite smile. "Good night." She said and took handle to open the door.

"Eun Hyang."

"Yes?" She turned head and was surprised a little to find he was leaning toward her. "Hyo Won," She pushed him back.

"Why?" He is disappointed that she had rejected him.

"I need time, and I really hope you can understand." She said and was glad that he gave small nod although looked disappointed. "Thank you."

"See you tomorrow at campus."

She nodded and after biding goodbye got out. She watched until he left before getting inside. As she entered the house she heard laughter from living room. She headed living room and found her best friend with the Shin sibling. "What's so funny?" She approached them.

"Is that a big smile on your face? I bet the dinner went lovely." Grinning Min Jee pulled her best friend to sit beside her.

Jeong Hyang just rolled her eyes at the teasing. "Where's my father?"

"He's in his reading room." Young Bok replied.

Jeong Hyang gave nod and turned to the youngest man who kept silent since she came in. Their moment at museum warehouse flashed inside her head. He was about to say something before getting interrupted by Hyo Won's call. She wondered what.

Min Jee glanced between her best friend and Yun Bok. She moved gaze to Young Bok and wriggled her brows.

Young Bok got confused a little seeing Min Jee's grin. It looked like she had something up in mind. He noticed his brother suddenly lost his tongue, while the former queen would steal glance at him.

"Next week is holiday, how about we go to beach?" Min Jee said.

"Beach?" Yun Bok and the others said in unison.

Min Jee nodded swiftly. "Yes, beach. It's summer, and summer means beach." She put hands up and her imagination took her. "Blue ocean, white sand, and…" Wide grin formed. "…bikini!"

"Bikini!?"

Jeong Hyang got confused upon seeing Yun Bok's and Young Bok's horror. "You know what bikini is?"

"A weird bathing suit?" Yun Bok nodded.

She couldn't help a giggle. "Yes, but worn by women."

He cleared his throat, let out nervous chuckle. "Of course, we, men, don't wear that." He turned to his brother. "Right?" Young Bok nodded in agreement.

"You'll wear pants actually, it's sexy." Min Jee said and winked. She stifled a chuckle seeing Yun Bok's popped-out eyes.

"I'm okay in the house. It's hot outside." Yun Bok cleared his throat avoiding their gaze.

"Now I want to see you wearing swimming pants." Jeong Hyang teased.

Yun Bok's eyes widened in horror. "No way. Absolutely no."

"Why? I bet you will look," Jeong Hyang pressed her lips. "…_sexy_." She winked playfully and laughed at his blushing.

Yun Bok crouched deeper in the couch at the tease. '_Did she just say sexy?_' He blushed more. His brother and Min Jee didn't help at all. Min Jee started to whistle while his brother encouraging her. He sent glare toward Min Jee, but moved gaze down when his eyes met Eun Hyang's.

* * *

Yun Bok and Young Bok spent their afternoon working inside warehouse. With the exhibition approaching the museum got busier every day. He couldn't wait to see the exhibition of his paintings.

"You look happy today." Young Bok said while putting check on the list.

"The exhibition is coming, I can't wait." He replied. "I never have time to see all of my paintings."

"I'm glad we're here." He walked to his side. "I miss our home indeed, but here we got thing we'd never had back then."

"You're right." Yun Bok chimed in. "If we're not sent here, I would never know about my father."

He pursed his lips and let the question out. "Do you still want to go back?" He hadn't told his brother about the wardrobe yet.

He leaned against a shelf sighing. "You'll be surprised, but honestly," He took a breath. "I don't know." He looked down, spun the pen in his hand. "I still want to fulfil my promise. It's just, I feel free and safe here."

He could understand it for there was punishment waiting for them. "I will follow your decision. If you want to stay and I will too." He patted his brother's shoulder.

Yun Bok smiled gratefully. He then noticed the other person's presence. "Hey,"

"Am I interrupting your work?" She approached them.

"It's alright, we're almost done. I will check the other area." Young Bok said and left the two. He stopped at corner to take a glance at them. He really wished the woman would reveal her true self, otherwise they couldn't help her.

Jeong Hyang looked around before turning at him. "There's a lot here, don't you feel tired?"

"Well, I still need the job." He said and she chuckled. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining."

She giggled. "I want to see you."

"I won't fall to your trick again." He crossed his arms before chest.

"What trick?" She gave innocent smile.

"I've prepared myself so I won't fall to your trick or teasing." He shook his head.

"Are you sure?" She took a step toward him. He put serious face nodding. "I must see it then." She took another step.

"What are you doing?" He leaned head back a little since she was leaning closer to him. She kept staring at him as their face getting closer. "Eun Hyang," He licked his lips nervously, he could feel her breath on his face. When her nose touched his, he took abrupt steps back.

"Wait, is that blush? I win then." She cheered. When he didn't glare or pouting in annoyance, her giggles died. "What's wrong?"

"Don't do that again." He grabbed the record book from shelf and spun around to leave.

She quickly caught his arm to stop him. "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry." He still avoided her eyes. "What's the matter?"

"How could this be possible?" He finally brought gaze to her. "You look exactly like the woman I love. Your eyes, your smile, your voice, even your scent," He inhaled to fight back tear. "Everything is just like her. It hurts here," He put hand over his left chest. "Every time I look at you remind me of her."

She just stood there listening to his sorrowful screaming. It became hard to breathe, his sad eyes were like a sharp knife to her heart. The guilty was unbearable.

Finally a drop of tear made its way out. "But you are not her, and it hurts even more. I wished could meet her again, I want to apologize for my failure. I can't protect her, and I let her down." Another tear rolled down. "I should take the punishment, not her. All is my fault."

She couldn't hold it anymore and threw herself on him. She let her own tears crying over his shoulder. '_You never let me down painter, you are the only one who stands for me_' She blamed herself more for hurting him. It was a selfish of her to decide everything and bring pain to him. All was her fault.

They stood still with her hugging him for some while. Actually it confused him a little, he wondered why she cried. When her cry gradually stopped he pushed her shoulders gently. "I didn't mean to make you cry." He offered smile and wiped tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

It made another cascade of tear running down. She shook her head while trying to compose herself. "It's me, I am Jeong Hyang."

The words surely caused him freeze on his spot. He couldn't utter a word for a moment. "What…what do you mean?"

"I am Jeong Hyang," She cupped his cheeks. "I'm sorry for keeping it from you."

"You…" Once again his eyes brimmed with tears when she nodded. "…it's you." He grabbed her in hug. He thanked whatever Gods above to bring the woman back to him. He released her and looked into those beautiful eyes of her. "I found you."

"You did." She couldn't help a giggle. He let out gentle chuckle. "I've missed you so much."

"You have no idea how much I do." Suddenly it felt like all feelings, the loneliness, pain and guilty just flew away.

She curled lips up in a smile of relief. She had made her decision. This time she wouldn't step back, she would take the chance, her happiness. She cupped his cheeks and leaned to kiss his lips.

The sudden kiss surprised him for sure, but he didn't pull away. If their first kiss freaked him, this time he put all his feeling into the kiss. He kept staring into her deep brown eyes while moving lips against her.

It felt like a dream. She had dreamed it before, to feel his touch, just like he did back then. It only took second until she got lost into those brown eyes. She felt hands on her waist pulling her closer. Luckily she didn't wear high-heels today, still she was taller than him, but she paid no mind. Her heart fluttered inside her chest, screaming joyfully as he gently moved his lips against her. She closed her eyes returned the kiss.

He watched as her eyelids slid down but he kept his own open. He wanted to see her face. His hands were on her back keeping their bodies close. He didn't know for how long they were kissing, not that he mind. The kiss sent warmth to his whole body, he felt complete again. She finally slid eyelids up and they broke the kiss. As soon as they were parted he sucked in deep breath. "We…just kissed."

She let out giggle resting head against his. She put arms around his neck. "We did."

He couldn't help staring at her lips but when it curled up he moved gaze away. His gaze, however, landed on a painting. A painting of a woman. His true self. Suddenly the fluffy feeling was taken away from him. '_She deserves to know the truth_'

She knitted her brows at his changed expression. "Hey, what's wrong?" She followed his gaze and saw a painting. "That's yours, right? I like it. You are a talented painter."

He cast gaze down drawing deep breath. "Jeong Hyang,"

"Yes?" She looked back at him.

"There is something you need to know." He looked up at her but couldn't hold it longer. "I have a secret."

"What is it?"

He drew in another breath. "You know that my father disappeared when I was child, and in order to find him I have to enter Dohwaseo and become Royal painter."

She smiled. "And you've accomplished it, you are a Royal painter."

It took his everything to stand there and not run away. "Trust me when I say you are a very precious person to me."

"You are my everything, painter." She stated and started to get confused at where the talk would be heading.

"There is only one way to become a Royal painter, and I had to." He looked up at her. "I am sorry, I am really sorry."

Now she was really confused. "What are you so sorry about?"

He lowered his gaze and took her hand. He tried his best to fight from trembling as he brought the hand to her cheek. He placed it over her cheek before slowly bringing it down to his chest.

A breath went in as he stared at her eyes filled with perplexity. "I am a woman."

* * *

**Finally! **

**Sorry for the cliffhang :p anyway, thank you for coming and reading :)**


	16. Undefined Love

**Hi again. I'm sorry for the late update, and thank you for the reviews on last chapter :) kimmy, thank you for your support, I'm very busy lately and adding to that I had cold ****:(**** that's why this one come late, I hope you like how they deal with their own feelings here, also about Young Bok and Min Jee ;) Guest, you're welcome, sorry to make you wait, you'll find it here and I hope you like it ;D lala li na, thanks, of course she will be shocked, everyone will, but just like you pointed out their love is unique and very strong, let's have faith ;D **

**All mistakes are mine, hope you enjoy reading this one :)**

* * *

Ch. 16 Undefined Love

If you were the only daughter and one day your parents suddenly told you that you would marry a King you must be really surprised, but if you lived in community where parents decided everything for your future then you would eventually get used to it. If you ran into a stranger during your trip and he unwillingly forced you to pretend as a courtesan, you must be really surprised and a little bit shocked if you were not raised in commoner family, but if you encountered another stranger and fell instantly for him/her then you would have no regret. If you were married and one day your ex-lover, or you thought he or she was, suddenly showed up and for making it worse worked for your husband or wife you must be really surprised and definitely shocked, but if the reunion gave you reason to live your tough life or filled the empty place in your heart then you would do everything to keep he or she close to you. However, if that person whom you have given your everything suddenly told you that he or she was not the person you were thinking he or she was, in another meaning the person you loved did not exist, then what would you do?

She opened her mouth but utter no word. Her brain seemed to be shut down by the surprising revelation. After an intake of breath she finally could find word, or to be exact a question. "What do you mean?" She looked for the truth in those eyes of his. "Is this a joke? How…how could…you are…?" He nodded his head weakly. She pulled her hand back. "But, h-how…" Her voice cracked, tears were ready to fall.

By looking into those shocked eyes of her he really wished could turn back the time, because now he had regretl for revealing his truth. He opened his mouth but the apology stuck inside his throat. His lowered his gaze and forced his limp hands up to unbutton shirt.

"No," She quickly stopped his hand, she didn't need a proof. "Tell me you are lying, this is just a joke," Tears finally made its way out. "…please."

He wanted to give the answer she needed but sadly he couldn't. "I'm so sorry," He took a step closer reaching for her trembling hands. '_What have I done?_' "Jeong Hyang,"

"No," She took a step back away. "Don't touch me." She could no longer look at those eyes. "You…" It felt like her chest will explode, couldn't endure the pain. "…you lied to me," Her whole body started to tremble. "…he is not real, the man…"

"Jeong Hyang," He once again tried to calm her but she moved away instead.

"I said don't touch me!" She couldn't think of anything. Her world just broke down; her dream was just wrenched out from her hand. "How could you do this to me?" She didn't bother to fight tears. "How could you?"

The question made his chest tightened more. He should have known that she would break down. He should have known that he would crush her happiness. He should have known those before returning her feeling. He shouldn't have the feeling in the first place. "Jeong Hyang, I…" She spun around running toward door.

He fell onto knees watching hopelessly the broken-heart woman running away. "I never want to break your heart, please forgive me."

* * *

"Why? Why do you need that painting?"

Jang Byuk Soo sipped his evening tea. He smirked against the rim of his three-hundred-years-old teacup which once belonged to a great emperor from China. He owned plenty vintage and priceless furniture from all over the world. One of things he was proud of.

"I know you are fond to antiques, you are a trader after all, but for this one you can't." Shin Han Yeong said.

He put the cup down. "Don't get it wrong, I'm not asking you to sell the painting to me or anything, what I meant is we have to destroy it."

"We can't without Hyewon's permission, it is his painting."

"So you say we let it be exposed?" He rose to feet and left his desk approaching window. "You realize the matter here, don't you? That painting will prove the queen's innocent." He turned around facing the other man. "History says the King abandoned his unfaithful wife, the former queen. It means that painting never existed. If you let him prove the queen's innocent it will change history, and you know what the cost is."

"You have the point." Shin Han Yeong sighed. "Actually I'm worried about that too. I want to respect him, but on the other side, there is royal family. I got a call from him last night, he wants to make sure I handle the queen's case carefully."

At the mention of the last emperor's grandson he curled lips up in small smirk. "You are supposed to keep the _nonexistence_ of that painting. That's what we have been doing all the time. Let me handle it, and I promise it won't be a problem anymore." When the leader man couldn't argue back his satisfy smirk grew wider.

He watched as Shin Han Yeong walked down the hallway toward elevator. He was about to walk in when his son showed up from another elevator. From his face he knew everything was under control.

"Isn't that Mr. Shin?" Hyo Won followed his father into the office. He took guest chair facing his father. "What is he doing here?"

"Some stuff." Jang Byuk Soo sipped his tea before looking back at his son. "You look happy, by the way."

Hyo Won couldn't help a sheepish smile. "I'm just happy that thing's getting better with Eun Hyang."

"That's my son." He smiled in proud. "Anyway, I need your help."

"My help? What is it?"

"I need Hyewon's painting. I want you to bring it to me."

Hyo Won thought for a moment. "How could I take it? It's with him." When his father raised eyebrows up he added quickly. "You can count on me, father." His father's smile returned. "What are you going to do with it?"

"You don't need to concern about it. Bring the painting to me and you can keep her on your side forever."

"Really? I can be together with her forever?" It was what he always wished.

He nodded keeping the smile. "But remember, no one shall notice it's you."

"Don't worry, father."

Jang Byuk Soo watched as his son grinned widely, apparently imagining his future life with the former queen. He lifted his hand smirking. '_The painting will worth a lot of money_' He then looked back at his still smiling happily son. '_And my son gets his happiness_' He leaned back against his president chair and started to laugh.

Despite his confusion at the sudden laugh Hyo Won just shrugged a little and continued his daydreaming.

* * *

Director Lee stood in front of his daughter's bedroom. "Eun Hyang, are you alright?" He knocked again. "What's happening darling?" He sighed as silence replied him. He just arrived home pouring water to quench his thirsty when Jeong Hyang burst in, she was crying. She locked herself since and now he was trying to talk with her. "Can I come in? Perhaps you need someone to talk." He waited and got no reply, but he could hear her cry. It really made him worried since she was happy when left his office this noon. As much as he wanted to know but it looked like he would have to wait. "I will be in my chamber." After another sigh he left her room.

Downstairs he decided to make coffee, usually Jeong Hyang would prepare the beverage. Sound of car engine caught his attention. Sometimes museum manager would drive the Shin sibling home. He waited to greet them, instead he was thrown confused when Yun Bok ran past him to upstairs. "What makes him so hurry?" He asked Young Bok.

"I have no idea. I found him in warehouse, crying," He recalled the memory when he found Yun Bok on storage room floor crying aloud. "I left him with Eun Hyang."

"Looks like something happened between them, she's been crying in her room also."

"Should we go upstairs?"

"I think we leave them for now." Director Lee replied.

"But…" He was about to protest but director Lee took his shoulder.

"They will let us know later. Coffee?"

Young Bok nodded and followed the older man toward kitchen. He still wondered what made the two, who looked happy earlier, sad at sudden.

Upstairs, Yun Bok leaned against Jeong Hyang's bedroom door. He didn't need to take the knob to know it was locked, so he put palms against it. "Jeong Hyang, can we talk?" He dared to hope the woman would open the door meeting him for he had seen hurt in her eyes earlier. "Jeong Hyang," Still no answer.

Inside the room, Jeong Hyang gripped bedsheet, tears were flowing out unstoppably. Hearing 'his' voice another cascade of tear flowed down. '_How could you? How could you do this to me?_' Just hours ago she finally got her another chance of happiness, and now it was taken away from her. Gone the dream to be together with him. _Him_. The man who caught her arm, and undoubtedly eyes, at market. The man who really listened to her music, saw her for who she was. The man who had repainted her black and white life colorfully. The man whom she had given up her everything for.

The man who never existed.

'_Is everything just illusion?_' Her cry grew louder. Now she didn't know what to think. She just lay down letting her cry and pain out.

...

He sat over bed hugging knees with sound of clock ticking accompany him. He blamed himself for turning everything terribly wrong. He thought it wouldn't be fair for Jeong Hyang if he kept his true self, but honestly he didn't prepare himself to receive the hatred. "What if she won't forgive me? What should I do?" Hot tears once again welled up and he laid head down on knees.

"Are you okay?"

He lifted his head and saw Young Bok walking toward him. Apparently he left door still open. Wiping tears off he nodded. Young Bok sat next to him.

"You didn't come down for dinner so I make this, with Director Lee's help."

He looked at bread covered by vegetable and thin-sliced meat. Now seeing the food he felt hungry. He watched as Young Bok folded the bread before handing it to him. "Thanks."

"Tell me if you need more. We have some downstairs, she didn't come for dinner either." Young Bok said watching his brother eat the sandwich quietly. Yun Bok's eyes were slightly red. "What's happened?"

At the question he closed mouth instead and lowered his hand. He put the bread back on plate and placed it on mattress beside him. After a deep breath he answered. "I told her that I'm a woman." He heard small gasp from his brother.

"Why?"

"She is Jeong Hyang," He said and turned to look at his brother. Young Bok, however, didn't seem to be surprised. "You knew that she is her."

"Min Jee told me the other day, I'm sorry for keeping it from you. I thought it's better if she tells you herself."

"It's alright, doesn't matter anymore." He hugged his knees continuing. "I can't keep lying to her. She will know anyway," He drew a breath and forced smile on face. "Now she knows who I am, and looks like she take it badly."

"How about you?" Young Bok asked. When his brother turned to him with puzzle look he adds. "How do you feel?"

"I'm glad she knows my truth." He said and his brother shook his head. "You're right, I don't feel any good. I want to regret it, but I can't either." He moved gaze ahead and felt tears on eyes. "I don't understand hyung. I never felt something like this with anyone before. When I met her for the first time I was captivated by her beauty, to me she is the most beautiful person. I never have girls as friend, you know why, but with her I could be myself, we spent time together, laughing, teasing."

Young Bok listened in silence. He knew it himself how hard his brother's life was. He had to pretend to be a boy, tough like every boy and hide his weakness. Although inside was a heart of girl.

"I wanted to know her, get closer to her, desperately. At first I didn't know why, but later I realized that she is the object I longed for. Her beauty, not just the appearance but also the person inside. She inspired me. She is everything I see, in every painting I made."

Young Bok smiled a little at his brother's small smile and distant look. Now he was sure that it was Jeong Hyang, the woman in his brother's painting.

"When she suddenly disappeared without goodbye, I realized that she was more than an inspiratory object. Yet I couldn't describe my feeling." He pursed his lips sniffling. "I was really happy to see her again, but it shocked me that she's queen, wife of my King. It felt like my heart was crushed that I couldn't even cry. That's weird, right?"

Young Bok offered small smile at his brother's chuckle. The next moment, however, Yun Bok pulled lips into thin line and cast gaze down.

"I wished her happiness, I really did…but I can't deny the pain whenever I see her with King." He looked up at his brother. "Am I weird because I have feeling for a woman?"

Young Bok pulled his little brother against him. To him Yun Bok would always be his little brother. "You are not, well, just losing your mind." He chuckled when Yun Bok pinched his arm. "I can't say I understand, honestly. It's something unusual."

"Is this wrong?" He couldn't help asking.

Young Bok felt tears on his own eyes at the small, fragile voice. After making sure the tear was kept on bay he pushed his brother gently and held his shoulders. "I'm not an expert, but I can tell this. Love never done wrong, it's the greatest gift. Just sometimes it comes for wrong person, or at wrong time or place, but there will be perfect time, perfect place, and perfect person." He wiped tear off from his brother's cheek. "What you need to do is follow your heart, understood?"

Yun Bok nodded and smiled in relief. "Thanks hyung. I never know you are this wise."

"I'm good, right?" He wriggled his brows and chuckled when two thumbs rose for him.

"Yeah, in theory but you're bad in practice." He teased and yelped when Young Bok pinned him down. "Hyung, I'm sorry." He tried to free himself but his brother held him down against mattress. "Hyung!"

Finally he took a pity and let his brother go. "That's for teasing me."

"Am I right? You can't even ask Min Jee for a dinner yet." He stuck tongue out. When his brother looked about to pin him down again he quickly grabbed pillow and threw it right to his face.

Young Bok didn't see the pillow come. It landed a bit hard on his face. "Yun Boka!"

"Sorry." Grinning innocently he apologized. Young Bok pushed his shoulder playfully.

"But remember one thing, not everyone willl understand that kind of feeling."

"I know. But, I'm not sure she will forgive me."

Young Bok gave small squeeze on his shoulder. "She needs time."

"Thanks hyung." He smiled gratefully.

"If she doesn't don't be worried. I will still be here with open arms." He stretched arms open, wriggling brows.

"Euw, gross." He threw the pillow again and laughed.

"Yun Boka!"

* * *

The room turned bright from morning sunrays. Morning had come. She felt dreadful since her eyes never shut close. She had been crying all night, but now she was tired. Too tired to shed another tear so she just lying, let silence envelope her.

She shifted pillow a bit higher and breathed out heavy sigh. Her head felt heavy like stone but her eyes refused to close. The thought of losing her precious painter engulfed her.

'_Painter_'

She closed her eyes as she felt hot tears. '_Where should I go from here?_'

It felt like she lost her direction, trapped in closed-off room. She wished for another life and their paths crossed again. She was given chance to happiness but then it wasn't real. The person she loved apparently was a woman. She had fallen in love for a _woman_. There was storm of mixed feeling inside her.

'_How could I fall for a woman? Is it even possible?_'

'_If he is a she, will it change anything?_'

She wiped tear off with the back of hand slid eyelids up. '_What changes does it bring now?_' She kept asking herself.

'You know _him_, but do you know her? You love _him_, but can you love her also? After all it is him you have fallen for'

The statement from her inner thought struck her hard. Couldn't control her emotion she let tears out. She was thrown deeper into her grief that she didn't notice knock on door.

Director Lee pushed door open and walked in. He found his daughter lying on bed. The food he brought for her last night was still untouched. He put her breakfast on nightstand beside the untouched meal. He then approached bed. "Jeong Hyang,"

She didn't turn around at the greeting. She pressed her lips holding back sob.

He could tell she was crying from her trembling shoulder. It made him worried more seeing her in pain but knew nothing to help. "What has happened?"

"I don't want to talk now." She was hoarse from crying but she didn't care.

He sat down on the bed. "Tell me what happened. You didn't eat from yesterday, and I know you're crying all night." He took her shoulder. "Jeong Hyang," When she didn't reply he decided to give her time to compose herself. "It's alright if you don't want to talk now, but please at least eat something. I don't want you fall sick." He fondled her head gently before stood up. After taking a glance toward his daughter he left the room. It made his wonder grow bigger, what made her crying in grief.

After her father left the room she let out audible cry. She didn't mean to ignore him, she just couldn't bring herself to tell him. How could she tell him that the person she loved was a woman? She stopped crying when she heard footsteps approaching. "I…" She had to clear her throat. "I don't want to talk now dad."

"It's me."

Her eyes snapped open, she froze suddenly at the voice. She clenched her jaw, didn't bother to turn around to face him.

He looked over at food on nightstand. She didn't eat anything from yesterday. He moved gaze back to the still remain silent woman. He didn't need to see her face to know she was crying. And it increased the guilty feeling. "I come to apologize." When she kept in silence he decided to continue. "Perhaps it sounds like an excuse but I didn't mean to lie. I just…" He lowered head. "I'd been raised as boy, lived as man that I lost my true self." Still no word from her. His chest started to tighten. "I'm sorry for break your heart, I shouldn't do that."

She couldn't fight tears and let it out. She hated him. She hated him for lying to her. She hated him for breaking her heart. He gave her hope only to take it away.

"Jeong Hyang,"

"Leave me alone."

Her cracked voice squeezed his tightened-chest more. He wanted to reach her trembling shoulder to sooth her, but he didn't have the courage. He blamed himself more for her pain. She closed herself in her grief. Because of him. He expected she rant and rave, or slap his face, not her hurting herself.

Sound of door told her he was leaving. She bit her lips and pushed head deeper against pillow so she could cry out. Hearing his voice filled with concern increased the mixed feeling. She was confused. '_I hate that bridge…I hate you for grabbing my hand,'_ She hit the pillow crying harder. '_…and I hate you for still holding my heart_'

He leaned head against the door closing his eyes. The cry from inside broke him. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to take the pain away but now he wasn't sure if he had the right. Biting his lips he let silent tears rolling down.

* * *

Everyone was having dinner at dining. Everyone except her. He glanced at the empty chair before him. Jeong Hyang's chair. He didn't meet her since their very little talk yesterday. Director Lee also worried since she still refused to eat. She had been locking herself for two days now. He couldn't help worrying.

Director Lee could see the concern for his daughter in Yun Bok's eyes. It seemed like whatever had happened between the two it hit his daughter hard. He respected her territory but he couldn't wait anymore. If she still refused to eat he would call a doctor. "I'm thinking to get…" He stopped when he caught her presence.

Yun Bok followed the older man's gaze and saw Jeong Hyang entering dining room. She looked…fresh, even wore an elegant dress.

"Good evening," Jeong Hyang greeted, put smile on.

Director Lee rose from his chair. "Is my daughter wearing evening dress?" He asked playfully, honestly he was a bit confused at the quick change.

Jeong Hyang giggled. "I'm going out for dinner with Hyo Won. He'll be soon here." Just when she finished the person came in. "There he is."

"Good evening Mr. Lee." Hyo Won greeted the oldest man. He glanced at the other men and gave smile, particularly to one person.

"Wow, you look great with that suit." Director Lee said.

"Thank you sir. Can I take her out for dinner?"

"Sure, if she's okay." Director Lee looked back at his daughter who smiled at Hyo Won. It made him wonder since he thought his daughter liked Yun Bok.

"We should go now or get stuck in traffic." Hyo Won said, bright smile on face.

Jeong Hyang nodded and leaned to kiss his father's cheek. "See you later." She took Hyo Won's arm and sent a quick glance toward the painter.

Drawing in the air reluctantly was what he could do. It was crystal clear that she was still mad at him. He never got that cold glance from her before. He watched as the two left. She ignored him was another thing but what made the pain grow bigger was she chose Hyo Won. '_Did she really choose him?_' The question kept him for the rest of dinner, made him lose his appetite.

...

"Be careful."

"Thank you." She got out and waited while he pushing car door close. "It's really nice."

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled widely. "I hope we can hang out again."

She offered small smile. From the corner of her eyes she caught someone watching them from second floor. She pulled corners of lips up looking back at him. "That would be lovely." She stepped toward him and drew his jacket suit lapels closer, in purpose for sure. "Be careful."

The sudden gesture got him for a moment. "Yeah, I will, thanks." Smiling inwardly he leaned to kiss her cheek. "Good night."

She was stunned at the kiss but managed smile on face. She glanced toward second floor and watched as the painter drawing curtain close. She looked back at Hyo Won and waved waiting until the car left. She took another glance toward Yun Bok's room and breathed out a sigh. She then noticed Min Jee's car. "She's coming for sleepover." She forgot that. At least she had someone to keep her mind away from him.

Meanwhile inside the house Yun Bok slumped down on bed sighing. It looked like she had really chosen the other man. "What should I do?"

"That's weird, really weird." Min Jee patted her chin. "But I know her, and _that_ wasn't her. We should do something, any plan?"

"I'm not good with this thing." Young Bok replied.

Min Jee pressed lips together at the reply and turned to the other man. Yun Bok shook his head weakly. "Well then, we're going with my plan."

"What's your plan?" Yun Bok asked. The girl suddenly took his shoulders.

"Be a man, uh woman in your case." She said pointedly.

"You lose me." Yun Bok knitted his brows.

Min Jee straightened up, crossed arms before chest. "You want to get the girl? Then you must act." She gave wink. "Gotta go, she must be in her room now. See you guys tomorrow, and remember, you'll get nothing unless you fight." She said to Yun Bok and gave her charming smile to Young Bok before heading door.

"I think she's right." Young Bok stood up. "See you tomorrow."

After his brother left he threw body down on mattress. "Fight for love." He took in deep breath and let out another.

* * *

She drew curtain open. After sunbathing for moment she rubbed her eyes. However, she narrowed it leaning closer to window-pan. "What is he doing?" She left her spot, leaving still sleeping Min Jee, heading downstairs.

"Morning darling," He greeted his daughter.

"Morning,"

He knitted his brows slightly seeing Jeong Hyang in hurry. Shrugging shoulders he sipped his morning beverage while reading newspaper.

She got dumbfounded to see buckets on floor, her shampoo-covered car, and finally the painter wearing short pants and shirt, sponge in one hand and nozzle in another. "What are you doing?"

He stopped brushing and stood up. "Morning,"

She slapped her head mentally at her rudeness. "Morning," She greeted back. "Are you washing my car?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I hope you don't mind, I have nothing to do."

She folded arms and opened her mouth but sighing instead. "You don't have to do this, you're not my servant." As soon as the word left her mouth she regretted it. "I mean…do you even know how to wash a car? You might…wait," She stopped as she found the opened ajar hood. "Did you clean the engine?"

"Yeah, is it not good?" He asked, a little worried.

"It's not about the car, what if something happens to you?" Her eyes went wide slightly and she cleared her throat casting gaze aside. "I'm not worrying you."

"I know." He tried not to smile when she glanced at him.

"And I'm still mad at you." She said. She noticed his small smile. "Don't do anything." She spun around to leave but stumbled over hose. Trying to balance her body she stepped forth, instead of floor she walked into bucket.

Seeing her falling body, he moved in instinct and caught her. He let out cry of pain when he landed with butts first, still holding her in arms. The pain was another thing, she started to scream. When he caught her he had to release nozzle and now it showered on her.

She put hand up while trying to reach for the nozzle. She grabbed it and looked down at her drenched shirt. She pushed body up and looked down at him. "Look at what you've done?"

He rose to his feet. "My fault? It wasn't me who stumbled down, and you're welcome by the way." He sighed seeing his wet pants. Suddenly water splashed over him. "Jeong Hyang!" He quickly grabbed the nozzle away from her. "Really?" His shirt clung to body, luckily he wore grey shirt.

She stuck tongue out and giggled seeing him wet from head to toe. However, he lifted the nozzle up toward her. "Painter!"

He just laughed seeing Jeong Hyang flee inside. Shaking head he picked bucket to refill water continuing his job.

Inside living room, Young Bok and Min Jee grinned at their success. "Looks like it work."

"Told you." Min Jee beamed.

"Sometimes I feel grateful we are sent here. In our time, there are many things hold them back, he told me they always meet secretly. But here, they don't need to hide."

"I suppose things happen for reason." She smiled at him. "So, wanna join for some coffee?"

"Sure." Returning the smile he followed her.

...

She brushed hair and made ponytail. Since today she would stay inside house she wore sleeveless shirt and cropped pants. One of things she liked from this century was there were various clothes, not like in Choson where her option was only jeogori and chima. Smiling in satisfaction she left her room. Downstairs she found Min Jee and Young Bok on couch watching television. Her father had meeting with Professor Kim, she bet the secret organization stuff. She wondereed where the painter was. She found him in dining room.

"Hey, you haven't had breakfast, right? I made for you." He put his charming smile on.

"First, you cleaned my car. And now, you cooked for me." She narrowed her eyes. "Are you up for something?"

It made him laugh. "No," Actually yes, he is trying to get her forgiveness, or in Min Jee's term: fighting for love. "I just want to do something for you. You have helped me and my brother a lot and I haven't done anything." He gave shrug.

"Still it doesn't mean I forgive you." She said and left but after taking her breakfast.

He slumped on chair sighing. "It's harder than I thought, but you're not giving up Yun Bok." He crossed arms before chest thinking for the next plan.

...

After lunch she decided to have reading in her father's office, leaving her best friend and Young Bok playing monopoly in living room, the two looked suspicious lately, and the painter with whatever he was doing. She didn't care (or pretend to). She grabbed novel, her father's fiction series, and seated on sofa. It was just the fourth page when he entered in, duster in hand.

"Don't mind me, I'll just clean around and be quiet." He gave smile but she looked back at the book, didn't say anything. He started from director Lee's desk. "By the way, how's your dinner? You looked beautiful with that dress." He glanced at her.

She turned over page but said nothing. She tried to put attention on the book.

He was disappointed a little when she remained silent, but he wouldn't give up. "I think I like this century clothes, it's more comfortable than ours, what do you think?" Still no reply. He moved to bookshelf near the sofa she was sitting on. "Speaking of comfortable, this duster is really cool. I'll definitely bring this back home."

She glanced at the still blabbering man but said nothing. Shaking head a little she turned back on reading.

"What are you reading?" He leaned over to read the title. It was written in Hangul. She sent a glare before changing position so her back facing him. Surely he wouldn't stop. "I wonder how you learn hangul, I mean you can read and write very well." He leaned against sofa, despite her clearing throat. "Now thinking about it, you came here three years before us, did someone…"

She lowered the novel and looked up at him. "Aren't you supposed to clean this room?"

"Oh yeah, sorry for disturbing." He grinned. "But one more question, when you arrived here did you freak out? I mean everything is…weird."

She closed the book and pushed body up. "No, I didn't." Then walked toward door.

Upon seeing her annoyed face, yet answering his question, he grinned wider. "Little by little, Yun Bok."

...

She pulled chair and sat down. Since she couldn't read in living room, because Min Jee was undoubtedly flirting with Young Bok, and her father's office, because he was still there, she ended up reading in dining room. She put the book over dining table starting to read. "Where am I earlier?" However, just when she found the page he entered in. "Oh come on, are you cleaning the house now?"

"Well, I have nothing to do." He shrugged, grinning inwardly. "Don't mind me, I promise won't disturb."

"Why don't you play with them?"

"Why don't you?" He questioned back.

"Urgh," Groaning in frustration she laid the novel down and stood up. She needed something cool.

He quickly put the duster down and hurried toward kitchen. "I made lemonade, Min Jee teaches me, she said it's your favorite. Wanna try?" He took the lemonade he had made earlier from fridge and mug from cupboard.

'_Of course she did_' She watched as the famous Hyewon from Choson poured lemonade. "What are you doing?"

"Pouring lemonade for you." He answered matter-of-factly. She took the jug from his hand and folded arms, narrowing eyes. He cast gaze down. "I feel terribly sorry. I can understand if you choose him, but I can't bear if you hate me." He looked up at her. "I'm really sorry for lying to you, but I want you to know that my feeling is true."

She looked into his honest eyes, and she could see it. As much as she wanted to deny but it was there inside her also. Part of her still felt betrayal, still hurt. However, the confession she just heard, and the honesty in his eyes slowly broke her wall. She inhaled clearing throat.

"But it's alright if…" She suddenly took the mug from his hand stopping him.

"My lemonade." She spun around to leave.

He drew in a breath leaning against counter. It was there, he had seen it. Small smile on her lips. "There's still hope," He lifted a fist up grinning. "Okay, what next?" He leaned off as a thought flashed in. He curled lips up in smile.

...

After dinner, tonight only the four of them since her father still not home, she excused herself first. She decided to finish her novel in her father's office. She sat on sofa, laid the novel open on lap starting to read. Besides history she enjoyed fiction too.

She reached over for her drink, sipping the ice tea. She had to stop reading when something caught her ear. She tilted head aside knitting brows. "Is that…?" She laid the book on coffee table leaving sofa. She went to another room following the sound of her gayageum. Just like she thought it was him. "I thought you're done with cleaning."

He let out gentle laugh and watched as she walked in. "I hope you don't mind, suddenly I miss this."

"Really?" She gave skeptical look and sat down on floor before him.

"Can you play a song for me?" He asked.

"It won't be free sir." She teased.

He reached his pants pocket and grimaced. "I don't have money, but I can pay with something else," He leaned over to take sketch book and pencil. "How about a painting, do you mind?"

She coked her head, couldn't help a giggle. "Fine, I will play a song worth for a painting." He stood up and she took the seat behind gayageum. She gave small bow and he chuckled. After a breath she started to play. He also started his sketching. She played the song she had played at their night at gibang. With him sitting before her, drawing her down into paper, and the melody of gayageum, she was pulled into past. One by one the memory of their past flashed inside her head. And it surely unsealed the feeling she was trying to burry. Looking at those playful eyes and smile, his moving hand, she finally realized. Nothing had changed. He was still the same person, man or woman. Although she had known that he was a woman but her heart fluttered whenever he glanced or smiled at her. Those eyes still could send warmth into her. She closed her eyes and the image of him touching her body gave her shiver. She couldn't fight it anymore.

He knitted his brows when she stopped abruptly. "What's wrong?" The next second she cried out making him panic. He quickly released his sketch book and pencil taking her hand. "Jeong Hyang, what happened?"

She bit her lips crying more. "I can't…I can't…"

"You can't what?"

After calming herself she moved gaze up to look at him. "I tried to hate you, for being a woman, and concealed it." She sniffled. "But my heart still likes you, the harder I try to forget you the more pain I feel, that's why I hated you."

"I wish could be a man like you want," He pursed his lips casting gaze down. "But now I understand, it's because I'm a woman that I'm attracted to you." He brought gaze back to her. "I still can't define it, but for me you are the most beautiful woman, you have the place in my heart, you will always."

It made her smile a little despite tears on eyes. "You are also the most beautiful person to me. You gave me the most precious thing, love. Although I had left you behind but you always stand for my sake." She lifted hand up and cupped his cheek. "I love you." Finally she said the word.

It was just three words but meant everything, it could erase all the bad memory and grief. He tried his best to hold tear while wiping her off. "Should I say something?" He chuckled when she pinched his cheek.

...

"They are beautiful, aren't they?"

"Indeed they are." He said. They were on roof, their usual place for admiring star time, but this time she was sitting before him instead of his side, head leaned comfortably on his shoulder. He put arms around her protectively.

"Just like me?"

He let out gentle laugh. "Just like you." He kissed her temple.

"You are romantic."

"And handsome." He said and laughed at her raising eyebrow. He released her when she pushed body off. "Be careful." They were on roof, few meters from ground.

"May I?" She asked for permission to take his wig off. He nodded. She took it off and he released his long hair. She was stunned to see 'his' face. She tucked hair behind 'his' ears "You are beautiful."

He couldn't help blushing from the praise. "Thank you. No one ever say that to me."

She returned the smile and took 'his' cheeks. "I'm glad to be your first, in everything." Slowly she leaned closer toward 'him'.

Inside, Young Bok and Min Jee watched the couple through window. "Finally," Was what he could say. He was really happy to see his brother finally reunite with Jeong Hyang.

"I'm glad they make it." She looked up at him. "Wait, are you crying?"

"No." He quickly blinked the tears off. "Just sleepy."

She smiled knowingly. She could see the relief and happiness for his brother in those eyes. When he looked back at her she cast gaze aside instantly.

"How about we grab some movie to watch?" He suggested. The idea just came suddenly.

"Sure." She got stunned for a moment when he took her hand.

He quickly released the hand. "Sorry, I…"

She took the hand back holding it. "Let's go." She caught his shy smile and they went downstairs.

...

Meanwhile, Yun Bok pulled the woman closer against him. "Tell me if you need blanket."

She smiled at his concern and shook her head. "I feel warm." She put arms over his, admiring thousands of star above them. "You need to learn how to play gayageum, you're really bad."

He laughed. "Can you teach me?"

"It won't be free though."

"Oh woman, is there anything free with you?"

"Of course there is. You want to know what it is?"

"Uh, maybe no."

"Why are you blushing? Wait, are you thinking inappropriate thing right now?"

"No!"

"Oh yes, that's why you're blushing."

"No, I just…I'm not, Jeong Hyang. Let's see those stars."

* * *

**I could see grin there ;D **

**I really wished YB fight for JH in the drama but sadly he didn't, well the circumstance (also the plot of drama, right?) didn't allow him, still I wished he had. **

**Anyways, I hope you like this one. See you again ;)**


	17. A Lunch Box and Roses

**Hi there, thank you for still coming. kimmy, yes we all (the fans) really hope they cross path again after he left. That's why there are fics out there right? ;D I'm glad you like the pairings, and let's see about that ;) Thank you, I will take care of my health, I'm really glad to have royal reader :) it makes me happy to hear feedback from readers :) hookedonreading, glad to hear from you again :) I see, so you like fluffy, I will try to put fluffy moments ;)**

**Okay, I hope you will like this one. And have a good weekend.**

* * *

Ch. 17 A Lunch Box and Roses

Director Lee finished his doenjang* soup and put the bowl down. "It's delicious." (*soup made with soybean paste, contains vegetables, seafood or tofu).

"Glad you like it." Jeong Hyang said while picking dishes.

"I _love_ it." Director Lee smiled wider. "You are the best chef." He said to his daughter before leaning toward Yun Bok. "She will make a perfect wife, right?"

At the statement his meal choked his throat. He patted his chest coughing.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." He replied the oldest man smiling sheepishly. He glanced at Jeong Hyang and she shook head but lips pressed together.

"Be careful when eating." Young Bok said.

"It's okay now, but when you grow older that will be serious problem." Director Lee said jokingly, standing up. "Thank you for the gorgeous breakfast darling. See you later." He leaned to get a kiss from his daughter. "And be careful when driving."

Jeong Hyang nodded. "You too."

"I'll take my bag upstairs." Young Bok said and left.

"Let me help you." Yun Bok picked his plate and bowls before taking his brother's.

"It's alright, you'll be late."

"You've cooked, so let me help you." He insisted.

"That's very kind of you." She teased.

He chuckled following her toward kitchen. "You're coming to museum today?" He helped her set the dishes into dishwasher.

"You want me to come?" She giggled when he pursed lips. "I don't know, I have revision to my thesis with Professor Kim." She closed the machine and turned to him.

"I see, it's all right if you're busy."

She couldn't help smiling at his disappointment. "But if you want to meet me that bad, I will come."

He put bright smile on nodding. "I'll be waiting." A relationship was still new thing to him, and he was still shy to express his feeling. "Okay then, see you later at museum."

"Wait," She took the box she had prepared earlier. "Here, for you."

He took the box from her. "What is this?"

"Your lunch, and Young Bok too. I made it."

"My lunch?" He lifted the lunch box. This was the first time someone made lunch for him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She shrugged returning the smile. "I hope you like it."

He nodded and spun to leave but she once again caught his arm. He didn't expect the kiss so it surprised him a little. Although it was just a kiss on cheek but made him blush a little.

"Eun Hyang, did you see…" Director Lee halted abruptly upon finding his daughter and the painter. Luckily he didn't interrupt them. Quietly he left the two. "I'm getting confused now. They had fight and she went out for a date with Hyo Won, but now they are kissing." Shaking head in perplexity he walked toward entrance.

She leaned back and cupped his cheeks. "You're blushing again."

"Still working." He gave sheepish smile.

She giggled. "You should go, they must be waiting for you."

"See you later." He left Jeong Hyang and walked out, with the big grin still plastered on his face.

* * *

She put her bag on dining table before heading kitchen. There she spotted him drinking. Quietly she approached him. "Hey,"

He was startled at the sudden greeting. "You're home."

She pursed her lips when he turned to wash the mug instead of facing her. "I'm sorry couldn't meet you today. It took more time than I thought." She took his arm. "I'm sorry."

He finally looked at her offering small smile. However, just when he was about to reply her phone rings on.

"It's Hyo Won," She glanced at him. Actually she wanted to reject the call but considering the other man's father she had to answer it. Besides she hadn't settled thing between them. "I have to answer this."

He forced a nod and watched as she left for answering Hyo Won's call. He went to Young Bok's room. "Can I come in?" Young Bok nodded and he entered the room. "What are you doing?"

"Min Jee gave me this book, a novel." He showed the novel to his brother. Yun Bok nodded and slumped on bed beside him. "I thought you're with her."

He inhaled. "She's busy."

"She's still doing her work?" He asked his brother who now had arms stretched out lying on the bed.

"Talking with Hyo Won."

He pressed lips together at the reply with annoyed tone. "You're jealous, aren't you?" Yun Bok just shrugged a little. "You know why she kept herself from telling you about herself?"

Yun Bok shook his head. "No, she never mentioned about it."

"Hyo Won and his father had threatened her and Director Lee."

He pushed body up in surprise. "They did what?"

"You know that Mr. Jang is one of organization member, he knows her identity. He tried to marry his son with her, for covering her identity he said, but Min Jee thought he's planning on something. If he's really care about her safety he wouldn't have threatened them."

Yun Bok cast gaze down at the surprising news. He wondered why Jeong Hyang never mentioned about the threatening to him. '_Of course, she won't tell you, you know her well. She had taken the accusation for your sake_' He told himself.

Yun Bok bid good night to his brother and left to his room. He was about to enter his room when he saw Jeong Hyang ascending stairs. He decided to wait for her.

"Hey, what are you doing there?" Smiling she approached him. "Waiting for me?"

He let out a chuckle. "I just had talk with my brother, and going to bed."

Actually she wanted to talk with him. She tucked hair behind ear offering smile. "It's late, you have work tomorrow."

"But," He cleared throat. "I'm thinking to...uh, have a read, before sleeping."

She smiled knowingly at the excuse. "How about you come to my room, I have collection you'll definitely love."

"Your…room?"

"Don't worry I won't kick you out this time." She giggled seeing his sheepish smile. "Come in?"

"Yeah," He nodded and followed her toward her room. This was the second time he entered her bedroom. The first time was unpleasant one. He stood in front of bed watching as she took something from bookshelf. He didn't see the bookshelf at his first 'visit'.

"You'd mentioned before that you like Leonardo Da Vinci," She took the book, translated into Korean, and walked back to him. "I have book about his work. It's written in hangul but there're pictures, I thought you'll enjoy it."

He took the book from her and looked in. "I'd love this." He looked up at her. "Can I?"

"Sure," She said and he sat upon her bed. She left him to change her clothes.

"He is a painter, isn't he?"

"He is a great artist, but he's also an inventor. He invented flying machine, now you know as airplane." She answered from bathroom. After changed to short pants and loose shirt she left bathroom. "Not only art, he's interested in science also." She sat beside him.

"He's really genius, isn't he?" He was amazed by the Renaissance man.

"He is." She brought legs up, folding knees, facing him. "You are genius too."

"I'm not." He glanced at the giggly woman beside him. He got stunned for a second to find her in short pants, and by short pants it meant really short. Shorter than his. "You've changed,"

"I feel hot." She said. When he cast gaze down she couldn't help a giggle. "I mean the air."

"I thought so." He said and lifted gaze up to look at her, he tried not to glance at her attractive milky skin. "Apparently you are teaser."

"You just realized it now?" She giggled at his raised brows. "I like to tease you." It made him chuckle.

"Why?"

"Because I like it. You look cute when blushing." She let out gentle laugh when he cocked his head. "Just like now."

He put the book down and shifted position to face her. "You teased me at gibang also, remember?"

She nodded and grinned. "Actually I never thought you're a painter." She reached for his hand holding it. "You looked so young, and straight-forward. You ask for a song without paying."

He let out laugh as the memory flashed in. "I did." However, her smile vanished and she pursed her lips.

"I never thought we'll meet again." She traced thumb over his scar. "But I'm glad we did."

"Me too." He took her other hand. "I'd wondered, what had happened after you leave Palace, and how did you end up here."

She inhaled recalling the memory. "I met a Priestess and she took me to temple,"

* * *

_**She folded mattress and placed pillow over it. She had stayed at the temple for two days and now she was strong enough to continue her trip. A trip without destination. She sighed at the thought.**_

"_**May I come in?"**_

_**She looked up and found High Priestess standing at door. "Yes, please."**_

"_**How are you feeling?"**_

"_**Much better, thank you for your help." She gave small bow toward the Priestess. "I think I can continue my trip now." The older woman didn't reply instantly keeping look at her for a while.**_

"_**May I ask something?" The former Queen nodded and she continued. "Where are you going from here? Do you have destination?"**_

_**She pursed her lips. "Actually, I don't know. Outside Kingdom for sure, because I could no longer stay here."**_

"_**You mentioned before that you wish for a place where you can have a fresh start."**_

_**Jeong Hyang looked up and nodded. "Do you know any place where I can start my new life?" She watched as the Priestess pressed lips together, seemed to be thinking of something.**_

"_**I have something to show you." High Priestess said and rose to feet.**_

_**Jeong Hyang followed the Priestess. High Priestess led her to main building. They walked past prayer room. She only entered the prayer room before so this was her first time to see the back room. High Priestess approached a room at the end of corridor and pushed the door open. **_

"_**Please come in."**_

_**Jeong Hyang stepped into the dim room. If High Priestess didn't light the candle the room would be dark. It had no window and from the smell seemed like it never be opened. "What is this room?"**_

"_**Please come closer."**_

_**She stepped closer. Finally she noticed something at the bottom of the room. It was covered by cloth. She watched as High Priestess pulled the cover off revealing a wardrobe. "Is that a wardrobe?" She was confused a little.**_

"_**Not just an ordinary wardrobe." High Priestess gave small smile at the former Queen's perplexity. "There is a legend that has been told in my family, from generation to generation." **_

"_**A legend?" She asked and High Priestess nodded. The older woman cast gaze aside as if recalling something.**_

"_**Long, long time ago lived a young Princess. She is known over Kingdom for her beauty. Many noblemen, and Princes try to get her as wife. She, however, has someone she loves. But the man is only a commoner, a carpenter. They met when the Princess disguised herself and wandered in a market."**_

_**Jeong Hyang couldn't help small smile. The story somehow sounded familiar to her.**_

"_**And she instantly falls in love with the man. Since then the relationship begins, and the man will secretly meet the Princess in Palace." High Priestess paused to inhale a breath. "However, they couldn't get a happy end of their love story. The Princess is betrothed to another man. In her hopelessness and desperation she decided to end her life."**_

"_**She died?" Jeong Hyang asked and High Priestess nodded. "How about the man, what happened to him?"**_

"_**The man grieved the Princess' death. In his grief, a thought comes to him. A hope no one ever dares to. Go back to past and save the Princess."**_

"_**How? It's not possible." Jeong Hyang said.**_

"_**In our sense." High Priestess replied. "It says the man threw his life and journeyed on, from village to village, jungle to jungle to find the way."**_

"_**Did he find it?" She asked in curious.**_

_**High Priestess shook her head. "There is no way." She paused for a moment. "In his anguish he roared to God for his unfair fate, however, it was a storm he got. In the dark, dangerous jungle, with the storm attacking, he rested himself under a big tree. The tree saved his life."**_

"_**And what happened to him after that?"**_

"_**He, still assumed by grief and anger, cut the tree down. It was only the thought of the dead Princess in his head. He then made a present he had promised to the Princess, a wardrobe. It says he spent nights and days to make the wardrobe, with the hope he could get a chance to meet the Princess again."**_

"_**A wardrobe? Wait, is that wardrobe…?" She moved gaze to the wardrobe beside them.**_

"_**He disappeared after accomplished his task. No one ever finds him, and no one ever knows what had happened to him, whether he is alive or dead."**_

_**She held gaze at the big wooden wardrobe before her. "Do you think he…" She paused trying to connect the dots. "I mean he had wished for going back to past, and he just disappeared at sudden after make the wardrobe. Is it possible that he **_**really**_** go back to past…" She bit her lips. "…through the wardrobe?"**_

"_**That is the legend of this wardrobe." High Priestess smiled. "I never see it with my own eyes, but I believe in the legend." She turned to face the former Queen. "I want you to know that there is second chance for who wished earnestly."**_

...

_**The next day, after dressed up Jeong Hyang left her room. She had had her decision. Before they enter prayer room the other woman stopped her.**_

"_**Are you sure of this, Miss? What if it's just a legend? It's impossible after all."**_

_**She gave assuring smile to the lady. "I've made my mind. I need to do this." She took the woman's hand. "Whatever happens to me, I want you to live your free life. I'm very grateful you are here with me." She released the lady's hand and leaned to hug her. "Now you are free."**_

_**Moment later, she was standing in front of the wardrobe. The lady stood on her left, still looked sad, and High Priestess on her right. She gave last smile to the lady, who now crying and lifted her chin. "I'm ready."**_

"_**It can hear you, wherever you wish to go." High Priestess said, drew the door opened. **_

_**She took a deep breath before stepping in. Once she was inside suddenly she felt fear, but she composed herself. She had chosen it. High Priestess took her hand, apparently she noticed her nervousness.**_

"_**If you're afraid…"**_

"_**No, I'm fine." She inhaled before offering smile. "Thank you, for everything."**_

_**High Priestess nodded. "Be careful." She saw the former Queen taking another deep breath before releasing her hand. She then closed the door. At the moment she wished the legend was true and Jeong Hyang could get her another chance.**_

_**Inside wardrobe, Jeong Hyang gripped her chima. With the silence and darkness her heart started to pound in anxiety, but she pushed the feeling aside. She closed her eyes.**_

_**The first thing that came to her mind was the painter. She missed him. '**_**I wish we can meet again, painter. Somewhere…**_**' She felt tear in her eyes. She had to be strong from now on since no one would accompany her anymore. '**_**I wish for new life, far away from here**_**'**_

_**Suddenly it felt like there was storm inside the wardrobe. She was spun around, but oddly she didn't hit the wardrobe wall. She brought hands on chest, squeezing her eyes closed. She didn't know for how long she was spinning until finally she lost her consciousness. **_

_**There was sound. Voice. A man voice. She felt something on her shoulder shaking it gently.**_

"_**Miss, are you all right? Can you hear me?"**_

_**Slowly she opened her eyes. It was blurry at first. She blinked. Finally she could see the man. A middle-aged man, wearing weird clothes.**_

* * *

"That's why you are here." He said when she finished the story.

She nodded lightly. "It's really like a miracle. Never in a million years I'd thought to be here, in this time."

"Yeah, me too." He said in agreement and they chuckled.

"I'm glad you come to meet the Priestess."

"She sent someone to take us to the temple. When she showed us the wardrobe I've actually thought she's crazy." She let out a laugh. "Seriously, we're chased by soldiers and she suggested a wardrobe for hiding." She laughed louder. "But turns out it work, and here I am. With you."

She shifted to sit closer to him. "Looks like our wishes are granted."

He gave nod of agreement. When she yawned he released her hand. "You should take rest. It's getting late." He pushed body up but stopped as she caught his hand.

"Stay with me." She noticed his confusion. "It's just…I want to feel you closer, after the talk. But it's alright, I'm sorry…"

"Let's sleep." He knew what she felt, and honestly he had the same feeling. He drew blanket over her body before rounding the bed and take her side.

The room was dark, but she feared nothing. He was holding her hand. She took a glance toward him and saw his still open eyes. "You don't sleep?"

He looked at her. "After you." He smiled and was surprised a little when she leaned closer and laid head over his shoulder. He released her hand so he couldn hold her. "Good night."

A smile formed at her lips. With his arm around her she felt safe. There was no rule, she didn't need to worry someone would catch them anymore. Finally she had her second chance.

* * *

Yawning he stepped onto the top of stairs. Young Bok told him that they were running out of toilet paper so he bought one for them. Shifting the set up in his arm he walked toward bathroom. Just when he was about to enter in the other door swung opened. Suddenly his sleepiness flew away, eyes popped out.

"I feel good," Yun Bok stretched arms out.

"Glad you had enough sleep last night." Leaning against door she winked playfully.

"Jeong Hyang," He warned. "If someone heard," He tilted head subtly but she just giggled. "Gotta go and get ready."

"I'll be waiting for your visit tonight, sir."

"Jeong Hyang, stop it." He said to the giggly woman. She crinkled her nose still grinning before walking in. He then left to his room, didn't notice the other man's presence.

"Oh my," The toilet paper set fell off onto floor. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Did they…sleep together?"

...

He cleaned dining table, helping Jeong Hyang. It became his new duty now. He looked up and caught her glance. He cleared his throat when she sent a wink. He gave subtle warning with eyes but only to get an innocent grin from her. He took a step back to let Jeong Hyang pass him. He cocked his head when she placed hand on his waist as she past him. Small grin plastered her face. "Jeong Hyang," He said under breath warning. Once again he got a wink.

Director Lee saw the flirting between his daughter and the painter. He laid table napkin down. He needed to talk with the two. "You can go first and wait in car." He said to Young Bok and turned to Yun Bok and Jeong Hyang. "I need to talk with you two."

Jeong Hyang nodded and glanced at the painter. He was confused as well at her father's serious tone. She put dishes on dining table and they followed her father to his work chamber.

"Sit,"

She took the couch before him. The painter seated next to her. She got more confused when her father looked at them, face tight. "You want to talk?"

"I've been wondering if there's something you wish to tell me."

She knitted her brows. Then she realized the meaning. He must have been wondering about her and the painter. "I…" She glanced at the painter and saw a nod from him. "I've decided to follow your advice, to take the chance. We," She glanced at him. "…we're dating now."

"You two are dating," He was really happy to hear the news, but it increased his worry and he was more concerned about the other thing. "It means you will reject Hyo Won's proposal?"

She nodded. "I haven't talked with him yet, but I will." She saw her father's small nod but he seemed still in wonder.

"And?"

"And?" She repeated, unsure.

Director Lee took deep breath. He never thought will have this discussion with his daughter, after all he never had children before, a real one. "I know how much you love each other, you'd been separated but then fate, I must say, brings you together again." He looked between the two. "I understand what you feel, still it's not an appropriate thing, even here is twenty-first century."

She knitted her brows in puzzle. "I don't understand." She glanced at the painter and he shook his head, confused as well.

"I don't say you can't," Director Lee paused to clear his throat once before continuing. "Can't have intimate relationship, but, if you got pregnant and you two even haven't married…"

"Wait a minute," She cut in. "I'm pregnant? What are you talking about?"

Director Lee cleared his throat for the second time. "He left your room this morning, I saw it."

"Sir, we…we just…" Yun Bok closed his mouth.

"Appa, that's not like what you think."

"Did he spend night in your room?"

She opened her mouth but then closed it, nodded weakly. "But we didn't…we just…"

"Let me explain." Yun Bok decided to help her. He looked at the older man's eyes. "Yes, I did spend night at her room. I apologize for my rudeness, but we didn't do anything. We just had talk and sleep."

"Really?"

"Yes, appa. We didn't do...anything." She replied her father, now she got embarrased. At least her father seemed to believe them.

"Thank goodness." Director Lee said, breathing out in relief.

"I can't do it anyway." Yun Bok said with small smile.

"Painter, no." She took his hand to stop him. She knew what he was going to do.

"What do you mean?" Director Lee asked.

He squeezed her hand before looking back at the older man. "I won't ever be able to make her pregnant."

Director Lee knitted his brows. He looked at the young man wondering. Then it dawned on him. "You mean, you are…"

He inhaled before giving a nod. "I'm a woman too."

The statement jolted him up from seat. "You are a woman?" He got the answer by his nod. He then looked at his daughter. "But, you two…?"

"Appa…" She thought to explain but his father cut in.

"You know that he's a woman?" He asked and she nodded. "You knew it and you still…love him?" Another nod.

She stood up approaching him. "I know it might sound…"

"Don't." He put hand out to stop her. "This is impossible. This can't be happened. How could you have feeling toward…" He turned to the painter sitting on couch and shook his head. The thing was unexpected to him, shocked him. "We should get going."

"Appa," She called but her father walked straight to door. She palmed her head.

Yun Bok left couch and stepped to her side. "Looks like he doesn't agree with this."

"What should we do?"

He took her hands to pull her facing him. "I will try to talk to him. Don't worry, okay?"

She returned the smile but actually wasn't sure if he could. "You better go."

He nodded. "See you later."

After the painter left her she took a long deep breath. Everything was just getting better. She didn't expect that it would be her father. He had always been supportive all the time that she thought he would support her decision. However, it turned out he didn't.

* * *

Min Jee pushed door opened waltzing in. Her megawatt smile appeared as she spotted her best friend. However the other girl looked in deep thought. She approached her desk. "Penny for your thoughts."

Jeong Hyang was startled a little at the voice. "Hey, sorry I didn't notice you."

She put palms over Jeong Hyang's desk eyeing the silent girl. "Did something happen? You look off today."

Jeong Hyang sighed and left her desk. "It's about my father, he doesn't agree with my relationship with Hyewon."

Min Jee rounded the desk walking toward window where her best friend was standing. "Why? I thought he likes him, like a family. What could possibly make him disagree?"

"He knows that he is a woman."

Min Jee opened her mouth a little nodding. "Makes sense, forgot that matter." Her best friend once again turned to face window. "I think he's just surprised, or maybe shocked, you know elderly don't like surprises, it's not good for their heart." She caught Jeong Hyang's small smile. "Anyway, just try to talk, I believe he will understand." She approached the taller woman and threw arm over her shoulder. "After all he really loves you, you know that."

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you. I don't want to choose anymore. They both are important to me."

"Anytime hon, anytime." She patted her best friend's shoulder. They turned their gazes when there was knocking.

"Who's that?" Jeong Hyang crinkled her brows. Min Jee shrugged. The door swung open and the person walked in. "Painter, what are you doing here?"

"Hi, am I disturbing you?"

"You're just coming in perfect timing." Min Jee said and sent quick wink to her best friend. She decided to leave the two. She stopped beside him and took his shoulder. "Never say give up."

He let out a chuckle and nodded. The woman gave a wink before leaving the room. Min Jee was right, he couldn't give up now.

"What's she talking about?"

He looked back at Jeong Hyang who now stood before him. "Just stuff." She narrowed her eyes a little and he chuckled.

"Well, I don't mind you keep secret from me," She pouted, just pretending. "Anyway, I thought you're at work. It's just eleven."

"I'm worried about you." He said honestly. It took her off guard a little. "I have this sixth-sense that you can't put attention at anything today, so I fly immediately to here, to see you." He let out gentle laugh when she reached for tickling his belly.

"Where do you get that sweet talk?" She tickled his side. "You can flirt now, huh?"

He caught her hands holding it. "You always tease me." It made her giggle that he fond of.

She inhaled keeping their locked eyes. "You're right though, I can't concentrate today. I can't stop thinking what if my father would never agree with our relationship. Although he isn't my real father but he's been protecting me, and cared for my sake."

He gave light squeeze. "I couldn't have chance to talk with him today, he's got meeting outside, but I will try to convince him, don't worry."

To see him coming to her campus just to console her made her heart fluttered. "I'm glad you're here. Thank you."

He shook his head. "Don't thank me. Actually I can't focus on my work too."

"I thought so."

"Let's think about something else." He changed the topic. "What is your favorite flower?"

The sidetracking made her giggle. "My favorite flower?" He nodded. "Let's see, I like…" She pretended thinking. "…lilies,"

"Lilies?"

"What's wrong?" She asked when he grimaced a little.

"Uh, actually didn't expect that."

It made her chuckle. He then released her hand. She watched in curiosity. Her eyes went wider a little and she brought hands up to mouth as he held the bouquet out. "Painter, this…"

He grinned inwardly at her speechless. He would do everything to see her surprised look, it was adorable. "It's not lilies but I hope you like it."

"Of course I like it." She took the bouquet of roses, pink roses, from him. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Painter," She couldn't let out any word and gazed lovingly at the woman in man clothes before her.

"Looks like I succeeded to make you speechless."

She giggled and cocked head. "You did."

"You know what pink roses mean?"

"What does it mean?"

"I've searched on that searching website, forgot the name," He tilted head and she chuckled. "And it says pink roses mean love, gratitude, and appreciation."

"That's really sweet." She put arms around his neck while looking into his beautiful eyes. She would never thought that he would give her flower. It was the most romantic thing someone had done to her, and she was glad that the person was him. "I think you watch drama too much." He let out gentle laugh.

With her deep eyes staring at him, it felt like he was pulled into them. "And," She stepped closer. "Pink roses," He was breathing in her scent. "Are used," Her warm breaths tickled his skin. "To…" The next word, however, couldn't escape his mouth. But he didn't mind since actions expressed feeling better than words did.

She closed her eyes as he kissed her lips gently. She had regrets in her life, but meeting _him_ wasn't one of them. Indeed she had hated him, once for lying about his truth, but how could she deny the irresistible feeling that overwhelmed her. And again, it didn't matter whether he was a man or woman because only him who could fit the piece of her soul.

The kiss was interrupted by phone rings. Reluctantly she leaned off and took the phone out, but she grinned to see his red ears. She took a breath to calm herself before answering the call. Apparently from her father. "Yes, appa…I'm at campus now…oh, yes, he's here…" He glanced at him. "Okay, I will tell him…as soon as possible, got it."

"He's looking for me?"

She laid her phone back on desk. "He wants you to bring some files for him, from his work chamber. How did you come here, by the way?"

He slapped his forehead. "Manager Choi drives me here. I told him not long."

She couldn't help a giggle. "I can go with you to take the file."

"Nah, you have work too. It's alright, I can go with Manager Choi."

"Okay."

"See you later at home." The word sounded really perfect to his ear.

She nodded and watched as he turned around but then halted. "You forget something?"

He bit lips. "Just don't think too much, I mean about your father."

At the moment she wanted to throw herself at him. "I will, you too. Be careful."

"Yeah,"

She waved while holding the bouquet in arm. She couldn't wipe the big grin off her face. She breathed in the sweet scent of rose and let out giggle.

...

Hyo Won tossed clothes back into closet. "You find it?" He asked his friends.

"It's not here."

"I can't find it either."

"Damn," He hit the closet with fist in frustration. They had looked over the room, in drawer, closet, under bed but couldn't find the painting. "Where is it? Where did you keep it Hyewon?" His eyes wandered the room.

"We better hurry, I'm afraid someone will catch us."

"He has a brother, right? Maybe in his room."

"No, it must be here." He patted chin casting gaze down. That was when he noticed small drawer of the closet. He bent knees and pulled the handle. "It's locked. Find the key."

"I think this one, it's inside nightstand drawer."

He took the key and pushed it in. A smile formed on when it clicked open. He pulled the drawer and got dumfounded at the first thing he see.

"You find it?"

"What the…" He took woman sanitary napkin out.

"Euw man, what's that?"

"Why does he have this thing?" Hyo Won eyed the pad in puzzle.

"Maybe he is a girl." He said jokingly but was startled when Hyo Won grabbed his shirt. "Whoa dude, just kidding."

Hyo Won released the man and looked back at the pad. "It's impossible, he can't be a…" He stopped as something crossed his mind. "His face, it's pretty, and he's small like…"

"Like a girl?"

"Wait, it means Eun Hyang likes girl."

Hyo Won threw the pad down onto floor in anger. He thought to grab his friend and send a punch but hold himself instead. Lately he didn't meet her, he would leave voicemail or message but no reply from her. He curled hand into fist.

"What are you doing here?"

The sudden voice made them turn around. Hyo Won's eyes went wider as the painter walked in. '_Why's he here?_'

Yun Bok looked over at his messed room. "What are you looking for, Hyo Won?" He got alarmed when Hyo Won grabbed his shirt at sudden. "What are you doing? Let me go."

"Are you a girl?" He said between his teeth.

He didn't expect the question from him, but nodded instead. "Yes, I am." He shut eyes close when the man lifted a fist up.

"Hyo Won, no."

If it wasn't of his friends pulling him back he would have given a punch on the painter's face. "Let me go." He pushed their hands off. He glanced down and finally found the painting, inside the drawer.

"Wait, don't you dare." Yun Bok ran toward the closet but Hyo Won had it already. "Give it to me."

"No."

"Give it back." Clenching teeth in anger he reached for his painting. The next second came too quickly. Hyo Won grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back. He stumbled and felt something hard hit his head. His eyes slowly closed, unconscious.

"What are you doing?"

"I didn't mean…" Hyo Won brushed hair, getting worried. "Is he okay?" He asked his friend who kneeled before the unconscious painter.

"He's bleeding."

"Oh man, I told you this is a bad idea. We're in big trouble, he's bleeding out."

"Shut up." He scolded the freaking man beside him. He looked at the lying painter on floor, he didn't expect him to come at this hour. He was left with no choice now. "Get him up."

"What?"

"Are you crazy? We should call ambulance, he's bleeding."

"I say get him up, idiot. Now!" He gripped the painting in hand and hurried out. '_Father won't like it_'

* * *

**You'll have to wait ;D**

**Thank you for reading, until next :)**


	18. Back To The Past

**Hi, again. Sorry for my late :p Thank you for leaving review on prev chap :) Guest, it would be awesome if it's real, right? looks like you want to go to past but sadly there's none :) kimmy, haha you know me well then ;D but don't worry I won't put cruel thing in this one ;) hookedonreading, hey glad to hear from you again, and glad too you like their flirting ;D haha lucky you I had it done today XD lala li na, sorry to make you wait, I just want to have some time for writing this one ;p **

**Your update. I don't own anything from POTW, only OCs and mistakes ;D**

* * *

Ch. 18 Back to The Past

"**_I've never heard before someone praising herself over her beauty_**…**_women are beautiful like flower, but have thorns."_**

"…_**the more beautiful the flower is, the more it will carry thorns."**_

Her lips curled up as the memory of her teasing him flashed in. She gazed at the beautiful roses before her. She had put it into vase. It said Roses had flourished from over million years ago and thereafter became a way to express one's feeling. He wasn't type of person who could verbalize his feeling, after all he had been living not as his own self. But it was enough for her, although he didn't say it out. She could see it. She could feel it.

Rings from her phone snapped her out from her thought. Smiling wider she answered the call. "Yes, dad," She knitted her brows a little. "He's not there yet?" She glanced at her wristwatch. "…but he left about an hour ago…yes, with Manager Choi…I'll check on him." She grabbed her purse and left desk. '_Where's him?_' She tried not to think negatively. '_Perhaps they got stuck in traffic_'

...

He had been working in the organization more than fourty years. His father was also organization member. He had been loyal, given his life to the organization. The safety of Royal family was the most important thing, over anything. But today, for the first time, he had objection to his plan. "Please forgive me for saying this, but I don't get the reason." He waited while the older man smoking his pipe blissfully. After a long silence finally the man pulled out the pipe looking at him.

"I don't believe in fairy tales or magical things. For hundreds years we believed that it's just a legend, no more no less. You are the one who say that. But now, it happened. The so-called legend turns into reality. It brings us people who are supposed not to be here, in this time. You know what that means?"

"It becomes a door, to past or future." Shin Han Yeong replied, now it dawned on him.

"Exactly."

"But I have it under close guard, no one can access it without my permission." He convinced. The man took little time to draw from pipe but he noticed the small smile.

"There is a proverb, from Guatemalan I believe; your true enemy lives in your own house."

He knitted his brows in a little confusion. "Do you mean there's traitor in my organization?"

"You knew it well. In this world, the line between friend and enemy is a _fine_ line. I never say I trust you, neither did I expect it from you."

"But, Sir…" He thought to argue but the man rose to feet.

"I'd decided it, and you'll do exactly like I say. You will send them back, and destroy the wardrobe."

"Yes, Sir." He had no choice but obey the order. He stood up to leave.

"It's not only about my family, it will be dangerous if falls to wrong person."

"I understand Sir." He gave bow to the man before leaving house of the last emperor's grandson. As much as he wanted to protect the wardrobe but to tell the truth he was aware for its dangerous side. He stopped before his car drawing in a deep breath. "How do I bring this to the Queen, and the painters?"

...

She pushed car door close and headed to entrance. Since she didn't see Manager Choi's car she thought they had left already. However, it surprised her to find the door wasn't locked. She entered the house. "Painter,"

There was no reply and she saw no one in living room. "Painter," She climbed to upstairs and saw his room wide opened door. "Painter, are you in there?" Still no reply.

"If he's isn't here, why the entrance door's open?" She started to get worried in case someone breaking in. "Painter," The messed room was the confirmation she needed. "What's going on here?" Clothes were on the floor, also pads, she would ask him about the latter. However, her eyes grew wide when she spotted reddish brown stain on the carpet near closet leg. "Is that…oh my God,"

"Did something happen to him?" She bit her finger nail getting panicked. "What should I do? Painter," She dialed her father's number. The stain on carpet suddenly made her dizzy. '_Painter_'

'_Eun Hyang, darling. Where are you? Manager Choi, you're here…_'

She hadn't got the chance to answer for it seemed her father was talking with Manager Choi. "Dad, is Manager Choi alone?" The question got her father's attention back to her. She heard her father asking the manager. '_He's there, please_'

'_Manager Choi said he's with Hyo Won. Hyo Won offered to drive him back to museum, though they should be here about an hour ago…_'

'_What is he doing with Hyo Won?_' Suddenly a thought came across her head, it made a breath was caught in her throat. '_Could it be possible if Hyo Won…?_'

'_Eun Hyang, are you still there? Can you call Hyo Won and tell him…_'

"Dad," Her voice was shaking a little as her brain calculated the worst-case scenario. "…he's gone," Tears started to well up as she glanced at the blood stain on carpet.

'_Gone? What do you mean he's gone?_'

"He's kidnapped."

...

He let out small groan and winced as a pain hit in. His head hurt, made it difficult to lift eyelids up. He didn't even remember why his head hurt. The sharp pain from head occupied him that he didn't notice another person's presence.

"Are you okay?"

The unfamiliar voice caused him to force eyes open. He had to adjust eyes while wincing in pain. "W-Who…are…you?" Oddly, his body felt terribly tired. He wondered what had happened to himself that he felt dreadful.

"I'm glad you gained your conscious. You lost many blood."

'_I lost blood? Why?_' He tried to keep on focus but his head was heavy that he barely opened his eyes. Although he was still in confusion but he sure for some things; he was with a stranger, he got unconscious apparently from losing many blood, and he was tied against chair. "Where…am I?"

"In a safe place."

It made him smile a little. He lifted gaze up, finally his vision became clear. In front of him was sitting a man. He looked like an executive, smirking at him. "How could you tell this is safe?" He grimaced from a throbbing pain.

"Tell me about Choson, what does it look like, how do people live?"

"What do you want?" He brought gaze back at the smirking man.

"Tell me how it looks like, in Choson."

From the fact that the man shot the question without hesitation it meant he knew about his true identity. Now he got the reason behind the kidnapping thing. "Just like you see in periodical drama on TV, people wear hanbok everywhere, there's no expensive car or iPhone, and I really wished we have vending machine."

"I like your taste of joke."

"I got a lot compliment." He gave prideful smile to the man.

"Are you the famous painter Hyewon?"

He didn't answer the question instantly. The last event flashed into his head. He caught Hyo Won and his friends in his room trying to steal his painting. Hyo Won got the painting and they fought with him ended up losing conscious. "Where is it? Where's my painting?"

"Finally I can meet you face to face. It's really a great pleasure to meet such a legendary painter from Choson. All because of the wardrobe, if it doesn't exist you would have not been here."

"The wardrobe," It changed his demeanor to hear about the thing he had been looking for. "Do you know about the wardrobe? You know where it is by any chance?" The man suddenly laughed out confusing him.

"Yes, I do. She knows it too, actually."

"Who?" He asked but then realized the person he was referring to. "Why didn't she tell me?" Honestly, many things happened lately between them that he never thought to ask the woman about the wardrobe.

"I can bring you to the place where the wardrobe is, if you want."

He looked back at the older man before him. The man rose from his chair and stepped to his side. "Will you show me?"

"Certainly. But, actually, I don't understand how it works. How did you get here, painter?"

"I don't really understand either," He recalled what the Priestess had told him before they were sent off by the wardrobe. "She's the only thing in my head. I wanted to see her, to meet her. And it just happened, we're sent here."

"You made a wish."

He nodded his head a little. The man smirked wider. "I guess that's how it works."

"Wait a sec, she appeared from the wardrobe but you and your brother didn't. Why?" He asked, out of curiosity.

"I have no idea." Yun Bok knitted his brows a little. "Who are you? Why do you want to know about the wardrobe?"

"Oh, my apology. I am Jang Byuk Soo, also the member of secret organization."

"Jang…are you Hyo Won's father?" He asked and the man gave smile as answer. "He stole my painting. Please give me back the painting. You have no idea how important it is. Without it…"

"You can't prove her innocence." He finished the painter's sentence. To tell the truth he was still amazed at the extraordinary story of the painter and the queen. Since she came to modern world, even without her memory, she never forgot him. She had chosen history of Choson, in particular him. His eyes went wider a little as a thought comes to him. '_That's it. That's how it works_' He kept gaze at the young, naive man. Now he had a great plan in mind. "I understand, and I will help you."

"Really, you will help us?" He asked hopefully. He was really glad for the glimpse of hope but suddenly there was doubt rising inside him. '_She'd wished for another life, and she really looks happy with her new life here. I don't want to leave her, I just find her, _' His inner-battle started on. '_But if you don't go back to past, she's still being accused for the crime' _He closed his eyes at his inner thought's statement. '_What should I do?_'

"What's wrong?" He noticed the change in the painter's face. "Don't you wish to return to past, and restore her name?"

Yun Bok lifted eyelids up. "I…I wish…"

"If you don't bring this," He took out the paper scroll from his jacket suit inner pocket holding it out for him. "She will carry the crime forever." He tossed the painting back into pocket and bent to untie the rope. "It's a cruel for her, don't you think? For a beautiful, high-born woman she deserves respect and honor."

Yun Bok inhaled as the words wrapped his mind. It was his purpose. Proving her innocence became his purpose of life, but their unexpected reunite made it slip out of his head. He turned his gaze when he felt hand on shoulder.

"Don't you want to protect her? You're the only one she trusts, you shouldn't let her down, again."

'_I will do anything to protect her_' Yun Bok was absorbed in his own thought that he didn't notice sly smirk on the man's face.

"I set you free but I'm afraid you can't leave now." He straightened up smirking in satisfaction to see the effect of his words on him. "Think carefully young man."

He drew long breath and let out a sigh. The other man left him alone inside the room. He brought hand up to head and found something wrapped his injured head. He put aside the throbbing pain as he made up his mind. '_I won't let you down again, Jeong Hyang_'

Outside room, Jang Byuk Soo placed phone over ear. Big smirk on. "It's me. I just want to let you know that I have everything's settled," He let out small laugh. "I told you before, didn't I? You can trust me…Surely, I wish to meet you too." He cut the line and tightened his grip. "Just one little step and I'll get what I'd dreamed for years." The empty hallway echoed with his laughter.

* * *

"Eun Hyang," Min Jee approached her best friend who sat on floor, crying. She took her shoulders. "What's happening here?" She cast quick glance over the room. "We got here as fast as we could. You okay?"

Jeong Hyang bit lips shaking head. "He's injured, he's…"

"He's what?" Young Bok kneeled before the women, asking the crying one. "You said he's injured."

Jeong Hyang gave small nod and turned gaze to the spot on carpet. She saw Young Bok's eyes grew wider in shock. "I couldn't find him and I saw…" She bit her lips to fight from crying. "Something happened to him."

"What should we do?" Min Jee asked Young Bok. She soothed the crying woman. "We can't call police."

Young Bok brushed hair with fingers trying to keep cool. "Director Lee will soon get here," Honestly he wanted to burst out and find his brother but unfortunately he didn't know where to go. '_Yun Boka_' He lifted gaze to breathe in but his eyes caught the pulled out drawer of Yun Bok's closet. He reached for the drawer and looked inside. "It isn't here, it's gone."

"What's gone?" Min Jee asked.

"The painting. He put the painting here, but now it's gone."

Jeong Hyang wiped tears off. "You think someone came for the painting, and he caught them?"

"That's what I could think." Young Bok said. He looked back at the empty drawer. '_Did they take the letter too?_'

"Looks like that's the closest scenario," Min Jee said glancing over the mess. "If only we can ask for blood test, to make sure it's him." When two pairs of puzzled eyes looked at her, she added pointedly. "You know, run blood test so we can know it's his or no." She said but only to confuse him and her best friend further. "Never mind."

Jeong Hyang sighed hopelessly. '_Where are you, painter?_' They looked up when her father together with Professor Kim burst into the room.

"What's happening here?"

"Is it true, he's kidnapped?" Director Lee approached his daughter. Jeong Hyang gave weak nod. He caught Professor Kim's glance and looked down. There was red stain on floor. '_Is that…oh my God,_'

"His painting's also gone." Young Bok said.

Director Lee exchanged glance to his friend. Professor Kim gave subtle nod. He tried to keep head cool and turned to his daughter. The concern in her eyes was plain. "We'll try to find him. You stay here, okay? I mean it. I promise will find him." He knew her well, there was no doubt she will try to look for the painter too. He gave a nod toward Min Jee.

"I'm coming too." Young Bok said. There was no way he would sit and wait in the house.

Director Lee gave a nod. "Let's go." He glanced at his daughter before leaving the room. '_That bastard, if he's behind this I won't tolerate anymore_' He took out car key descending stairs.

Leaving behind in the painter's room, Jeong Hyang couldn't help blaming herself. "This is my fault, if something happens to him I won't forgive myself."

"This isn't your fault, Jeong Hyang. And your father will find him." Min Jee said but it sounded not convincing.

Jeong Hyang shook her head. "Yes, it is. I made him promise to restore my name back there. That's why he kept the painting. I've always endangered him, back then even now." She took her best friend's hands letting out the question she had had for long time. "Why can't we have normal life, have our happiness? Back there I couldn't have him, he had to step back for my sake. And we'd met again here, like a miracle I wouldn't have wished for, but still there's thing trying to separate us. Why?" Her throat tightened. "This is too cruel."

"Oh, honey," Min Jee enveloped her dearest friend. "I'm sorry." She let Jeong Hyang crying out her pain. Indeed it was too cruel for them. Just when they finally could be together. "You know what I think?" She pushed her back. "Nothing can separate you from each other, seriously. Yes, you couldn't be together with him, many things forced you to throw your feeling. Yet here you are, you've traveled in time! That's beyond awesome," Jeong Hyang let out small chuckle. "And the most awesome thing is he _is_ here too." She wiped tears away from her cheeks. "You see, it's like there's magnetic force between you two." She smiled in relief to see her best friend lighten up. "That's why I believe, nothing can separate you from him. That's really romantic seriously, you make me jealous."

Jeong Hyang finally could giggle. "Thank you."

"Nah, don't thank me. Anything for my best friend." She wriggled. However, Jeong Hyang's face turned serious in the next second. "What's wrong?"

"I think I know where he is."

"Where?"

"I don't know," Min Jee tilted head aside with eyebrow up and she added quickly. "I mean I know how to find him." She rose to feet.

"Hold on," She caught Jeong Hyang's hand to stop the girl when she was about to head door. "Where are you going?"

"Find him, of course." Jeong Hyang stated.

"Look, your father told you to stay here. We're not going anywhere."

"You can stay here, I'll go by myself." She pulled hand off.

"You're going alone? Hell no," Min Jee grabbed her best friend's hand back.

"Min Jee please, I…" Her protest was cut off as Min Jee threw arm over her shoulder.

"Because you're not going without me, understood?" She winked. "Let's find your Prince Charming. Should I carry a sword? In case we meet dragons or witches."

She couldn't help giggle at her best friend's antique. Only Min Jee who could make her smile at critical time. "You won't need any, I've got the most powerful spell." They descended stairs.

"Euw, don't tell me it's true love's stuff."

...

"So, you'd agreed to destroy the wardrobe."

"He wished it, and his wish is my command."

"How about you? Are you sure that's what you really wish?" Jang Byuk Soo pushed in. "We've been comrades for decades that I know very well how much the wardrobe means to you."

"As I said he wished that way, so whatever he wishes it should be done."

Jang Byuk Soo let out laugh at the reply. "You're really loyal to him, I shouldn't be surprised."

"And I expect the same loyalty from you too." Shin Han Yeong said to the other man. "He wished it to be done as soon as possible. Tomorrow teams from Protection Unit and Secret Service Unit will take the wardrobe."

"They're going to blow it up to pieces, what a terrible destiny for such a priceless, legendary wardrobe." He said with small smirk.

Shin Han Yeong cleared his throat. "Now tell me, how will you get them? I mean the painters."

"I got Hyewon already," Jang Byuk Soo smiled proudly. "It's a piece of cake for me, you know that. And his brother and the queen will soon join."

"Wait, I told you to bring the painters only. About the queen…"

Jang Byuk Soo cut in. "I thought we've agreed that she's a threat to royal family. Especially now after she has her memory back."

"I know, but…"

"I propose we send her back to her proper place. Protect royal family is our duty, isn't it? I believe _he_ also will agree with this."

Shin Han Yeong looked at the man before him thinking. To tell the truth, sending the queen back to past was the best option. Every problem solved. However, he couldn't bring himself to do so. From what he got, for obvious reason he had Secret Service Unit monitor the queen's daily life, it seemed like the queen had chosen to stay. He cast gaze down at desk drawer where the piece of paper was kept in. A letter from past. He inhaled and lifted gaze up. "I thought you want her to marry your son. What makes you change your mind?" He got confused when the man suddenly laughs out.

"What I did, do and will do is only for organization. I don't care about her, whether she's dead or alive. You're not the only one who have loyalty, I also give my life to organization, please don't forget that."

"Fine." Shin Han Yeong sighed. "I'll bring this to him. You only have a night, make sure everything's ready."

"You know that you can always count on me." Jang Byuk Soo lifted the tea cup and smirked over the rim.

...

Min Jee got up from the swing and stepped to the other girl's side. "You haven't told me about your plan. You don't think he will just come and say: _yes babe, I got your ex_." She said in Hyo Won's super-duper flirt way. "Do you?" Jeong Hyang just smiled. "Besides, he's not that idiot to just come…" Another person approaching caused her to turn her gaze. "I forgot that he is."

Jeong Hyang turned around and found the man walking toward them. "Hyo Won,"

"I need to talk."

"Me too." She glanced at her best friend.

"I'll have some fun with those rockers, don't mind me." Min Jee took the cue and left the two to talk. "Wait, I got a brilliant idea." She took out her phone and typed quickly before pushing send.

Jeong Hyang lifted her phone when a text came. It was from Min Jee. She read the short text and knitted her brows. She lifted gaze to look at the girl and saw her big grin with two thumbs up. '_Well, it's a worthy try_'

"You said there's something you want to talk. What is it?"

She inhaled and brought gaze back to him. "Where is he? Is he all right?"

Hyo Won put innocent smile on face. "Who? I don't know what you're talking about." However she seemed to be unconvinced. "Is he really that important to you? He left you alone, he couldn't protect you," His tone rose as jealousy invades him. "What makes you like him? He's just a man-disguised, crazy woman, who can't accept her true self…"

Min Jee turned her gaze when she heard sound of slap. Hyo Won had hand over cheek staring in shock at Jeong Hyang. She could see her anger. "You deserve that jerk."

"Eun Hyang, what…"

"Don't you dare say that." She greeted her teeth. "What do you know about him? You know nothing about us!" Her shoulders trembled with anger. "He threw away his true self for his family. He, for my sake, sacrificed his feeling, put my happiness before his. He…" She fought back tears. "…he has everything that could make me love him."

"Love," The word was like a hard stab to him. He tightened his clenched fists. "You love him,"

She took a step closer. "Tell me where he is, please. I'm begging you."

He couldn't look at her teary eyes, but the jealousy and rejected feeling had already consumed him. "He tried to stop me for stealing the painting so I have to bring him with me. I'm sorry but I can't tell you where he is." He stepped back, took another step and spun around.

"Hyo Won," She called but he kept walking.

* * *

A pain from his head forced him to open eyes. He brought both hands to head and pushed body up. "This pain is really…" He let out another groan. "Where am I?" He looked over at the unfamiliar room. "Right, I was kidnapped and brought here." He left sofa and approached table next to door since his belly grumbling for food. He took cup of water to quench his thirsty. "What time is it now?" Fortunately the room had clock besides the table, the sofa he had used as bed and another chair which the man had seated earlier. The clock showed past six o'clock. He had fallen asleep for two hours.

"How do I get out from here?" He put the cup back on table without touching meal. "Hyung must be worried, she too…" He trailed off and lowered head down. "I must make you worry again." He leaned against the table palming head. "He said he knows where the wardrobe is, he can help me to return to Choson…" The word hung on the air.

His hands slumped to his side. "Should I go back and leave her? I don't want to leave her, I want to be here with her. But I can't prove her innocence if I stay here, I can't let her down again. And I still have revenge for my father," As his feet turned limp he squatted down and sat on floor. "What should I do?" Tears came to his eyes, and pain started to throb. "Abuji, tell me what I should do, 'cause I don't know what to do."

The ticking sound of clock and his small cry broke the silence of the empty room.

...

Young Bok rubbed his palms pacing back and forth. They still couldn't locate Yun Bok. Only time passed away without any new information. '_Yun Boka, are you all right? Where are you?_' He woildn't forgive himself if something happen to his brother. He stopped and glanced impatiently toward door behind. He was in the organization headquarter waiting while Director Lee and Professor Kim talk with the organization leader. It felt like eternity to him as his worry increased every second. "I should do something, I can't just wait here without do anything. But what?" He scratched his skull in frustration. He leaned against wall since he couldn't think of anything.

"Shin Young Bok,"

He looked up and found a man standing some feet away from him. '_Since when he stood there?_' He gave nod. "Yes, I am. How do you know my name?"

"Because I have your brother."

His eyes went wider when the man held his phone out. The screen showed his brother picture, looked unconscious, bandage wrapped his head. "Is he all right? Where is he?"

"Don't worry, he's fine, but we better hurry."

Without doubt he followed the other man. They entered elevator heading basement. "You said he's fine, right?" The man gave a nod which made a sigh of relief slip out from his mouth. Suddenly the anxiety and frustration vanished. "Did Director Lee and Professor Kim know about this?" He asked but the man remained silent. The bell rang and doors pulled open. Three men, also wore black suits, waited before the elevator raised his alarm. However, it was too late. He felt something hit the back of his head and the last thing he saw was orange-shined bulbs of elevator ceiling.

Meanwhile, eight floors above from basement, Professor Kim kept on arguing. "Is there any possibility he will change his mind? This is just unfair. Didn't you see it yourself? She's really happy, _both_ of them are really happy. If you send them back to Choson they would be separated again. She has to leave the Kingdom living as an exile, and he's going to pay for running away from King."

"I'm sorry but it's his order. Our priority is royal family, not the painter or queen from Choson." Shin Han Yang said calmly.

"How could you let them suffer?" He raised his tone when Shin Han Yang looked about to speak. "I know we're here for protecting royal family stuff, but this is unbelievable. Don't you have a heart? Why don't we just leave them live their life together, give them their chance to be happy."

"Professor Kim, do I need to remind you…"

"Not mix our feeling, I know that damnit." He cut the man off. He was too angry that he didn't bother to hold his tongue.

"Next time I won't tolerate any curse, Professor Kim. And yes, you should not put your feeling into this matter." Shin Han Yang said to the Professor before turning to silent museum director. "You are quiet today, Director Lee. What do you think?"

Director Lee lifted his gaze and with determined tone he said. "I agree to send them back."

"What!?" Professor Kim jumped from his seat. "Are you serious? She's your daughter. You, of all people, why? You've always wished for her happiness. Why would you agree?" He demanded.

"Because they can't, and will never. They are not meant to be together, in the past or in the future."

Professor Kim dropped his jaw, stunned by the statement. "W-what is wrong with you?"

Director Lee didn't reply. He hadn't revealed the painter's true identity to his friend. He had made his mind, and told himself that it was for the best. "When?"

"Tomorrow morning." Shin Han Yang said.

Director Lee nodded. "I'll try to talk to her tonight."

Professor Kim huffed with disbelief. "I'm out of this. I've wasted my loyalty and life for cold-hearted people." He exclaimed and headed door. He pulled knob in furious. "Young Bok, we're gonna find you brother alone…" He halted as he couldn't see him. "Young Bok," Phone rings caused him to look back inside office.

"What do you mean there's intruder? It's impossible!"

"What happen?" Director Lee rose to feet. His phone buzzed but kept gaze at their leader who got mad suddenly.

"Young Bok isn't here?" Shin Han Yang asked and the professor shook his head. "This is bad."

"What's going on?" Professor Kim walked in.

"Someone broke into secret chamber," The other two men knitted their brows and he explained. "That's where we keep the wardrobe. I'm afraid someone tries to use it."

"That's really bad," Professor Kim chimed in. They turned around ready to hurry out but halted. There were men standing outside.

"I'm sorry, you have to stay here."

"What? Hey!" Professor Kim ran toward door but was late. The door had already closed, and been locked. "Hey! Open the door! Open the door!"

Shin Han Yang lifted his phone but it was out of range. It seemed like they block the signal to his room. He hurried to his desk grabbed receiver. "Damnit!" He hit the desk with fist furiously. "How dare he? Jang Byuk Soo."

"I should have known that. I swear I'll punch his big nose," Professor Kim punched the door, of course only to hurt his fist. "Aw, damn door."

While his comrades turned red Director Lee slumped onto his seat, phone in hand. '_Jeong Hyang_'

'_Appa, I'm sorry but I can't wait and do nothing, I have to find him_'

* * *

"If your father finds out we're here, he's going to kill me." Min Jee broke the silence. The other girl just giggled. She kept her phone out before her to light their way as they crawled between huge pipes of HAVC system. "Watch your way."

She jumped over a pipe that lay on the floor. "I wonder how you get the map of this building, including their underground rooms. Can't we use surface way?"

"You know I love digging," Min Jee said obviously. "If we take surface I'm afraid they will catch us, I can't let you be caught."

"Thank you for helping me." She almost bumped to the other girl when she stopped. Min Jee turned around to face her.

"I've asked earlier, just to confirm, are you really sure of this?"

Jeong Hyang nodded. "I am." She watched as her best friend let out a chuckle of amazement.

"I know you'd said it before, still it amazed me. You really love him, don't you?"

"I do." Jeong Hyang answered without second thought. "I will do anything for him, even giving my life."

She couldn't help smile at the answer with confidence. "I thought you'll say that." '_And I'm afraid he has the same thought_' She lifted the phone up to show large metal door. "We've arrived."

Jeong Hyang approached the door. There was neither handle nor knob, only small box with red light blinking. "How do we open this door?"

"Let me."

She watched as Min Jee stood before the door typing something into her phone. The red light turned to green and at the same time there was loud click sound and the huge door swung open. "How did you do that?"

"Well Queen, your Prince Charming is waiting. After you." Min Jee took a step back. Jeong Hyang giggled and walked past her. She was relieved that they reached the chamber without being caught so far. She followed inside and bumped into Jeong Hyang. "Come on, now?" They were 'welcomed' by four men.

"Take them."

"Hey, let me go." Min Jee tried to pull hands off. "Don't you dare take my phone." She gave her death glare when a man tried to grab her phone. She turned gaze aside and saw the other men dragging her best friend. "Let her go!"

...

Yun Bok gave glare as the men pushed him forward. His head was still in pain and body getting tired. He turned around and found Hyo Won's father. "What is this place?"

"You don't recognize it?"

He followed the older man's gaze and was surprised to see the wardrobe. "Is that…?" It looked old compared when he saw it back in Choson, but no doubt it was the wardrobe.

"Yes, that is. Your way to Choson." Jang Byuk Soo smirked at the painter's stunned expression.

"It means the organization has the wardrobe the whole time?" Yun Bok asked. "Why didn't he tell me?" He wondered why Director Lee never mentioned about the wardrobe.

"He didn't know, until lately." Jang Byuk Soo answered. "He couldn't tell you anyway."

"What are you going to do with the wardrobe?" His gut told him the plain, worst-case scenario that waiting for him. "You're going to send me back, aren't you?" The man let out small laugh. "Even if I leave I won't leave without my brother."

"He'll be soon here."

"What?" He knitted his brows. Sound of door opened caused him to turn around. "Hyung," He was about to run to his brother but one of the men who held his unconscious brother pointed a gun out toward him. "Let him go." He said to Hyo Won's father.

"I'm afraid can't." He smirked at the painter's confused face. "Because you're not going back with him, but me."

"What?" He got more confused.

"The organization court decided to destroy this wardrobe, could you believe that?" He approached the painter. "I can't understand why they decide to waste this incredible thing. It could bring people to past or future, you see the meaning of that? We can go wherever we want, whenever it is."

"It's not yours, and what are you going to do in Choson?" He asked pointedly.

"I like your straightforwardness." He smirked. "Well, it's obvious, I'm a trader."

"You're going to send things from Choson?" He got the answer when the man laughed out. "You can't do that. Besides, people will suspect you."

"They won't," He put smirk on, kept gaze at the young man before him. "If I come as a hero."

"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion. He turned his gaze at the sound of door. Once again his eyes popped out. "Jeong Hyang,"

"Painter!"

He thought to run to her but the man caught his shoulder. "What is she doing here?" He looked back at Jeong Hyang and Min Jee. Min Jee gave small smile toward him.

"She's going with us."

The statement got his attention back to the man. "What? No, she's not going with us. You promised will leave her if I agree to do your plan."

"What plan?" Young Bok groaned and lifted eyelids up. His eyes went wider to see his brother. "Yun Bok!" Unfortunately, his hands were tied and two men held his shoulders. "Let me go idiot."

"Hyung!" He was glad to see his brother got his consciousness. Suddenly he got clear image of the man's plan. He clenched his jaw turning to him. "You will use him to force me."

"Yes." He kept the smile on when the painter grabbed his suit lapels. "I won't do that if I were you." He gave nod with chin.

When he saw guns pointing at his brother's head he released him. "Let them go."

"If you and her come with me."

"No!" Young Bok and Min Jee exclaimed.

Yun Bok gave nod despite protest from his brother and Min Jee. '_Please forgive me_' "I'll go with you, but please let her stay here." He begged. "Please let her go."

"Painter no," Jeong Hyang couldn't fight tears. "Don't leave me."

Yun Bok's eyes widened to see the man hold gun out. Jeong Hyang was pushed forward and the man took her arm putting the gun against her head. "Let her go!"

"Now painter, open the wardrobe." Jang Byuk Soo ordered while holding the former queen.

Reluctantly he walked toward the wardrobe. He took a glance back. For his surprise Jeong Hyang seemed to be relieved. It reminded him the same look she gave him back then at punishment day. Min Jee started to cry and his brother still struggled to free himself.

"Open the wardrobe." Jang Byuk Soo pulled the woman with him. "We don't have the day."

Yun Bok took the handles and pulled door open. And soon the scent of old wood reached his nostrils, bring old memory.

"Step inside, hurry."

Yun Bok inhaled and stepped into the wardrobe. He wanted to reach for her hand when she stepped to his side but hold himself since he was afraid of the gun pointing at her temple.

"Now, close the door."

Yun Bok reached for the doors. Screams from his brother and Min Jee made him to look at them. He gave grateful smile to Min Jee, she had always been a great friend to him and helped him. '_Thank you for everything_' He then turned to his brother and gave apologetic smile. '_I'm sorry, hyung. Perhaps this is the best for you. Now you don't have to worry about anything, you have new life and someone who loves you_'

"Yun Boka," Young Bok didn't bother to fight tears.

Min Jee cried louder at those smiles from her best friends. She had never been crying the way she now in her life. That was because they really meant to her. '_I'm sorry can't keep my promise, I'm sorry_'

His hands trembled as he pulled the door slowly until it closed leaving them completely in darkness.

"Now what to do?" Jang Byuk Soo asked. He tightened his grip at her arm and lowered the gun. "Painter, what to do now?"

He closed his eyes and recalled the Priestess' word. "Make a wish, it can hear you." Now he could fulfil his promise, to restore her name. His breath was caught inside throat when he felt hand over his. Her hand. '_Perhaps I was running away all this time, but I won't run anymore. I'll protect you, make sure you will always be safe, and happy_' He drew deep breath. '_I wish to return to Choson_' Suddenly winds came from every side.

Jeong Hyang squeezed eyes closed as a blast of wind hit her face. She held his hand tightly. '_Wherever you go, I will follow you_' Her body started to get spun around and it turned bright around her. She got panicked when he suddenly released her hand and pushed her shoulder. The next second her body landed over hard ground.

Floor.

"Jeong Hyang!"

Jeong Hyang forced eyelids up. Instead of High Priestess it was Min Jee who grabbed her into hug. "No, no," She turned head aside and tears started to stream down. The wardrobe was empty. "NO!"

* * *

**Yun Bok blinked to adjust his eyes. His head doubled its pain, from the wound and the spin. He looked aside when there was groan. Hyo Won's father got up with hands on head. However, they didn't have time to compose themselves. Sounds of metal got his attention and he brought gaze up. Swords were aiming toward him.**

**"Hyewon, what a pleasure."**

* * *

**I know, I leave cliffhang again, sorry :p**

**Thank you for coming and reading, until next :)**


	19. Make Things Right Again

**Hi, finally could give you an update. Thank you for the reviews for last chap :) kimmy, sorry ;p I don't want to separate them actually but there're things need to be settled, if you've read my other stories then you know already about the ending ;) AceLey, hey glad to hear from you again, I know you are out there ;D yes blame me for all of their tears XD you're right, if I end this one quickly I'll miss it. Maybe I will write again, someday, but it will be different :) Hookedonreading, hehe sorry, I hope you don't have any problem with your class :p sorry for the cliff ;D**

**Your update. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Ch. 19 Make Things Right Again

**Smile of relief still plastered her face. She could only hope the painters would be safe. And maybe, maybe he could meet her. The Queen. She sent little pray to Gods that the painter would meet the Queen.**

'_**A celebration tonight sounds good**_**' Keeping the smile she turned around. However, before she could take any step suddenly there was loud sound. She thought to take a look at the wardrobe but had to bring hands up as a blast of wind blew toward her. As sudden as it came it vanished on the next moment. "What was that?"**

"**What is going on? What's that?"**

**The soldier startled her. She was glad it wasn't the commander, but the soldier noticed the strange wind. "Nothing, it's just…" A thud sound from wardrobe disrupted her. The soldier pushed her aside and called the others. "Nothing happened," He pulled out his sword and the others followed him.**

"**Open it."**

'**_It can't be_' ****Her eyes popped out in surprise. Too surprise that she couldn't utter any word. And it seemed like she wasn't the only one. Everyone was stunned. Inside the wardrobe there were two persons. The painter, who was supposed to be sent couple of minutes earlier, was there. Next to him was a new face, she never saw the man before. **

"**Hyewon, what a pleasure."**

**She watched as soldiers seized the painter and the other man. '**_**How could this be possible? Hadn't he just left?**_**' Deciding that she wouldn't get any chance to talk to the painter she stepped aside. The painter turned to look at her and gave small smile as he walked past her. From his weird clothes and new look it seemed he had left more than couple of minutes. "Why is he here?" She couldn't help wondering.**

...

**Leaves fluttered around in the breeze. Under silver light of almost full-moon cicadas sang their high-spirited song. Nocturnal animals answered the play, mostly birds. The sound and sight was what he used to hear, used to see. However, it didn't look familiar again. How could one feels unfamiliar, lonely when he returned home? It was not only the place or the atmosphere but the person which made a home. That was the reason why he saw everything unfamiliar to him, because people who used to be at his side were nowhere. His brother. And…**

'_**Jeong Hyang**_**'**

**He breathed out soft sigh while looking at night sky through small window on wall. He had been caught by King's soldier and locked up in the prison. Honestly he was surprised that he was welcomed by soldiers. He recalled High Priestess' face. From her surprised and confused look it seemed like he had returned to the time when he and his brother left. It made sense otherwise the soldiers wouldn't be there.**

"**Somebody let me out! I'm not a prisoner, let me out from here!" **

**He turned his gaze at the hollering man in the next cell. The man had been yelling since they were thrown into cells that he started to get annoyed but said nothing. A guard approached their cells.**

"**Hey you, yes you," Jang Byuk Soo said when the guard pointed finger to his face. "Let me out from this dirty place right now or…"**

"**Or what? You're going to scream the whole night? Go ahead, you'll just waste your time."**

"**What did you say? Do you have any idea who I am? Hey, where are you going? Are you listening? Hey!"**

**He lifted his gaze when the guard stopped in front of his cell. Hyo Won's father kept ranting on.**

"**You, get over here."**

**He reluctantly left his spot. Since he wouldn't get any good news so he kept enthusiasm down. "Do you need me?"**

"**Is there anyone else here? Besides that noisy one."**

**He shrugged the comment off. "What is it?"**

"**You get visitor."**

**He followed the guard's gaze when he lifted his hand to another guard. His eyes grew wide to see his mentor walk in. He had completely forgotten him. His mentor, his friend. **

"**Yun Boka,"**

**Yun Bok couldn't hold tears when his mentor took his hands. "Seonsangnim,"**

"**Are you all right? Did they hurt you? I just left you no longer than an hour and you got yourself in trouble…" He stopped when he noticed his pupil's weird outfits. "What's that weird clothes?"**

**He let out a chuckle. No longer than an hour for his mentor but actually he had stayed for over a month at another time. "This is…long story," He looked up back at his mentor. "I'm fine, seonsangnim. I'm really glad to see you again."**

**Kim Hong Do smiled and cupped the young painter's cheek. "You make me worried sick. Weren't you at temple? They told me. Where's your brother?"**

**He pursed his lips. "He isn't here. I will tell you everything, but now I need to meet King."**

"**Meet King?" Kim Hong Do knitted his brows. "I don't think he wants to meet you. After the Queen left he refused to meet anybody."**

"**You mean Queen Jeong Hyang?"**

**Kim Hong Do turned his gaze at the question. "Who are you?" He asked the man. He noticed the man also wore weird clothes like his student. "Do you know her?"**

**Jang Byuk Soo laughed. "I have something important about her." He reached for his jacket suit inner pocket. However, there was nothing inside. "Where is it? I put it…" He greeted his teeth looking up at the painter. "You."**

"**It's mine." Yun Bok stated. He took the painting when he was unconscious inside wardrobe. He looked back at his mentor. "I need to meet the King, I will prove that the Queen is innocent. You have to help me." He gripped his mentor's sleeves.**

"**I don't know if I could…" He was interrupted by guards coming in. He stepped aside as the guard unlocked the door.**

"**Follow me."**

"**Wait, where will you take him?" Kim Hong Do stopped the guard. He turned his gaze when he caught another man standing behind wall. He let the guard go and gave nod toward his confused pupil. He should have known it.**

**Yun Bok returned the nod and followed the guard. However, Hyo Won's father grabbed his sleeve and pulled him.**

"**Don't ever think you can run away from me. I say you keep the painting or you know what will happen to your dear Queen."**

**It made him clench jaw, he pushed the man's hand off saying back. "I won't fall for your threaten anymore. I've promised to her and I always keep my promise." The man opened his mouth to say something but the guard interrupted. He followed the guards outside building and was surprised to find a man waiting for him. He remembered the man.**

"**It's been a while. The last time I escorted you here, and now I pick you up."**

**He smiled at the older man's joke before once again turned serious. "Can I ask a favor?" The man didn't give reply so he continued. "I want to meet King, could you help me?" Small smile from the man threw him confused.**

"**The reason I was here is because the King wished to meet you."**

* * *

The room was silent as Professor Kim and Director Lee stood beside the leader's desk watching from TV screen what was happening inside secret chamber. Apparently Jang Byuk Soo had no idea that from the leader's office they could see inside chamber by security camera. Professor Kim cast gaze aside for he couldn't watch anymore. "Those morons I swear once I'm out of here I'll kick their butts." Professor Kim clenched his fist. Couldn't give his amazing punch he turned to his friend and superior. "How do we get out from here?"

Shin Han Yang, now sitting back on his chair, shook head weakly. "This office is locked by system, usually the door could be open with this card," He showed his ID card. "But they locked it so I couldn't use my card."

"What the heck? So you mean we just wait here while that bastard do god knows what out there?" Professor Kim said in hope the oldest man would do something. However what he got was hopeless look from him. He then turned to his friend who remained silent. "You've got to be kidding me, am I the only one care for them?" He glanced between the two before stepping to the museum director's front. "You said she's like your real daughter, a daughter you'll never have. And you said you'll do everything to protect her. I thought you hate lying."

"It isn't lie." Director Lee said defensively.

"Then why are giving up? Didn't you see that? They love each other, they don't even care about their life." Professor Kim sighed in frustration. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"Because…" Director Lee held his tongue before he could reveal the painter's true identity. He closed his eyes couldn't argue. He had seen it with his own eyes, although through camera, his daughter just threw her new, safe life so she could be together with the painter, and the painter, he did something that could only define as love. The painter undoubtedly had done something, he believed, that was why Jeong Hyang was thrown out of the wardrobe. '_Such an idiot_' His lips curled up into small smile. "You're right. I was stupid to think they aren't meant to be together. Those two, they're just so young, but I underestimate the love between them. It's surely something I don't understand, but it seems to be pure and true. Kind of love that won't come by glance in the eye." He inhaled. "Perhaps that's what they call only heart knows." He looked up at his friend's chuckle.

"Nice one." Professor Kim was glad that finally his friend could see the strong bond between the painter and the former queen. He then turned around to another man behind desk.

"Looks like I must agree, but," He reminded them the matter. "The decision isn't made by me."

"We'll see 'bout that." Professor Kim said under breath. He clapped hands and headed door. "What we have here?"

"What are you doing?" Director Lee asked as the professor tried to lift pot of bamboo palm.

"What do you think? Break the door." Professor Kim said obviously while holding the pot.

"No way," Shin Han Yang rose from his seat. "You're not doing that."

"Yes way," Professor Kim insisted. "I'm gonna bring this down and give those morons a piece of my mind." Unfortunately the pot was heavier than it looked. He quickly put it down. "Maybe chair is better." He took guest chair, handed it to Director Lee and got the left one for himself.

"You sure this will work?" Director Lee glanced at his old friend doubtfully.

"Sure, I've seen it many times on TV." Professor Kim replied, lifting the chair, getting ready.

"Are you nuts? You're going to break my office door." Shin Han Yang moved to stop the other men, arms stretched out.

"You care for this stupid door more than them?" Professor Kim said back.

"I didn't say that," Shin Han Yang said in defensive. "But the door…"

"You better move aside or you'll get hurt." Professor Kim cut in. "On three," He nodded toward the director and they lifted the chairs. "One, two, th…" Suddenly the door swung open. Fortunately they put brake on time. "Goodness. Hyo Won, are you okay?"

"Yes, sir." Hyo Won nodded, eyes popped out to see chairs were up on the air right before his face.

"Sorry, son. Didn't mean to scare you." Director Lee put the chair down.

Professor Kim eyed the young man and decided to ask. "Why are you helping us? Don't get it wrong but your father had us locked here so he can use the wardrobe. And surely you must be in his side too."

Hyo Won looked at the organization leader before turning to Professor Kim and finally Jeong Hyang's father. "I couldn't anymore."

_Hours earlier_

"_What I did, do and will do is only for organization. I don't care about her, whether she dead or alive…"_

_He was shocked at the statement that his jaw dropped but nothing came out. He thought his father cared about his happiness. In his life he followed him, always. He always gave his best to fulfill whatever his father say or wish. Anything for his father. To him his father was not only a father, he also was his mentor, and he learnt everything from him. He wished to become a success man like his father. However, today the perfect image of him was broken. _

'How could he say that?_' His father's word caused tear come to his eyes. Apparently his father never cared about his happiness. The thought doubled his pain. He blinked the tears off, composed himself and left the office. He dialed her number but she didn't answer. He stopped at elevator wondering. After a deep breath he pushed down button. _

_He stepped toward a door at the end of corridor. His step was steady, so was his gaze. He placed his card over the lock system to open the door and walked in. He found the man lying on sofa. "Are you awake?"_

"_You. What have you done to me?"_

_He tried to be calm despite the glare from the painter. "I don't know why I even care for you. If you never come I could be together with her, happily. But you come and ruin everything."_

_Yun Bok decided to hold his tongue to let the man speak. He knew what the other man felt. "You like her, don't you?"_

"_You have no idea." Hyo Won said with indifferent tone._

"_Me too." Yun Bok smiled a little lowering his gaze. "She comes to my life, gives me something I always wanted in my life. A person who could understand me, accept me for who I am." He looked up at the other man. "You must feel the same way too." The man kept his stare for moment before giving light nod. "Can you do me a favor?" _

"_What is it?"_

"_Please take care of her."_

_It was something he would never expect from him. "What do you mean? Are you leaving her?" The painter once again cast gaze down._

"_If I must go I need someone to look after her." He brought gaze back to him. "I know you will."_

"_Why?" He clenched his fists. He should be happy at the offer but he didn't feel it, even in the slightest. "I will help you out from here." He was thrown confused when the painter shook his head. "Why? Why do you even think to leave her?" He didn't need the answer. The reason was plain. And as he stood there seeing the man, or woman in man clothes, pushed her feeling aside giving up her feeling to save the person she loves, suddenly he felt very impotent. How could he win over this woman's love? _

_For a while they remained in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Yun Bok drew a long breath and broke the silence. "Promise me you'll take care of her."_

_For the first time, after all the jealousy and hatred, he gave a hearty smile. It didn't mean joy for he would never win her heart. "You have my word." With that he left the painter. He was waiting for elevator when his father walked out from another. Luckily his father didn't notice him. He watched as his father heading the room where the painter was in before stepping into elevator. He had made up his mind. He would stop his father's plan. Oddly, he didn't feel guilty or anything. On the contrary, it felt like he was doing the right thing. _

...

"He's going to replace the wardrobe and use it for making money, no surprise." Professor Kim said after Hyo Won revealed his father's plan.

"He's right about destroying the wardrobe. We can't let Jang Byuk Soo or anyone use it for wrong purpose. We're going on as planned."

"Wait a minute, how about Yun Bok? He couldn't get back here if we destroy it. Please consider it again, talk to him. We'll help to talk to him." Director Lee waited as the older man rubbed his forehead. "Can we postpone the plan?"

"How long? Could you tell me when he will get back here? Or give me guarantee it's only him and no other people coming through?"

"But…" Director Lee couldn't give any word. He let out sigh hopelessly. "I can't say goodbye to her."

"I'm sorry, but we're stick on the plan." Shin Han Yang ended the discussion.

Meanwhile at secret chamber, Min Jee was doing her best to stop her dearest friends. The bad men were kicked out of the room by Protection Unit. "Listen to me, if you go in there everything he's done for you will be useless."

"I have to go," Jeong Hyang said between her cry. "I want to be with him, please."

Min Jee was torn between her best friend's happiness and the promise. "Even if you return to past you can't be together with him, am I right? That's why he left you here, don't you see that? He tried to protect you, because he thought you're safer here." She reasoned.

Jeong Hyang shook her head. "I don't care," Couldn't hold herself she fell onto knees with tears keep flowing down. "I need him, I just want to be with him."

Min Jee tried her hardest to keep her composure while seeing her best friend collapsed. She moved her gaze and saw Young Bok standing, crying as well. "Please don't go." Her heart ached when he shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I can't let my brother alone." Young Bok said. He took a step heading wardrobe but halted as a hand caught his. Her hand.

"Please," Min Jee pleaded. At moment she could understand what Jeong Hyang felt since it really pained her to see the person she loved walking away.

Young Bok just stood there as her teary eyes begged him. He wanted to push the hand away but oddly he couldn't. It really surprised him that someone, besides his brother, had taken part in his life. He must admit that deep down he didn't want to leave her. He just got to know her, finally opened his heart to her daring to dream his new future. However, he couldn't let his brother suffer alone. "I'm really sorry." She cast gaze down for a moment before looking up releasing his hand.

"You still insist to leave?" Min Jee asked.

Young Bok glanced at the former queen, now has stood on her feet. He then gave small nod and apologetic look toward Min Jee.

"All right then, you leave me with no choice."

Jeong Hyang was confused by Min Jee's sudden change of tone. "What do you…" She couldn't finish the question as suddenly she got a shock and everything went black.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this." Min Jee said to her unconscious friends.

"Where should we take them to, Miss?"

"Follow me." Min Jee said to the Protection Unit men and they lifted Jeong Hyang and Young Bok following her.

* * *

**He kept gaze down at his fists on lap. He remembered this situation. The room was dim and silent, he sat on knees while the other man standing before him. The King. However, tonight was different from their last meeting. He could tell since the King remained silent sending no jealousy aura toward him.**

"**What are you doing here? Shouldn't you'd left already?" **

**The question confused him. He wondered what the King meant by saying it. However, before he could answer the King continued.**

"**It didn't work?" King asked. When the painter lifted his gaze with perplexity he continued. "The wardrobe, it didn't work?"**

**His heart skipped a beat upon hearing the word. "H-How…did…"**

"**I know it?" King said since the painter seemed couldn't complete his question. "The legendary wardrobe. It says the wardrobe could grant a wish, an earnest, unselfish wish. Yes, I do know about the wardrobe," **

**Yun Bok still couldn't get where the talking heading to. And he was still in wonder since it seemed like the King supposed he had left. His wonder was answered by King's surprising statement.**

"**Because it's my order." He noticed the painter's slightly widened eyes. He turned around lacing fingers behind back. "She'd wished for your release. I know it wasn't her, she would never do such thing to me, and I could get any evidence to prove it. But she asked for the punishment instead." His mind drifted back to the day.**

_**Night before Queen's punishment**_

"_**Why?" King asked the woman who sat before him. The woman he tried his best to win her heart. His wife. "Why did you ask me such difficult favor?"**_

_**Jeong Hyang lifted her gaze but as she saw his disappointed look she brought it down. "I'm sorry for asking you this."**_

_**He tried his best to keep his emotion under control. "You said need time and told me to wait, I did. You told me to take a concubine, I did too. But this…" He drew in sharp breath shaking head. "I can't."**_

_**She finally looked at him in the eye. "I shall be punished for my unfaithfulness. I couldn't give you what you need the most…"**_

"_**Don't say that," King palmed his forehead. The mixed feeling of jealousy and disappointment slowly took over on him.**_

"_**I was only an ornament to fill the place, to please everyone, but has no useful…"**_

"_**Enough!"**_

_**Jeong Hyang stopped and cried tears out. She watched as he tried to suppress his anger but his fist was shaking. It made the guilty feeling increase inside her. She shouldn't give any hope to him. She shouldn't agree to marry him. Sadly, she couldn't turn back time and before she hurt the man more she should put an end. "I deserve a punishment, but not him. Please save him. His life is in danger, there are people trying to hurt him. Please save him…please," She gripped her chima as tears streamed unstoppably.**_

_**He forced air to his tightened lungs, wiped the unshed tears off. He then gazed at her. "Is he that important to you?" He didn't need to hear the answer. He rose from his seat and took her front. There was no point in holding her back neither keeping his ego. He took her cheek and wiped tear away. "Just do one last thing for me and I will fulfil your wish."**_

_**Jeong Hyang lifted a hand and placed it over his. She gave smile and nodded.**_

"_**Promise me you'll get your happiness, and never come back here." **__**He wanted to hold her but refrained. It would only make it difficult to let her go. When she gave nod, he forced smile. "Now you can leave."**_

_**He kept his gaze at her beautiful face. He wouldn't ever again see her so he wanted to keep the memory of her. When he could no longer see her back finally he released his own tear out. **_

_**He sat still on his seat as time flowed so slowly. Eunuch Sang had come three or four times reminding him to rest but he refused. He couldn't rest his body. He didn't want to. Even when the light from candle went off he didn't move. It would be lie if he said it didn't pain him. It surely pained him to core, but he was a King. And as a King it was his duty to provide his people fine and safe life. Even though as a man he felt lost. **_

_**The sun had shown up when Eunuch Sang came in. The officer looked not so surprised to see him still in same position but said nothing. **_

"_**Your Majesty,"**_

_**He inhaled the morning air, although it had no different. "It's the time?"**_

"_**Yes, Your Majesty." Eunuch Sang replied. "Should I do preparation…"**_

"_**No need." He said. He kept gaze at circular-shaped window before him. "I can't bear to see it."**_

_**Eunuch Sang pursed his lips wondering should he say out or hold back. He decided to say out his opinion. "There's still time to cancel the punishment. She doesn't deserve it." The King still had gaze at window. "Your Majesty,"**_

"_**Proceed the execution." He said with determined tone. "Take care of everything."**_

"_**Yes, Your Majesty." Eunuch Sang bowed and stepped back to leave, but the King stopped him.**_

"_**Find someone to accompany her." **_

_**Eunuch Sang was confused for a moment but bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty."**_

_**After the officer left the chamber he drew in long breath. '**_**Goodbye Jeong Hyang. I hope you could get your happiness, wherever you are**_**'**_

**...**

**He turned around to face the painter. "I'm a King but have no power to win her heart. Apparently you can't win love with power." He chuckled lightly. **

**Yun Bok decided it was time to fulfil his promise. "There is something Your Majesty need to know."**

"**What is it?" King watched as the painter took paper out. **

**Yun Bok rose to feet holding out the paper. The King took the paper, unfolded it. "It was the concubine. She's a messenger." He saw the King's jaw tightened as he looked at the painting. "And I'm afraid she's carrying Primary Minister's child."**

**King clenched his fists, already turned furious. He looked back at the painter. "You sure about it? If you tell a lie you'll lose your life."**

"**She admitted it." Yun Bok replied and the King spun around. A table near by became target of the King's anger. "And there is another thing." He kept gaze steady and continued. "I'm not son of Shin family. I'd come to Dohwaseo to find my father who disappeared ten years ago. His name is Seo Jing."**

**King's eyes grew wide upon hearing the name. "Seo Jing? He is your father?"**

**Yun Bok nodded. "He was friend of the last Crown Prince." The King's demeanor suddenly turned sad at the mention of the dead crown prince. **

"**He's the only friend my brother ever had."**

"**My father was murdered. He noticed their plan so they killed him." Yun Bok clenched his fists tightly. "I'd lost both of my parents, but they still live freely here inside palace."**

**King lifted his gaze at the painter's revelation. "Wh-What do you mean? The court… killed my brother? Is it true?"**

**Yun Bok took another folded paper from his pants pocket and handed it to the King. It was list name of his father's murderers Young Bok has copied. He took it from his drawer when Hyo Won intruded into his room. "It was Primary Minister's plan." He said and the King fell onto knees started to cry.**

...

"**Here, eat this. You must be hungry."**

**Yun Bok lifted his gaze and took a cup of water and bowl of soup from his mentor. After the meeting King had set him free and now he stayed at his mentor's house. The water quenched his thirsty. He hadn't had anything for a day. "Thank you, seonsangnim."**

**Kim Hong Do put the bowl of rice beside him before sitting down. "Slowly, or you'll choke on your food." He chuckled seeing Yun Bok digging his meal eagerly. "I've been wondering actually, where have you been? You have weird clothes there."**

**Yun Bok lowered the bowl to answer while chewing mouthful rice. "Youh-wohn belihit…I'en tha'ling…"**

"**Eat first." Kim Hong Do stopped the young painter and once again chuckled. He waited until Yun Bok done with his meal. "The Primary Minister, the concubine and commander Jang were arrested last night. Finally after years I could face my old friend." He curled lips up in small smile turning to his best pupil. "I had a friend once, he's a great painter…"**

**Not only he got his revenge for his father's death but he met someone who was close to him. He never thought that his mentor was a friend of his father. And his mentor was surprised as well when he revealed his birth parents. That morning they cried in joy and relief.**

...

**He was lying over bed for a while but his eyes refused to close. He just had ups and downs in a day. He was glad that finally he could make things right, for his parents, and…**

**For Jeong Hyang.**

**He pushed the blanket and sat up. He left the room and headed veranda. His mentor had already rested in his room. Even after his mentor knew about his true gender it didn't change their mentor and pupil strong bond. He still cared for him.**

**He drew knees up as he stared at the shining brightly moon above. Tonight was silent without sound of wind or nocturnal animals. A day had passed and he must admit he missed her. "Jeong Hyang, are you doing fine? You must be really upset I'd left you," He pursed his lips. "Do you miss me like I do now?" **

**Sadly, there was no reply for him.**

* * *

Jeong Hyang kept staring at hundreds of star spread widely above her. It sparkled brightly and beautifully as if wanted to cheer her up. However nothing could lighten her. The wardrobe had been sealed forever this morning, and by sealed meant got crushed into pieces. She wouldn't be able to return to Choson again. She wouldn't be able to meet him again. She and Young Bok were stuck forever in modern world. For ever.

Her eyes went close as gentle breeze blew against her. "Painter, can you hear me? Are you all right there?" There was no reply but she continued. "This time you really upset me. How could you leave me here? You should trust me more, I can protect myself too." She was aware that she was alone but she kept talking as if he could hear. "You should give me more credit, you know."

Director Lee standing at entrance couldn't help smiling. "I should have done that too."

Jeong Hyang opened her eyes and found her father. "Appa,"

He took the place next to her. "I should give you more credit too. I'd forgotten that you're a strong woman. You'll be fine on your own." He smiled when she leaned head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry had caused this." He felt she shook her head.

"There's nothing to apologize." She took a breath. "He may not be here with me, but to me he is. He will always."

He took her shoulders to push her up. "You can stay here with me, you're my family. We still haven't got any news yet, but even if you have to leave I will go with you."

She returned the smile and nodded. They were still waiting for decision from organization. When she gained her conscious she was in her room, and Young Bok in his. His father and Professor Kim told them about the wardrobe, it shocked Young Bok as well that was why he locked himself in his room all day. Actually she still wondered what had happened last night. Min Jee just disappeared since.

"Good evening,"

The greeting got their attention. She followed her father standing up as the organization leader together with another man approaching. She gave a bow at the greeting.

"Mr. Lee and Miss Eun Hyang, may I have your time?"

"Sure, come on in." Director Lee said. He glanced at her daughter before leading the men inside.

Jeong Hyang stood still, gaze at the oddly quiet girl before her. "I've been waiting for you all day. There's something I want to ask you."

Min Jee grimaced. She was glad when Director Lee came out to call them inside. "We should get in, they're waiting for us." Jeong Hyang didn't move. She sighed and took the other girl's arm. "I promise will tell you everything, come in?"

Jeong Hyang reluctantly nodded and they headed inside. In living room her father, Professor Kim and Young Bok were waiting for her. She took another couch with Min Jee. She couldn't help wondering about another man who sat next to Mr. Shin. The man looked like an important person, he had an aura. She cast gaze down when the man turned to look at her.

"We have the decision already." Shin Han Yang said. After a pause he revealed. "You're given chance to stay. You'll get new identity."

"That's a relief." Director Lee said. "But, what makes you change your mind?" He asked. Mr. Shin glanced at the man beside him. Finally he could meet grandson of the last emperor in person.

"My grand-daughter here insisted I let you go. She threatened will running away so I have no other choice."

Jeong Hyang knitted her brows in perplexity. Now everyone in the room, including her, turned to Min Jee. The girl just grinned. Not like the others she had no clue.

...

"I'm sooo sorry for keeping it from you." Min Jee put both hands up pleading for forgiveness. They were in Jeong Hang's room. "I didn't mean to," Jeong Hyang tilted head aside. "Well, I did keep it, but I thought to tell you, someday." She grimaced. "Forgive me?"

"I can't believe you'd deceived me all this time." Jeong Hyang crossed arms before chest.

"You did too, remember?" Min Jee said.

"I _lost_ my memory."

"I also lost…" Min Jee bit her lips for she couldn't find any excuse. "Yeah, I did keep it from you. I feel bad for that, really. I just…" She sighed sitting down on Jeong Hyang's bed. "I don't want you to know about my family. I don't really like the _last emperor _stuff everyone put on me," She lifted fore and middle fingers up for the title. "That's why I decided to live on my own. But of course, I can't be completely out."

"That's why you come to me?" Jeong Hyang couldn't help asking.

Min Jee quickly left the bed grabbing her best friend's hands. "I don't befriend you because of the organization. I swear, I had no idea who you are when I met you. I just simply see you as a good person and want to be your friend. Not from the organization or my family stuff."

"Did you know my father and Professor Kim? That they work for the organization?"

Min Jee pulled hands back to her side. "After you revealed your identity." Actually she went to her house, after paid no visit for almost a year, and confronted her grandfather. Finally he told her everything.

Jeong Hyang's jaw dropped down as she put two and two together. "That's why you know access to organization headquarter."

"Uh, yup." Min Jee offered sheepish grin. "Cool, right?"

Jeong Hyang lifted eyebrow up. "Wait, did you know about Hyo Won's father's plan? Also…?" She couldn't let the question that bugging her out.

Min Jee got the hint. "I don't know anything about his father's plan but he called me that day and revealed everything. And the painter," She bit her lips pausing. After a pregnant silence she let out sigh. "He caught me."

_An hour before Yun Bok's kidnaping_

"_You can't do that, she's my friend!" She exclaimed. "He also. They're my best friends. You can't do that to them," She sighed in frustration. She rubbed her forehead while keeping phone against ear. "I don't care, hell with family's name or that stupid secret organization of yours…" She turned around, getting annoyed at his grandfather's reason: family business. "I won't let you…" She almost drops her phone when she found him. She cut the line off quickly. "Hey, you're here? Of course, you are, what else, she's here." She laughed, rather nervously. But he didn't buy it._

"_You said secret organization. Who's you're talking to?" _

"_Secret organization? What kind of organization that? You mean spying stuff like those on TV drama? There's no such thing," She waved hand laughing. Once again failed. After a sigh she elaborated. "Looks like I can't keep it from you." She straightened back. "The organization Mr. Lee and Professor Kim have been serving, it works for protecting my family. Actually I hate to say this, I'm a descendant of the last emperor."_

_Yun Bok's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped down. "Y-You are…" Min Jee gave nod. _

"_But don't get it wrong, I really care for her, also you and your brother." She was glad when he returned her smile. "Can I, uh, ask you to keep it secret? I will tell her properly, but not now."_

_Yun Bok nodded. "Can I ask what makes you mad earlier?"_

_Min Jee pursed her lips wondering whether she should tell the matter. She decided he deserved to know. "It's my grandfather. He thought it will be dangerous if you and your brother, also her, still stay here. In this time." He immediately cast gaze down and she added quickly. "But you don't need to worry, I'll convince him."_

_Yun Bok was really grateful to have people care for his sake. However, he couldn't have freedom but endangered their life. Now he had made Director Lee upset, and Jeong Hyang worried. "Will you do a favor?"_

"_You don't need to ask, you know. Just say." She wriggled. It made him smile._

"_If I must leave, please don't let her come with me." _

"_What are you talking about? What on earth makes you think to leave her?"_

"_I _don't_ want to leave her, but our path, it isn't an easy one. It will always be same, being in Choson or here. I just…I don't know, who can say what will happen in future." He looked back at her. "Promise me, you'll do anything so she will never return to Choson."_

"_You know, I envy the strong feeling between you and her." She said and he chuckled. "I promise will do anything."_

...

"I'd made a promise to him. I'm sorry." Min Jee gave light squeeze on her best friend's shoulder. But from the look she got that the other girl needed time alone. She then left Jeong Hyang's room.

Jeong Hyang offered a smile, but inside she had another break down again. She should have known that. She wanted to blame him for sacrificing his feeling for her sake again, also Min Jee for ignoring her feeling. However, she couldn't, as much as she wanted to.

Feeling dreadful at sudden, she laid body down on mattress. "It's unfair, you didn't even consider my feeling. How could I live without half of my soul?"

* * *

**Lying on his back he stared at ceiling. Perhaps it was his imagination, or the longing to see her that he heard her voice whispering in his ear. It felt so close yet far away. ****"I really am sorry." **

**He closed his eyes hoping could see her face even only in his imagination. **

* * *

Thank you for reading, until next :)


	20. Upon A Wish

**Hello there. Thank you for the reviews. kimmy, don't worry I understand everything you say, of course I won't and you're not the only one me too ;) happy to know that I could make my reader curious about the story, though you may have seen the 'happy ending' :) lala li na, sorry for make you cry :( but I'm happy to know that the story could make you cry :) hope you don't wait too long ;) Hookedonreading, wow you have the point there :D from their background we could see that they couldn't be selfish, but don't worry they'll realize that sometimes it's all right to be selfish ;) I appreciate your feedback too, it really helps and encourages me, thank you :)**

* * *

Ch. 20 Upon A Wish

**He tried to release his hands but it was just a fruitless attempt, hurt his wrists instead. Finally he gave up. "Where the hell is this place?" He looked around at the empty room he was dragged in by guards. "It wasn't supposed to be happened this way. How could I end up being caught as prisoner?" Suddenly door before him was pulled open caused him to throw gaze aside from the light. The door once again was closed but now he wasn't alone. There were two men, one seated behind table in front of him while another one took the man's side. He squinted but couldn't see their faces clearly. "Who are you? What do you want from me?" **

"**I want to ask you the same question actually. Who are you, for what purpose you are here?"**

**Jang Byuk Soo didn't reply instantly. He needed to learn the other person first before revealing his card. "And why do I have to answer those questions?" The other man remained quiet for a while. **

"**It's fine if you don't. I won't force you."**

**When the man rose up he changed the track. "Wait, wait," The man stopped and turned back. "I came with the painter, Hyewon." He said reluctantly despite his annoyance. The man finally seated back on chair facing him. "I'd brought a fugitive back here, but they still keep me in jail. Did this how your King treats good people?" **

"**There must be some misunderstanding, because the King is known as a righteous man."**

**He smiled when the man ordered the other man to release him. "Thank you." He rubbed his sore wrists and lifted body up but the man put hand over his shoulder stopping him. He thought better of pushing the hand. Still kneeling he asked the man on chair. "May I know who are you? Are you a high-rank officer?" The man only gave a chuckle.**

"**It's not important. Why don't you tell me your purpose and perhaps I can help you as your reward for bringing Hyewon back."**

**Jang Byuk Soo looked at the man skeptically. He noticed that he was young but the way he spoke and his attitude showing that he had authority. '**_**Perhaps member of Royal family. A Prince? He's too young to be a King**_**' he thought. "How do I know I can trust you, and you're not just digging something from me and throw me back into prison?" **

"**If I intent to throw you into prison I won't come to have a talk."**

**The man's calmness surprised him a little, caused him to give in. "All right then," He glanced at the other man who remained silent before looking back at the man before him. "Actually I had something important to King."**

"**Important thing for King?"**

"**I know where the queen is. I mean, the former queen." He said and waited for the man's reaction. However, the man gave nothing, kept gaze at him still. **

"**Where is she?"**

**He let out light chuckle. "You won't believe it. She's not in this time, in twenty-first century." This time the man dropped his jaw, looked in surprise, finally.**

"**She really is?"**

"**Yes, she is. It's a long story but the thing is she has good life there. And…" He paused and smirked when the man leaned forward a little curiously. "She still keeps her relation with the painter. They are still together."**

"**Unbelievable. They are still together?"**

"**I assure you. That's why I brought him back here. He should get punished for betraying King, both of them actually. Unfortunately I couldn't bring her back here. All because of the painter, if he didn't push her out from wardrobe she would have been here too. They should pay for betraying King." He smirked inwardly for it seemed like the man was convinced by his word.**

"**I see. Thank you for telling everything. The King will be pleased to hear it."**

**The man stood up seemed to take leave. "Now can you help me to see the King?"**

"**Don't worry about that. I'll make sure you get what you need, just wait here." **

**He put smirk on at his success. The door pulled open and the man looked over his shoulder. That was when he saw his face, he was indeed young.**

"**Are they happy together?"**

**Although he got confused at the odd question but answered nonetheless. "Well, you can say that." ****He got more confused when saw smile at the man's lips before leaving the room. He watched as the two men headed outside. Finally he let out a chuckle of satisfaction. "If I could meet the King and have his trust, I could get everything I want. Who cares about the organization, I can get power and rank, and more wealth." He laughed, didn't notice that the other persons were still outside.**

"**What should I do with the man?"**

"**Let's see. He knows more than he should, that will be a trouble, what should we do with him?"**

"**I understand, Your Majesty." Eunuch Sang said and bowed toward King. "How about the painting? It means the Queen could return?" A bright smile formed at the thought. **

"**What painting? I have no idea about the painting you're talking about." **

**The King's statement got him confused. "But," He stopped and lowered head as the King walked past him. He should have known it, it was obvious why the King decided to seal the painting instead. Smiling a little he decided to finish his task.**

* * *

Standing between museum visitors her eyes wandered round the hall. "Where's he?" She narrowed eyes trying to find him. Finally she spotted him talking with another staff near science corner. Grinning happily she waltzed between visitors toward him. Luckily some patrons got the staff's attention leaving him alone. She stood behind him and gave quick pat on his shoulder. "Hi,"

"Hi, what are you doing here? Don't you have class today?"

"Well, I thought to see you here." Min Jee said and grinned. Young Bok chuckled and they look for better place for a talk. "I didn't disturb you, did I?"

"Actually you did." He laughed when she pushed lips out.

"Many people today. They must be fan of Hyewon."

"I guess so."

She noticed the slightly change in his eyes. "Do you miss him?" It was a stupid question. He gave light nod and smiled. Seeing the smile increased the guilty feeling instead. "I'm sorry. I'd held you back then. I know it was a selfish of me."

He pulled his courage and took her hand. "Indeed I wished could return with him, but he'd wished for me to stay here." He could see it from his brother's eyes that day. "I don't blame you."

"I know, still I feel bad," She held her breath as he suddenly took her chin lifting it.

"I'll be fine." He offered smile. It felt like everything around them stopped moving at sudden as he stared into her light brown eyes. He never noticed it before, and he found it really beautiful. He must admit that Yun Bok was right, he was too blind to not notice her. She had always been there when they need help, encouraging him at his tough time. He was too blind to not see the woman. Unconsciously he trailed his thumb over her chin.

She was trying not to move, although it was hard under his stare. She was aware that they were still at hall of museum with many patrons around, but she put the thought aside. It wasn't time for feeling embarrassed. It was her magical moment. And she wished the moment will last forever. Or maybe, just maybe, he would finally take lead to next step. Only think about it made her squeal inwardly. But of course, it only happened inside her head.

"Excuse me, where's restroom?"

She tried not to show her annoyance at the interruption. Young Bok quickly pulled hand back to his side and showed the lady to restroom. She folded arms getting more annoyed when they left her. "Didn't she see we're busy? Why do have to ask when you can read those signs?" She grunted. "Perhaps this is a wrong place." She decided to leave. She left hall heading toward entrance. She was walking toward parking area when someone called her name. It was Young Bok.

"I looked for you inside. You are leaving already?"

"You look busy." She shrugged and played with key car. "I just disturb you there."

"Alright then."

She twirled head at the brief reply. "_Alright then_? Just it?"

"What am I supposed to say?" Young Bok rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Never mind." She rolled her eyes and spun around to leave but he caught her wrist. "What?"

"Why are you upset?" Although he knew why but deciding to tease.

"Dunno, because I feel it?" She gave shrug and pulled hand off. Once again he took her hand. "Let me go. I should leave now."

He shook his head and fought back a chuckle. "My shift finish now, and I thought to…well, if you have time, go somewhere maybe."

"Actually I'm busy." She glanced and saw his small smile. "But if you insist, I can spare some time."

"Oh, it's okay if you're busy. Maybe…aw!" He rubbed his forearm where she had pinched.

"Can you stop being…" She paused for taking a breath. "Forget it. It's alright, let's…" Her words, however, were trapped inside her throat as he captured her lips. She froze immediately.

He was surprised himself at his boldness, but it felt right. Slowly he leaned back. He couldn't help a smile at her stunned face. "I'm not good at showing my feeling. I hope you could be patient with me." She remained silent, staring at him. "Uh, you okay?"

His hand on her cheek finally broke the spell. She opened her mouth, closed it and once again opened it but still couldn't find something to say.

Seeing the woman still quiet he got worried that he had done something wrong. "I'm sorry, I…" He got confused when she threw arms around his neck. "I thought you're angry." She shook her head and tightened the hug.

"Next time warn me first, okay?"

He couldn't help a chuckle and nodded. He brought arms up hugging back. Never that he thought he would find someone who could accept him for who he was. Whom he could show himself to. Another thing he was grateful for after came to this time. He leaned chin on her head tightening the hug.

* * *

She was sitting behind desk, book in hand. It wasn't just any book, album of Hyewon's painting. She had sat for seemed like hours staring at his paintings. She missed him. Everything turned normal like before. She came to campus, doing her thesis all day before going back to home. Her routine was like before, nothing changed. However, one thing surely had changed. The excitement was replaced by losing feeling. She couldn't write without pausing and wondering about his being; where he was, what he had been doing. He still embraced her mind, only this time without eagerness.

She sighed heavily and leaned head back against headrest. Just when she shut eyes closed to have a rest there was knock. Her father walked in and she straightened up. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

Director Lee smiled and lifted the bag he was holding. "Bring your lunch. I had business with client around here."

"Thank you, dad." She took the lunch bag from him. "How about we have lunch together?"

Director Lee glanced at his wristwatch. "I have another client to meet after this."

"It's alright, but thank you for this."

Director Lee nodded and watched as Jeong Hyang put the bag over desk. He glanced at Hyewon's painting album on her desk before looking back at her. "How is it going?"

"My thesis?" She asked and her father nodded. "Still needs some revision, but almost done. I hope before the end of next month."

"You need some relax time too." Director Lee said. "Perhaps we should have vacation."

"Vacation?" She giggled. His father nodded. "That's a good idea. It's been awhile since we have it. Min Jee will be excited if she knows. And Young Bok too…" She trailed off and lowered gaze down.

Noticing that he went to sensitive topic, he sidetracked. "Let's go for dinner outside tonight. Tell Min Jee to come too." Finally his daughter lightened up. "Okay, should leave now. Don't forget to eat lunch." She nodded and walked him to door. He gave light pat on his daughter's cheek. "Don't overdo thing, okay?"

She gave another nod and smiled. "Be careful." After her father left she closed the door and walked back to her desk. She leaned against desk and faced window. "Painter," She inhaled and paused. "Will we meet again? If I pray a wish, will it be granted and you come to me?" Her lips curled up in small, bitter smile. "It's impossible, isn't it? The wardrobe has gone and I won't be able to meet you again." She drew deep breath in through her tightened throat. "You'd made the decision, for my sake, right? I…also would do the same thing for you. I'm sure will." She reasoned to herself, pushing back another feeling that threatened to flow out. "We…we'd choose this way."

It was the most logical reason to her brain. However, it wasn't for her heart.

* * *

**He gripped wooden pillar of cell. The older man before him, knees on ground, was crying. His step-father.**

"**I know you'll never forgive me, but I'm very sorry. I am truly sorry."**

"**Why?" He demanded. "You raised me, gave me place to stay, feed me. You're like my savior, I had thought you like my own father." He looked at his step-father. **

"**I…I'm really sorry, Yun Boka," He held a hand out to take his step-son's face but it stopped on the way. "I had no choice and followed their order. But," He forced small smile. "I won't ask for forgiveness, I don't deserve any. I'd turned your life like this."**

**He lifted head to keep tear at bay. He then looked back at him. "I can't say I will forgive you, but, I have no regret for my life. If you don't take me I'd never hold brush and become a royal painter." '**_**And I'd never meet her**_**' **

"**What are you going to do now?"**

"**It's not your concern anymore." He said and the man gave small smile before casting gaze down. **

"**Can I ask a favor? Take care of Young Bok. I'd failed as a father, I never turn my eyes to look at him, really look. But there's one right thing I did for him. Bring you to our house. He always thinks you as his precious brother."**

"**To me he is too. You don't need to worry about us." After say that he stood up. He was about to turn to leave but his father stopped him.**

"**Yun Boka,"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Thank you."**

**He didn't understand the meaning of the word. He just looked at him without offering any word. He glanced at other teachers of Dohwaseo and the school leader. He couldn't describe what he felt for seeing people who were responsible for his father disappearance. There was surely relief, but also regret that he couldn't fulfil the promise he had made to his mother. A promise to find his father. At least, perhaps now they could be together, he thought. With nothing to say he left the cell. He just walked for some steps before someone stop him.**

"**Hyewon, are you?"**

**He turned his gaze. A man sat on ground looking up at him. Judging from the man's decent clothes and the way he held his gaze in arrogance and authority, he must be the Primary Minister. He decided to hold tongue.**

"**The King is really a fool. He's just a new kid but thinks could run everything by himself. He thought could dismiss me."**

**He watched as the man let out dry laugh and once again looked back at him. The laughter died but there was smirk on the man's face.**

"**I've been wondering actually, how come he trusts a man who had taken away his wife. Perhaps the real mastermind here is you. Not only you get his trust, but also his wife."**

**The insult finally pushed his button. He grabbed the pillars. "He **_**is**_** a great King. When people like you care only for rank, for power, he cares for his people. And don't ever talk of her with your dirty mouth." He said angrily. The man, however, laughed.**

"**Look at you, now you just admit it."**

**He clenched jaw but said nothing. It iwa just a wasting time. He turned around to leave but the man once again stopped him. **

"**You can run, wherever you want. But you'll never find your place. You just did great speech about people like me, but in truth you're just like us. You said people like us are selfish, care for nothing but ourselves. Isn't it same for you? You did anything to become a royal painter. You kept her close although you are aware she belongs to someone else. You thought you did everything for good reason, for people you care, but in truth, all is for yourself."**

**He wanted to say back, to deny it, but oddly his tongue stuck to the ceiling of his mouth. It was like the man had unsealed something he never realized had been lurking inside him. **

...

**He stood staring as a teacher was teaching students. A class. His lips curled up a little when he saw some of the students chatting instead of paying attention to the class. He was reminded to his old school life with Young Bok and his friends. Pushing aside the memory he walked toward dormitory.**

"**What are you doing here?"**

**The voice stopped him. He turned around and found his former classmate. The one whom he used to do competition with. Also son of school leader. "I'll take some of my things here." He turned to leave but the man once again stopped him.**

"**I will pass Bureau Artist exam and become Royal Painter."**

**He smiled and looked back at him. It made him happy a little that he still had strong sense of rivalry. "If you say so." He should feel hatred toward him, however he didn't. He watched as his ex-classmate left before entering student dorm. He went to his room. The room he had shared with his brother.**

**He took some of his clothes and painting tools. He would stay at his mentor's house, for how long he didn't know. He stopped in track when his eyes caught something inside drawer. A norigae and a handkerchief.**

**He took it out and sat down. He had bought the norigae for Jeong Hyang at the other city but couldn't give it to her, and the handkerchief had wrapped his injured hand. As he gazed at the butterfly-shaped accessory and her handkerchief in his hands he couldn't help but thinking of her.**

"**Am I selfish?" He started to question himself. "Is everything I did for myself?" Many thoughts slowly flowed up. "I was aware that you belonged to someone else but I keep this feeling. It's because you're the first person I love, also reminder for my lost self. I just wanted to be close to you." **

"**And now I just realized that you gave me place, where I could fit. It's with you." Silent tear rolled down his cheek. "I did mistake. I'd left you," Another tear out. "I let the chance to be with you slip off from my hand, I…" He brought the norigae to his chest and broke into cry.**

**For the first time in his life he had regret. Now he could no longer see her neither hear her voice. He had paintings of her, he could paint hundred more, and things as reminder but the person wasn't here with him. **

'_**If you love her then why are you giving up?**_**'**

**He took deep breath and sniffled at sudden question from his inner thought. **

'_**You can do whatever but nothing could replace her, and no one could take her place**_**'**

"**What should I do?" He asked himself.**

'_**What do you want? What do you wish in your heart? Really wish**_**'**

"**What I really wish?" The answer came instantly, without any thought. "I just want to be myself and with the one who could accept me, with her. But looks like we can't be together."**

'_**Why not?**_**'**

"**Because she's not here!" He yelled, out of frustration. His mind kept asking him questions. He brought fists up to head. "I wanted to hold her hand, I didn't want to release it," He started to sob. He didn't care someone would notice his cry. "But I was afraid, afraid that I won't be able to protect her if she comes with me. I thought it's the best…"**

'_**If it's the best choice why are you upset?**_**'**

"**Because…" His voice trembled from crying. "…I wished never let it go." It came out as a small, despairing whisper. For the next moment only silence accompanied him. His cry gradually died. He unclenched fists and gazed at the norigae and handkerchief. **

'_**Actually, you still have the chance. The wardrobe**_**'**

**The thought caused him to freeze for a moment. He hadn't thought about the wardrobe. "But, what if…" Before his inner thought could scold him he shruged all buts and what-ifs off of his mind. "I still have chance to be with her."**

**Wiping tears off with fists he pushed body up. He turned around to leave but stopped as someone walked in. **

"**Are you leaving?"**

* * *

"Why? Why do you have to leave?"

Jeong Hyang didn't immediately answer his question. She kept gaze at the outside view before her. Finally she opened her mouth. "I want to live my own life. If this is my second chance, I want to live with no regret."

"But," Hyo Won walked round desk approaching her. "Why not here? You can still have your life here, with us." He breathed out soft sigh as a thought hit him. "You want to be free from the organization."

She pressed lips together. "It won't leave me alone if I stay here, I will still live in the shadow of my past." '_Of him_' She thought but kept it only in mind. "I need fresh start." She turned to face him. "Thank you for still looking after me, I really appreciate it."

He just smiled but inside he wanted her to know that he would always look at her back. After the incident caused by his father, he took after his father business. Also he kept his promise to the painter. "No need to thank me. We're friends, right?"

She nodded and returned the smile. "It doesn't mean we're going to lose contact."

"Well, if you'd decided it there's nothing I could say. But let me help you, I want to help."

She nodded. "Thank you." But he put a finger up moving it side to side.

"No thank you, remember?" He said and she giggled. "Okay, must go now or she'll be mad." She let out chuckle. He had girlfriend now. It was enough for him to be her friend, and he was glad she gave it to him. "I'll call you later."

"Okay." She gave smile. After he left she inhaled moving gaze back to the autumn leaves outside. Two months had passed after the painter left to Choson. Two months, sixty four days just flown away so fast yet it felt like years. She still remembered all the time they have passed together, back then and now. It was early of autumn when they first met at market. It made the fall season has a special meaning to her. The fatefully meeting brought new color into her life like the flames of nature. It gave her dream. It burnt her, just like sunshine over crimson leaves.

However, as beautiful and grand as it was but when time flowed all the bright yellow, orange and crimson colors change, and ultimately falling down leaving nothing. That was exactly how her life had turned.

To tell the truth she didn't want to leave. The reason was simple, she still waited. She dared to wait although there was no guarantee they would meet again. However, if she still stayed in Seoul, in the same house, she would never get over him. Besides she didn't want to be tied again. That was why she decided to leave.

'_Painter, forgive me for leaving, I promise will live my own life_'

* * *

**He stared at the young painter before him. He tried to remain calm but honestly he had deep wandering inside. He couldn't put himself on his pupil's shoe. "When I saw you and her, I knew it with one glance. And yes, it surprised me, but it's because she's married to King. But," He paused, mouth was still opened. "Are you telling me that…you…?" He couldn't let the word out from his mouth. **

**Yun Bok lowered gaze down. "Being a painter, Royal painter, has been purpose of my life. At first it's for finding my father, but then it changed. She has helped me to understand what I really want. I love painting." He paused for a breath. "To me she's the most precious person. I thought to do anything as long as she will be happy, and I will too. But now I understand, my happiness is being together with her. And I believe that what she'd always wished for." He looked up at his mentor, also his precious friend. "No one could understand our feeling, but I will give my everything to be reunited with her again."**

**Kim Hong Do shook head and brought hand up to hold his pupil's cheek. "I just found you, after years. I'd promised him to find you and protect you."**

"**I'd be always grateful to be your student. You'd taught me many things, not only painting."**

**He pulled hand back to lap and looked up to fight tear. After moment he looked back at him. "You had decision already." With the nod and determination in those young eyes, he couldn't do anything. He pulled him into hug. "Promise me you'll be happy, with her." He was surprised a little that he could say it. He pulled corners of lips up but inside he started to cry.**

...

"**You won't believe it, there are many cars, oh it's kind of vehicles, and also they have handphone. It's small like this," He made square with finger in the air. "But you can talk to people in another place, even in another country."**

"**Really?" Kim Hong Do asked as his pupil told him about twenty-first century eagerly. Yun Bok nodded swiftly.**

"**And we can listen to music, searching internet, reading, and many many many things. It has many applications."**

**He couldn't help a chuckle. "Sounds incredibly weird to me." They laughed. "Why don't you bring some cool thing for me?"**

**He grimaced but then snapped fingers as he remembers something. "Oh, and I've seen your favorite painter's painting, although just in book. He's really amazing."**

"**You did?" He asked and Yun Bok nodded. "Wow, maybe I should go with you. I want to see it with my eyes, the incredible modern world." He turned around when Yun Bok stopped.**

"**Will you?" He let out small cry as his mentor's fan hit his head. "Seonsaengnim,"**

"**Unfortunately, I've got many things here. Besides, I don't think I can." He offered small smile and took Yun Bok's shoulder. "You can look at my painting if you miss me." He wriggled brows and pulled corner of lips up in a snarl when Yun Bok rolled his eyes. **

**Once again the fan hit his head. "Seonsaengnim," His brows drew together in confusion when his mentor gave nod with head. He turned gaze and finally saw the person. "High Priestess."**

"**Mr. Danwon, Hyewon," High Priestess greeted. They stood at temple garden as the young painter revealed the reason of their visit, also about the Queen. She was glad to know that the Queen could have her second chance. And she got surprised to know that the wardrobe might be destroyed. "I understand if they decide to destroy it. It will be dangerous if falls to wrong person."**

**Kim Hong Do cast glanced down. He heard from Eunuch Sang that King had soldiers who had arrested Yun Bok, also the other man who came together with his student. Now he knew for what purpose. **

"**But if it doesn't exist anymore, I'm afraid you may not be able to return." High Priestess said.**

"**What?" He was surprised. "Why?"**

"**You can't just appear out of midst." Kim Hong Do said.**

"**Mr. Danwon is right, you can't go in or out without a door." **

"**But, I didn't come out from the wardrobe. It's a museum…" He stopped as he remembered something. "At painting corner, in front of my paintings."**

"**The legend says he leaves to past, where the wardrobe doesn't even exist." High Priestess looked up and turned to the young painter. "Was she there?"**

"**Do you mean at the place where I arrived?" Yun Bok asked and the Priestess nodded. "No, only her father, but she was there before we came." He knitted his brows, getting confused. "I don't understand."**

"**No doubt, she must have made a wish. That's why you come to that place, museum, instead of inside wardrobe. Now I understand." The men have brows drew together and she continued "You can go back and forth to past or future to where the wardrobe exists, that's how it works. But it also has another way. Regardless of the existence of the wardrobe you are able to travel in time, but in one condition,"**

"**Wish from the other person." Yun Bok said, finally he could see clear. **

**High Priestess nodded. "Without wish from the other person, you can't."**

"**What will happen if the other person doesn't make wish?" Kim Hong Do asked, out of curiosity.**

"**I don't know for exactly, but it's possible you will get stuck in time. You can't find your way out."**

**Yun Bok drew a deep breath. "What should I do? I want to go."**

"**No, it's better not to go." Kim Hong Do argued. "What if you get trapped and never find way out?"**

"**I don't care. I want to see her again." Yun Bok insisted. His mentor took his arm. "I can't live here anymore, they will find out my identity. I have no other choice."**

"**I will protect you, you can stay at countryside," Kim Hong Do ignored his student's pleading. "You're not going into that wardrobe. I won't let you go."**

"**Seonsaengnim please, I want to live with her." Yun Bok begged. **

"**How do you know she will make the wish? You're going to die inside for nothing!" He couldn't help raising his voice. "Please don't leave."**

**High Priestess could only watch without saying anything. She hoped the painter could be reunited with the Queen, but it was dangerous indeed. She turned gaze aside when her ear caught sounds. "What are you doing here?" **

"**That's really touching, indeed." **

**Yun Bok's eyes were widened to see Hyo Won's father. He gripped his mentor's sleeve as the man approached them, gun in hand. **

"**How could you be here?"**

**Jang Byuk Soo smirked at the other man's question. "I had to run and hide from those stupid soldiers." After the meeting with the mysterious man he left the room and runaway. "Luckily I saw you two heading here," He put the gun up aiming at the painter. "And you just tell me what I need." He said to the woman in white robe and looked back at Hyewon. "I don't need you anymore." **

**Yun Bok gulped when the man drew thumb down moving something on the gun. He had seen that action in a movie before, and usually after the part being pulled down the gun fires. At the moment he sent a prayer to whatever gods above. He just found what his heart really wanted, and decided to follow it. He needed a chance. One last chance.**

**He opened his eyes when suddenly there was cry. Hyo Won's father bent down holding his hand. He noticed blood dropping from the hand. Sound of horse sighing got his attention. He was surprised to see the man, wore casual robe. **

"**Such a piece of work." King dismounted horse, gave a nod toward his soldier before handing reins to Eunuch Sang.**

**Jang Byuk Soo didn't expect the soldiers. He tried to pull off but pointless. He then saw the mysterious man he had met before. "Who the hell are you?"**

"**How dare you glare at Your Majesty? Keep your head down."**

"**Your…Majesty?" He caught small smile on the man's face before a soldier put cloth over his head. "Let me go!" He kept struggling when soldiers dragged him.**

"**Don't lose him again." He said to Eunuch Sang. The officer gave a bow before leading soldiers. **

"**What are you going to do with him?" Yun Bok asked the King. In spite of the bad thing and threatening he was still Hyo Won's father. He couldn't let him be punished, here in Choson.**

"**It's none of your concern." He said. The painter looked about to argue and he said. "He comes to my territory, threatens my people. If you want his release, you'll be his replacement." It finally stopped the painter. "I want to see you before you leave." The painter looked confused and he chuckled. "I know you'll choose to leave. And honestly, I will force you if you don't."**

**Yun Bok pursed his lips. It seemed like the King got his situation better, he couldn't stay at Kingdom with his identity as Royal painter. "Thank you, Your Majesty."**

"**I wish you happiness, painter." He then turned to the other man, his Royal painter. "Let him go, Danwon. It's for the best." He turned around heading his horse.**

**Yun Bok jogged toward the King. "Your Majesty," The King seated himself on the horse safely and turned to him. "I promise she will be too."**

...

**King curled lips up in small smile. He squeezed the horse side moving on. He knew she would. They left the temple heading to Palace, but they would have to pass some villages on the way. "It's been a while since I have trip. I want to see around."**

"**See around?" Eunuch Sang asked. "But it will be soon dusk, Your Majesty. Perhaps tomorrow is better."**

"**Okay, if you say so." King said with little disappointment. However, the next moment he had to grip reins as the horse jumped a little at sudden. "Hey buddy, what's wrong?" He finally spotted something before his horse. A rabbit.**

"**Wait, don't run from me!"**

**King and Eunuch Sang lifted gaze up when a young girl running down slope toward them. The girl picked the rabbit and glared.**

"**Be careful, you could have crushed him."**

"**How dare you…" Eunuch Sang started but was stopped when King dismounted his horse.**

"**My apology. Is he alright?" King asked and watched as the girl checked for any injury. "Looks like he's fine." He said and got another glare from the girl. "Is it yours?"**

"**No. But he is my friend, actually there are another two. You don't see them?"**

"**No." King shook head. He gave another shook toward Eunuch Sang who obviously wanted to reveal his identity. He then looked back at the girl. She was pretty and from her clothes she was a commoner. "Who are you?" The girl looked at him with puzzle.**

"**What a weird question, don't you see I'm a woman? Anyway, I have to return them before he comes. Why don't you help me? It's faster."**

"**Me?" King got surprised at the suggestion. He let out a chuckle.**

"**What's funny? Hurry up, it's soon getting dark."**

"**Your…"**

"**Ssh." King put finger over mouth. "Take care of my horse, I'll be soon right back."**

"**But, Your…" Eunuch Sang cleared his throat and sighed watching the King followed the girl.**

"**What is your name?" He asked while walking inside market pretending look for the rabbits. The girl didn't turn to him.**

"**It's Hye Su."**

"**You live here? I mean in this village?" He put fingers over nose as they passed meat and fish shop. **

"**Yes, I live here. They are not here. I'll be dead if he finds out I lose his pets while taking care of his children."**

"**Who will kill you? And what is your job?" He stopped when the girl suddenly spun around.**

"**Why did you ask so many questions? I'm an apprentice, but now I have to do babysitting to get some money. And one day I will become a great physician."**

**He smiled at the girl's enthusiasm. He quickly put normal face when she looked back at him. She wandered eyes up and down at him. "What?"**

"**You look like high-class man. I know it's late, but who are you?"**

**He let out gentle laugh. "I think we better find your rabbits." The girl shrugged and spun around. He shook his head and laughed. It felt odd to have normal conversation yet he enjoyed it. There was something in the girl that made him feel comfortable. He jogged after the girl. His future wife. Although at moment he had no idea. **

...

"**Don't forget to keep practicing, though there must be a lot of new technic but hold on your style, it shows who you are. And, take care of yourself, don't get yourself in trouble. Keep practicing always, did I say that already?"**

"**Seonsangnim," He threw himself at his mentor, for the last time. "I promise will keep on practicing. You too, take care of yourself."**

"**Are you worrying me?" Kim Hong Do huffed but then smiled, pulled his most precious pupil against him. He hated to cry particularly in public, but this time he didn't bother to hold his tear. "I'm sorry couldn't be with you, but I know you'll be fine. You have people who really love you."**

**Yun Bok nodded. He had a lot of things he wanted to say but couldn't make it out. But it was all right, his mentor had already known it. He pulled back and smiled. He wiped tears away and his mentor gave light pat on his shoulder. He then turned to High Priestess who had been waiting for them.**

**High Priestess smiled to see the mentor and the pupil. She had to fight tear back. "Are you ready? If you're not sure it's better not to go."**

"**I'm ready." Yun Bok replied. High Priestess took him to the wardrobe. He stood inside and offered smile to his still concerned mentor. High Priestess gave a nod with warm smile, he knew the meaning. He inhaled as finally he was enveloped by darkness. Honestly there was little voice inside his head asking what if it didn't work but he trusted her. It might sound odd but he knew it. There was no clue but he just knew that she would hear. She would. **

'_**I never have a wish in my life. That's because I couldn't dare to have it. Everything in my life, there will be an end eventually, and I'd lived with fear when it will come. But now I want to make one. This is the first and last,' **_**B****ecause after this he didn't think would need another.**

'_**I wish to be with my precious person**_**'**

* * *

Cold and dry wind gently blew against her. She drew coat closer to warm her body. The night was clear, usual winter night sky. Winter had come. One thing she liked about modern world's winter was stunningly shining illumination light. The light was beautiful, cool blue and warm orange. She halted in front of a lightened up tree, staring up at many sparkling lights. It made her smile. However, it slowly vanished. There were laughter, chatter between friends, family, also couple. Some feet away from her stood a couple, admiring the lights. It made her realize the feeling she had been trying to deny. She felt cold at sudden, colder than that from winter breeze. She gripped coat sleeves hugging herself, but it couldn't send away the coldness she felt. It made her shiver and in just mere second her chest felt like will soon explode. She mumbled a sorry as she bumped to the couple while running off.

She felt warm tears on face. The coldness increased despite her running. She didn't care where her feet were moving on to. She just wanted to run. Until she couldn't bring feet farther. She fell to grassy ground, looked like a park. There was nobody around, not that she cared. The wind increased, but she paid no mind. Then she started to cry.

She missed him. Badly.

"What should I do? I tried…I tried, but can't," She gripped the grass shedding more tears. "Where do I go from here? Painter, tell me where to go!" She shouted but only sound of blowing hard wind was her only answer. "I wish…I wish…"

With all feeling she whispered. "I wish you're here, I need you to be here."

...

He fluttered eyes open. Suddenly he felt coldness hit his skin. The sky was clear, night sky of winter. He took a sharp intake of breath. Sound of cars' horn made him push body up. He looked round and found himself in a park. His eyes went wider when he finally realized that he was in modern world. "I did it. I did it!" He laughed joyously. However, something caught his ear. Sound of woman's crying.

He spun swiftly. As soon as his gaze landed on a familiar back tears welled up.

...

She sniffled between her sobs. She didn't care people seeing her crying. Now the loneliness pushed her deeper into despair. It felt like the hope faded away, just like the warmth that slowly was taken away from her. She moved her now dry lips. "Do you hear me, painter? I'd called you, could you hear me?"

"Clearly."

She froze, and not from the freezing air. Her breath stuck inside her throat, cascade of tears flowing out, as she turned head around. There behind her was standing him. "P-Painter…is that you?" She forced her cracked voice. She was afraid that it was only an illusion, but when the smile grew wider she wasted no time. She forced body up and ran to him.

He had to put a foot back to support him. He cried over her shoulder. "I'm here, I am here."

She cried louder as she felt the flesh, and heard the voice of his. For a while they just stood there clinging into each other crying over. Finally he pushed her back holding her forearms.

"You don't need to go anywhere, because I'm here." Small grin appeared on her face between her cry. "And I'm not leaving you again." He put smile on, instead he got a hard pinch. "Aw!"

"You," Jeong Hyang released his belly but sent punches on his upper arms.

"Jeong Hyang, hey, stop it. Jeong Hyang!" He finally could catch her hands. "What's that for?"

"You asking for what? You'd left me, for months." She pulled a hand off and hit his shoulder.

"Jeong Hyang!" He caught her other hand and sighed. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't." He released her hands. "But now I'm here." He put smile on to cheer her, instead she folded arms before chest. "Why did you need to ruin this touching moment?"

She couldn't help giggling at his pouting. "Touching moment? Now?" He nodded, still pouting. "Wait, you just…just came now? I meant now?" He turned to look at her and nodded after sighing. "So, you see…" She cleared throat.

"See you crying?" He finished the sentence and noticed small blush over her cheek. "Yes, I did. Did you miss me that much? That makes you cry like a baby?"

"Painter,"

He chuckled and caught her hand before it could pinch his arm. She pushed lips out. "You miss me then."

"Well, just a little."

"Really?"

"If you keep teasing me, I'm going now. It's freezing here." She spun on heel but stopped since he was still holding her hand.

"Now you mention it, it's really cold." He shivered. "By the way, where are we?" He looked around at the unfamiliar place.

"I don't know." She shrugged and giggled at his puzzled look.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He asked and got another shrug from her. She started to walk pulling him. "What were you doing here?"

"What was I doing here?" She laughed at his lifted-eyebrow. They went to main road.

"Wow, what is that?" He was amazed by many lights on trees or poles.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Very."

They kept their joined hands between them as they walked home. Gone the loneliness and the sadness. It didn't feel cold anymore, yes it was from the air, but now they were happy to finally have each other.

* * *

**Hope you like it, actually I want to put The End here :p but maybe not yet ;)**

**Anyway, thank you for coming and reading, sorry if you find it unreal in some parts (you know what part :D). I just love fantasy :p**


	21. Future (Goodbye Hyewon)

**An update for you. Thank you for leaving review :) Guest, I didn't leave it hanging, actually it's concluded :D sorry if you feel that way, and forgive me again for taking some time :) kimmy, I wish the same but we have come the end :) really happy to know you enjoy reading this, about another fic I can't promise, hope you don't wait too long now :)**

**I don't own POTW and its lovely characters, only OCs and mistakes :) And there will be a surprise ;)**

* * *

Ch. 21 Future (Goodbye Hyewon)

"_You gotta know how to treat me like a lady even I'm acting crazy,_" Singing her favorite song Min Jee took cups out from cupboard. Hips swung side to side as she grabbed tea box. "_Make time for me, don't leave me lonely,_" She brought hand to chest while the other one gripped spoon up as a mic. Pipping sound from kettle stopped her dance. She took the kettle and carefully poured the boiled water into cups. While waiting for the tea she continued her private concert. Once again spoon in hand, hips swinging. "_Open doors for me and you might get some…_" She spun around and stopped as soon as she found her boyfriend standing behind her. "Hey there future husband."

Young Bok thought to tease but got speechless instead at the word. "Future…husband?"

She walked to him with swinging hips. "_Buy me a ring, buy buy me a ring,_"

"What's that mean?" Young Bok watched as his girlfriend laughed reaching for his hand.

"It's a song," She looked up at him. He nodded waiting. "A song for my future husband." She giggled at his raised-eyebrow. "What he should do to be my perfect husband."

"You have conditions," He nodded, deciding to play along. "I see. So, what is it?"

"Well, there are many actually," She giggled when he put surprised look. "But, I'll make it one for you."

"And it was…"

She stepped closer keeping their locked eyes. "Bring me flower every day."

He can't help a chuckle. "Flower? Every day?" She nodded grinning. "Perhaps I should run a flower shop."

"That's good idea, I'll get my flower every day. We should think about it." She said and he laughed. She released his hand and took tray. "She's still not back yet?"

"No." He took the tray from her and they headed living room. "And he's getting worried now."

Min Jee glanced at her wristwatch. It was past nine now. "She said just a walk, right?"

He put cups over coffee table before Professor Kim and Mr. Shin. "I'll check on her." Director Lee gave a nod, still checking his phone. There was sound from entrance.

"Maybe no need, looks like she's…oh my gosh," Min Jee dropped her jaw.

He knitted brows at his girlfriend's gasp, also from Mr. Shin and Professor Kim, Director Lee dropped his phone down.

"Hyung,"

Young Bok froze for a moment. He whirled and eyes went wider to see his brother. At first he wanted to doubt his eyes, but Yun Bok was really standing before him. "Yun Boka," He grabbed his brother into tight hug, still in surprise. He wanted to cry, in relief and happy way, when he felt Yun Bok hugged him back. "I thought I'd never see you again." He pushed him back and took his cheeks. "How...how did you get here?"

"Long story." Yun Bok replied. "I'm really happy to see you again, Hyung." He let out small cry as light slap landed on his left cheek.

"Next time if you leave me again, it'll be more hurt than that." Yun Bok gave sheepish grin and he pulled him for another hug.

Yun Bok told everyone the story how the King set him free and punished Primary Minister and the concubine also people related to his father's death. Young Bok gave him smile which meant he was relieved. From now on their family was the four people in the living room. During he telling the story Jeong Hyang's hand never left him. He kept detail about his talk to the King.

"That's really…I don't know, incredibly amazing," Professor Kim said after Hyewon finished his story. "You're the proof every scientist needs. Sadly, we don't have the wardrobe anymore."

"You said she's a Priestess? The person who is in charge for taking care of the wardrobe."

Yun Bok nodded and watched as Mr. Shin reaching for his suit inner pocket. Mr. Shin took out a folded paper looking at it with small smile. "What is that?"

Shin Han Yeong looked up at Jeong Hyang. "When I found you inside wardrobe, this letter has accompanied you." He leaned to hand the paper to her.

Jeong Hyang took the paper and unfolded it. "This is…this is High Priestess'."

"It is. Somehow she knew that her descendant will find you." Shin Han Yeong cast gaze down. "The wardrobe had been in my family from generation to generation." He looked up and smiled at the former queen. "She wanted to make sure that you're given chance to have better life."

"High Priestess." She brought the letter to chest. She turned her gaze when he squeezed her hand. "I was really grateful to meet her. If it wasn't for her I'd never be her."

Yun Bok put his other hand over her. He would always be grateful for the chance they got. His mentor was right there were many people who loved and cared for them. At moment he made a promise to himself that he would make their wish become true. Their future. Jeong Hyang caught his smile and he just gave a shook.

"I'm really glad you are back. I can't handle her any longer, she's driving me crazy with wiping every day." Min Jee teased.

"Not every day." Jeong Hyang said defensively. Yun Bok gave skeptical look while her father and Young Bok started to laugh. "Well, almost." She pinched his side when he joined in their laugh. "Painter,"

"Welcome home, son." Director Lee said.

Yun Bok returned the warm smile. Yes, from now on the house would be his home. He then remembered something. "I have something for you." He took a paper out from his dopo.

Director Lee took the paper. His eyes bulged out and he rose to feet. "This is…this is Danwon's."

Yun Bok nodded and smiled as Professor Kim and Mr. Shin also rose in surprise. "Gift from my mentor."

"Oh my goodness," Professor Kim leaned to take better look. "It's real. It's Danwon's!"

Yun Bok, Jeong Hyang, Min Jee and Young Bok just laughed as the elder men started to analyze the painting eagerly. He turned his gaze to Jeong Hyang when the girl leaned against him. Now it really felt like home.

...

He put dirty clothes into laundry basket near closet. He had changed to short pants and T-shirt. He really liked modern clothes, really simple. Just when he threw body down over bed there was knocking. "Come in," He thought it was his brother, but more happy when saw Jeong Hyang walking in. "Hey,"

"I just want to make sure if you need anything."

He could tell it was just an excuse. "Come here." He patted mattress and she sat beside him.

"Your head, how about your head?"

"Almost healed, doesn't hurt anymore." When she still looked worried he reached for her hand. "I'm fine. Actually I have something for you."

"For me?" She watched as he leaned to take something from nightstand drawer. She let out giggle as he held familiar accessory out for her. "Isn't that norigae?"

"I thought to give it to you at gibang, but you'd left."

She trailed thumb over the light blue colored-butterfly. "You keep it for me." She looked up at him and he nodded.

He took back her hand intertwining their fingers. "It's only painting that a real thing in my life. I love my life, yet sometimes it feels like I've been lying to myself. I've lived in shadow, hiding behind image of Royal painter Shin Yun Bok. It feels like I have no place, where I could fit, with no fear." He inhaled and brought gaze up to her. "You give it to me, my own place, which is beside you." He saw tears watering her eyes.

"I…" She paused for suddenly her throat tightened. "Me too." She released his hand, leaned head over his shoulder. Hands wrapped around him. She closed her eyes breathing in his scent. She felt relief. He suddenly let out a chuckle. "What's funny?"

"It's just," He shifted a little and put arms around her. "I'm really happy." He tightened the hug and they laughed.

* * *

Sun shone brightly but couldn't warm the chilly air. But it turned a little warmer with spring approaching. He readjusted his scarf and wrapped arms around his body. He was standing with many people around him. After Jeong Hyang's graduation Director Lee decided they had vacation outside Seoul. And now they stayed at Director Lee's bungalow. Since they run out of supply he and Jeong Hyang got the task to buy groceries. He was waiting while Jeong Hyang bought ingredients for dinner. He lifted the plastic bag in hand up a little keeping gaze at the local market. The market was relatively small compared to those in Seoul. There were fresh fruits, vegetables, local foods, and many shops. Since it was the only market in the area so many people came to buy supplies. He noticed that there were many families, perhaps they also had vacation, he thought. And there were also couples. It made him smile but then it slowly vanished. Indeed they were couple too, but he couldn't deny the difference between them and other couples. Suddenly the air temperature dropped some degrees down as a thought came to him. He moved gaze away but again it found another couple. The man held a hand out for his girlfriend and they walked on. He once again moved gaze away. This time it found a man and a woman waiting for their order, arms around each other, the man whispered something into the woman's ear and the woman leaned against him smiling happily. Couldn't watch more he cast gaze down. He cleared his throat before drawing in the chilly air. In every sight he saw there was always pair of man and woman. The reality struck him harder than he thought could bear. He gripped the bag turning around as he felt confidence slowly drain off of him.

Jeong Hyang gave money to shopkeeper. She put grocery bag against chest looking for him. She couldn't find him for many people around. Finally she spotted him near flower shop. Smiling she approached him. "Sorry, it took time. Many people."

Her voice broke his thought. "You have all done?" She nodded and they left the market heading car.

She noticed his quiet. "Are you tired?"

"I'm fine." He offered smile. "Just hungry." She giggled. He looked down when she took his hand. Before he will be smiling at their holding hands but not now. Now after he just got hard punch from reality. He quickly released her hand. "Let me bring that for you."

She thought to reject the offer but he already took the bag from her. "Thanks." He gave smile and once again turned quiet. There is something different with him. Perhaps he still not used with new place, she thought. She stepped closer to him taking his arm as a couple walked past them. "What do you want for dinner?"

He kept gaze down at asphalt. "Don't know, anything." She pulled him to stop.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "You look not well. Is there something wrong?" She got more confused when he pulled arm off. He smiled saying that everything was fine but she sensed it. He looked over her shoulder and cast gaze aside. She turned around and saw a couple walking past them. She then turned back to him, now looked at anything but her. '_Is he…_' She reached for his arm. It really surprised her that he acted exactly like she thought. Once again he pulled away from her starting to walk. She let out heavy breath. If they were at house she would start to cry.

"We should hurry they must be waiting now." He stopped to wait for her but she walked past him toward car. She opened the trunk for him. He put groceries bag inside trunk and she closed it before getting into the car. They drove home in silence. He was engulfed by his own thought that he missed her upset face.

After dinner he helped Min Jee with dishes, while Young Bok and Director Lee preparing fire. Jeong Hyang had excused herself saying she was tired. He felt guilty and made mental node to visit her room after finish his task. He left the others, now crouching in front of fire talking about their tomorrow plan, and headed upstairs. The bungalow had four rooms. He stayed with his brother, Jeong Hyang with Min Jee, while Director Lee had his own room. He stood before the ladies room and knock. "Jeong Hyang, can I come in?" No reply. He knocked again but still no reply. He pushed door open walking inside. However she wasn't in the room. '_Where's she?_' He finally noticed that her coat wasn't there. He took his down jacket from his room throwing it on before hurrying down.

"Where are you going? It's late." Young Bok said from living room.

"Just have a walk around." He said putting boots on.

"Be careful." Director Lee said. "Is Jeong Hyang with you?"

"Uh, yes." He said. It wasn't completely a lie since he was going to find her. "We'll be soon back."

He had been walking for a while but couldn't find her. "Jeong Hyang, where are you?" It was quiet around since the nearby bungalow was hundred meters down. "Jeong Hyang," Couldn't keep calm he started to jog calling her name. "Jeong Hyang!" He turned to a rocky path down to a slope. "Jeong Hyang!" Just when he was about to leave for ask others' help he saw her sitting under a tree. He breathed out in relief. He then approached her. "What are you doing here? I've been looking for you." He sat over ground beside her.

"Nothing." She kept gaze at night view of town below.

He chuckled at the reply. "Wow, the view is beautiful here." He drew knees up looking at the beautiful view before them. When she remained quiet he added. "Hey, what's wrong?" She didn't immediately reply that he thought she didn't hear the question.

"I want to ask something, and I need an honest answer."

"Sure,"

"Are you ashamed?" She kept gaze ahead, tone calm. "Is that the reason you avoided me today at the market?"

His tongue stuck against the ceiling of his mouth. He wanted to say no but he wasn't sure himself if afraid to show affection in public could be considered as being ashamed.

When silence replied her she let out huff shaking head. "I can't believe this."

"No, no," He moved to her front. He caught her hands as it tried to push him away. Now she was avoiding his gaze. "Jeong Hyang, please," He took her face. "I'm sorry if I make you feel that way, but I am _not_ ashamed of my feeling. You hear me?" Finally she looked at his eyes. "Yes, I'm afraid. When I look around me, there's none like us. I don't know if it's alright. I'm afraid they will think of you as a weird person, I don't want it happen to you."

She cupped his cheek. "I want you to know this, I don't care. I don't care what other people think. What matter to me is you and me, us. I don't mind if you're disguising yourself or one day you decide to live as woman, because for me you are still same person."

The words, also the certainty in those eyes, finally brought back his lost confidence. He nodded and wiped a drop of tear that rolling over her cheek. "I'm sorry it takes long time," He took a breath before saying the words he has always wanted to say. "I love you."

Tears began to well up as she heard the three words. She nodded. "I love you too."

For the next moment they just stared at each other, grinning. He couldn't help glancing at her lips. But just for a second before lifting gaze up back to her eyes. He has said the three words, and he knew that it was alright. Still he couldn't bring himself to close the gap. '_Just lean and kiss her_' His inner thought said. '_I know_' He cast gaze down staring at her lips. Unconsciously he licked his own.

She could notice his battle. It was obvious actually since he kept staring at her lips. But this time she would let him taking the lead.

'_It's just a kiss, Yun Bok. You can do it. You have done it before_' Actually it was always Jeong Hyang who started the kiss not him. That was why he needed courage to take those pink lips. '_Just calm down, and…_' Just when he was about to lean an annoying sound interrupted him.

"It's from father, sorry." She gave smile and answered the call.

He pushed lips out in a little annoyance. But he wouldn't give up, he just pulled up his courage and he would definitely kiss his girlfriend. He nodded.

"He asked when we're going home, and I told him…" She was stopped by lips over her. He held her face firmly, and then he started to move his lips. It was gentle move. With his lips moving over her she immediately forgot her phone. Her hands gripped his down jacket pulling him closer.

His eyes shut closed somewhere between their kiss. They had done kiss before but this time it felt different. For the first time he wanted more, to feel more. He blamed his over-courage. He pulled her face closer although there was no place left anymore. His ears turned warm and there was sound inside his throat.

She was overwhelmed by the kiss. Usually he would gently move his lips but this time was different. More eager, more passionate. He took her bottom lip sucking it. Soon the air around her turned warm. Without she realizing he had straddled her lap. She didn't bother to resist when he slowly pushed her down to lie over ground. Her hands now slid under his jacket.

He shivered a little when cold hands touched his back but didn't stop. He leaned on an elbow, his other hand moved to her jaw lifting her face. His heart was pounding against the wall of his chest. It seemed he can't stop himself. He kissed her, sucking her lips, nibbling it. And every time she moaned it encouraged him more. He was immediately fond of her moan.

She couldn't help a moan when something warm touched her lips. His tongue. It felt like there was explosion in her head when she parted her lips making way. Her body had already turned warm that she no longer felt chill from the air. She didn't bother to concern about her own moans. She could no longer care for anything. Only the warm lips that kissed her passionately, and new sensation it brought into her.

He couldn't help a moan and shivered when she slid hands under his shirt. The touch finally reminded him to keep on control of himself. He slowed the kiss before breaking it. He then realized that he was panting, also lying over her. He opened his eyes and the sight of her took his breath away. Her face flushed and lips parted breathing faster. He couldn't help smiling and trailed thumb over her lips.

The touch on her lips made her lift her heavy eyelids up. He was staring down at her, smiling warmly. His hot breath tickled her skin. "Tha…" She was surprised at her hoarse. It made him chuckle. "That's amazing." She caressed his warm body. "I don't want to go back now."

He let out gentle laugh, tapped her chin. "Your father must be worried now." She shook head. "It's cold here."

"I'm hot."

He narrowed eyes and then laughed at the reply with seductive grin. "We should get back now."

"Painter," She pouted and pushed his shoulder. But he didn't move, kept staring down at her.

"Yuna."

She looked into his eyes and found it. He had made his decision. Although she didn't mind just like she had said before but she was glad for the choice. She moved a hand up cupping his cheek. "Yuna." She once again shut eyes closed as 'he' leaned head down over her.

* * *

Two years later

She couldn't move gaze away from the person who standing before her. The slightly thick, straight eyebrows, playful eyes and the attractive small lips which now curled up in shy smile. Her long hair was now cut bob-style, white flower hair clip pinned a side of the hair up.

"...Lee Eun Hyang comme épouse? Et promettez-vous de lui rester fidèle,"

She pressed lips together trying to hold back smile. Although it was hard under the other woman's stare. While she wore A line satin dress, the other woman was lace dress and like her it was also strapless. The other woman really looked beautiful with her raven hair was braided behind with some curly hair fell.

"…dans le bonheur ou dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie,"

At guest seat, Min Jee leaned to whisper. "I bet they don't even listen to the priest." He put fist to cover his chuckle before putting finger over mouth. "By the way, you look great in tux."

"You look beautiful too." Young Bok replied his wife. The priest's voice got their attention. The priest cleared his throat when there was still no reply from the brides.

"Oui."

Min Jee couldn't help shedding tears to see her best friends made the vow and put rings on. At least she wasn't the only one. Her husband put wide grin on while trying to fight tears. Director Lee had already cried even before they make the vow. Beside him Professor Kim and Mr. Shin were clapping hands, giving the brides bless. She looked back at the brides. Eun Hyang and Yuna turned to face them, hand in hand. She could see the love and happiness in those eyes as they looked at each other.

"I'm really happy for them."

"Me too." She replied him while wiping tears. "They're so adorable."

* * *

She leaned elbows over cart handle replying text from her father-in-law while waiting for her wife. She couldn't help smile. Yes, they are married now, legally. They decided to move to France two years ago. They thought it was the best. They chose France because she wanted to learn arts, modern arts. Another reason was obvious.

They lived with Director Lee. The man quit his job at museum and now ran a small company, a design company. So they worked for him. Young Bok and Min Jee also worked with them. Min Jee decided to follow Young Bok. Actually it was Min Jee's help they could move to France. The woman helped them with visa and everything. She was sure the organization and Min Jee's grandfather also had part.

After sent the message she put phone back into jeans pocket. "Where's she?" She looked around looking for Eun Hyang. She pulled corners of lips up as she spotted a woman with long raven hair at vegetable corner, her wife. She pushed the cart walking on. She grinned as a thought came to her. She left the cart and took her waist. "What makes you so long? I miss…"

"_Who the hell are you? Let me go*._" (* in French)

Her eyes bulged out with surprise, not to mention a slap that landed on her face. It wasn't her wife. "_I'm really really sorry, Miss._"

"_What's wrong honey?_"

A woman with short blond hair approached them. The taller woman turned to her glaring. '_Great, they're gonna call police_'

"_This crazy woman just hugged me._"

"_She did what?_"

She quickly put hands up shaking head. "_It's just a misunderstanding._"Luckily Eun Hyang came to her.

"What happened?" Eun Hyang asked her wife and turned to another couple. They looked angry.

"_This woman hugged my wife._"

Eun Hyang was thrown confused and turned to her wife. "Is it true?"

Reluctantly Yuna nodded. "I thought she was you. She has same long hair."

Eun Hyang tried to hold her smile. She then looked back at the couple. "_I'm really sorry. She didn't mean to be rude. It's just a misunderstanding._"

"_I'm really sorry._" Yuna said to the tall woman and then to the blond-haired woman.

"_Next time make sure before grabbing people._"

"_I'm sorry._" She gave bow to the taller woman.

"_My wife had done the same mistake before actually._"

The blonde said and got a pinch from her wife. Eun Hyang couldn't help smiling seeing the couple. She could see the blond-haired woman was boyish just like Yuna. "_Anyway, my name is Eun Hyang and this is my wife, Yuna._" The blond-haired woman took her hand.

"_Nice to meet you. I'm Nami and this is my wife._"

"_Ray._"

Yuna took the hand and once again gave small bow toward the taller one, now had arm hooked on the blonde's. She was glad Eun Hyang wasn't a clinging person. She prefered holding hand.

"_May I know where are you from? We're from Japan._"

"_We're from Korea, South Korea._" Eun Hyang replied. "_Wait, forgive me if I mistake, are you the super-charismatic model Ray?_"

"_Yes, I am._" Ray replied.

"_Your face looks familiar, now I just realized it. Such a pleasure to meet you._" Eun Hyang said.

"_Thank you._" Ray smiled, mood turned happy at the recognition.

"_So, it means you are Kawachi Nami, the famous photographer?_" Yuna asked the blonde.

"_Not famous, but yes._" Nami replied.

"_She's famous._" Ray added and grinned at her wife.

They chuckled seeing the couple. "_Yes, you are. I have some of your photo collection. I like it._" Yuna said.

"_Oh, you have interest in photography?_" Nami asked the short woman.

"_I'm studying art now, but I like photography too. We are designer._" Yuna said.

"_Designer? Fashion?_" Ray asked.

"_Not fashion._" Eun Hyang answered. "_More about interior, office or house interior._"

"_Really?_" Ray suddenly had interest. "_Actually we're looking for designer for our new house._" She turned to her wife. "_What do you think?_"

"_It's good idea._" Nami pulled out her name card and handed it to the short woman. "_We'd be happy if you can help us._"

"_But our company isn't big company._" Yuna said.

"_We don't really mind. Maybe we can meet and you can show us your design. What do you say?_" Ray asked.

Eun Hyang glanced at her wife and got a nod. "_Okay._" She took her name card and gave it to the model. "_It's really a pleasure to meet you._"

"_I'm glad it's just a misunderstanding. _" Nami said and the short woman smiled sheepishly. "_We'll give you call._"

After bade goodbye with Nami and Ray they finished their shopping and left supermarket. "Now I just remembered she's the professional photographer you mentioned before, right?"

"Yup, she is. I like her pictures." Yuna said, keeping gaze ahead as she drived.

"Why don't you try photography?" Eun Hyang asked. Her wife chuckled and glanced at her. "I know, it's different from painting."

"I prefer holding brush, but sounds fun."

"By the way, how could you mistake another woman for me?"

Yuna licked her lips grimacing. "Sorry?"

Eun Hyang folded arms. "If you did it again, you'll skip dinner for a week."

"A week? Well, I can handle it." She turned wheel. She laughed when her wife pinched her shoulder.

"And sleep on couch."

"No way."

"Yes."

...

She turned bathroom light off and closed door. She headed bed where her beloved wife was lying. She took off her robe, hung it before getting into bed. "It's done?" She kissed her wife's smooth shoulder.

"Not yet." Eun Hyang closed her laptop and put it over nightstand together with her glasses. She turned light off before sliding back into her wife arms. She looked up when Yuna's phone rang.

"It's Young Bok. Min Jee ask if we can have dinner together tomorrow."

"Isn't that what we're doing every day?"

She laughed in agreement. His brother and Min Jee lived some blocks away from their house. She typed a reply and put phone back on nightstand. "I wonder about the ending. What will happen to the King?" Eun Hyang was writing a novel now. When she told her that she wanted to write a novel based on his story, in fictional way, she immediately gave approval. Her brother also approved it.

"You have to wait until it's done." She said and giggled seeing her wife pouting.

"I can't wait. Why don't you just tell me the ending?"

At her wife's narrowed eyes she gave in. She couldn't resist those eyes. "Okay then." She pushed body up leaning on elbow. "The King finally finds out about the bad people, and throws them into jail." She trailed fingers over her wife's arm up to her shoulder, and over collar bones.

"And what happens to the painter? The queen dowager wants him to be punished, right? She's aware of his identity too."

She moved fingers down to her wife's chest. She loved the feel of her wife's smooth skin. "The painter has to leave."

"And the gisaeng?" She shifted to lie on side. Her hand found its place on her wife's slim waist pulling her body against her. "Will they meet again?"

She smiled at the question. "I don't know." Her wife's confused look made her giggle.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Who knows? Maybe," She moved hand up and cupped her wife's cheek leaning closer. "Maybe they cross path again, if fate allows it."

"If they meet again will they follow their feeling?"

"I believe they will."

"And live together?"

"Together."

"Happily?"

"Happily."

"I like it."

~_FIN_~

* * *

**I hope you like it. Also the surprise ;) They are just special guest here, so not crossover. Someone (you know who you are ;D) mentioned before that POTW and Mendol came out in the same year so I decided to make their special appearance. Min Jee's song is Meghan Trainor's Future Husband. Forgive me if I make mistake with French :p**

**Okay, I want to thank you for still coming and reading this story, for leaving review, or following and put it on you favorite list. Really appreciate it :)**


End file.
